Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V N' Nature
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: A person from our world ended up in a world centered on the one thing she used to love. Join Qing Jungle as she, Yuya and friends try to enter the Miami Championship and meet up with surprises that are out of all worlds.
1. It Has Begun

How long has it been since I last did my favorite hobby? Four years? Five maybe?

I was on my way home from work, when a recently opened card shop caught my eyes, especially the certain kind of cards it sells.

Yu-Gi-Oh. A game I used to play with my friends when we were kids or teenagers. It was practically my life back then. But after we went out separate ways, I stopped playing, especially since the people I've been meeting after that split up never played the game either. It's been lonely lately. Almost like, what I thought was a hobby, was actually the one thing that connects me to the real world.

"This is unusual," came a voice. My mind was sent back in reality as I found myself inside the shop. "We don't get female adults in here."

"I'm... getting something for my son," I lied, considering that I don't even have a boyfriend.

"That so? A birthday gift?" the guy, who I assumed is the clerk, asked.

"Yes."

"Take a nice look around then. Choose whatever catch your eyes for the boy."

And a look around I did. Truth be told, I had been collecting these cards for sometime, but stopped due to how busy I've gotten. Most of the cards in the store didn't catch my eyes, or the decks, mainly because I already have them. I may have stopped playing, but that doesn't mean I stopped collecting. After looking around, I found nothing that seemed to interest me.

"You must have good eyes there," the clerk spoke.

"Huh? I wouldn't say that," I denied.

"But you do. You're not buying a deck or some cards. Usually, all rookie and pro duelists do that."

"I suppose so."

"I got something." The clerk walked to what seemed to be the storage room.

Few minutes later, he came back out with a package.

"Why don't you take this? I've a feeling these guys were waiting for you. And it'll be on the house." I almost revealed how happy I was to hear that when I remembered the lie I told him.

"But I just said-"

"Oh that's right. This is for your... 'son'." The way he said that sounded like he knew I was telling a lie. "Don't worry. I think you'll find this deck a huge surprise. Unwrap it at midnight in your room."

Although I was unsure of his words, curiosity got the better of me as I took the package, thanking him for the... gift.

* * *

It was minutes away from midnight. I was on my bed with the package on my lap, watching the clock ticking its way to midnight. The clerk's words never left my head.

' _Cards were waiting for me? That couldn't be possible, could it?_ ' I wondered. I looked away from my clock, looked at all the Yu-Gi-Oh cards I have collected all over my room. I opened the drawer of my nightstand, revealing it to have so many deck boxes in it. I took out one of the box and opened it, revealing to contain my very first deck with my Ace card at the front of it.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

' _Good thing I set my alarm to midnight,_ ' I thought, as I closed my deck box and put it away. I stared at the box for some time, wondering if I should open it. Then again, I already waited this long to see what was inside the thing. That being said, I cautiously opened the box... only to find nothing.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" I wondered out loud. "And to think I actually believed that guy." Finding that thinking about it would be a more waste of time, I put the box on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of grass. I even feel my face pressed on the ground. Curious, I opened my eyes and rubbed sleep out of them. Doing so, I found myself, not in my room, but under a small bridge at a riverbank. I was shocked at the scene before me, I shot up from my spot. Not only that, my body felt a little weird. I assumed it was from dehydration and walked closer to the river near me. I saw a reflection of myself from the water and was even more shock at what I was seeing.

I saw myself as a teenager. As if that wasn't enough to surprise me, I was also wearing different clothes. I was in a white shirt with a red coat over it, blue jeans, and brown boots. I also have greenish blue hair instead of plain black and a black scarf. I was in complete shock at what happened to me I couldn't help but take steps back. This led me to tripping over something. Looking at my feet, I saw some deck boxes by them. They weren't just any deck boxes; they were my deck boxes, my decks. As proof of that, my name was on each of them, proving them all to be mine.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," I muttered. I began to collect them when I saw something on my left arm. It was a white iPad. At least, that's what it looks like. I tried to get the device off my arm, only to activate it instead. Surprisingly, the device had information on me. My birth date, where I'm from.

' _Yeah... Definitely getting even more weird,_ ' I thought. After messing with my new device, I picked up my deck boxes, six in total, and apparently have a place for them on my belt. ' _Might as well, find out what happened to me._ ' With that in mind, I walked off to wherever.


	2. First Real Duel

Hours passed since I found myself in a different place in a teenager's body. I asked around and... Let's just say I have mixed feelings. It turns out, I am actually in an alternative world. How do I know? Yu-Gi-Oh, or Duel Monsters, is extremely popular in this world. So popular, holograms were made possible, as far as solid visions. Meaning even if the monsters are holograms, they would still feel real. So yes, those would be reasons as to why I am happy yet not so happy.

 _Grumble..._

"I should find something to eat," I muttered to myself. I checked my pockets to see if my wallet ended up with me in this alternate dimension. Only to see that I have nothing in any of my pockets. And to make things worse, now that I'm a teenager, finding a job would be a lot harder than finding one as an adult.

"That's just perfect."

"Leave us alone, will you?!" came a child's cry. I looked to the source and saw three guys picking on three kids.

"We won't come with you!" shouted the chubby kid.

"Yes, you will! For Sawatari-san!" argued a guy with brown hair.

"No way!" a blue-haired kid argued.

"Will you just-?!"

"HEY!" I shouted, interrupting the guy with green hair. "Who do you think you are, trying to pick on kids?!"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"Qing. Qing Jungle," I introduced. "If you know what's good for you, you will let them go!"

"Like you can do anything," said a red-head guy. "We're proud members of LDS! Someone like you can't hold your own against us!"

"All bark and no bite I see."

"What was that?!" the tallest of the three, also known as Bully 1, questioned.

"If you are as strong as you say you are, then prove it!" I challenged, picking out a random deck.

"You're on, girl. And you will regret it."

"I believe the side that will feel regret will be your's." We all activated our Duel Disks.

"Wait! You don't need to help us!" the little girl called.

"She's right! This has nothing to do with you!" the blue-haired boy agreed.

"Don't worry about it. I won't lose to those freaks," I assured.

"That's what you think!" the green-haired guy, Bully 2, doubted.

"But I will. Now let's-"

"DUEL!" we shouted in unison.

 **Qing: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 1: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first!" I declared. "From my hand, I activate Stray Lambs! This allows me to summon two Lamb Tokens on my field in Defense Mode!" As said, a white lamb and a pink lamb appeared on my field.

 **Lamb Tokens: Level 1/EARTH/Beast/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Using this card, I cannot summon a monster, however, I can set a monster! I summon a monster in Defense Position!" A horizontal card appeared face-down with a weird purple monster with spikes. "I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Hah! That's all you can do?!" the red-head boy, Bully 3, mocked.

"How about we show you how real duelists duel?" Bully 1 also mocked. Hearing that made me extremely angry, especially considering what people called me back when I still played the game.

"My turn!" Bully 3 drew his next card. "I summon OOPArts Mud Golem - Shakouki!" A monster made of clay with two swords appeared on their field.

 **OOPArts Mud Golem - Shakouki: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1700 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Battle! I attack one of those Lamb Tokens with Mud Golem!" he declared.

"Trap Card open! Shift!" I countered. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack on one monster I control, I change that target to another monster! Mud Golem! Your target is my face-down monster!" My face-down moved in the way of the attack. The card flipped to reveal a tall rock with arms, legs and eyes. My just-revealed monster was then destroyed by my opponent's monster's attack

 **Naturu Cliff: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Mud Golem's monster effect! When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, whose DEF is lower than its ATK, my opponent takes Battle Damage equal to the difference! **Jomon Laser!** "Bully 3's monster threw one of its sword at me. I moved away from its range to prevent getting cut.

 **Qing: 3300 LP**  
 **Bully 1: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 4000 LP**

"Hey! That was dangerous!" the chubby boy shouted.

"What if this was Action Duel?! She would've died!" the girl followed.

"What's a little cut going to do?" Bully 3 questioned, not caring that, as they said, he would've killed me if this was Solid Vision.

' _Even if this isn't Solid Vision, it was still dangerous,_ ' I thought.

"Naturu Cliff's monster effect!" I then shouted. "Because it left the field, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Naturu' monster on my field from my deck in Attack Position. Appear, Naturu Butterfly!" A pink butterfly the size of my head appeared on my field in Cliff's place.

 **Naturu Butterfly: Level 3/EARTH/Insect/500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Bully 3 ended.

"My turn!" Bully 2 drew his next card. "I activate Dual Summon! This card allows me to summon twice this turn! I summon two Prominence Dragons!" Two serpentine monsters in flames appeared on his field.

 **Prominence Dragon: Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"I will end my turn here."

"Huh? He's not attacking?" the girl asked.

"That's good," the chubby boy sighed.

"No. That's not good!" the blue-haired boy corrected. "Prominence Dragon has two effects. The first is that it can't be targeted for an attack while another Pyro-Type monster is on the same field its on. Since they're both Pyro-Type, they can't be targeted for an attack!"

"And what's the other effect?"

"During the End Phase, the opposing duelist takes 500 points of damage!" The two kids gasped at the info.

"That's right. Now get rid of her! **Burning Flames!** " Bully 2 ordered, as the two dragon-like monsters breathed out fire at me.

"You really think I'm that stupid? You're the stupid ones," I stated.

"What?!"

"Trap Card, Reflect Nature! This turn, when my opponent activates an effect that inflicts Battle Damage to me, my opponent takes the damage instead!"

"Say what?!" my opponents gasped. The flames the two Pyro-Types shot out redirected to the Three Dumbateers.

 **Qing: 3300 LP**  
 **Bully 1: 3000 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 3000 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 3000 LP**

"All right! She's in the lead!" the bluenette cheered.

"Who'd have thought there was an effect that redirects damage?" the girl asked, in a happy tone.

"It gave me shivers~!" the chubby boy said.

' _Shivers?_ ' I thought.

"That was a dirty trick!" Bully 1 complained.

"That wasn't a dirty trick; that was a Trap. And you idiots fell for it," I shot back.

"I'll show you an idiot! My turn! Draw!" He drew his next card. "And now you'll see a real LDS ace monster! I release OOPArts Mud Golem - Shakouki, and the two Prominence Dragons to Advance Summon God Beast King Barbaros!" The three monsters left the field for a monster with the lower body of a full grown feline and upper body of a man in gladiator armor, equipped with a lance and a shield.

 **God Beast King Barbaros: Level 8/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/3000 ATK/1200 DEF**

"But wait, to summon a level 7 or higher monsters, you just need two monsters," the girl said.

"Except there are certain monsters that can be summoned with three monsters," the blue-haired boy explained.

"That's right. And that's not the best part," Bully 3 continued.

"We'll show you why LDS is the best school!" Bully 2 shouted.

"Barbaros' monster effect! When summoned by releasing three monsters, it can destroy all monster my opponent controls!" Bully 1 announced. The kids gasped at that. "Now begone! **Grand Slam!** " At his order, the monster let out lightning from his spear.

"Predictable," I muttered. "Trap Card open! Memory Loss! When a face-up Attack Position monster activate its effect, that effect is negated!" The lightning slowly faded away, much to my opponent's shock, as the monster held its head as it to try and remember what it was doing.

"WHAT?!"

"No way!" the seemingly smart boy gasped.

"It's like she can read their every move!" the girl exclaimed.

"Shivers~!" the chubby boy once again said.

"And further more, the monster affected by this effect gets switched to Defense Mode," I added. The monster, while still trying to remember what it was doing, was glowing a faint blue aura.

"That can't be!" Bully 1 gasped even further.

"Someone actually managed to- I can't- What?!" Bully 3 stuttered.

"You must be cheating! That's why nothing we're doing is working!" Bully 2 accused.

"This isn't cheating. This is skill," I corrected, having just about enough of those bullies. "Do you end you turn?"

"I set one card face-down. Turn end!" Bully 1 finished.

"Then it's my turn!" I drew my next card. "I think it's time to finish this."

"Huh? You really think you can beat us?" Bully 2 asked, in a mocking tone.

"With those weak monsters?" Bully 1 asked. Bully 3 was just laughing since I declared that.

"I don't think I can. I know I can. I activate the Magic Card, **_Nature's Blessing_**! By releasing one Level 4 or lower 'Naturu' monster I control, I draw cards equal to double its level. I release Naturu Butterfly. And since its level is 3, I draw six cards." I refilled my hand.

 _ **(Nature's Blessing: Magic Card: Activate only when you have two or less cards in your hand, including this card. Tribute 1 Level 4 or lower 'Naturu' monster you control. Draw cards equal to double its level.)**_

"No way! She got six cards by using only one!" the girl exclaimed.

' _Must be extremely passionate and plain rookies,_ ' I thought.

"That's impossible!" Bully 3 spoke.

"It is actually," I corrected. "And now, I set one card face-down and activate it with Bait Doll!"

"You can't do that!" Bully 2 shouted in disbelief.

"But I can. With Bait Doll's effect, I can activate a face-down Trap card anywhere on the field, even a card I just set. If that card's activation condition is not met, that card is destroyed. If the condition is met, that it can be activated. With this effect, I activate my trap card, Earth Spirit Technique- 'Iron', whcih can be activated by releasing a face-up EARTH monster on my field! In exchange for that monster, I can Special Summon an EARTH monster in my Graveyard except that monster! I release one of my Lamb Tokens to bring Naturu Cliff!" One of my lambs changed shape and my Rock-Type monster came back on the field.

"So you brought back one of your monsters, so what?" Bully 1 mocked.

"Did I say I end my turn? When Bait Doll activate its effect, it returns to the deck instead of going to the Graveyard." They were all shocked at the additional effect of my card, as I placed it on the top of my deck, my iPad-like device shuffling my deck for me. "I normal summon Naturu Pumpkin in Attack Mode!" A green pumpkin-like monster appeared on my field.

 **Naturu Pumpkin: Level 4/EARTH/Plant/1400 ATK/800 DEF**

"Next I activate her monster effect! When she's normal summoned, if opponent controls a monster, I Special Summon a 'Naturu' monster from my hand. I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Naturu Triumph!" A tulip monster appeared.

 **Naturu Triumph: Level 2/EARTH/Plant/Tuner/600 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Did she say Tuner monster?!" the boy asked.

"But wouldn't that mean...?" Bully 3 spoke, stuttering a bit.

"D-Don't be a fool! There's no way a no one like her would know that!" Bully 1 stuttered.

"I take offense to that. How about I show you? I tune my Level 4 Naturu Cliff with my Level 2 Naturu Triumph!" At that cue, the two monsters changed their shape. Cliff into four stars, Triumph into two green rings.

' _If this is like the anime..._ ' I began to think, already knowing what my chant would be.

"Become the great roaring nature! One that repels all traps! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6, Naturu Parkion!" In place of the two monsters is a brown and white scaled dragon, the brown scales just about the same color as a tree bark.

 **Naturu Parkion: Level 6/EARTH/Dragon/2500 ATK/1800 DEF**

"She Synchro Summoned!" the girl gasped.

"Shivers~!" the chubby boy sang.

My Synchro monster let out a fearsome roar, one that sent a bit of shockwaves on the field.

* * *

 _ ***ELSEWHERE**GENERAL'S P.O.V***_

Inside of LDS headquarters, many workers were working in peace, checking Miami City's state, looking for strong duelists for private reasons, or keeping track of their students' progress with the summon method they chose to master. Everything was practically peaceful, until an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" asked the president of LDS, Akaba Reiji.

"We seem to have detected a summon method at the park!" replied one of the workers.

"Identifying summon method!" followed another.

A bar on the screen was rising until it reached 100%. The moment it hit 100, the method was revealed.

"It's Synchro Summon, sir!" the second worker identified.

"But it's not like any Synchro Summon that we've seen!"

"It's not?" Reiji asked.

"No sir!"

"Interesting... Do we have visual of the duel taking place?"

"Just about, sir!" Seconds later, one of the large screens showed a duel between Qing and the three LDS students.

"Those cards... They don't seem like ones that we've seen. Not even in other countries that our school resides in."

"Then is it possible that...?" began the man next to the president.

"It's highly possible. Now, question is... is she an enemy? Or is she a friend?"

* * *

 _ ***BACK TO THE DUEL**QING'S P.O.V***_

Just by looking at their faces, Synchro Summoning is not at all common in this world. If that's true, then same would be said for Fusion, Xyz and Ritual Summons.

"Who cares if you summoned a monster?!" Bully 1 demanded, still keeping a confident act. "Trap card open! Pitfall of Naraku! When my opponent summons a monster with 1500 or more ATK, that monster is destroyed and banished!"

"Oh no!" the kids cried.

Just then, a hole appeared from the ground, trying to suck Parkion in it.

"I'll say it again; you guys are nothing but fools!" I shouted. "Parkion's monster effect activates! When my opponent activates a Trap Card, by removing two cards in my Graveyard from play, that Trap Card is negated and destroyed! **Bark Blast!** " As soon as I removed my two Spell Cards in my graveyard, my new monster let out an ear-piercing roar at the hole, covering it up with rubble.

"No way!" my opponents gasped.

"And I hope you didn't forget Cliff's effect. From my deck, I summon my other Tuner monster, Naturu Cherry in Attack Mode!" A pair of cherries with a flower on each their head appeared.

 **Naturu Cherry: Level 1/EARTH/Plant/Tuner/200 ATK/200 DEF**

"Another Tuner?!" Bully 2 gasped.

"Don't tell me..." Bully 3 guessed.

"And now, I tune my Level 4 Naturu Pumpkin with my Level 1 Naturu Cherry!" My cherries-like monster turned into a green ring, while my pumpkin-like monster turned into four stars. "Become the great roaring nature! One that prevents disadvantages! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5, Naturu Beast!" A green lion-like monster formed from my two monsters.

 **Naturu Beast: Level 5/EARTH/Beast/2200 ATK/1700 DEF**

"T-Two Synchro monsters?!" Bully 2 stuttered.

"So what if she does have two?! Neither of them have enough points to defeat us!" Bully 1 tried to encourage.

"I switch my remaining Lamb Token to Attack Mode. Next, I activate my Magic Card, Nature's Power! From my Graveyard I remove up to five 'Naturu' monsters from play and target one EARTH monster with 1000 or less ATK on my field. That monster gains 400 ATK points for each monster removed this way and attack a number of times equal to the number of monster removed this way!"

"Say what?!" the three bullies gasped.

"In her Graveyard there are Naturu Cliff, Naturu Butterfly, Naturu Triumph, Naturu Pumpkin and Naturu Cherry!" the chubby boy exclaimed.

"Banishing all five for 400 ATK each is 2000 ATK in total!" the blue-haired boy calculated.

"And attacking for each of them makes five attacks in total!" the girl also calculated.

"You heard them," I agreed with the kids. "I banish all 'Naturu' monsters in my Graveyard and grant their power to my Lamb Token!" My lamb monster got bigger and had a somewhat scary look on its cute little face.

 _ **(Nature's Power: Magic Card: Activate only if you have an EARTH monster with 1000 or less ATK. Target that monster and remove up to 5 'Naturia' monsters in your Graveyard. That monster gains 400 ATK and can attack for each monster removed this way.)**_

 **Lamb Token: 0 + 400 x 5 = 2000 ATK**

"H-H-Hey, wait a second! Maybe we can talk about this!" Bully 1 tried to convince.

"There's nothing to talk about. Especially not when you three were picking on those kids. Naturu Beast! Destroy their defense! **Beast Rampage!** " Beast charged at the lone monster on their field, destroying it with some claw attacks and a mean bite.

"I activate my Instant Magic, Snooze!" Bully 3 tried to counter.

"Denied. Naturu Beast's monster effect! When a Magic Card is activated, I send the top two cards of my deck to my Graveyard to negate that card and destroy it! **Beast Rage!** " My low level Synchro Monster swiped its claw at the revealed face-down, destroying it.

The three bullies looked up at the remaining two monsters staring down at them.

"C-C-Can we talk about this?!" Bully 2 squeaked.

"I believe we went over the whole 'talk'. Naturu Parkion! Lamb Token! End this duel! **Bark Burst!** " My dragon fired a green dragon breath at one of my opponents while the overgrown lamb body slammed them.

 **Qing: 3300 LP**  
 **Bully 1: 0000 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 0000 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 0000 LP**

 **WINNER: QING!**

"She won!" the kids cheered for me. The three guys just tumbled down in shock at the defeat.

"This is... a joke... right?" Bully 3 asked.

"It's no joke." They flinched at the sound of my voice. "Now... How about you do us a favor... AND GET OUT OF HERE!?" They screamed like girls and ran away.

"We won't forget this!" Bully 1 screamed.

I sighed at their... stupidity for lack of better words.

"So cool~! So shivering~!" came the chubby boy's voice. I looked back at the small group and saw them all looking at me with big, sparkling eyes.

' _I seem to have gotten myself fans,_ ' I thought.

* * *

 _ ***BACK IN LDS**GENERAL'S P.O.V**_ _ *****_

"President. That girl..." the man right by Reiji spoke.

"Yes... She would be a great asset to the Lancers," Reiji said. "Who is this person?"

"Getting information now!" a worker spoke. A picture of Qing appeared on the screen, however, besides the name, there were no other information about her on it.

"What the-? There's no information on her. Just her name," the man said in slight shock.

"Hmm... Things may have gotten interesting." Reiji smirked.


	3. Action Duel Start!

After that three-on-one duel, I was at a cafe with the three kids, whose names were Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya. All three were on their way to their Duel School. Duel schools are schools that are like normal schools, but teaches Duel Monsters. Hearing that, I officially love this world. Anyway, on their way there, those three guys, who were LDS students, supposedly the best Duel School in the world, were trying to take them hostage in exchange for their friend, Yuya's, Pendulum cards. Hearing that made me so mad; if there was one thing that makes me want to break some bones, it would be people taking children as hostage for their own benefits.

"A bunch of jerks if you ask me, those LDS students," I stated, after they finished their story.

"After hearing it was the best Duel School, we all dreamed of attending some time, but because of what they and Sawatari did, we all changed our minds and decided to stay in You Show Duel School," Ayu said.

"Yeah. They were a bunch of jerks," Futoshi said.

"We were only lucky that Yuya-niichan saved us that time. And not only that, you helped us, too," Tatsuya said.

"It was nothing," I waved off.

"Your order," came a guy's voice. We looked up and saw a waiter by our table with our order. "Some sweets for the kids. And spaghetti and water for the caretaker." He handed out our order.

"Thank you for the food!" the kids exclaimed.

"Thank you for the food," I followed.

Before anything is said, I'm not making the kids pay for me. Here in the alternate universe, the money is Duel Points, or DP for short. Duel Points are gained by winning duels. Thanks to my win against those LDS guys, I earned a bunch of DPs.

"You really didn't need to treat us though," Tatsuya said.

"Don't worry about it," I assured. "After this, I'm walking you guys to this Duel School. I want to see for myself what it looks like."

"Okay!"

"Ayu! Futoshi! Tatsuya!" called a voice. We all looked at the direction of the voice and saw a boy with red and green hair, kind of in a tomato style, with goggles on his head and a girl with pink hair in pigtails.

"Yuya-niichan! Yuzu-neechan!" the three kids called. The two teenagers turned and saw the three kids with me and ran towards our table.

"There you guys are! We were looking all over for you!" the boy, Yuya, said.

"Sorry, Yuya-niichan," Futoshi apologized.

"It's not their fault," I spoke. "They kind of met up with trouble on the way to your school."

"Is that true?" the girl, Yuzu, asked Ayu.

"Yeah. But we're fine, thanks to Qing-neechan!" I choked on my meal when I heard what she called me.

"N-Neechan?"

"Oh! Sorry. Did you not want to be called that?" I felt a bit bad questioning about it.

"No, it's not like that. It just... surprised me."

"Then is it okay to call you that, Qing-neechan?" Futoshi asked.

"I-I... I... Guess so..."

"So you're name's Qing? Nice to meet you. My name's Yuya," Yuya introduced.

"And I'm Yuzu," Yuzu also introduced.

"Nice to meet you two," I greeted.

"Yuya-niichan! Yuzu-neechan! You're never going to believe this!" Tatsuya began. "Qing-neechan never attended a Duel School, yet she can do Synchro Summon!"

"What?!" the two teenagers gasped.

' _Looks like Special Summons from the Extra Deck and Ritual is uncommon here,_ ' I thought.

"Is that true?!" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah. Never attended a single Duel School," I confirmed.

"No way..."

"Then, can you join our school?!" Yuya asked.

"I have to see what the school is like first."

"Sure! We can go now!"

"After we finish eating," I spoke in a scolding tone.

"Fine..."

* * *

After lunch, we all walked to You Show Duel School. On the way there, the group were telling me everything about their school. Summing it up, it's a school for upcoming Entertainment Duelists, duelists who likes both their opponent and the audience to have fun as they duel. Yuya's dad was an Entertainment Duelist, and an amazing one, from what the kids said. Being an Entertainment Duelist sounds interesting, so I was considering maybe I should join their school.

Imagine my shock as we arrived what their school looks like. Rather than a school, it looked like a fun house for kids. Then again, entertainment is to have fun.

As we walked to the front door, Yuya suddenly got out a long stick and tapped along the concrete and, distancing himself away from the door, tapped it with the stick.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure there's no trap," he replied.

"Traps? In a school for Entertainment Duelists?"

"Looks safe." He puts the stick back where he found it.

"Just watch," Yuzu whispered in my ear.

I indeed watch as Yuya opened to door, only to get pie on his head, covered in whip cream and whatever was inside of it.

"Bella! This is your doing again, isn't it?!" he shouted.

Following his demand was a laugh. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Yuya-chan~" I took a peek inside and saw a masked duelist in brown overalls with a white shirt under it and a sash over the overalls. The duelist also had a blue cape, blue hat with some fluffs on the back, and brown boots.

"Don't play stupid with me! Who else would pull a trap like this?!"

"I wouldn't call it a trap; after all, I am a prankster~"

"I'll show you a prankster!" Just when Yuya stepped forward, he seemed to have set off another trap, for a huge pile of candy fell on top of him. And do I mean HUGE!

The masked duelist let out a chuckle as she slowly walked away to a different room. Yuya, enraged, managed to push the candies off of him with brute force, starting the chase between them.

"Get back here!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you chasing me?"

"Come over here and find out!"

While those two were doing their little chase, Yuzu took out a couple of bags.

"Someone has to clean up their mess," she muttered.

"Need any help?" I offered.

"Sure." With that, Yuzu, the kids and I began to clean up the mess Yuya made, while said duelist was chasing the masked duelist.

"Who was that?"

"Bella-neechan," Ayu answered.

"She's Yuya's adopted sister," Futoshi explained.

"That would explain why I see a sibling bond between them," I said.

"Though of what I heard, Bella just likes to pull pranks on Yuya-niichan," Tatsuya said.

"So is that all the students in this school or is there more?"

"There's one more, and my dad who's the principal here," the pinkette replied. "Speaking of, where is he? He should be here."

"Oh! Yuzu! You found them?!" came a man's voice. We turned and saw a man in red and orange jumpsuit with a dark blue shirt with a fire design under it. The man was looking at Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya. "Where were you three? We were worried about you guys."

"We got into a bit of trouble," Futoshi explained.

"Some LDS jerks tried to take us hostage for Yuya-niichan's cards," Ayu said.

"What?! And what about Yuya?!" the man asked.

"Don't worry. Qing-neechan saved us before they got us," Tatsuya told him.

"Qing?" He then noticed me. "Oh hi. So you saved my students? Thanks so much."

"It was nothing," I replied.

"You wouldn't believe it, Principal! Qing-neechan isn't in any Duel School, but she knows how to Synchro Summon!" Ayu told him.

"WHAT?!" the principal shouted. He then made his way towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "You! Are you interested in joining a Duel School?!"

"Huh?! I... Uh..." I was so shock at the sudden change, how can I answer?

It was at that point Yuzu saved me... by whacking her father with a paper fan. "You do not recruit new students like that!" she scolded.

"Where... did she get that paper fan?" I asked the kids.

"Don't know," they replied.

' _... Anime logic,_ ' I thought.

"So then... Where is Yuya? And Bella and Sora?" the principal asked, rubbing the spot Yuzu hit him.

"Yuya is chasing Bella for pulling another trick, as usual," she answered.

"That's a daily thing?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't ask. Bella thought it was funny to prank Yuya. And personally, I agree with her."

"Coming through!" came Bella's voice. We turned to the source just in time something to bump into me, forcing me out of the school, skidding across the concrete.

"Ow... What hit me?" I wondered out loud. I felt something heavy on me and looked down to see the masked duelist on me.

"Ow... Sorry..." she apologized. We made eye contact with each other and, for some reason, I had a strange feeling about her. I wondered what it was, until Yuya called.

"Bella...! Come... back here...!" Correction, he panted, quite heavily.

"You just can't beat her in speed," Tatsuya stated, as the tomato-head duelist tumbled over on his front.

Bella got off me and helped me up. "Well, I think I had enough excitement for one day. As soon as I'm done helping you guys clean up, I'm finding a place to stay."

"Huh? Qing-neechan, you're not from here?" Futoshi asked. It was then I realized I forgot to tell them where I'm really from.

' _Can't tell them I'm from a different world. It'll be too difficult for them to understand. That or they won't believe me,_ ' I thought.

"I came from a different country," I said without thinking.

"Where?" Yuya asked.

Considering how much alike this world is from mine, it wouldn't hurt to tell them what country I was from. "America."

"That far?! Where's your parents?!" Yuzu asked.

' _Damn it, I didn't think that far,_ ' I mentally cursed.

"Well, my parents are extremely busy people, so we move around a lot..."

"Didn't you say you're from America?" Ayu asked.

"Yeah. We moved around a lot in America, then something came up with their job that made us move to another country now. I got tired of all the moving, so I practically begged my parents to let me stay in one spot instead of staying with them."

"Is that so?" the principal asked.

"Yeah. After moving around so much and constantly transferring to different schools, I decided that enough was enough. My parents understood, thankfully, and let me stay here."

"Why in Miami City?" Bella asked.

"... Truthfully, I just chose a random place to stay." So far so good to me.

"I see. How about you stay with me and my dad?" Yuzu offered.

"Huh? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, if my dad's okay with it that is."

"Of course I am! It'll be like having another daughter!" the principal cried, choking me with his hug.

"I can feel your love, but I wish to be let down!" I shouted.

After that little decision, we continued the clean up when I realized something. "Yuzu, didn't you say there was another student here?"

"Yeah. Shiunin Sora. It's kind of unusual for him to not be here. Then again, who knows where he is?"

"I do," Bella spoke. We all turned to the masked duelist. "He came earlier before you guys came then left to find Ayu and the rest."

"Did he say where he'll be searching?"

"No. But I'm sure he'll be back soon."

We finished cleaning up all the candies and whatever of the pie that was dropped when Yuya was chasing his sister.

"Hey! I'm back!" came a boy's voice. I looked up from my seat on the couch to see a boy younger than me, Yuya and Yuzu but older than the kids right at the front, licking a lollipop. The boy noticed me. "Who's this?"

"Our new student, Qing!" the principal, whose name was Shuzo, happily replied.

"Hey, I don't remember saying that I'll join," I argued.

"Wait, you won't!" he asked.

"That depends, if any one of you here can beat me."

"In that case, I'll duel you!" Yuya insisted.

I looked into his eyes to see them filled with determination. "... Very well."

* * *

We were in the school's duel field, equipped with our iPads, or D-Pads. Everyone, excluding Shuzo, was by the window, watching our up-coming duel. Since all kind of summons from the Extra Deck and Ritual Summon seemed extremely rare, I decided to just stick with one deck and one type of summon.

"Any Field request?" came Shuzo's voice.

"Anything is fine with me," I said.

"Same here," Yuya followed.

"In that case... Action Field on! Field Magic, Fire King Island!" Much to my surprise, the whole field became an island with a volcano at the center. I tried to contain my shock and excitement, but how can I when this is my first Action Duel?!

"No way! Is this... for real?!" I wondered out loud.

"Huh? Are you saying... this is your first Action Duel?!" Yuya asked.

' _Me and my big mouth!_ ' I inwardly cursed.

"Y-Yeah... I never stayed long in any school I was in, okay?!" I shouted, not wanting to be questioned.

"O-Okay... Then, do you want to know the oath?"

"There's an oath?"

"Yeah! It goes like this:

Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION-"

I didn't need to be told that this is the part where we say it. "DUEL!"

 **Yuya: 4000 LP**  
 **Qing: 4000 LP**

The moment the duel started, I could've sworn I saw cards spreading around the island. "I'll let you go first, Yuya. You are a member of this school after all. Show me what you got as an Entertainment Duelist!" I exclaimed.

"Sure! From my hand, I summon Entermate Amenboat!" A water bug with a boat on its back appeared on a lake near us.

 **Entermate Amenboat: Level 4/WATER/Insect/500 ATK/1600 DEF**

Yuya jumped on its back as it... swam off. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn. Draw!" Not wanting to lose sight of Yuya, I ran after him. It was weird actually; I don't recall the field being so big, yet the hologram of this island said otherwise. "I set a monster and two cards face-down! I end my turn!" A face-down monster appeared, floating beside me, along with two other face-downs which soon disappeared.

"My turn! I release Amenboat to Advance Summon Entermate Hammer Mammo!" Yuya's monster jumped off the surface of the water. Yuya jumped off it, as it changed into a big blue elephant with a hammer as its trunk.

 **Entermate Hammer Mammo: Level 6/EARTH/Beast/2600 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Battle! Hammer Mammo! Attack Qing's face-down monster! And Hammer Mammo's monster effect activates! When this card attacks, I return all Magic and Trap Card my opponent controls back to their hand!" The elephant's hammer lit up like a lamp as it forced all my face-downs back to my hand, except my monster.

My monster was flipped face-up, revealing it to be two beans and a pod, with another bean in it. The attack struck, but my monster wasn't destroyed, much to Yuya's shock.

 **Naturu Beans: Level 2/EARTH/Plant/100 ATK/1200 DEF**

"What happened?!"

"Naturu Beans' monster effect. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle," I explained.

"So then, it doesn't matter how strong Yuya-niichan's monster is, it can't be destroyed?" Futoshi asked.

"That's right."

"In that case... I end my turn," Yuya ended.

"My turn. Draw!" I drew my next card. "I summon Naturu Mosquito in Attack Mode!" A mosquito the size of my torso appeared by my side.

 **Naturu Mosquito: Level 1/EARTH/Insect/200 ATK/300 DEF**

"I switch Beans to Attack Mode!"

"Huh? Why?" I heard Ayu asked.

"Battle! Beans attack Hammer Mammo!"

"WHAT?!" the bystanders, including the principal, gasped. One of my bean monsters charged in for an attack.

"But wait, your monster has only 100 ATK!" Yuya pointed out.

"However it won't be destroyed by battle," I added.

"I know, but you'll take damage!"

"I wonder about that." Naturu Mosquito then latched itself on Yuya's monster, taking some of its blood. "Naturu Mosquito's monster effect! While this card is on the field, all Battle Damage I would've taken from battle involving other 'Naturu' monsters I control goes to my opponent instead!"

"What did you say?!" Yuya gasped, as his elephant shrunk from loss of energy. My mosquito went to Naturu Beans, giving it the energy taken from the elephant.

 **Yuya: 1500 LP**  
 **Qing: 4000 LP**

"No way! She reversed the Battle Damage to Yuya!" Bella spoke in shock.

"I never thought that was possible!" Yuzu said.

Both monsters returned to their normal size. "Choose your next move carefully, Yuya. I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"In that case, I draw!" Yuya drew his next card. " _Ladies and gentlemen~!_ It is now time for _that_ thing~!"

"That thing?" I wondered, while everyone else seemed excited for what will come next.

"Oh! It's coming! It's coming!" Ayu cheered.

"It's finally time for that!" Tatsuya followed.

"Pendulum! Pendulum!" Sora began to chant.

"I will, using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya set two monster cards on the egde of his Duel Disk. Doing so, two Spellcaster-type monsters appeared by his side. "With this, I can simultaniously summon monsters from level 2-7! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" At that point, two more monsters were summoned onto his field. One was a purple snake with a top hat. The other was a red dragon with different colored eyes. "Entermate Whip Viper! And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Entermate Whip Viper: Level 4/EARTH/Reptile/1700 ATK/900 DEF**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7/DARK/Dragon/Scale 4/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"There's something you don't see everyday," I admitted, for there weren't any Pendulum Monsters back in my world.

"If I recall, you said Naturu Mosquito's effect activates with other 'Naturu' monsters battle. Which means, if I attack it, all Battle Damage goes to you!"

"Yeah! Go, Yuya!" Futoshi shouted.

"Battle! Entermate Whip Viper! Attack Naturu Mosquito!" His snake monster slithered its way towards my insect. I smirked at his attempt to attack it. Yuya seemed to have noticed it, as Beans moved in front of Mosquito. Yuya quickly dashed to a tree and grabbed something from it. "Action Magic, Miracle! I'll use it on your monster to prevent its destruction and halve the Battle Damage!" Mosquito took some of Whip Viper's energy and sent it to Beans.

 **Yuya: 700 LP**  
 **Qing: 4000 LP**

"What just happened back there?" he then asked me.

"Mosquito's other monster effect. While I control a 'Naturu' monster, this card cannot be targeted for attacks," I explained.

"What?!"

"So, unless if he can get rid of Naturu Beans, Naturu Mosquito can't be targeted?!" Ayu asked.

"Looks like it," Tatsuya confirmed.

"And that's not all. Once per turn, Naturu Beans cannot be destroyed by battle. If Yuya does attack, not only does Naturu Beans stay on the field still, he'll lose," Sora added.

"And that's not the best part," I added to that. "When targeted for an attack, Naturu Beans inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent! **Bean Bomber!** " Before Yuya could react, he got hit by one of the bean monsters.

 **Yuya: 200 LP**  
 **Qing: 4000 LP**

"Yuya(-niichan)!" the bystanders called.

"You know Yuya, when I looked into your eyes, I saw an incredible amount of determination in you. I'm starting to doubt that determination I thought I saw."

Yuya just stood there, gritting his teeth. For some reason, he seemed to be looking around the area. He suddenly made a mad dash to somewhere, following his eyes, I noticed he was going for a card on a tree just in between us. After witnessing what one of those cards can do, I wasn't going to let him have his advantage. With my monsters by my side, I also rushed to the card. Unexpectedly, Yuya's Whip Viper wrapped itself around his arm, letting the duelist toss him like a grappling hook and swung himself towards the card, getting it in his hand.

"Action Magic, **Grand Down!** " he shouted. "This card negates all my opponent's monster effects until the end of this turn!" My monsters all seemed weaker and could only lie down.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"Go, Odd-Eyes, Hammer Mammo! Attack her monsters!" Both of Yuya's monsters made their way to both of mine.

"Trap Card open! Half Unbreak! One monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn and any Battle Damage I take from battles involving it are halved! I'll use this on Naturu Beans!" A bubble appeared and protected my Plant-Type from destruction, as well as lessening the damage.

 **Yuya: 200 LP**  
 **Qing: 400 LP**

"I end my turn."

"Oh man..." Futoshi sighed.

"He was so close," Ayu stated.

"But at least he needs one more attack!" Tatsuya pointed out.

"If he can get pass Beans, that is," Sora added.

"He should!"

"I don't know. You guys said she can Synchro Summon after all," Yuzu recalled.

"Yuzu's right. What if there won't be a next turn?" Bella agreed.

As much as I wanted to tell them that we could hear everything they're saying, I was in a middle of a duel. And for no reason do I let my guard down in duels and let my opponent beat me. "My turn. Draw!" I drew my next card. I smiled just by the sight of it. "Well Yuya, can't say this wasn't a fun duel, but I believe it's time to end this." Yuya tensed, preparing himself for what I have in store. "From my hand I summon Naturu Pumpkin!" My pumpkin monster appeared on the field.

 **Naturu Pumpkin: Level 4/EARTH/Plant/1400 ATK/800 DEF**

"I activate her monster effect! When she's Normal Summoned, if my opponent has a monster on their field, I Special Summon 1 'Naturia' monster from my hand. I Special Summon Naturu Cliff!" My Rock-Type monster appeared on the field.

 **Naturu Cliff: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next I activate Magic Card, One for One! I discard a monster card from my hand to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my deck. I discard Naturu Ladybug to Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Naturu Cherry from my deck!" My two-cherries monster appeared with the rest of my monsters.

 **Naturu Cherry: Level 1/EARTH/Plant/Tuner/200 ATK/200 DEF**

"I now tune my Level 4 Naturu Cliff with my Level 1 Naturu Cherry! Become the great roaring nature! One that prevents disadvantages! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5, Naturu Beast!" My green feline-like monster appeared onto my field from the two monsters.

 **Naturu Beast: Level 5/EARTH/Beast/2200 ATK/1700 DEF**

"You can really Synchro Summon?!" Yuya gasped in shock.

' _You doubted that?_ ' I mentally questioned, not bothering to voice it out.

"Naturu Cliff's monster effect activates! When he leaves the field, I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Naturu' monster from my deck. And from my Graveyard, Naturu Ladybug's monster effect activates. When I Synchro Summon a 'Naturu' Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon him from my Graveyard. So come, Naturu Ladybug and, from my deck, my Tuner Monster, Naturu Triumph!" Both a ladybug the size of my hand and a tulip monster appeared on my field, covering up all my Monster Zone.

 **Naturu Ladybug: Level 1/EARTH/Insect/100 ATK/100 DEF**

 **Naturu Triumph: Level 2/EARTH/Plant/Tuner/600 ATK/1500 DEF**

"I once again tune! My Level 4 Naturu Pumpkin with my Level 2 Naturu Triumph! Become the great roaring nature! One that repels all traps! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6, Naturu Parkion!" My own dragon appeared from my two monsters.

 **Naturu Parkion: Level 6/EARTH/Dragon/2500 ATK/1800 DEF**

It was then the weirdest thing happened. My dragon made eye contact with Yuya's and both kept roaring at each other. It didn't take long for me to figure out what Parkion wanted.

"I understand, Parkion," I whispered to it. "But first... Naturu Ladybug's monster effect! During my Main Phase, I release her and grant 1 face-up 'Naturu' monster I control an extra 1000 ATK!"

"What did you say?!" my opponent gasped in shock.

" **Refreshing Lady!** " My ladybug flew around Parkion, sprinkling some kind of dust and pollen all over it, giving it the extra boost.

 **Naturu Parkion: 2500 + 1000 = 3500 ATK**

"Sorry Yuya. But I'm not one to lose. Naturu Parkion! Attack Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! **Bark Burst!** " Parkion let out its dragon breath at Odd-Eyes.

"Trap Card open! Entertainment Flash!" Yuya tried to counter.

"Rejected! Parkion's monster effect! When a Trap Card is activated, I remove two cards from my Graveyard to negate and destroy that card! **Bark Blast!** " Parkion ceased its move and let out an ear-piercing roar at my opponent's card.

"No way! It's like Timegazer Magician's Pendulum effect." Yuya then saw a card on a tree near him and jumped to get it. "If trap cards won't work, then Action Magic, Avoid!"

"Rejected! Naturu Beast's monster effect! When a Magic Card is activated, I send the top two cards of my deck to my Graveyard to negate and destroy that card! **Beast Rage!** " Beast charged at Odd-Eyes and pinned the dragon down.

"No way!"

My monster took its chance to let out its dragon breath at its target, destroying it and ending the duel.

 **Yuya: 000 LP**  
 **Qing: 400 LP**

 **WINNER: QING!**

As soon as the duel ended, the hologram all faded away, returning the Duel Field back to how it originally was. Surprisingly enough, Yuya and I were still where we were before the duel started.

"I lost..." I heard him mutter. I walked up to him and held out my hand.

"That was an awesome duel, Yuya," I stated.

He accepted my hand. "Yeah. I guess I still have a long way to go, even with my Pendulum Summon."

"Yeah. But I still enjoyed it."

We released each other's hand and walked out the stadium to the hall, where everyone was waiting. As soon as we made eye contact with them, they all looked at me with a sadden look on their faces.

"So does this mean you're not going to attend?" Ayu asked.

"Actually, I decided to stay," I corrected, surprising everyone.

"But why?" Bella asked. "Wasn't the deal if we beat you you'll attend?"

"True, but it's been a while, since I dueled someone with so much determination like Yuya. Besides I enjoyed that duel. And if you didn't notice his Odd-Eyes and my Parkion roaring at each other, then what were you guys seeing?"

"Now that you mentioned it, why did they do that?" Futoshi asked, hoping we knew the answer.

"If I were to guess, I'd say our dragons saw each other as worthy rivals," I answered.

"You think so?" Sora asked.

"Maybe it's because they're the only dragon in each other's decks," Tatsuya guessed.

Not wanting to think about it any longer, I decided to change the subject. "Okay, enough with the talk about the duel. Where do I sign up?"

"Follow me," Yuzu led, probably because she's daughter of the principal here.

* * *

We were in the control room where the president should be in, only to see him face-down on the controls.

"Um... Dad?" Yuzu dared to call. Shuzo picked up his head and... Let's say he didn't take the results as well as everyone else did.

"Blat?" he asked, still crying.

"Uh... Where do you keep the applications for this school?" I asked.

It took him seconds to take in my question. Out of relization and... happiness(?), he jumped out of his seat and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"YOU'RE ATTENDING?!" he asked, his boogers getting too close for comfort!

It was then Yuzu decided to save me again, by whacking her father with her paper fan. "Calm down!"

"Where did you get that paper fan?" I dared to ask her.

"Don't let it bother you."


	4. Nature Vs Pirates

The next day, I was walking to school with Yuzu and Yuya. Yeah, everything that happened the other day was, in fact, real. Even though I assumed that I was in an alternate world, I still find it hard to believe that it was all real. I'm actually in a world where Duel Monsters is an everyday thing.

"You want us to take you to the principal's office?" Yuya asked me.

"Well, considering this is my first day in Miami Middle School, and Yuzu's dad was the one who helped enroll me here, sure," I replied.

"I just hope we don't see Sawatari today," Yuzu said.

"Sawa... who?"

"Someone who tried to take Yuya's away from him."

"Oh yeah. I remember Ayu and the others saying something about him. By the way, why can't Bella come with us to school again?" I asked Yuya.

"She had cleaning duty this morning, so she had to leave early."

* * *

Less than an hour later, I was at the front of the classroom I was assigned with. I noticed that, excluding Yuzu, everyone was wearing the same uniform as Yuya and those three duelists I first defeated. Seeing that made me wonder why Yuzu wasn't wearing this school's uniform.

Me? Well, since my enrollment was sent to this school last night, there wasn't enough time to prepare a uniform for me, so I had on the clothes I was wearing when I first came here. Of course, I removed my hat, due to school's policy.

"All right everyone, quiet down," the teacher spoke. "Starting from today, we have a new student joining us. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I nodded at his question. "Hello everyone. My name is Qing. Qing Jungle. I moved here from America. Truthfully, I usually would stay in one school for a few days, but my parents were kind enough to let me stay in this city while they continue going on their business trips. My favorite foods are be spaghetti, glazed doughnuts, and sushi. I like sunny days. My favorite animal is a dog. I'm also a duelist, attending You Show Duel School. It's nice to meet you all." I ended with a bow.

"Okay... You'll be sitting next to Hiragi Yuzu," the teacher told me.

"Yes sir." I walked over to the empty desk in the back. As I walked, I heard some students whispering about me.

"She looks nice."

"And pretty."

"Her hair looks smooth."

I sat in my seat and looked over my friends.

"What a weird coincidence, wouldn't you say?" I said.

"No kidding. Who would've thought we'd be in the same class," Yuya said.

"I would've thought you'd be in the same class as Bella or Gongenzaka," Yuzu admitted.

"Gongenzaka? A friend?"

"Best friend! He helped me whenever I get bullied by other kids when we were younger."

"Ahem." We turned out attention to the teacher. "I believe you three would have time to talk after class."

"Of course. Sorry, sensei," I apologized.

* * *

After school, we all met up with Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi. Well, more like we ran past them. The moment school was over, Yuya immediately had us pack up our stuff at the speed of lightning and dragged us out. Why? Somehow, whenever school is over, Bella would be the first one at You Show Duel School or at their house. When that happens, a prank would be set up for Yuya. And whenever someone else walked in first, right where the scene of the prank would be, it never goes off. If it was Yuya, it would go off, kind of like a Yuya-alarm.

"Hurry up!" he called us, not looking back.

"Does this happen everyday?" I asked Yuzu.

"Yeah. But you'll get used to it," she answered.

"She's right. I started doing this with them a few days ago and I'm used to it," Tatsuya supported.

"Plus this is a good exercise for us in Action Duels!" Ayu added.

"Yeah. It improves our speed!" Futoshi said.

We all got to our Duel School at record time. Yuya took out the stick from the other day and, practically, tapped everywhere until he got to the door.

"Seems safe." He then pushed the door open. We all got closer to see the inside and saw nothing that spelled out prank.

"I guess we're the first ones here today," I said.

"Finally!" Yuya shouted in relief. He put away the stick and walked in. The moment he did, he fell into a pitfall, and it was hidden quite well. We looked inside and saw it was a deep hole, half-way filled with melted chocolate.

"Choco Pitfall: Big Success~!" came Bella's voice. We turned and saw the masked duelist on the couch.

Yuya's head popped out to the surface. "Bella! How did you get here so fast?!"

"That's. A. Secret~."

"We were waiting at the front too, but we didn't see you," Tatsuya said.

"Bella-neechan's like a ninja!" Futoshi exclaimed.

"Don't be in awe and help me out of here!" Yuya shouted.

After getting him out and finding some old newspapers, Yuzu and I helped Yuya to the school's shower room. Yes, there's a shower room in this Duel School. And luckily for Yuya, none of his cards and his D-Pad got chocolate on them and there was a clean change of clothes for him.

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time it happened," I asked Yuzu.

"Yeah. You guessed right. Yuya's lucky enough that none of Bella's pranks are life-threatening," she said. "That and her pranks are repairable. Like the pitfall. We could easily cover it up with some wood."

"That's freezing cold!" came Yuya's voice from the shower.

"And changing the water temperature?"

"... We'll see what we can do, or ask Bella to help us."

After we threw out the old newspapers, Bella walked up to me.

"Hey. I don't think we properly introduced ourselves," she said. "I'm Bella. Sakaki Bella."

"Qing. Qing Jungle," I introduced, accepting her handshake.

"You're duel with Yuya sure was something. How about we duel?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I want to see the power that defeated my brother's proud Pendulum Summon method."

"You're on." I turned to Yuzu, since Shuzo doesn't seem to be here for some reason. "Hey Yuzu!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to work the Solid Vision?"

"You and Bella are going to duel?!" Her question got our juniors' attention.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Things got interesting!" Ayu shouted.

"I'm already getting shivers~!" Futoshi sang.

"Huh?! Qing's dueling Bella?!" We turned to the source of the voice and saw Sora with a chocolate bar in his hand. "But I want to duel her!"

"You'll have to wait in line, Sora," Bella told him.

"Yeah. You should've asked me the other day," I added.

Sora pouted at the fact that he can't duel me first. "Fine..."

* * *

We all got to the Duel Field. Bella and I stared each other down, while everyone else, excluding Yuzu who was in the control room, was out in the hall, watching the duel from the window.

"Hope you're ready," I said.

"Same to you and your Naturu deck," Bella replied.

"Okay girls. Here we go!" came Yuzu's voice. "Action Duel on! Field Magic, Seven Seas, activate!" The field changed and Bella and I were on broken wooden boards in the middle of the ocean. There were other boards around us, most likely for support for us to go around and look for Action Cards.

"You memorized the oath?" Bella asked me.

"Sure did."

"In that case, Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION... DUEL!"

 **Bella: 4000 LP  
** **Qing: 4000 LP**

"After you," I insisted.

"With pleasure," Bella thanked. "I summon Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy!" A teenage boy in a red vest, jean shorts with a yellow sash over it and a straw hat on his head appeared on her field.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1800 ATK/2100 DEF**

"Yosh! Let's fight!" I heard the monster say. And it was extremely weird too. Because last time I remember, and from the Yugioh shows I saw, and yes, I watched the anime version of this game, monsters can't talk. Unless...

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," Bella ended, snapping me back to reality.

"My turn!" I drew my next card. "I summon Naturu Pumpkin in Attack Mode!" Out on my field was my pumpkin monster. "And with her effect, since you control a monster, I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Naturu Triumph!" Following her was my tulip monster in Defense Mode. "And from my hand, Naturu Hydrangea's monster effect! If an effect of a 'Naturu' monster I control was activated, this card can be Special Summoned from my hand!" A hydrangea monster appeared as well in Attack Mode.

 **Naturu Pumpkin: Level 4/EARTH/Plant/1400 ATK/800 DEF**

 **Naturu Triumph: Level 2/EARTH/Plant/600 ATK/1500 DEF**

 **Naturu Hydrangea: Level 5/EARTH/Plant/1900 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Whoa!" Ayu gasped.

"That's amazing! She summoned three monsters in one turn!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"And one of them is a Tuner monster!" Sora added. For some reason, I hint a slight sarcasm in his voice. My imagination?

"Shivers~!" Futoshi followed.

"Hot-blooded!" Huh?

"Principal!" we all shouted, looking toward the window the see Yuzu's dad with our juniors.

"Don't stop on my account you two! Keep dueling!"

"When did you get here?" Bella asked.

"From the start of Qing's turn! Now keep dueling! Go hot-blooded!"

' _H-... Hot-blooded?_ ' I inwardly questioned. He certainly didn't act like that at all yesterday.

"Anyway... I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card, I destroy all face-up monsters my opponent controls!" I discarded a card, calling out some lightning.

"A one-turn knockout?!" Tatsuya questioned.

"Shivers~!" Futoshi shouted.

"Trap card open! Magic Jammer! I discard one card of my own to negate the effect of a Magic Card and destroy it!" A magic circle appeared and black lightning countered the yellow ones.

"Whew. That was close," Luffy sighed.

' _This will take a while for me to get used to,_ ' I mentally stated.

"Triumph's monster effect! When my opponent activates a Magic or Trap card, all 'Naturu' monsters I control gains 500 ATK! **Triumph Booster!** " My red plant spread its pollen all over its allies, giving them more power.

 **Naturu Pumpkin: 1400 + 500 = 1900 ATK**

 **Naturu Triumph: 600 + 500 = 1100 ATK**

 **Naturu Hydrangea: 1900 + 500 = 2400 ATK**

"Battle! Naturu Pumpkin attacks Luffy!" My monster opened the top part of her head/removed her 'hat' and shot out some of her insides at the pirate, like a cannon. Surprisingly, the attack hit, but the monster wasn't destroyed.

 **Bella: 3900 LP  
** **Qing: 4000 LP**

"Luffy can't be destroyed by battle," Bella explained.

"However, you'll still take damage," I noted. "Hydrangea! Attack!" My high-level monster shot its petals at Luffy, who took the attack like a man.

 **Bella: 3400 LP  
** **Qing: 4000 LP**

"I end my turn with a face-down. And Triumph's effect wears off during the End Phase," I ended.

 **Naturu Pumpkin: 1900 - 500 = 1400 ATK**

 **Naturu Triumph: 1100 - 500 = 600 ATK**

 **Naturu Hydrangea: 2400 - 500 = 1900 ATK**

"My turn!" Bella drew her next card. "I summon Straw Hat Pirate, Zoro in Attack Mode!" A guy in a green robe with three swords appeared next to straw hat boy.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Zoro: Level 4/WIND/Warrior/2000 ATK/1200 DEF**

"You're kidding me. We're fighting against plants?" the new monster questioned.

"Yeah," his ally answered.

"Battle! Zoro attacks Triumph! **Onigiri!** " The three-sword using monster took out his weapons and charged at my tulip.

"Continuous Trap Card open! Naturu Sacred Tree!" I countered. "Once per turn, I can activate one of its two effects! I will activate its second effect, allowing me to tribute an EARTH Plant-type monster from my field to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower EARTH Insect-type monster from my deck! I tribute my Naturu Triumph for Naturu Butterfly from my deck!" The tulip suddenly bloomed, revealing the pink butterfly within her.

 **Naturu Butterfly: Level 3/EARTH/Insect/500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"That won't stop the attack!" Bella said, as Zoro continued to rush forward.

"But this will. Naturu Butterfly's monster effect! Once per turn, I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard to negate that attack. **Whirlwind!** " As soon as I sent the top card of my deck to my grave, Butterfly made a strong wind, blowing Zoro back and into the ocean, as well as moving the boards around us and the ones we were on. Because of this, Bella and I held on to our board to prevent getting thrown off.

"Hey! Watch it!" Luffy shouted.

Just by his shout, my lone insect flew over and cowered by my side. "Hey, it's okay," I comforted, although it felt strange doing so. "Don't be scared." At my words, Butterfly seemed to have calmed down and looked up at me.

' _You're really kind,_ ' I heard. Before I could question anything, my new monster rested itself onto my head. I then turned my attention back to the duel.

Bella seemed to be looking around. I realized she was looking for an Action Card. Due to our distance away from each other from the wind, it was impossible for me to block her from using one in any way.

She seemed to have found one, for she leaped board to board to a card on the one she's heading to. And to my surprise, she was extremely fast! Probably as fast as lightning!

Bella got the card and looked at it. "All right! Action Magic, _**Big Wave**_! This gives one monster I control 500 ATK points!" Luffy seemed to have gained more power from the card.

 _ **(Big Wave: Action Magic: Increase the ATK of one monster you control by 500 ATK.)**_

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy: 1800 + 500 = 2300 ATK**

Before she could declare an attack, I looked for an Action Card myself. To my luck and surprise, there was one a couple boards away from mine. "Luffy attacks Hydrangea! **Gomu Gomu no Pistol!** " At those words, I dashed over to the card as fast as I could, which was impossible for me, due to my lack of balance.

Out of some miracle, however, I got to the card. "Action Magic, Bubble Body! This card prevents a monster's destruction until the end of the turn it was used!" A bubble coated my monster, protecting it from its destruction. Luffy threw a mean punch at my flower monster, having it skid a few feet away.

 _ **(Bubble Body: Action Magic: This turn, a monster cannot be destroyed by battle.)**_

 **Bella: 3400 LP  
** **Qing: 3600 LP**

"I end my turn with a face-down. And Luffy's ATK returns to normal," Bella ended.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy: 2300 - 500 = 1800 ATK**

"My turn. Draw!" I drew my next card. "I summon Naturu Sunflower!" A sunflower with a body of a toddler appeared by my side, literally.

 **Naturu Eggplant: Level 2/EARTH/Plant/1000 ATK/700 DEF**

"By the way, did I mention that Butterfly is a Tuner monster?" I looked up at the shy insect on my head, who seemed willing to do the tuning.

"It is!?" Bella asked in a shocked tone.

"I tune my Level 2 Naturu Eggplant with my Level 3 Naturu Butterfly!" The insect glided off my head and became three rings as the new plant became two stars. "Become the great roaring nature! One that prevents disadvantages! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5, Naturu Beast!" My green beast appeared on the field.

 **Naturu Beast: Level 5/EARTH/Beast/2200 ATK/1700 DEF**

"And since I Synchro Summoned a monster, I activate Naturu Ladybug's effect from my Graveyard, whom I discarded when I used Lightning Vortex! Come back, Ladybug!" My palm-sized, harmless monster appeared and landed on my shoulder.

 **Naturu Ladybug: Level 1/EARTH/Insect/100 ATK/100 DEF**

"Next, Eggplant's monster effect! When she's sent from field to Graveyard, I can add a 'Naturu' monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I add Butterfly to my hand!" I added said card in my hand. "Ladybug's effect activates! I release her to give one 'Naturu' monster I control 1000 more ATK! I give it all to Pumpkin!" The insect-type monster left my shoulder and gave Pumpkin a little boost.

 **Naturu Pumpkin: 1400 + 1000 = 2400 ATK**

I then leaped from board to board to an Action Card. "Action Magic, **_Squirt Gun!_** This gives a monster 300 ATK! I'll give it to Hydrangea!" My flower monster was equipped with squirt guns.

 _ **(Squirt Gun: Action Magic: One monster gains 300 ATK until the End Phase)**_

 **Naturu Hydrangea: 1900 + 300 = 2200 ATK**

"Battle! Naturu Beast attacks Zoro! **Beast Rampage!** " My monster charged at the swordsman.

Bella backflipped board to board to an Action Card. "Action Magic, Avoid!"

"Denied! Beast's Monster effect! I send two cards from my deck to my Graveyard to negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it! Action Magic is considered as a Magic Card! **Beast Rage!** " The Synchro monster cut the activated card in half before destroying Zoro.

 **Bella: 3200 LP  
** **Qing: 3600 LP**

"Next, Pumpkin, Hydrangea! Attack Luffy!" My remaining attacking monsters used their long-range attacks on the pirate.

 **Bella: 2200 LP  
** **Qing: 3600 LP**

"I end my turn and my monsters' stats are returned to normal!"

 **Naturu Pumpkin: 2400 - 1000 = 1400 ATK**

 **Naturu Hydrangea: 2200 - 300 = 1900 ATK**

"Trap card open! Continuous Trap, Call of the Living Dead!" Bella activated her face-down. "With this card, I can bring back Zoro in Attack Mode." The green-robed pirate returned to the field.

"Okay. That hurts," he muttered.

"Now I draw!" My opponent drew her next card. "From my hand, I activate the Continuous Magic, Straw Hat Pirate Ship, Thousand Sunny!" Moments later, nothing happened.

"Are you sure it's not a miss?" I questioned.

"Wait for it." Seconds later, a huge ship with the figurehead of a lion emerged from the water below us. At least, I think the figurehead is a lion.

My eyes bulged out at the size of the ship we're on. "This is huge!"

"Sunny~!" Luffy hugged the floor under him.

"Thousand Sunny can be activated only if I control a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster. And with its first effect, once per turn, I can Special Summon a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster from my hand! From my hand, I Special Summon Straw Hat Pirate, Sanji!"

"Or so you think. Naturu Beast's monster effect! I send the top two cards of my deck to my Graveyard to negate and destroy this ship! **Beast Rage!** " My monster leaped into the air and tried to sink the ship, only for Zoro and Luffy to block its attack. "What?!"

"As long as there's a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster on my field, Thousand Sunny's effects cannot be negated!" Just then, a door opened and a blonde guy in a suit walked out.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Sanji: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2100 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Huh? Why is that Marimo here?" Sanji demanded.

"What? You have a problem with me?" Zoro demanded.

"Yeah. A ton of problems."

"Boys, don't fight," Bella lightly scolded.

"Yes~! Bella-chama~!"

' _WHAT'S WITH THAT SUDDEN CHANGE OF ATTITUDE?!_ ' I mentally demanded, my eyes bulging out.

"Anyway, I summon Straw Hat Pirate, Chopper!" A reindeer that looks like a tanuki appeared on her field.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Chopper: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast/500 ATK/500 DEF**

' _A normal summon on a monster with that low ATK? Something must be up,_ ' I thought.

"Thousand Sunny's second effect! For each 'Straw Hat Pirate' summoned, this card gains a Coup de Burst Counter!" Two barrels appeared on deck. "Next, Thousand Sunny's last effect! I remove a number of Coup de Burst Counter on this card to destroy an equal number of cards on the field! I remove two of my counters and get rid of Naturu Beast and Naturu Hydrangea! **Coup de Burst!** " Without warning, the ship was suddenly rocketed into the air, causing me and Pumpkin to hold on, but not Beast and Hydrangea.

"Beast! Hydrangea!" I called, watching as they drowned into the bottom of the holographic ocean.

Just as the ship landed on the water surface, Bella declared her attack. "Sanji! Attack Naturu Pumpkin! **Reception!** "

"Okay!" the suited pirate suddenly charged at us and hooked his foot around my remaining monster, kicking her overboard.

 **Bella: 2200 LP  
** **Qing: 2900 LP**

"All out assault! Go!" At Bella's order, I quickly leaped off the ship to find an Action Card. Today must be my lucky day, for there was one on the board next to the Thousand Sunny. I reached for the card as her other monsters' attacks closed in on me. I was getting closer to the card. And closer... And closer...

 _BOOM!_


	5. Dark Rebel Duel

**A/N: This chapter is all Third Person. Also, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. I do own Qing and the made up cards in her deck and made up Action Cards. My beta reader, Generalhyna, owns Sakaki Bella and her deck.**

* * *

Continuing on from last chapter, Bella challenged Qing to a duel. Qing accepted the duel and the two of them were practically on the same level, as Bella activated a Magic Card, Straw Hat Pirate Ship, Thousand Sunny, which cannot be negated or destroyed by opponent's card effects as long as there's a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster on her field, making Qing's Naturu Beast's effect useless on it. To make the situation even worse for the 'Naturu' Duelist, Bella's indestructible card can also destroy cards on the field depending on the number of Coup de Burst Counters removed from it, which was proven as Bella used said effect on Naturu Beast and Hydrangea. As Bella entered her Battle Phase and left Qing with no monsters to protect her, the latter jumped off the ship for an Action Card on the board just by it.

"Did Bella-neechan win?" Ayu asked.

"Looks like it," Futoshi answered.

Back on the arena, Bella looked down in the water with most her monsters.

"Did we... overdid it?" Chopper asked, though only she heard that question.

"I... I think we did..." Bella admitted, worried for her opponent.

"Yoo-hoo! We won!" Luffy cheered, oblivious to the fact that QING MAY HAVE DIED FROM THE ASSAULT!

"HAVE YOU NO FEELING FOR WHAT HAD HAPPENED?!" his comrades demanded. While Bella can hear and see what her monsters are saying and doing, other people just see it as monsters only doing as they're told. In other words, all the bystanders thought Bella was shouting at nothing but air.

"Why is she shouting at nothing?" Tatsuya asked.

"This happens from time to time, especially at home, or so Yuya once told us," Shuzo answered.

"He thinks it was because of how lonely she was before their father took them in," Futoshi explained.

"And it didn't seem like that habit faded one bit," Ayu added.

Unlike the others, Sora had on a suspicious look on his face.

"Q-Qing! Are you alive?!" Silence followed Bella's question.

"Looks bad, doesn't it?" came a voice.

"Yeah... I actually killed someone..."

"At least it was by accident, right?"

"Yeah..." It took seconds for Bella to notice something odd about the voice. She turned to her monsters. "Which one of you spoke?" Her question was met by their silence. She looked behind her and saw-

"YOU'RE ALIVE!?" she and the rest of You Show gasped, for Qing was leaning against the mast, looking 100% okay.

"Was there any doubt?" Qing asked with a carefree smile.

Bella stuttered as she tried to ask how Qing got back on the ship when she just jumped off. And with no monsters at that!

"How did I get here and take no damage?" That was another thing. Qing's Life Points didn't go down at all. She pointed up above their heads, revealing an Action Card. "Action Magic, _**Calm Wave.**_ This ends my opponent's turn. And since I managed to used it the second before your monsters' attacks hit, I take zero damage. And that's not all, I can Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard whose ATK is equal to or less than the total ATK of my opponent's monsters who didn't declare an attack! From my Graveyard, I Special Summon Naturu Ladybug!" Qing's overgrown badybug came back to the field.

 _ **(Calm Wave: Action Magic: Activate during your opponent's turn. Their turn becomes the End Phase of their turn. Special Summon one monster from your Graveyard whose ATK is equal to or less than the total ATK of your opponents' monsters who didn't declare an attack this turn.)**_

 **Naturu Ladybug: Leve 1/EARTH/Insect/100 ATK/100 DEF**

"Next, Naturu Sacred Tree's first effect! I release one EARTH Insect-type monster I control to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower EARTH Plant-type monster from my deck! I release Ladybug to Special Summon Naturu Beans in Defense Mode!" In exchange for the recently summoned monster, Qing's beans monster appeared.

 **Naturu Beans: Level 2/EARTH/Plant/100 ATK/1200 DEF**

"And since this is all during the End Phase of your turn, you can't do anything else."

"So true. Then start your turn," Bella insisted.

"Don't mind if I do. My turn. Draw!" Qing drew her next card. "I summon a monster in Defense Mode! I end my turn!" A face down card with a monster on top appeared next to the beans.

"Then my turn!" Bella drew her next card. "I attack Naturu Beans with Zoro! **Onigiri!** " The swordsman cut up the Plant-type monster. "And with Zoro's effect, whenever he attacks a Defense Position monster, whose Defense is lower than his ATK, he can inflict piercing damage to my opponent!" The force of Zoro's strikes slightly pushed Qing back a couple of inches.

"However, with Beans' effect, they don't get destroyed by Battle once per turn and inflict 500 points of damage to you! **Bean Bomber!** " One of the said monster hit Bella.

 **Bella: 1700 LP  
** **Qing: 2100 LP**

"I attack with Sanji! **Reception!** " The blonde monster hooked his foot under the pod the three bean monsters were in/on and tossed it over board.

"Because they were targeted, that's another 500 points of damage that you lost! **Bean Bomber!** " One of the beans fell off the pod and headbutted Bella. After that headbutt, the remaining bean went into the water.

 **Bella: 1200 LP  
** **Qing: 2100 LP**

"That hurts!"

"You were the one who called for that attack, not me," Qing defended.

"Oh really? I attack you're face-down monster with Luffy! **Gomu Gomu no Pistol!** " The straw hat pirate stretched his arm back and destroyed the face-down monster.

"Naturu Cherry's monster effect! When sent to the Graveyard by my opponent's card, whether is by battle or by card effect, I Special Summon as many more of this card in Defense Position! **Rapid Growth!** " Two copies of said monster appeared on her field.

 **Naturu Cherry: Level 1/EARTH/Plant/200 ATK/200 DEF**

"I did not see that coming..." the masked pirate duelist admitted.

"Of course you didn't. I didn't use this effect last time."

"However, I wonder if you can block this! Chopper attacks the player directly!"

"Let me guess, that's Chopper's effect?"

"That's right. And it's only one of them. While my opponent controls a monster, this card can attack directly. And when he attacks directly by this effect, his ATK goes up by 1000! **Jumping Point!** " The tanuki-like monster suddenly got into a human form and jumped over Qing's monsters and gave a hard kick in her gut.

 **Bella: 1200 LP  
** **Qing: 600 LP**

"You're complaining to me that Beans' attack hurts?! That hurts even more!" Qing argued.

"Sorry~ I end my turn."

"During your End Phase, I activate Sacred Tree's effect! I release one of my Cherry for Naturu Stinkbug in Defense Mode." The troublesome insect-type appeared on her field.

 **Naturu Stinkbug: Level 3/EARTH/Insect/200 ATK/500 DEF**

"Now it's my turn. Draw!" Qing looked at the card she drew. "Looks like it's about time to end this duel. I activate Nature's Blessing! Releasing my remaining Cherry, I draw cards equal to twice its level! Cherry's level is 1, so I draw two cards!" Qing drew two more cards. "Next I summon Naturu Cliff!" The rocky monster appeared.

 **Naturu Cliff: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next, I activate Double Summon to summon again this turn! I summon Naturu Butterfly!" She used up the last cards in her hand. "And now I tune My level 4 Naturu Cliff with my Level 3 Naturu Butterfly!" The butterfly became three green rings, while the rock became four stars. "Become the great roaring nature! One that protects its family! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7, Naturu Landoorsu!" From the two monsters, a huge turtle made of rock and land itself appeared in the water just next to Thousand Sunny. Bella hopped onto its back.

 **Naturu Landoorsu: Level 7/EARTH/Rock/2350 ATK/1600 DEF**

"And with Cliff's effect, I Special Summon Naturu Dragonfly from my deck!" A dragonfly appeared and landed on her head.

 **Naturu Dragonfly: Level 4/EARTH/Insect/1200 ATK/400 DEF**

' _Is my head a bed to my 'Naturu' Insects?_ ' she wondered.

"Dragonfly's effect activates! For every 'Naturu' monster in my Graveyard, he gains 200 ATK!" Bella gasped in shock at that effect. "In my Graveyard, there are Butterfly, Cliff, three Cherries, Beans, Ladybug, Hydrangea, Pumpkin, Beast, Eggplant, and Triumph! That's 12 monsters! And when you multiply that by 200, that's 2400 ATK boost!" The new Insect-type grew bigger, as power welled up inside it.

 **Naturu Insect: 1200 + 2400 = 3600 ATK**

"Over 3000 ATK?!" Ayu gasped.

"No way! I've never seen anything like it!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Shivers~!" Futoshi sang.

Knowing that one hit from the Level 4 monster would mean defeat, Bella quickly abandoned ship and went to search for an Action Card with her monsters running with her. She would've been fine with another one of Chopper's effect, but she had a bad feeling about the new Synchro on Qing's field. The 'Naturu' duelist was one step ahead of her opponent and leaped off her monster and jumped from board to board to look for an Action Card as well, one that might be able to negate the card that Bella would pick up.

"Battle! Dragonfly attacks Luffy! **Nature's Strikeshot!** " The dragonfly charged at the running pirate in red.

"Chopper's monster effect! Once per turn, I can negate the attack of one monster! **Guard Point!** " The tanuki suddenly became a huge puffball.

Qing spotted an Action Card ahead of her. "Landoorsu's monster effect! When an Effect monster activate its effect, I send one Magic Card from my hand to my Graveyard to negate that effect and destroy that monster!"

"But you don't have a single-!" Bella stopped her voice as she realized one thing. "You don't mean!"

"Got it!" Qing swiped the Action Card off the board it was on. "Action Magic, Miracle! This card will go to the grave to activate Landoorsu's effect! **Land Reversal!** " Qing's Synchro Monster used its power to destroy Chopper, for going against nature. "Now continue your attack, Dragonfly!"

Bella managed to get an Action Card. "Action Magic, Avoid! This negates an opponent's attack!" Luffy faced the dragonfly, preparing to dodge its attack.

Qing got to another Action Card. "Yes! Action Magic, No Action! This negates the activation of an Action Cards!"

"What?!" Seaweeds emerged from the water and tied Luffy to the board, preventing him from escaping.

"Now go! Finish this!" The 'Naturu' monster finally hit the pirate, ending the duel.

 **Bella: 0000 LP  
** **Qing: 600 LP**

 **WINNER: QING!**

Qing slumped down in relief and exhaustion. "Finally... It's over..."

Bella, on the other hand, was still full of energy. "That was an awesome duel! And I was so close to winning too!"

"I'm surprised you still have so much energy."

"When you're an Entertainment Duelist, being tired is non-existent!"

"Uh-huh..."

Everyone else ran into the field.

"That was an awesome duel!" Tatsuya complimented.

"It was shivering~!" Futoshi said.

"Well, it sure was interesting," Sora agreed, eating his lollipop.

' _Isn't he afraid that he'll get cavities?_ ' Qing wondered. ' _And where does he get all those candies?_ '

"You sure are strong! If you can do some entertainment in your duels, You might be the strongest Entertainment Duelist!" Yuya, who joined them when Shuzo and the kids ran in, exclaimed.

"Yuya! When did you get here?" Qing questioned.

"Since we thought you died when Bella had all her monsters attack you. I didn't want to interrupt, so I stayed quiet."

"Unlike a certain someone." Bella eyed their principal.

"What?! It's not like I can help it when I see a hot-blooded duel!" Shuzo defended.

"Speaking of, after that duel, I could go for some ice cream right now," Qing brought up. The kids all agreed with her on the idea.

"Well, I guess we can have a day off from class," Shuzo agreed as well.

"Then Yuzu can get us some ice cream," Yuya suggested, as said girl just happened to walk inside.

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

 _ ***LATER***_

"Man... If they wanted some ice cream, they could've just get them themselves," Yuzu complained with Ayu and Qing by her side. The two teenagers were each holding a bag filled with said snacks.

"But while complaining you still bought them a bunch, you're really nice, Yuzu-oneechan!" Ayu complimented.

"Although, we should hurry back. Wouldn't want these to melt, would we?" Qing pointed out.

Yuzu suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing the other two to stop as well.

"What's wrong?"

"Onee-chan?" Qing and Ayu both asked.

Yuzu made a gesture for them to stay quiet. Both looked at her direction and saw two of the three guys Qing first dueled.

"Sawatari-san is going all out isn't he?" Bully 1 asked Bully 2. "'I'll do whatever it takes to crush Sakaki Yuya,' he says..." The three girls gasped at his words. "... Sounds like he's doing something awful. He's going to be focused on just attacking his weak point. Oh! We better hurry! He gets selfish when he's hungry." The two of them picked up their pace and ran to wherever Sawatari was waiting for them.

"Sawatari!" Yuzu growled, running after them.

"Yuzu(-neechan)!" Her companies ran after her.

They three of them ended up following the two guys in a warehouse.

"Yuzu-neechan, Qing-neechan. Shouldn't we let Yuya-niichan know?" Ayu asked.

Yuzu was thinking about the time when Yuya had to save her and the kids. "... Ayu, you and Qing head back to the Duel School first!"

"B-But..."

"Qing-" Before Yuzu can say anything, the 'Naturu' duelist didn't seem to be with them at that moment. "Where'd she go?"

"Over there." Ayu pointed at the front of the warehouse. Yuzu followed her finger and saw Qing already at the front of the warehouse the two stooges entered.

"Qing! Man..." Yuzu ran over to her.

"HEY!" Qing slammed the door open. Within the room, besides the three duelist Qing defeated, a boy their age in the same school uniform as them seemed to be choking on his pie. "'I'll do whatever it takes to crush Sakaki Yuya' you say. Sounds like words of a coward!"

The once defeated duelists were all cowering in place, not wanting to duel and face her wrath again like before.

"Hiragi Yuzu! Why are you here?! And who in the world are you?!" the boy, who seemed to be the leader of the small group, demanded.

"Oh? You mean those quivering boys with you didn't tell you about me? I'm a bit hurt."

"Huh? Tell me about what?" The other three guys just turned away and whistled a tune, not wanting to be involved.

' _With how they're acting, they obviously said nothing,_ ' Yuzu thought.

"S-Sawatari-san, you have crumbs on your mouth," one of the quivering boys informed, giving him a handkerchief.

Sawatari wiped his mouth and, fancily, tossed the handkerchief away. "If you're a friend of Yuya's, then you and Higari Yuzu have fallen right-"

"FORCED DUEL MODE ON," came a robotic voice.

"Forced Duel Mode?" the boys repeated. Just then, Sawatari's D-Pad, which was still attached to the owner's arm, was activated.

"Huh? What the hell? Is this thing broken?" Sawatari questioned.

"Come on. Aren't you going to duel me?" Qing asked. "You're D-Pad is like that for a reason."

"You did that?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm good at technologies. And this is only when I'm up against someone who's full of himself."

"Well, in that case-"

"Now if you're as strong as you say you are then be a duelist and duel."

"The goddess-"

"What's wrong? Scared of losing to a girl?" Qing kept interrupting.

"Let me talk!" Sawatari snapped.

"Like I have the time to listen to someone like you; a coward, sore loser, second-rate duelist!"

His eyebrow twitched. "Second-rate you say?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe not second rate." He smirked, thinking she realized his true strength. "From what I heard from my friends and fellow classmates at You Show Duel School... you're an infinity-rate duelist!" That got him extremely mad, while Yuzu held back a small laugh.

"Now you've done it..."

Bully 3 closed the door out, as Qing and Sawatari readied themselves for their duel.

"That thing you said, if you want to take it back, now's the time," Sawatari warned.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right..." This made him smirk again. "You're a coward, sore loser, infinity-rate stupid birdy duelist." That made Sawatari even angrier and Yuzu tried to hold back her laugh again.

"That ignorant attitude of your's... I'll make you know your place!"

Just then, the door was forced open and Bully 3 was suddenly pushed back. The person who opened the door was a masked duelist in black.

"Who are you?"

"Back down," he told Yuzu and me.

"Huh? What's with you?" Yuzu asked.

"Showing up all of a sudden... Are you suppose to be a knight that's come to save the princesses?" Sawatari mocked.

The masked duelist ignored his words and activated his own D-Pad. Though, with how it looks, it's not the same model as the ones Qing and the others in the room have.

"That's an odd duel disk you have there. So you don't intend to answer my questions then?"

"Hang on. You can't just butt in my duel! Besides, my duel disk is already-" The masked duelist placed a hand on Qing's duel disk.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt anymore." The two girls were confused at his words.

"Fine. I get it. I'll step out," Qing said, turning her duel disk off and ending the Forced Duel.

"Well, aren't you cool?" Sawatari mocked. "But you should leave it at that, Knight-kun. You'll just embarrass yourself." The 'knight' kept silent. "This'll be a perfect chance to test out my deck. I'll crush you."

"DUEL!"

 **Sawatari: 4000 LP**  
 **Masked Duelist: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first."

"Go ahead... Knight-kun."

"I set all five cards in my hand face-down," the masked duelist began, using his entire hand. His move confused Yuzu and Sawatari. "I end my turn."

' _Five cards face-down... His deck must be one that focuses on dealing effect damage to the opponent or a stalling deck to bring out a strong monster. Or is it possible that... Is he using an Exodia deck?_ ' Qing wondered, thinking off all the possibilities that can happen with that kind of move.

Her would've-been-opponent, however, simply laughed at the sight. "Whoa now, you come in here acting all cool, and that's all you can do?" he insulted.

' _It's obvious that he doesn't have much experience against pro duelists or deck that can deal effect damage._ '

"Sawatari-san, end him!" Bully 2 cheered.

"You didn't draw a monster? I feel sorry for you, but you don't get it, do you?"

"Didn't you hear me? I ended my turn," the masked duelist said once more.

"Huh? I'll show you my perfect dueling. My turn, draw!" Sawatari drew his next card. "Allow me to use those set cards of yours. If there are two or more cards in my opponent's Magic or Trap Zone, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come forth, Escher the Vassal of the Ice Monarch!" An armored monster in a meditation position appeared on his field.

 **Escher the Vassal of the Ice Monarch: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/800 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Now I release Escher and Advance Summon..." The monster faded away as a new portal appeared. Emerging from it was a warrior in ice blue armor.

 **Mobius the Ice Monarch: Level 6/WATER/Aqua/2400 ATK/1000 DEF**

"All right! In an instant he summoned a 2400 ATK monster!" Bully 3 cheered.

"Mobius' effect activates! When this card is successfully Advance Summoned, I can choose two Magic or Trap Cards on the field and destroy them! **Freeze Burst!** " The new monster released a blizzard, forcing two of the five face-downs to flip face-up.

' _Those two cards!_ ' Qing widened her eyes when those cards were flipped. ' _I've never seen those cards before! New cards? Now that I think about it, I never heard of Yuya's Entermate cards or his Odd-Eyes before. Or even Pendulum Summon._ ' She glanced at the duelist dueling in her place. ' _To have those Magic cards set, and furthermore Normal Magic... He must be planning on something._ '

"I'm just getting started! I activate the Magic Card, Advance Carnival from my hand! This card allows me to Advance Summon again after one Advance Summon succeeds!"

"He's going to release the 2400 ATK Mobius and Advance Summon another monster?" Yuzu asked.

"That's right! I release Mobius the Ice Monarch and Advance Summon!" Mobius turned into pixels and seemed to have evolved. "Come forth, Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch!"

 **Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch: Level 8/WATER/Aqua/2800 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Usually, this would require releasing two monsters to Advance Summon, but if it is a monster that was successfully Advance Summoned, you can release it and count it as two! That's the power of Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch!"

"Cool~!" his underlings sang.

"Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch's effect activates! When this card is successfully Advance Summoned, I can choose three Magic or Trap Cards on the field and destroy them!"

"Hey, Knight-kun! How about using those cards before they get destroyed!" Bully 3 mocked rather than suggested.

"It'd be pointless! If this card was Advance Summoned using Aqua-type monsters, Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch prevents the targeted cards from activating! Freeze and shatter! **Blizzard Destruction!** " The new Mobius released a stronger blizzard at the remaining cards on the field and destroyed them.

' _Two more of one of those cards?_ ' Qing wondered. ' _I may understand Cyclone, but just what does the rest of those cards do?_ '

"With this all your set cards have been destroyed and your hand is zero. On top of that you don't have any wall monsters out. After that cool entrance, this is pathetic!"

"Hey, you need to get it together! If this is all you can do-" Before Yuzu can say anymore, Qing placed a hand on her shoulder. "Qing?"

"I have a feeling like he knows what he's doing, Yuzu," the 'Naturu' duelist told her friend.

"But..."

"Now then, my gloomy Knight-kun, I'm sorry for the rude awakening but I'd appreciate it if you stepped down from the stage." Silence was all that he was given. "Battle! I make a direct attack with Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch!" Another blizzard was picking up as the lone monster was growing spikes out of its armor.

"From my Graveyard, I activate the Magic Card, Phantom Knight's Shadow Veil!" the masked duelist countered.

This shocked the three stooges behind Sawatari. Even Sawatari himself was shocked at that counter. "You're going to activate a Magic Card from the Graveyard you said?!"

"When a direct attack is declared, I can Special Summon as many of these cards as monsters as possible." He took out his three copies of the Magic Card and set them all to Defense Mode, revealing a ghost knight on a black horse with ghost-blue mane.

 **Phantom Knight's Shadow Veil: Level 4/DARK/Warrior/0 ATK/300 DEF**

"When the card was Special Summoned by this effect is sent to the Graveyard, it is banished!"

' _Three exact same monsters... He can Advance Summon a powerful monster next turn if he draws one. Either that or..._ ' Qing wondered.

"Hmph, they're just wall monsters you summoned while you were flustered! I'll destroy them!" Sawatari said. "Go, Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch! Attack Shadow Veil! **Imperial Charge!** " The monster charged at one of the Defense Position monsters, spikes first, and destroyed it.

"When destroyed, Shadow Veil is sent to the Graveyard and then is banished." The Masked Duelist put away his card.

"Looks like you just barely saved yourself this time. I set one card face-down and end my turn!" the 'Monarch' duelist ended. "I guess I'll let you live one more turn."

"Neo Sawatari is the best!" Bully 3 once again cheered.

"There won't be a next turn for you!" the 'Phantom Knight' duelist declared. "My turn. Draw!" He drew his next card. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight, but your dueling... I don't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet in it. Not even a fragment of it."

"What was that?"

' _Is it coming?_ ' Qing asked, already predicting what would happen.

"All the conditions have been met. When there are two monsters of the same level on my field, my deck's evolution manifests itself!" Yuzu grew more confused at his words. "I use the two Level 4 Shadow Veil to construct the Overlay Network!"

"It can't be!" Sawatari gasped.

"That's-!" Yuzu figured out.

"So it's here," Qing said.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" From the overlay network was a black dragon that strangely looks similar to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with two glowing orbs orbiting around it. At least, in Qing's eyes it looked similar to Odd-Eyes.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4/DARK/Dragon/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

' _Another dragon named after the type of card it is? What's next? A dragon with the name Synchro in it?_ '

Sawatari light-heartedly applauded for his opponent. "I'll admit I was surprised when you Xyz Summoned so quickly, but are you planning on battling my Mobius with that monster? Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's ATK is 2800, while my Mobius is 2800 ATK. It seems your Xyz Summoning was just a bluff."

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Then again, you are Bakatori," Qing insulted.

Shingo didn't take that nickname so well. "What was that?"

"Xyz monster's true strength is not within its ATK or DEF; its true strength relies on its Overlay Units."

"Enough with lessons. I'm not interested!"

"In that case, I'll have you bear witness to their power!" the masked duelist decided. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, until the end of this turn, it can lower one Level 5 or higher monster on my opponent's side of the field ATK by half, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's ATK increases by that amount! **Treason Discharge!** " Purple lightning shot out from the Xyz monster and surrounded Mobius, draining its power.

 **Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch: 2800 / 2 = 1400 ATK**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 2500 + 1400 = 3900 ATK**

"Dark Rebellion's ATK is-!"

"-more than Mobius!" Yuzu finished Bully 3's statement.

Sawatari was in shock at what had happened.

"I'm not finished! I use the remaining Overlay Unit and activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect!" the masked duelist continued.

' _So it's not a once per turn effect!? That effect, unless if it doesn't have any Overlay Units, it's one to fear,_ ' Qing analyzed.

" **Treason Discharge!** " Mobius' ATK went down again and Dark Rebellion's ATK went up again.

 **Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch: 1400 / 2 = 700 ATK**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 3900 + 700 = 4600 ATK**

"An ATK of 4600!" Yuzu gasped.

Sawatari was having a hard time accepting what was happening before him.

"I attack Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" the 'Phantom Knight' duelist declared. "Go! Crush that glacier with your fangs! **Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!** "

 **Sawatari: 100 LP**  
 **Masked Duelist: 4000 LP**

' _This isn't an Action Field, and yet... Did those kids lie to me or something? Or is this the truth of dueling?_ ' the 'Naturu' duelist couldn't help but mentally question.

The winning duelist released the two girls and walked up to Sawatari. "I will ask you only once, you will answer me properly!" He took out a badge. "Is this badge from LDS? What is your connection with Academia?"

"A-Academia? I don't know what you mean," the losing duelist answered.

"Don't play dumb!"

"I mean it! Anyone who's enrolled in LDS has a badge like that! I don't know anything about this Academia or anything! I swear!"

"Then I have no business with you." The masked duelist turned his back and walked away.

A smirk slowly formed on Sawatari's face. "Idiot! This duel isn't over yet! Trap Activate, Ice Rage Shot!" He activated his face-down. "This card can be activated when an Aqua-type monster on my field is destroyed by battle! It destroys one of my opponent's monsters and deals damage to them equal to its ATK!" Most of the bystanders gasped.

"Your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon will be destroyed and you will take its ATK, 4600, in damage!" The boy got confident and laughed. "I read your moves and planned ahead by setting that trap card and now I've won!"

' _Seems the little birdie does have a brain in there,_ ' Qing admitted. ' _However, he's not letting it end that easily, is he? Especially that other card in his Graveyard besides Cyclone._ '

"Such a cheap tactic. It's child's play really," so the Dark Duelist said.

"What?!"

"I activate from my Graveyard the Continuous Magic, Phantom Death Spear! When my opponent's Trap Card is activated, by banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can negate the effect of the Trap Card that triggered it and destroy it!" Sawatari's last card on the field was backfired. "And then, it deals 100 points of damage to my opponent!"

Sawatari panicked ten-fold, wanting his opponent to call off the effect.

"Experience this in your very flesh! The rage and sorrow of battlefield!" The spear was released and shot to Sawatari, pinning him to a wall behind him, narrowly missing his flesh.

 **Sawatari: 000 LP**  
 **Masked Duelist: 4000 LP**

 **WINNER: MASKED DUELIST!**

The moment the duel was over, the dueling winner took off his mask, revealing his face, one that surprised everyone in the building.

"Yuya!" Yuzu identified.

"Are you for real?" Wing questioned out loud, not believing that the same duelist she dueled before dueled somewhat ruthlessly in the most recent duel.

Just then, Sawatari fainted, causing his lackies to take him out and away from the scene.

"Yuya, why do you look like that?" the pink-haired duelist asked. The moment she asked, her bracelet started to glow. "Huh? What's happening?" The glow got so intense, everyone closed their eyes.

Once the glow died down, Yuya disappeared.

"Yuya?" Qing called.

"Yuzu! Qing!" came Yuya's voice. Both girls turned to the front door and saw Yuya, in his usual clothes, at the entrance.

"Yuya?" both girls spoke, not believing the sudden change.

"Are you okay?!" he asked them.

"You're Yuya, right?" Yuzu asked back.

"Huh? What are you talking about Yuzu?"

' _His face isn't lying with that question. So that would mean... that duelist was someone who only looked like Yuya. Now that I think about it, those clothes seemed tattered. Not only that, but battlefield? Rage and sorrow? Those don't sound like something Yuya would say. After all, if he aims to be an Entertainment Duelist, then that kind of dueling style wouldn't fit him. And there's no way he would've died his hair that fast, or would even wear a wig, unless if it was for entertainment purposes... There's no doubt. Yuya just got here. Which would mean that that duelist... Yuya's long lost twin brother? Or just someone who looks like him?_ '

"Qing? Hey, Qing!"

"Huh?" She looked up at the sound of Yuya's voice.

"What's wrong? You looked serious all of a sudden."

"I-It's nothing. Really."

"If you say so."

' _And not only that... Academia... What does that lookalike mean?_ '


	6. Bullies and Fate of Entertainment

**A/N: Back to first person. Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. I own Qing, her made up cards and some Action Cards. Generalhyna owns Sakaki Bella and her deck.**

 ***Door breaks open***

 **Aki (who was doing the author's note): What the-?!**

 **Coral: I F****NG WANT TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!**

 **Aki: *hiding behind a table* W-What happened?**

 **Coral: That bozo! Now he decide to believe me! My mother out of the way since she gave me an apology, I am not satisfied with my stupid father's action! I would be happy if it wasn't for what he called me instead of apologizing for not believing in me from the beginning!**

 **Aki: *fearfully* C-C-Calm down, Coral... Besides, this isn't the time and place-**

 **Coral: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! So what if I cry a lot?! It can't be helped that I'm sensitive to loud voices and angry tones when mixed together!**

 **Aki: I-I didn't say that!**

 **Coral: *facing Aki* And instead of calling me a crybaby, you stupid father, how about admitting something that is your fault for once!?**

 **Aki: *noticed something in hand* What's in your hand? S-...-ke? S-ke? S-ke... Sake?! You're drunk?! But you're a senior in high school!**

 **Coral: Don't you dare talk back to me! *used Water Dragon's Wing Attack, almost hitting Aki***

 **Aki: I... think I hear Rua and Ruka calling. *tried escaping, when she saw escape route was blocked/destroyed***

 **Coral: DON'T TURN YOUR BACK WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! *almost hit her with Water Dragon's Talons* YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER YOU KNOW MORE THAN I DO?! THAT YOU CAN DO OR SAY WHATEVER ABOUT ME?! IF ANYTHING, YOU BASTARD OF A FATHER, YOU KNOW NEXT TO NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT AGAINST ME! JUST BECAUSE I CRY A LOT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE TO CRY, YOU IDIOT! *using every single Water Dragon Slayer attack, destroying the studio and almost killing Aki, had the victim not dodge the hits***

 **Aki: SOMEONE SAVE ME! *realization* That's right! Black Rose Dragon, summon! *summoned her ace monster***

 **Coral: OUT OF THE WAY! *destroyed the dragon with a scalding punch***

 **Aki: ONE-HIT KILL!?**

 **Coral: You stupid old man... *Aki flinched* *using more Water Dragon Slayer magic* I'LL KILL YOU THIS MINUTE! FOR NOT APOLOGIZING! FOR NOT ADMITTING YOUR MISTAKES AS USUAL! FOR NOT BELIEVING ME FROM THE BEGINNING! YOU THINK THAT ONE CALL FROM MY GUIDANCE COUNCIL AND CONFIRMATION FROM HIM IS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU?! YOU'RE MORE OF AN IDIOT THAT I THOUGHT! AND WHO WOULD CALL THEIR OWN DAUGHTER 'CRYBABY' JUST BECAUSE THEY CRY WHEN BEING HEAVILY SCOLDED, ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE SENSITIVE TO SUCH THINGS?! I DON'T SEE YOU AS A FATHER ANYMORE BECAUSE OF THOSE AND ALL OTHERS! IF YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH, THEN JUST KICK ME OUT OF THE HOUSE! SEND ME OFF TO AN ORPHANAGE FOR ALL I F****NG CARE!**

 **Aki: SOMEOOOOONE! SAVE MEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since that incident. Yuzu was clearly troubled about it, but tried hiding it. Yuya obviously didn't duel, but the guy who did duel looked too much like him, so I may know how she felt about the situation, especially the thing about duels outside of Action Field. Speaking of duel, the Yuya-lookalike's dueling... Seemed more than just a pro dueling. It was as though... he was actually fighting for something.

' _Experience this in your very flesh! The rage and sorrow of battlefield!_ ' Those words continued to repeat in my head. It kept me wondering and wondering about the duelist. Like where was he from? Was he in a war? Did it involve Duel Monsters? And his dragon's name.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Like Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, the Xyz monster was named after the kind of card it is. Not only that, but Rebellion? And that duelist's clothes... They seemed so tattered. Thinking about that now, there was no doubt that he was in an actual war. But it couldn't be close to Miami City, could it? Otherwise, the city wouldn't be this peaceful.

"ARGH! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" I practically screamed in my pillow. I was currently on my bed in my temporary room in Yuzu and Shuzo's place. I was still surprised that they would take in a stranger like me, but it was better than nothing. Especially considering that I'm a teenager now.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Qing? Is everything okay?" came Shuzo's voice.

"Just... stress!" I quickly lied. "Nothing to worry about!"

"If you say so..." The sound of Shuzo's footsteps came, indicating that he was walking off to somewhere.

' _Can't tell Shuzo about this. Sure, he's Yuzu's dad and the principal of You Show Duel School, but that doesn't mean I can just tell him everything._ '

"I need some air," I sighed, walking to the roof.

A nice breeze came, my hair flowing with the wind. All of a sudden, I hear and see my 'Naturu' monsters right by my side. Their sudden appearance surprised me so much, I hit my head on the roof. Yes, it was a slanted roof.

My monster spirits all huddled around me with worried looks on their faces.

"I-I'm okay guys," I assured, rubbing the back of my head. They seemed relieved and either flew or danced around me. It was kind of cute. "Thanks guys."

The next thing I knew, I felt something sniffing my neck. I got a bit fearful, since the thing sniffing me felt big. Turning around, I came face-to-face with Naturu Parkion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, thinking that, despite it was my monster, it would EAT me! The shock was so great, I slipped and slid down the roof. I would've fallen off and died, if it wasn't for the 'Naturu' monsters stopping my fall by either pushing/pulling me on the roof.

"T-Thanks..." I said, trying to calm my heart from the two-way near-death experiences.

"Qing!" came Shuzo and Yuzu's voice. We had the same idea of not wanting to see him my situation, and quickly placed myself back on the roof in a sitting position. A window opened and Shuzo looked up at me. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah!" I quickly answered.

"What happened?" Yuzu asked.

"I... thought I saw a spider!" I lied. I could've sworn I saw one of my 'Naturu' monster spirits who happened to be a spider flinched at my lie. "But it's okay, it was just my imagination!"

"If you say so. Be more careful up there! We don't want you to die, do we?" Shuzo said.

"Got it!" With that, the two of them went back in the house and closed the window.

I sighed in relief and turned to see Parkion and Spiderfang sulking on one side of the roof. "H-Hey... Don't be sad... You know I didn't mean it. Parkion, you surprised me and had your mouth wide open. Spiderfang, you're not like the spiders here; you're too cute."

They turned to me with hopeful looks on their faces.

"Yes, I meant it." The two suddenly either wrapped me in a tight hug or got on my face. "Can't breathe! Can't breathe! Let me go!" Almost instantly, the two spirits released me.

"Qing! Are you sure you're okay?!" came Yuzu's voice.

"Yeah! I'm okay! I'm 100% okay!" I lied, straightening myself.

"Are you sure?!"

"I am sure!"

"... Well... If you say so. Dad and I are about to head to You Show Duel School right now. Are you coming with us?"

"You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up!"

"If you say so." I sighed in relief as I hear Yuzu's footsteps fading away. As soon as I hear nothing but silence, I looked at my duel monster spirits.

"Okay. Let's try to do this calmly," I said. They all nodded in agreement to the idea. "So. How is it that, despite you're spirits, I can feel you guys? Or do none of you speak English?"

"I would take an offense to that," came a woman's voice.

"Which one of you said that?"

"I did." Parkion stepped forward. "As for how you can feel us... let's start with how you can see and hear us."

"Yeah, that's also my question. And how did I hear Bella's monsters?"

"You and Bella are both psychic duelists. You can see and hear each other's duel monsters. Likewise, you're both pure psychic duelists. Born with psychic powers."

I got confused at that information. "How is that possible? I lived for 28 years and, until now, I never hear or see any of you guys."

"The world your birth parents took you in was a normal world, one where things like magic and duel monster spirits never exist. You were raised in a normal world, with normal family, surrounded by normal people, so your powers were unable to manifest themselves. It was until you were introduced to duel monsters, did they awaken. But, as you grew older, the people you played duel monsters with gave up on the game, until eventually, you gave up on the game as well. Due to that, your powers' manifestation stopped and you were 100% a normal girl."

"Okay. And what does that have to do with how I can touch you?"

"Psychic duelists can touch their duel monster spirits, if their powers were at their full potential. You and Bella should consider yourselves lucky that Action Duels exist. Otherwise, whatever damage you inflict becomes real and people would see the two of you as monsters. After all, people fear things they don't know about."

"I think I can understand that. Now how about you explain to me how I got here? And why and how I got younger?"

I can see a troubled look on Parkion's face. "That even I don't know. But I can assume it had to do with what that man did back there."

"What man?" I questioned. It was then I remembered the clerk who gave me the box the day before I arrived here. "You mean... he's from here?"

"That's a possibility. However, what I don't get is how this world is at this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

Before Parkion could explain, Naturu Ladybug made some kind of noise and got our attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked. We all walked to the rooftop and saw Bella arguing with a with white hair and... wings(?) on her sides. "Bella?" I faintly see a figure by her side. I rubbed my eyes and the figure became clear.

With Bella was a white and gold knight of some kind with long double swords.

"You can see him, can't you?" Parkion asked me.

"Is he... Bella's duel monster spirit?" I asked back.

"Yes. And the most protective."

"They look like they have a problem down there. We should check it out." Without waiting for a reply, I jumped off the roof and ran to the scene.

* * *

I arrived at the scene and heard some unexpected things.

"I still don't get why you're still at his family!" came the white-haired girl's voice.

"I told you why! Sakaki Yusho-san did so much for me! I'm not going to repay his kindness by leaving the family! Besides, he may not look like it, but Yuya needs me! I'm not just going to stand-by and watch people bully him behind my back!" Bella reasoned.

' _Bully?_ ' I mentally repeated.

"It's not like he's really your brother; you're not related to him. You're one of us and you know it."

"I know where I belong. And it's definitely not with you."

"You're only saying that because Yuya's weak. You think he needs you and cares about you when he wants nothing to do with you!"

"That's not true! He's my brother, whether or not we are related by blood!"

"Then why is it that you never show your face around him?" the girl brought up. "If you do care for him like a relative, you shouldn't be hiding your face around him at all."

"That's..."

I couldn't take another second of this and decided to stop the conversation there. "Hey! Who do you think you are to decide who she should be with?!"

"Huh? Who are you?" the girl demanded.

"I'm Qing. And you are?"

"Angel. Sakuran Angel."

"Sure don't look or act like one." Angel fumed at my insult.

"I never asked for your opinion!"

"I know you didn't. I also know that I don't like your attitude toward my friend." I grabbed Bella's hand. "Let's go Bella. You don't have time to deal with this bully."

"Hold it! I wasn't finished talking to her!" Angel got in our way.

"Do I look like I care about what a bully say to my friend?! Besides, what's this about Bella not being allowed to stay at Yuya's place?!"

"Someone like her has no right to have a family!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Bella has the right to make her own decisions!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She suffered more than her brother had after all."

Bella got in between the two of us. "The two of you, knock it off!" She faced Angel. "Angel. We will continue this conversation later. You know where to find me." With that, Bella dragged me away from the scene.

* * *

We stopped at a cafe, the very same one I went to with Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya when I first arrived in this world. We sat at a table in silence as we waited for our order.

"... You want to know, don't you?" Bella spoke.

"About what?" I asked.

"What Angel said back there. About me and Yuya not being related?"

"I kind of heard from the kids. Saying you were adopted."

"Did you know how I was adopted?" I raised an eyebrow at that question. "No one told you, huh? Then again, it was between me, Yuya, our mom, Yuzu and the Principal."

"You weren't adopted at an orphanage?" Bella shook her head.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I tell you how I was adopted into his family."

"Try me."

We were in another silence. The waiter came and gave us our order, which consists of two milk teas, a slice of plain cheesecake, and a strawberry shortcake. I slowly took a bite out of my cheesecake, waiting for Bella to start her story, if she would talk about it that is.

"I was a bit of a rebel, you could say," she finally began. "I used to have a nice family before meeting Yusho-san. Until one day, they got into a car crash. I... didn't want to go to an orphanage like all orphans. Instead, I lived on the streets. I went around, stealing what I can to survive."

' _How did she not get arrested?_ ' I couldn't help but wonder.

"But then, that day, I messed up on my catch and got caught by the store manager. He would've had me arrested and sent to juvy or force me into an orphanage, if it wasn't for Yusho-san."

"That's Yuya's dad, right?" I interrupted.

"Yeah. He could've chose to ignore me like everyone else, but instead, he stood up for me. He paid for the things I stole and offered me a home. At first, I thought he was only joking with the offer, until I saw how happy they were. Yusho-san, Yoko-san, and Yuya. They were really happy that I was there. So I decided to stay."

I smiled at her story. "So that's how it happened." My smile faded as I realized one small thing. "What does this have to do with Angel though?"

"Before I met Yusho-san, I seemed to have a habit of running into her, for some reason. This one time, she tried to talk me into going to an orphanage she was staying at. Of course, I turned her down."

"Why didn't you want to go to an orphanage anyway?" I couldn't help but question.

"... I didn't want to trouble them," she answered. She noticed my confusion to her answer. "The people who may take care of me during my stay. I didn't want to add anymore trouble to them. An orphanage isn't something that is from a rich person after all."

I once again smiled at Bella's answer. "You know, for a prankster, I never thought you'd have that big a heart or history."

"And you seemed more mature than you look. Like an actual adult." I slightly flinched at her observation. After all, she wasn't far off; I may look like a teenager, but my mind is still one of an adult.

"What do you say we finish our sweets and head over to the Duel School?" I suggested. Bella nodded at my suggestion and we both finished out sweets.

* * *

We arrived at You Show Duel School with an unexpected surprise. At the front of our school are Bakatori's lackies.

"Hey! Sakaki Yuya! Come out, you coward!" one of the three dared to shout.

Instantly, Bella got mad enough that she got in their faces.

"What do you want with my brother?" she coldly asked.

"Oh look. It's-"

"H-Hey... B-Behind her..." Bully 2 said to Bully 3. The three looked behind Bella and saw me. One look and they took some distance away from us.

"W-W-Why are you here?!" Bully 3 demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I go to school here," I simply replied.

"W-Well, just because you attend here, doesn't mean Sakaki Yuya is innocent!" Bully 1 exclaimed.

I sweatdropped at that statement. "I never said anything about Yuya. And isn't innocent of what?"

"What do you mean 'of what'? You saw after all!"

"Saw what?" Bella asked. "What did my brother do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Sakaki Yuya ambushed Sawatari-san!" Bully 3 answered.

' _Oh. That time,_ ' I mentally answered.

"WHAT?!" Bella practically screamed.

"You said he ambushed him?! Yuya would never do something so cowardly!" came a deep male's voice. We turned to the source and saw a big guy wearing a school uniform similar to the three stooges and Yuya's.

' _He's huge!_ '

Apparently, whether it was his voice or Bella's or a mix of both, it got the attention of everyone who was in the Duel School.

"What's all the fuss about?!" Shuzo questioned.

"Oh, Principal! I, the man, Gongenzaka, was in the midst run for my leg training when I noticed, at the front of your Duel School, three suspicious male figures, Bella and someone-I-don't-know," Gongenzaka began to explain. "When the girls questioned them, they said Yuya ambushed someone! Unforgivable!"

The group gasped in shock, especially the person in question. "Ambushed?!"

"I did?!" Yuya added.

"That's right! And we won't let you say you forgot!" Bully 3 said in a cocky tone.

"We were there and saw you with our very own eyes!" Bully 1 followed in the same tone.

"There were four, no, six witnesses present!" Bully 2 added.

"Six?" Gongenzaka questioned.

"Sawatari-san, us, and... those two!" Bully 2 pointed at me and Yuzu.

"Isn't that right? Hiragi Yuzu-chan~? Qing-chan~?" the three of them said with the most overconfident face I've ever seen.

Yuzu had a shocked look as she took a step back.

"Is that true, Yuzu? You saw it too?" Gongenzaka asked her.

"Saw? What?" her dad asked.

"The face of the culprit!" Bully 3 answered.

"The son of the soon to be mayor, Sawatari-san's assaulter, the face of Sakaki Yuya!" Bully 1 extended. His answer just increased Yuya's confusion.

"Stop lying!" Futoshi shouted, as the kids and Sora got in front of him.

"Yuya-niichan would never do something like that!" Tatsuya defended.

"The one who attacked first was Sawatari!" Ayu corrected. "So to stop him, Yuzu-neechan went to duel him! Instead, Qing-neechan dueled him!"

"Wa-wait! The one who dueled him wasn't Yuya but Qing?!" Shuzo asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Yeah!"

"And the opponent was-?!"

"Sawatari!"

"Then that means... The one who ambushed him was Qing!?" WHERE DID HE GET THAT?!

' _Thanks for the vote of confidence!_ ' I mentally shouted.

"That's wrong!" the kids corrected in unison.

"We just told... it was Sakaki Yuya!" Bully 3 said.

"He's the one who attacked Sawatari-san!" Bully 1 added.

"I feel so sorry for Sawatari-san... He was injured so severely he was hospitalized!" Bully 2 added and lied.

Yuya and Yuzu were shocked "Hospitalized?!" Yuya gasped.

"No way!" Yuzu also gasped.

"His life could even be at risk!" Bully 2 added even more.

' _Last I remember, the duel didn't go as far as to him being injured,_ ' I mentally noted, for I recalled Bakatori (yes, that's what he will be called by me) standing back up after taking almost 4000 points of damage in one attack. And when his remaining Life points were reduced to zero, the spear didn't touch his flesh at all.

"If something happens to Sawatari-san, how are you going to take resposibility?!" Bully 3 demanded.

Yuya felt so much pressure onto him for being accused of something. I couldn't take any more of this indirect bullying and put an end to this.

"Okay. Let's stop there, before this accusation gets worse," I said.

"What accusation? You were there, too!" Bully 1 said.

"Yeah, I was there. However, tell me one thing: was that duelist really Yuya?"

"Of course it is! Hiragi Yuzu said it herself!" Bully 3 replied.

"Was if because of the face only? Or was it because it was him?" Everyone got confused at my question.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I don't doubt that that duelist's face was exactly like Yuya's, however, I do doubt that it was him."

"You have this many witnesses and you still say that!?" Bully 2 demanded.

"I'm saying this because I'm his friend and a witness." I removed my scarf. I walked up to Yuya and wrapped it around his neck, covering his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Yuya, talk as deep as you can with my scarf around you."

Although confused, he cleared his throat and obliged to my request. "How's this?"

"Not like that duelist's voice. His was much more deeper than your's." I got my scarf back.

"Please. It may have been a voice changer!" Bully 1 assumed.

"And where would one get such a thing from a place like this?" The three bullies slightly flinched at my question. "And even if he does have a voice changer, if I recall, all duelists are to have one duel disk only, aren't they? And yet, that duelist's disk is completely different from Yuya's. The color, the model, everything."

"T-That's like saying a duelist can't have more than one decks!" Bully 2 argued.

"Even so, speaking of, last I remember, leaving out the magicians and Odd-Eyes, Yuya's monsters and cards are all 'Entermate' archtype. Yet that duelist's cards are all 'Phantom Knights'."

"Now that you mentioned it, Yuya never had the cards that were used in that duel before," Yuzu pointed out, the doubts she was having leaving her.

"And Bella, since you're his brother, you may have gotten to his room before, have you? Was there anything in there that didn't seem to define Yuya?"

"Not that I know of. I used to share a room with him when we were younger and he didn't have any 'Phantom Knight' cards. Even when I sneaked into his room to leave a prank, I didn't see a weird duel disk, voice changer, or 'Phantom Knight' cards," Bella answered.

"You what?!" Yuya demanded. "No wonder why I fell for more of your pranks, Bella! And how did you even sneak in?! The door was locked!"

"That's a secret~"

"Anyway... Even if they are there, last I remember, the duelist's hair style and color are different from Yuya's. While Yuya's hair is red and green, that duelist's was black and purple," I continued.

The three stooges were losing their cool.

"It may have been a wig!" Bully 1 said.

"And what about the clothes? They seemed quite old and tattered. And I doubt there's anything like those clothes around here."

"Yuya may have had them for a long time!"

"Since he was a kid? How would he know how tall he would've grown at this age? And even if he can guess that good, let's not forget how that duelist dueled. I may have dueled Yuya only once, but I know enough that his dueling is completely different from that Yuya-lookalike. Even the way he talks is different." I could tell that they were out of options in this argument. "And above all that, last I remember, Ayu went to get Yuya. From here to the warehouse, do you really think a kid like Ayu would run fast enough to get Yuya for him to duel in our place?"

"Yuya-niichan was there when I ran back here," said girl pointed out.

"And also, the moment you guys left, that duelist also made a quick escape. A couple of seconds later, Yuya came exactly as he is now. Do you really still mean to tell me that it was Yuya who ambushed Bakatori that time?"

"That is... what happened..." Yuzu supported.

The three idiots were completely speechless at the evidence I listed.

"No comeback? All that means is that you guys are lying and trying to get Yuya arrested for something a lookalike did! I heard how much Bakatori hated him, but to go this far... You three plus that bird are a group of disgrace duelists!" They all flinched at that last statement.

"My, don't we have a guardian angel?" came an unfamiliar voice. We all turned to see a woman exiting out a limo.

Shuzo seemed to have recognized her. "You're LDS'-"

"Yes. I'm the current chairwoman. My name is Henrietta."

* * *

We all went in the school except the three boys.

"Everything they said is true," Henrietta began, sitting on a sofa in front of Shuzo while everyone else was listening in on the conversation. "Although I don't know about the details, one of our LDS students, Sawatari Shingo, was attacked as well as his statement that the culprit is Sakaki Yuya who is currently enrolled in this school."

Shuzo sighed at the information. "Well Yuya? Did you really-?"

"I didn't!" Yuya countered. "I would never do something like that!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believes his friend, Yuya!" Gongenzaka said. "It's the same for all of you, isn't it?!"

"Of course!" Futoshi exclaimed.

"Qing-neechan even gave us more than enough details of what actually happened!" Tatsuya added.

Yuzu turned to Yuya. "Yuya. That really wasn't you, was it, Yuya?"

Yuya turned to her. "I don't know what you saw Yuzu, but like Qing said, I didn't attack Sawatari!"

Everyone all turned to me, waiting for an answer. "Do you really need to ask me? I gave more than enough details to prove that it wasn't you." They all smiled, knowing that it was true.

"Oh my, what strong bond you have," Henrietta said. "It seems it would be impossible for me to ask you to hand Yuya over. But we can't back down at this point. If rumor spread that a student from LDS, the world's Number One Duel School, lost in a duel, it would bring forth immense damage to our reputation."

Shuzo was a bit furious with what she said. "But our Yuya didn't-"

"That is not relevant anymore! The problem here is the symbol of LDS has been dragged through the mud! The only way to clear this disgrace is a duel between the Duel Schools!"

"A duel?!" the president exclaimed. Most of us were just as shocked as he was.

"If your party wins, then we will ignore the case concerning Sawatari. But if we win, we will have you make this Duel School a part of the Leo Duel School!"

We were in even more shocked, Yuya being the most shocked of us all. "What did you say?!" Yuzu and Gongenzaka protested against the idea, despite the latter not being a part of this school.

"Chairwoman, I have heard that you've acquired many other Duel Schools across the world. Am I right saying that You Show Duel School has become your next target?" Henrietta only smirked at the principal's question. "Don't tell me you set up the entire attack on Sawatari just for this!"

"That's not the case. But it is true that I took a hold of a chance given to me. The chance to have LDS have Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Summoning as the four pillars to support our school." I saw Yuya seemed more shock at the mention of Pendulum Summoning. "Don't you think that up until now, you've been blessed with quite an amazing gift."

I may be a teenager, and I know of the phrase 'respect your elders', but it went on long enough! I lost my temper and patience. "Hey! Who do you think you are to just decide that?!" Everyone seemed quite shock at me raising my voice. "Just because you're a chairwoman of the number one Duel School doesn't mean you have the right to decide the fate of another's school! You call yourself the best Duel School in the world, but it sounds more like a monarchy if you ask me! I understand you care about your school's reputation, but doing this is going too far! And taking advantage of one of your student's fake condition for this?!"

"Q-Qing, calm down!" Yuya held me back.

"How can I calm down when she's going to take over your school if we lose, Yuya? And all just to have Pendulum Summon that you somehow invented! And not only that, but if we lose, they would take away what You Show Duel School represents! And all for just one loss? Not everyone is perfect! Even if they are in the best Duel School!"

They were all silent at my words. Their stares made me wonder if I said something I shouldn't have. At least, for someone of my current age.

"You..." Henrietta spoke in a suspicious tone. "How old are you again?" That question confirmed my own suspicion.

"I'm fourteen."

"You are, are you? Yet you sound quite mature for your age."

"I... mature fast."

"... I see. It's too bad for you. These days, things are usually settled in a duel." I lightly gritted my teeth when I heard that, unsure if it was true or not.

"Dueling is not a tool for fighting!" Yuya exclaimed. "But I don't want You Show Duel School or Pendulum Summoning taken away by someone else!"

"You Show Duel School is a Duel School our father created to teach Entertainment Dueling!" Bella added. "This is a Duel School that teaches that Duels should be something to be enjoyed and viewed by others! We're not handing it over to someone who thinks they can control anyone with money and power!"

Gongenzaka wrapped each his arms around Yuya and Bella's shoulders. "Well said, Yuya, Bella! I, the man Gongenzaka, agree whole-heartedly! In order to defend You Show Duel School, I'll fight alongside you!"

"But you're an outsider, aren't you?" Sora asked. "If You Show Duel School students are going to fight together, then Yuya, Yuzu, Bella, Qing and I should go right? I also wanted to fight against an LDS student too after all."

"To think you would exclude a man such as I Gongenzaka! It's unforgivable!"

"Calm down... Gongenzaka, right?" I spoke.

"Yeah. And who are you anyway?"

"She's You Show Duel School's new student," Tatsuya answered.

"She also saved us from Sawatari's friends," Ayu added.

"And she can use Synchro Summon! Her dueling is so shivering~!" Futoshi added to that.

Gongenzaka seemed quite shock, for his mouth was wide open. Next thing I know, he wrapped an arm around me in a tight hug. "I, the man Gongenzaka, am sadden for not giving you a warm welcome in this Duel School!"

I feel the air in me making a quick escape out my lungs. "Y-You're... crushing... me!"

"It seems your students' feelings are in line with each other," Henrietta said to Shuzo.

"Mine as well," he said. We all gathered behind him. "We won't hand over You Show Duel School!"

She sighed with a smile. "Well then, shall we begin?"

* * *

We all got to the school's Duel Field. Henrietta invited three students from her school over to our's. They were two boys and one girl.

One of the boys had purple hair with gold pins shaped like the Big Dipper. The other boy was somewhere around Sora's height and have unusual canines that sticks out of his mouth as well as a kendo stick. The girl had dark skin and wore a blue shirt with her LDS badge pinned on it.

"Three vs Three. The first who gets two wins is the victor. Is that good with you?" Henrietta suggested.

"That just means two of us sits out," I said.

"So then, who will go first?"

"Me!" Sora insisted.

"No, I will!" Yuya stepped up.

"Of course. After all, two of the rest don't seem reliable." Henrietta eyed Yuzu and Sora in particular. And I could've sworn she took a glimpse at me for some reason.

Sora didn't take her words all that well. "Hold it! What are you talking about old lady?! You don't even know how strong I am!"

"That's enough out of you," Yuzu said, patting his head.

"But it's in your best interest if you don't think you'll win that easily," Henrietta said. "They're all Junior Youth Duelists like yourself, Yuya. But they are aces of each LDS courses! And the one who will be your opponent from among them is-"

"LDS Xyz Course Member, Hokuto!" the purple boy finished, stepping up.

"Xyz?" Yuzu said in a stunned tone.

Tatsuya looked over a list of LDS Xyz Course members on his Duel Disk. Ayu and Futoshi looked over his shoulders.

"There he is! LDS Hokuto!" Ayu spoke.

"His record this year... 58 matches with 53 wins!? His winning percentage is over 90%!" Tatsuya calculated. I narrowed my eyes at his calculations.

"He's got over top scores in the Junior Class Rank Testings!" Futoshi added.

"Forget test scores! I heard he's said to be favored to win the championship!" Ayu finished.

"So it's okay if an ace from one of the courses didn't have a full 100% winning percentage, but it isn't okay when another LDS student lost a duel? That just shows how desperate you are for Pendulum Summon!" I stated to Henrietta. She gave me a glare, not that I care. I'm practically the same age as her, if not for the fact that I somehow got younger.

I faced Yuya. "Yuya. Don't worry. No pressure. Just duel your way and win, for our school!"

"Right!" he replied with a nod.

We all got out of the field, except Yuya and Hokuto. We were all by the window, watching the duel that will take place.

"Our students can handle any situation so choose whatever you like," Henrietta challenged Shuzo, who was in the control room.

"Can handle anything you say?! Then how about this?! Action Field on! Field Magic: Cosmo Sanctuary Activate! Use the powers of the stars to fight, Yuya!" Shuzo yelled from the speakers.

The field turned into a field in outer space with old pillars. Hokuto laughed at the choice for obvious reason. "Of all the things, you chose the field that suits me best!"

"What?!"

"Don't tell me you're that oblivous..." I muttered.

"Just by the name Hokuto you can figure that much out," Sora hinted out. Shuzo, although we can't see him, may have realized his mistake and may have felt stupid for choosing the field he chose.

"I'll definitely win the duel!" Yuya assured. "I will win and protect You Show Duel School! Dad's Dueling!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" Ayu began.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Futoshi followed.

"They storm through this field!" Tatsuya followed him.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Ayu continued.

"ACTION..." the two boys said together.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Hokuto ended.


	7. Star Duel and Field Duel

**A/N: Hello readers~. Sorry about that... little scene in the previous chapter. Let's all just forget about what happened before that chapter began and continue on with the story. Remember, I don't own Yugioh Arc V. If I did, I wouldn't have made Yuzu lose or 'die'. I own Qing and some cards in her deck. Sakaki Bella is owned by Generalhyna. Oh, and there will be a P.O.V change halfway through this chapter.**

* * *

The two duelists, Yuya and Hokuto were staring down at each other as the duel began.

 **Yuya: 4000 LP  
** **Hokuto: 4000 LP**

"I won't let you get You Show Duel School!" Yuya declared. Dipper didn't stop his smirking.

"Don't lose, Yuya!" Bella shouted.

"He's quite an energetic boy, but I wonder how long he will be able to keep that up," Henrietta commented on the sidelines. "Now Hokuto, show us your abilities."

"Understood, Chairwoman," he replied. "I'll be taking the first turn! I summon Sacred Gredi!" A female in a white armor with a staff appeared on his field.

 **Sacred Gredi: Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"When this card is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Sacred' card from my hand! I Special Summon Sacred Kaust!" A white-armored centaur-like monster with a bow followed.

 **Sacred Kaust: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/1800 ATK/1700 DEF**

"Sacred Kaust's ability activates! Twice per turn, this card can change the level of a monster by 1! I use one of them to raise Gredi's level by 1! And I use the second to raise Kaust's level by 1!" The centaur fired one arrow at a time, both that turned to raining light on the respective monsters.

 **Sacred Gredi: Level 4 + 1 = 5**

 **Sacred Kaust: Level 4 + 1 = 5**

"With this he has two level 5 monsters..." I muttered out loud. "Which should mean..."

"I overlay Level 5 Sacred Gredi and Sacred Kaust to build the Overlay Network!" Hokuto declared, as his two monsters turned into yellow light and flew into a portal on the ground. This act surprised those who aren't from LDS, except me and, for some reason, Bella. "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Sacred Pleiades!" A white-armored, warrior monster appeared.

 **Sacred Pleiades: Rank 5/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Th-This is Xyz..." Yuya said in shock.

"Rank? Not Level?" Tatsuya asked.

"What? You don't know that much?" Sora asked. The three kids turned to him. "Xyz Summon. First, you use multiple monsters of the same level and that allows you to Special Summon a monster from your Extra Deck. Then they change into an Xyz monster which possess the rank equivalent to their Level."

"What are those lights orbiting around it?" Ayu asked.

"Overlay Units," I answered. The juniors turned to me. "Otherwise known as the monsters used to Xyz Summon the Xyz monster. Unlike all other summon methods, when you Xyz summon a monster, the monster used for that summon doesn't get sent to the Graveyard. Instead, you could say they get attached to the summoned monster."

"Like an Equip Card?" Futoshi asked.

"Yeah, except they're not in the Magic or Trap Card Zone."

"I end my turn with that!" Hokuto ended.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya drew his sixth card. "I will, using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" He set the said cards onto his scale as the blade part of his active Duel Disk flashed PENDULUM across it. The two Spellcasters appeared by his side, along with an image of a swinging pendulum and the numbers that represents their scales. "With this I can summon monsters from Level 2-7 simultaneously! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" A portal appeared and two monsters were summoned. "Entermate Sword Fish! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A blue sword-like fish with a black pompadour appeared along with Yuya's ace monster.

 **Entermate Sword Fish: Level 2/WATER/Fish/600 ATK/600 DEF**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7/DARK/Dragon/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

Ayu and Futoshi cheered at the sight of Yuya's Pendulum Summon. Henrietta sounded impressed with the summon method.

"You're not going to use Xyz Summon?" Hokuto questioned.

"I wasn't the one who attacked Shingo! I've never used Xyz Summon before!" Yuya explained. "Besides, Qing said it herself that the guy who did attacked looked like me! Not it wasn't me!"

I sighed, wondering if it was okay for Yuya to duel. There was no doubt that either Henrietta didn't tell her students what I said or he was doing it to taunt Yuya and cost him the duel.

Just then, I heard the sound of one of my Duel spirits. I looked to the side and saw Naturu Dragonfly on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I softly asked, making sure no one heard me. The Insect-Type monster pointed behind me. I looked and saw someone spying on the duel. The person seemed to notice my stare and walked away. I had a suspicious feeling about him and went after the spy.

* * *

 _ ***GENERAL'S P.O.V***_

As soon as Yuya performed his Pendulum Summon, Hokuto used his monster's effect to send Odd-Eyes back to his hand. Yuya, knowing that Sword Fish stood no chance against the Xyz monster, ran to an Action Card. However, the card he was going to get was already in Hokuto's hands, proving the Xyz user's statement about him and the current field. Without any other option, Yuya sets a card and ended his turn. At that moment, Sword Fish's effect on Pleiades wore off and the Rank monster's ATK returned to normal.

"It seems this was a bad opponent for him to face," Henrietta commented.

"By the way, since mastering Xyz, I've won 40 games in a row. So this'll be number 41. My turn!" Hokuto drew his next card. "Battle! I attack Sword Fish with Sacred Pleiades!" The LIGHT attribute monster swung its weapon on the WATER attribute, destroying it.

 **Yuya: 2100 LP  
** **Hokuto: 4000 LP**

"Yuya!" Yuzu called in a worried tone.

"Sheesh, not the slightest bit of resistance. Sawatari must be lacking to let someone like you ambush him," Hokuto mocked.

Yuya got back on his feet. "I keep telling you, I didn't do it! Right, Qing?!" He looked toward the windows and saw the only Synchro-User of You Show Duel School gone.

"Where'd she go?!" Tatsuya asked, as everyone else also saw the girl gone.

"My, my. Seems like someone decided to abandon you," Henrietta said.

"That's not true!" Ayu protested.

"Yeah! She probably went to use the bathroom!" Futoshi said, thinking of a reason for Qing's disappearance.

"She should've told us though, shouldn't she?" Sora pointed out.

"Not really helping, Sora," Bella scolded.

"Doesn't matter," Hokuto spoke. "Either way, you all will lose disgracefully and this Duel School will become a part of LDS!"

"No! I won't let you do that!" Yuya argued.

"Then try and stop me. I set one card and end my turn!"

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE, WITH QING***_

Qing was still pursuing the guy who was spying on the duel, no doubt another member of LDS or some other school out to get Yuya.

"Hey! Stop!" she shouted. The guy didn't listen and instead led her to LDS. Although she knew that You Show Duel School was at stake, she couldn't help but be curious at the guy she was chasing, like why did another member of LDS watch the duel when he wasn't invited by the Chairwoman?

' _I hope I'm not going to regret this,_ ' she thought, as she followed him in the building.

Once inside, Qing found herself in a Duel Field. On the other side of the field, she saw the hooded figure.

"Who are you? And why were you spying on my friend's duel?" she interrogated.

The person turned around and brought down his hood, revealing two different shades of grey hair and red-framed glasses. "My name is Reiji. Akaba Reiji. I am the president of the Leo Corproation."

Her eyes widened at the information. "You're the president?!" Reiji nodded. "But why would you be at You Show Duel School? Spying, no less."

"I believe you know the answer to that, Qing Jungle."

Qing widened her eyes in shock. "How do you know my name?"

"There's a Duel Record of you."

"Just that?"

"Yes." Qing seemed to accept the reason. "Since Sakaki Yuya gave birth to Pendulum Summon, I've been keeping an eye on him and studied the method closely, aiming to recreate it so every Duelist can use it as well," he began to answer her earlier question.

"Why do I have a feeling that says there's more to that?"

"You're quite sharp. I was also there because of you. Qing Jungle... You're not from here, are you?"

Qing's eyes slightly widened in shock at how sharp Reiji was. "What makes you say that?"

"According to my resource, you dueled against three of my students and easily defeated them. I admit, that's something even I can't do. Not only that, but your Synchro Summon was something quite entirely different from all other Synchro Summons here."

"Different how?"

"The amount of energy when you performed your Synchro Summon, it was far more powerful than the Synchro Summon even my best Synchro user can perform. And also, your cards."

"My cards?"

"There was no such thing as 'Naturu' monsters until you came in." Qing's eyes widened at that statement. "It's pointless to hide it. Now tell me, are you an ally or an enemy?"

Qing kept silent. Though something didn't sound right to her. Although Reiji somehow found out that she wasn't from the world they reside in now, he had asked if she was an ally or an enemy. The world she was born and raised in didn't focus that much in Duel Monsters, which would mean that he was half-right about who she really is.

"No matter," he suddenly spoke, much to her surprise. "I'll have my answer soon enough. For now, how about a duel?"

"I won't," she instantly replied. "You Show Duel School needs me right now. I can't afford to waste any more time than I am right now. The next time we meet, maybe we will duel then." She tried to out the door she came from, only to find it shut tight. "I actually have no say in this, do I?"

"I am interested in seeing more of your Synchro Summon. However, I am not the one you will be dueling against," Reiji told her.

As if on cue, another door opened and a boy with long black hair held up in a ponytail entered. The boy, unlike most people, was wearing a black samurai kimono. On his left forearm was a brown duel disk.

"I'm here, Reiji-dono!" he saluted in a loud voice.

' _Is he a samurai or a soldier?_ ' Qing wondered, for his actions is different from his fashion sense and way of speaking.

"At ease," Reiji simply said. The boy obliged and dropped his arm.

"Reiji-dono! May I ask who it is I will be dueling?!" the boy asked in a loud voice again.

' _Is he normally this loud or is he deaf to his own voice?_ ' she wondered once more.

"You opponent is standing right before us," Reiji answered. The boy looked and took notice of Qing.

"Reiji-dono! I'm afraid I, Shido Sam, must refuse! It is not manly for a samurai to beat a lady!"

Those words hit a nerve on Qing. "Not manly for a samurai to beat a lady or you're just scared of getting beaten by one!" she shouted.

"It is within the law of a samurai to never-!"

"What law?! We're not in the Edo Period! I bet you're not so tough around girls!"

"That is not true!"

"Then prove it!"

"I will!"

And with that, the two duelists got a better distance away from each other and got into their dueling stance. Reiji just stood at the sidelines, sighing at Sam's horrible habit. He is indeed a strong duelist, however, he has a tendency of not only speaking so loud, but also for looking down on female duelists and protecting his samurai pride.

* * *

 _ ***BACK TO YOU SHOW***_

Yuya got so desperate to protect his father's school. On his turn, he managed to Pendulum Summon his ace card and Entermate Turn Toad, only for the former to return to his hand again. The moment that happened, Yuya was on Odd-Eyes, the monster going in the direction of the Action Card Yuya spotted. Because of that, Yuya fell off the roof his monster was on when it disappeared, only to be saved by his Trap Card and bringing back Sword Fish. The Entertainment Duelist then grabbed the Action Card, only for it to be destroyed by Hokuto's Action Card. Yuya ended his turn with a face-down.

On Hokuto's turn, he managed to Xyz Summon another Sacred Pleiades. Not only that, using his unitless Pleiades, he Xyz Summoned Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7. Yuya noticed another Action Card and got on Turn Toad, the latter leaping its way over to the card. Unfortunately, Hokuto activated Pleiades's effect, returning Turn Toad to his hand. It didn't stop Yuya from advancing to the card. Hokuto declared an attack on Yuya's Defense Position Sword Fish while Yuya was inside a temple, searching for the Action Card he spotted from the shooting star. The attack not only destroyed Sword Fish, but also destroyed the temple Yuya was in. The You Show students and Gongenzaka were all worried that their friend might have... died, only to see him standing with some scratches, holding an Action Card in his hand. Hokuto was furious, stating he should've ran out of the temple, whereas Yuya replied that it wouldn't be exciting if he did that. Hokuto dismissed that statement and declared a direct attack with Messier 7, only for Yuya to activate his newly obtained Action Magic, reducing the Battle Damage and inflicting Effect Damage onto Hokuto. Hokuto ended with the Continuous Magic, Sacred Tempest, which forcefully halves Yuya's Life Points.

 **Sacred Pleiades: Rank 5/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 ATK/1500 DEF**

 **Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7: Rank 6/LIGHT/Machine/2700 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Yuya: 200 LP  
** **Hokuto: 3500 LP**

And now it was Yuya's turn. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The fun has just begun! My turn! Draw!" Yuya drew his next card. "All right! I summon Entermate Trampolynx!" A purple cat with a body of a trampoline appeared.

 **Entermate Trampolynx: Level 2/EARTH/Beast/300 ATK/300 DEF**

"When this card is successfully summoned, I can return one card on my field to my hand! I shall return Stargazer Magician to my hand!" Said monster dissolved into particles, returning to his user's hand.

"Then his Pendulum Summon will be..." Tatsuya began.

"What will happen to it?" Futoshi asked.

"Now step on up! The one who will take Stargazer's place is... Entermate Turn Toad!" Everyone got confused with Yuya's choice of monster, as the frog in performer's clothes appeared in the empty Pendulum Zone. "Now your attention please! I finished the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Entermate Turn Toad! With this I can summon monsters within Levels 4-7 simultaneously! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" A portal was opened and two lights came down. "First, I'd like to welcome Stargazer Magician back to the stage!" The white Spellcaster reappeared as a monster.

 **Stargazer Magician: Level 5/DARK/Spellcaster/1200 ATK/2400 DEF**

"Summoning Stargazer Magician as a monster instead of a gate," Hokuto muttered.

"And it's time for the appearance of the main star's of today's event! With its ferocious or beautiful dual-colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Said dragon appeared once more, letting out a loud roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7/DARK/Dragon/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Sacred Pleiades' effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, Odd-Eyes is returned to your hand!" Hokuto declared, as said Xyz used its last unit to send Yuya's monster back to his hand again. "With this, show-time's over!"

Yuya's smile didn't falter. "I think not! The main event is immortal!"

"What?!"

"Stargazer Magician's effect activates! Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster I possess leaves the field, I can Special Summon that monster!" Stargazer used the power of the stars to bring back its ally. "Another splendid entrance, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"He did it! He can defeat Pleiades with Odd-Eyes' double damage effect!" Futoshi cheered.

"He would if he could," Bella corrected, confusing the kids.

"I already told you, Xyz have Ranks not Levels," Sora explained and reminded. "And besides, Odd-Eyes only doubles the damage, it doesn't increase its actual power."

"Then he can't win?" Ayu asked.

"Yuya said it, didn't he? The fun has just begun," Bella reminded.

"Now it's finally time for the climax! Turn Toad's Pendulum Effect activates! Until the end of this turn, it can change the ATK and DEF of one Pendulum Monster! My choice is Stargazer Magician!" Yuya continued, as said monster's power was swapped.

 **Stargazer Magician: 1200 -} 2400 ATK/2400 -} 1200 DEF**

"In addition, I activate the Magic Card, Magical Star Illusion! As long as Stargazer Magician remains on the field, until the end of this turn, all monsters on either player's field gains ATK equal to the total level times 100!"

"The Level of monsters on Yuya-niichan's field is... Odd-Eyes is 7, Stargazer is 5 and Trampolynx is 2... A total of 14!" Tatsuya calculated.

"Each their ATK goes up by 1400 then?" Gongenzaka asked, as the three monster's power went up.

 **Stargazer Magician: 2400 + 1400 = 3800 ATK**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500 + 1400 = 3900 ATK**

 **Entermate Trampolynx: 300 + 1400 = 1700 ATK**

"But won't the opponent's monsters go up too?" Futoshi asked.

"No because-"

Tatsuya cut Bella off. "I get it now! Xyz monsters don't have Level so-"

Ayu caught on. "Their ATK stays the same!"

"What did you say?!" Hokuto asked, not believing the situation.

Yuya got on Odd-Eyes. "Now then, shall we get started? Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7! **Spiral Strike Burst**!" The dual-color eyed dragon released its crimson red attack onto the Machine-type.

 **Yuya: 200 LP  
** **Hokuto: 2300 LP**

"After that Stargazer Magician attacks Pleiades! **Horoscope Cutter**!" Said monster destroyed its opponent.

 **Yuya: 200 LP  
** **Hokuto: 1000 LP**

"And now for the finish! A direct attack from Trampolynx!" The trampoline-body cat made its way to the defenseless duelist.

Hokuto looked on in great shock. "My 41st consecutive win-" Trampolynx trapped him in its back, having the guy bounce out and hit the ceiling.

 **Yuya: 200 LP  
** **Hokuto: 0000 LP**

 **WINNER: YUYA!**

"That's one win!" Yuya cheered, as the field returned to normal.

"He did it!" the kids cheered.

"Hot-blooded!" Shuzo yelled from the control room.

Yuya walked out the Duel Field, only to then be tackled by the three youngsters. Gongenzaka was watching him with tears of joy.

"Yuya! Well done!" the big guy shouted, crushing his friend in a hug. "As expected of I, the man, Gongenzaka's best friend!"

"You did a great job there, brother," Bella followed, loosening Gongenzaka's grip.

"You're welcome." Yuya noticed someone still missing. "Qing isn't back from the bathroom?"

"Now that you mentioned it, she sure is taking her time," Yuzu agreed.

"Maybe she got nervous or had a call from her parents," Bella thought.

"But why didn't she tell us before she left?" Tatsuya asked.

* * *

 _ ***BACK WITH QING***_

The duel between Qing and Sam just began. The Action Field that was selected for the duel was Sogen. Normally this Field Magic would've boosted the ATK and DEF of Beast-Warrior and Warrior-Type monsters. However, since it was an Action Field, the effect doesn't apply.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Qing began.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Sam followed.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION... DUEL!" both shouted, as Action Cards spread all over the field.

 **Qing: 4000 LP**  
 **Sam: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first!" Sam yelled.

"I got it. You don't need to yell," Qing said. "I summon Naturu Mantis!" A green mantis appeared on her field.

 **Naturu Mantis: Level 4/EARTH/Insect/1700 ATK/1500 DEF**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Sam drew his next card. "I activate the Continuous Magic, Unity of the Six Warmen! Every time a 'Six Warmen' monster is summoned, a Bushido Counter is placed on this card!" A Magic Circle of some kind appeared behind him. "While my opponent controls a monster and I control none, I Special Summon Elder of the Six Samurai from my hand!" An old man wearing a mask in a mechanical shrine appeared.

 **Elder of the Six Warmen: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/400 ATK/0 DEF**

"And because I summoned a 'Six Warmen' monster, a Bushido Counter is gained!" Rather than saying a counter, a sword shot out of the magic circle and stabbed the ground. "Next, I summon True Six Warmen - Kageki!" A samurai in yellow and orange with two extra mechanical arms appeared with the elder.

 **True Six Warmen - Kageki: Level 3/WIND/Warrior/200 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I activate Naturu Mantis' effect! When my opponent Normal Summons a monster, I send one 'Naturu' monster from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy that monster!" Qing countered. "I send Naturu Ladybug to my Graveyard to destroy Kageki! **Nature's Cutter!** " The mantis crossed its arms, sending an X-shaped shockwave at the recently summoned monster, obliterating it.

"However, Kageki's effect activates when he is summoned! I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Six Warmen' monster from my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Impersonator of the Six Warmen!" A green samurai in brown armor appeared.

 **Impersonator of the Six Warmen: Level 2/EARTH/Warrior/400 ATK/1800 DEF**

"And because a 'Six Warmen' monster is summoned, another Bushido Counter is gained!" Another sword was shot out. "Unity of the Six Warmen can only hold two Bushido Counters. However! I activate its effect! Removing it from the field to draw one card for each Bushido Counter on it! There are two Bushido Counters, so I draw two cards!" The card dissolved into particles as the two swords were suddenly shot into the air, changing into two cards for Sam. "And since I have two 'Six Warmen' monsters, I Special Summon Great Shogun Shien from my hand!" A red armored samurai with a purple cape appeared onto his field.

 **Great Shogun Shien: Level 7/FIRE/Warrior/2500 ATK/2400 DEF**

"I now tune my Level 3 Elder of the Six Warmen with Level 2 Impersonator of the Six Warmen! Draw out your forbidden blade! Obliterate those that are against you! Synchro Summon! Level 5! True Six Warmen - Shien!" Another red armored samurai with mechanical wings was formed from the two monsters.

 **True Six Warmen - Shien: Level 5/DARK/Warrior/2500 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Battle! True Six Warmen - Shien attacks Naturu Mantis! **Samurai Cutter!** " The Synchro Monster swung down its sword at the Insect-type monster.

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Naturu Sacred Tree!" Qing activated one of her face-downs.

"It's useless! I activate True Six Warmen - Shien's monster effect! Once per turn, when my opponent activates a Magic or Trap Card, that card's effect is negated and destroyed! And with Great Shogun Shien's monster effect, my opponent can only activate one Magic or Trap card per turn! **Single Strike Slash!** " Qing's eyes widened as her Trap card and Mantis got destroyed.

 **Qing: 3200 LP**  
 **Sam: 4000 LP**

"When Naturu Sacred Tree is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one 'Naturu' card from my deck to my hand! I add Naturu Pumpkin!" Qing added said card to her hand.

"However, it won't stop my attack! Great Shogun Shien! Attack the player directly! **Muramasa Blade!** " Sam's Level-7 monster swung down its sword, sending a big, cut-like projectile at Qing, who moved out of its range.

 **Qing: 500 LP**  
 **Sam: 4000 LP**

"I could've died from that..." she muttered.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Sam ended. "It is not yet too late to forfeit, Qing-dono!"

"Shut up! My turn! Draw!" Qing drew her next card.

' _I can't use Magic or Trap cards at this moment. Which means I'll have to get rid of one of those two monsters first,_ ' she thought. ' _However, even if I do Synchro Summon something, that face-down card... If it's a Trap Card, I can summon out Parkion to negate it, but what if it's an Instant Magic?_ ' She took a good look at her hand and tried to form a best strategy. ' _Looks like I have to bet on it!_ '

"I summon a monster in Defense!" A face-down card appeared on her field. "I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Sam drew his next card. "I activate the Equip Magic, Pitch-Black Famed Horse! This card can only be equipped to a 'Six Warmen' monster! That monster gains 200 ATK and DEF! I'll equip this to True Six Warmen - Shien!" A black horse in black armor appeared and the Synchro Monster mounted on it.

 **True Six Warmen - Shien: 2500 + 200 = 2700 ATK/1400 + 200 = 1600 DEF**

"Battle! True Six Warmen - Shien attacks your face-down monster! **Samurai Cutter!** " The black horse charged at Qing's monster. The warrior on it jumped off and cut the face-down in half, revealing it to be Naturu Cherry.

 **Naturu Cherry: Level 1/EARTH/Plant/200 ATK/200 DEF**

"Naturu Cherry's monster effect! When destroyed by an opponent's card, I can Special Summon two more Naturu Cherry in Defense Mode!" Qing declared, as two copies of the cherries monster appeared.

"That won't stop my monster! Great Shogun Shien attacks another one of your Cherry! **Muramasa Blade!** " The Effect monster swung its sword down and destroyed another Cherry. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Qing drew her next card. "This could work. I summon Naturu Pumpkin!" Her green pumpkin-like monster appeared on her field.

 **Naturu Pumpkin: Level 4/EARTH/Plant/1400 ATK/800 DEF**

"When this card is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Naturu' monster from my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Naturu Rosewhip!" Along with the pumpkin, a live rose with thorny vines appeared.

 **Naturu Rosewhip: Level 3/EARTH/Plant/400 ATK/1700 DEF**

"Did you just say Tuner?!" Sam gasped.

"I tune my Level 4 Naturu Pumpkin with my Level 3 Naturu Rosewhip! Become the great roaring nature! One that protects its family! Syncrho Summon! Appear, Level 7, Naturu Landoorsu!" The two monsters formed the turtle made of rock and land.

 **Naturu Landoorsu: Level 7/EARTH/Rock/2350 ATK/1600 DEF**

"And now from my Graveyard, I activate Naturu Ladybug's monster effect! When I Synchro Summoned a 'Naturu' Synchro monster, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard!" The palm-sized insect appeared onto the field.

 **Naturu Ladybug: Level 1/EARTH/Insect/100 ATK/100 DEF**

It was at this point, Qing took off running. "I now activate my Magic Card, Landols' Luminous Moss!"

"Have you already forgotten how pointless it is?! True Six Warmen - Shien's monster effect! Once per turn, when my opponent activates a Magic or Trap card, that card is negated and destroyed! **Single Strike Slash!** " The monster threw its sword at Qing's card. The 'Naturu' duelist managed to find and grabbed an Action Card, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "I already told you it's useless to use another card!" The sword closed in on the Magic Card, which got intercepted by a rock. "What the-?!" Sam gasped.

"Landoorsu's monster effect! When my opponent activates a monster effect, I send a Magic Card from my hand to the Graveyard to negate and destroy that monster!"

"Then... you got the Action Card for that?!"

"That's right! This is **Land Reversal!** " The 'Naturu' Synchro used its powers to drag the 'Six Warmen' Synchro down to the end of the Earth.

"Pitch-Black Famed Horse's effect! If the equipped monster is to me destroyed, this card is destroyed instead!" The samurai got off his horse, having the creature taken down instead.

"And because your monster effect was negated, my Magic Card's effect goes through! For this turn, all your monster's effects are negated! Which means, I can use the Magic Card, Fragrance Storm! I destroy one Plant-type monster I control to draw one card! If that card is a Plant-type, I reveal that card and draw another card! Help me out, Naturu Cherry!" The remaining Tuner sacrificed itself and Qing placed her hand on the top of her deck.

' _Please... Come!_ '

"DRAW!" She drew her card. "Monster card, Naturu Strawberry! A Plant-Type! So I draw one more card!" She drew her next card and smiled. "All right! I activate Wonder Clover! By sending a Level 4 Plant-type monster from my hand to my Graveyard, a monster I control can attack twice this turn! I send Naturu Strawberry to the Graveyard to give Landoorsu the extra attack!" The Rock-Type monster glowed a green aura. "Next, I'll use Naturu Ladybug's monster effect! By releasing it, a 'Naturu' monster I control gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn! All that power once again goes to Landoorsu!"

 **Naturu Landoorsu: 2350 + 1000 = 3350 ATK**

Qing once again picked up an Action Card. "Okay! Action Magic, Nanana! A monster I control gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn!"

"What?!" Sam once again gasped as Landoorsu's power raised again.

 **Naturu Landoorsu: 3350 + 700 = 4050 ATK**

Despite the amount of ATK power the monster has, Qing didn't stop running and searching. "Battle! Landoorsu! Starting from the Synchro, attack both his Shiens! **Nature's Destruction!** " The turtle-like monster went and destroyed the two warriors before him.

 **Qing: 500 LP**  
 **Sam: 900 LP**

"I end my turn! At this time, Landoorsu's ATK returns to normal!" Qing ended, still searching for an Action Card.

 **Naturu Landoorsu: 4050 - 1700 = 2350 ATK**

' _Just one more attack. But to land that attack, I have to survive this turn!_ ' she thought.

"My turn! Draw!" Sam drew his next card. "I summon Relic of the Six Warmen!" A purple armor possessed by a ghost appeared on the field.

 **Relic of the Six Warmen: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/500 ATK/500 DEF**

"Next I activate my Trap Card, Six Warmen Unannounced Visit! This card allows me to Special Summon one 'Six Warmen' monster from my Graveyard!"

"What did you say?!"

"I'll use this effect to bring True Six Warmen - Shien back to the field!" The Synchro monster was resurrected. "And next, Relix of the Six Warmen's monster effect! Once per turn, this card can be equipped to a 'Six Warmen' monster! I will equip him to Shien!" The armored ghost detached itself and attached itself on Shien's armor. "The monster this card was equipped to gains 500 ATK and DEF!"

 **True Six Warmen - Shien: 2500 + 500 = 3000 ATK/1400 + 500 = 1900 DEF**

"This is the end! True Six Warmen - Shien attacks Naturu Landoorsu! **Samurai Cutter!** "

Qing grabbed an Action Card from the tall grass. "Action Magic, Avoid!"

"It's useless! Shien's monster effect! Avoid is destroyed! **Single Strike Slash!** " The samurai went to destroy the Action Magic before continuing his assault. Shien swung down his sword, destroying the card. He flew his way toward the Rock-Type, raising his sword for another strike. The sword hit, but the turtle was still standing. "What?!"

"Action Magic, Miracle!" the 'Naturu' duelist announced. "This saves my monster from being destroyed and halves the Battle Damage!"

 **Qing: 175 LP**  
 **Sam: 900 LP**

"But wait, you couldn't be that lucky!" Sam shouted. "You're cheating, aren't you?!"

"Tell me now, what am I doing?" Qing asked back.

"You're running around with your tail-" Sam stopped, realizing why she was still running.

"You realized it, right? I'm not running around for nothing; I'm running around to locate the Action Cards. I'm running around so if I'm near the area the Action Card is, I could get it easily, either to use Landoorsu's effect or just activate them!"

"No way... I end my turn with a face-down. During the End Phase, the monster summoned by Six Warmen Unannounced Visit is destroyed. However, with Relic of the Six Warmen's equip effect, if the equipped monster is to be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead."

 **True Six Warmen - Shien: 3000 - 500 = 2500 ATK/1900 - 500 = 1400 DEF**

"My turn! Draw!" Qing drew a new card. "I summon Naturu Flightfly!" A fly made of berries appeared on the field.

 **Naturu Flightfly: Level Level 3/EARTH/Insect/800 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Flightfly's monster effect! All face-up monsters my opponent controls loses 300 ATK and DEF for each face-up 'Naturu' monsters I control!" The newly summoned monster splatted berries on the samurai.

 **True Six Warmen - Shien: 2500 - 300 x 2 = 1900 ATK/1400 - 300 x 2 = 800 DEF**

"Battle! Naturu Landoorsu! Attack Shien! **Nature's Destruction!** " The Level 7 Synchro Monster unleashed its power onto the Level 5 Synchro, destroying it.

 **Qing: 175 LP**  
 **Sam: 450 LP**

"I activate my Trap Card, Ultimate Last Stand!" Sam declared. "By paying Life Points until I have 100 left, I can Special Summon as many 'Six Warmen' monsters from my Graveyard as possible! Now come, my warriors!" Five of Sam's 'Six Warmen' monsters were resurrected from the dead. "And with True Six Warmen - Kageki's monster effect, he gains 1500 ATK if there's another 'Six Warmen' on the field!"

 **True Six Warmen - Kageki: 200 + 1500 = 1700 ATK**

 **Qing: 175 LP**  
 **Sam: 100 LP**

"Don't forget, because of Naturu Flightfly, your monsters' ATK and DEF are reduced!" Qing reminded, as the Insect-type splatted more berries on the newly summoned monsters.

 **Relic of the Six Warmen: 500 - 600 = 0 ATK/500 - 600 = 0 DEF**

 **True Six Warmen - Shien: 2500 - 600 = 1900 ATK/1400 - 600 = 800 DEF**

 **Impersonator of the Six Warmen: 400 - 600 = 0 ATK/1800 - 600 = 1200 DEF**

 **True Six Warmen - Kageki: 1700 - 600 = 1100 ATK/2000 - 600 = 1400 DEF**

 **Elder of the Six Warmen: 400 - 600 = 0 ATK/0 - 600 = 0 DEF**

"And so what if they are? You can't touch any more of my Life Points!"

Qing continued to run. As she ran, she thought about what Sam just said.

' _He's right... I can't do anymore damage like this. And with how the field is, there's only little chance that I will survive his next turn._ ' Just then, Flightfly flew by her side. ' _Flightfly?_ ' The bug was saying something to her in its own language, which Qing can somehow understand. The adult-minded duelist couldn't help but agree to it as she slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong?! Admitting defeat?!" Sam shouted.

Qing faced him. "As you say, as I am now, I would admit defeat. However, that's if I was serious this whole time!" Sam's eyes widened at those words.

"What do you mean if you were serious?!"

"I mean this! I activate Flightfly's other effect! Once per turn, I can take control of one monster my opponent controls until the End Phase! Come over here, Relic of the Six Warmen!" The possessed armor was forced over to the other side. "And now, I will overlay the Level 3 Naturu Flightfly and Relic of the Six Warmen! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters changed into brown lights as they jumped into a portal that formed beneath them. "Gain the power of the flames and take down the leader of those against you! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 3, Grenosaurus!" A red tyrannosaurus rex with some mechanical parts and flames shooting out of its head appeared with two red orbs orbiting around it.

"You can use Xyz Summon as well!?" the samurai duelist gasped in great shock.

"And that's not all! I activate Grenosaurus' monster effect! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent!"

"WHAT?!"

"Finish it, Grenosaurus! **Flame Predator!** " The dinosaur Xyz monster unleashed a fire breath at Sam, ending the duel at last.

 **Qing: 175 LP**  
 **Sam: 000 LP**

 **WINNER: QING!**

"No way! I lost!?" Sam yelled, as the field went back to normal.

"Yeah... Sorry, but I just can't keep holding back and keep using only Synchros. You should be proud though; you're the first person to make me use my Xyz since I got here," Qing said, trying to cheer him up.

"REALLY?!" Apparently he got a bit too cheery to fast.

"Y-Yeah..." Qing looked over to where Reiji was watching. "Satisfied?" Only to see him gone. "Where'd he go?!"

"Reiji-dono probably went back to your school."

"Then... he was keeping me here so You Show would lose!? I have to hurry back!" With that, Qing rushed back to the duel school.

* * *

 _ ***BACK IN YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL***_

Yuzu had her duel with LDS Fusion User, Masumi. Sadly, the duel didn't go well, for she was unable to get the Action Card she needed due to being fooled by a reflection of the card. This made her realize how conflicted she is about her trust in Yuya, whom comforted her after her loss.

And now it was time for the third round. Bella was going up against the Synchro User, Yaiba. Sora told her she could go because he had a funny feeling about the guy. Gongenzaka was in a bit of tears, realizing he couldn't really help the school except by cheering them on.

"Be careful, Bella," Yuya told his adopted-sister.

"I will, Yuya," Bella assured.

"You have to win! For our school!" Gongenzaka encouraged.

"Even though you're an outsider," Sora said in a careless tone.

"I still wonder what's taking Qing though," Yuzu said.

"Why are you still wondering where she is?" Henrietta asked. "After all, she abandoned you."

"There's no way she abandoned us, not after she saved us from Sawatari's friends!" Futoshi exclaimed.

"That's right!" Ayu agreed.

"Besides, you don't know anything about her, so shut up!" Tatsuya added.

"Whatever. So, you're going to duel me or what?!" Yaiba demanded.

"I'm coming." Bella followed him to the duel field.


	8. Pirates VS Sabers

**A/N: And now! For the third round of the duel that decides the fate of You Show Duel School! As you may have noticed or guessed, this duel will not be exactly like the duel in the anime. But the result will be the same. Question is... how? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. I do own Qing and the made up cards in her deck and made up Action Cards. My beta reader, Generalhyna, owns Sakaki Bella and her deck.**

* * *

Continuing on from last chapter, Bella and Yaiba were facing each other on the field. It was the third round for the fate of You Show Duel School, so with only a tie, it was up to this one duel to decide its fate.

' _I can't afford to lose this duel. I have to win, for all of us,_ ' Bella thought.

"Good luck, Bella-neechan!" "Fight, Bella-neechan!" "Don't lose, Bella-neechan!" The kids all cheered for the pirate duelist.

"You better give up now while you still can," Yaiba told her.

"No way. I have people who are counting on me in winning this duel. And I'm not backing out," Bella replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We're counting on you, Bella!" Shuzo shouted from the speakers. "Action Field on! Field Magic, Sword's Graveyard activate!" The field became a wasteland with swords embedded on the ground. "Listen up Bella! Use this field's sword and bury Yaiba's blade!"

"I got it!" Bella replied.

"Hiragi-san, if we win this match Sakaki Yuya of You Show Duel School will become LDS', do you agree with those conditions?" Henrietta asked.

Before Shuzo could answer, Bella beat him to it. "That's not going to happen! I won't lose! I won't let my brother be taken away from me! From this school that our father built!"

"It's as Bella said! If we win, you will leave us alone!" the principal agreed. He then began the chant. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Henrietta followed.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION..." Yuya and Yuzu spoke.

"DUEL!" Bella and Yaiba ended the chant, as Action Cards spread all over the field.

 **Bella: 4000 LP**  
 **Yaiba: 4000 LP**

"I'll start first!" Bella declared. "I summon Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy in Attack Mode!" Her pirate monster appeared on the field.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1800 ATK/2100 DEF**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Yaiba drew his sixth card. "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" A tan-skinned warrior in silver armor appeared on his field.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight: Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/1900 ATK/1000 DEF**

"When this card is successfully summoned, I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'X-Saber' monster from my hand! I summon the Tuner Monster, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" A knight in orange armor appeared on the field.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight: Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/1300 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Tuner monster?!" Yuya gasped in shock at those words.

"If there are two or more 'X-Saber' monsters on my field, I Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!" A red armored warrior appeared with the two monsters.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll: Level 6/EARTH/Warrior/2400 ATK/1800 DEF**

"In one turn, you summoned three monsters. I would be impressed, if it wasn't for the fact that I saw someone who can do that," Bella said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I tune my Level 4 Boggart Knight with my Level 3 Fulhelmknight! Wielder of crossed blades of light! Trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7, X-Saber Souza!" The two monsters tuned together to form a bulky warrior with two swords.

 **X-Saber Souza: Level 7/EARTH/Warrior/2500 ATK/1600 DEF**

"He really can Synchro!" Futoshi exclaimed.

"If Qing-neechan was in that duel, she would easily beat him with her own Synchro Summon," Ayu stated.

"Don't say that!" Gongenzaka scolded. "Right now, we have to put all out hopes on Bella! Biological or not, she's Sakaki Yusho's daughter! She won't lose here!"

"There's still more to come! XX-Saber Faultroll, once per turn, can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'X-Saber' monster from my Graveyard! The one I choose to summon is XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba's Tuner monster returned to the field.

"You're going to do another Synchro?" his opponent dared to ask.

"That's right! I tune my Level 6 Faultroll with my Level 3 Fulhelmknight! Let your silver armor shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9, XX-Saber Gatmuz!" The two monsters tuned and became a fully-armored warrior with a greatsword.

 **XX-Saber Gatmuz: Level 9/EARTH/Warrior/3100 ATK/2600 DEF**

"Whoa! They look awesome!" Luffy shouted, his eyes sparkling.

"Not the time for that," Bella muttered.

"Battle! I attack Luffy with XX-Saber Gatmuz!" Yaiba declared. His recently summoned monster charged at the lone monster on Bella's field.

Said pirate duelist quickly ran for an Action Card that she spotted earlier when the duel began. "Action Magic, Avoid! This negates Gatmuz's attack!" Luffy narrowly dodged the strike.

"I'm not done! X-Saber Souza attacks Luffy!" Yaiba's other Synchro charged at Luffy with his swords. The attack hit, but Luffy was still on the field. "What?!"

"Luffy can't be destroyed by battle! However, I still take the Battle Damage!" Bella explained.

 **Bella: 3300 LP**  
 **Yaiba: 4000 LP**

"So you got that Action Card to lessen the damage. But it's not going to change anything. I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

From the sidelines, the kids were cheering for Bella to make a comeback. Yuya had an uneasy look that didn't go unnoticed by Yuzu.

"What's wrong, Yuya?"

"It's just... I have a funny feeling about this duel," Yuya told her.

"What funny feeling?" Gongenzaka asked, listening in on the conversation. Yuya stayed silent at his question.

"My turn! Draw!" Bella drew her next card. "I activate the Continuous Magic, Straw Hat Pirate Ship, Thousand Sunny from my hand!" All of a sudden, a ship came crashing down from above. "This card can only activate if I control a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster! I use its effect to Special Summon a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster from my hand! I Special Summon Straw Hat Pirate, Sanji from my hand in Defense Mode!" A door opened and the pirate chef leaped down from the ship, a blue outline surrounding him.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Sanji: Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2100 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Looks like we have a challenge," he said.

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded.

"When a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster is summoned, Thousand Sunny gains a Coup de Burst Counter!" A barrel appeared on deck. "Next I summon Straw Hat Pirate, Chopper!" The tanuki pirate appeared on the field along with another barrel.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Chopper: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast/500 ATK/500 DEF**

"I'll do my best!" the little Beast-type exclaimed.

"Next, I activate Thousand Sunny's last effect! By removing a number of Coup de Burst Counters on this card, I destroy a number of cards on the field equal to that amount! I'll remove the two counters it just gained to destroy your monsters! **Gaon Cannon!** " The ship fired an energy beam at the two monsters.

"Like I'll let that happen!" Yaiba swung his wooden sword, letting out a powerful wind, revealing an Action Card. Bella caught on to his plan and ran after that card. Both duelists ran as fast as they could to get to it. Alas, Yaiba was the one who caught it.

"Action Magic, _**Blade Barrier!**_ This turn, monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects!" The two monsters blocked the beam with their swords, preventing their own deaths from happening.

 _ **(Blade Barrier: Action Magic: This turn, monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects.)**_

"So close," Futoshi said.

"She would've won," Ayu stated.

"I guess this shows how good he is. Him and his luck," Sora said.

"At the very least... Battle! Chopper's monster effect! While my opponent controls a monster, he can attack directly! And when he attacks directly by this effect, his ATK is increased by 1000! **Jumping Point!** " Bella declared, as Chopper changed form and gave Yaiba a hard kick in the gut.

 **Bella: 3300 LP**  
 **Yaiba: 2500 LP**

"I end my turn!"

"She's not bad. Yaiba's definitely going to lose if he's not careful," Hokuto said with a smirk.

"This coming from someone who lost?" Kasumi asked. That question caused the Xyz Uzer to suddenly sit in the corner and sulk... again.

"My turn! Draw!" Yaiba drew his next card. "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Another Boggart Knight was summoned. "And because he was successfully summoned, I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'X-Saber' monster from my hand! I Special Summon XX-Saber Ragigura!" A reptile-human hybrid appeared on the field.

 **XX-Saber Ragigura: Level 1/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/200 ATK/1000 DEF**

"What? It's a 200 ATK small-fry," Futoshi insulted.

"I don't think you should underestimate it. Remember how we first saw Qing-neechan duel?" Ayu reminded. At that reminder, Futoshi took back what he said.

"And when Ragigura is successfully Special Summoned, I can add an 'X-Saber' monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I add XX-Saber Faultroll to my hand! And since I control two or more monsters, I Special Summon Faultroll!" Yaiba's red armored warrior returned to the field. "And now I activate Souza's monster effect! By releasing one 'Saber' monster, this card gains one of its two effects! I release Ragigura to have Souza be immune to Trap Cards that destroys him!" The reptile-like warrior took its leave, as Souza suddenly have on more armor. "Using Faultroll's effect, I Special Summon Fulhelmknight back from my Graveyard!" The Level 3 Tuner returned to the field. "Now I tune my Level 6 Faultroll with my Level 3 Fulhelmknight! It's a double showing of 'X-Sabers' strongest monster! Enjoy it while it lasts! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9, XX-Saber Gatmuz!" Another copy of the fully-armored warrior appeared.

"This is bad!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"He almost has a full field of Monsters!" Ayu stated.

"I'm shivering in a bad way!" Futoshi said.

"Bella! Be careful!" Yuya shouted.

"Battle! Gatmuz attacks Chopper!" Yaiba ordered, as one of his strongest monster swung its sword down at the Beast-type.

"Chopper's monster effect! Once per turn, I can negate the attack of one monster! **Guard Point!** " The tanuki-like reindeer puffed out its fur, blocking the attack.

"However, you can't block the second attack! My other Gatmuz attacks Chopper again!" The other of his strongest monster swung its sword down at Chopper.

"Trap Card open! _**Pirate Alliance!**_ When a 'Pirate' monster I control is targeted for an attack, I choose one other 'Pirate' monster on the field! The monster being attacked gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the monster targeted by this card! Chopper! Gain Sanji's power! **Heavy Point!** " The two monsters were surrounded by a weird aura as Chopper suddenly got bigger and muscular.

 _ **(Pirate Allinace: Normal Trap: Activate when a 'Pirate' monster you control is targeted for an attack. Target one other 'Pirate' monster on the field; the monster being attacked gains ATK and DEF equal to that monster's ATK and DEF)**_

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Chopper: 500 + 2100 = 2600 ATK/500 + 1500 = 2000 DEF**

Despite the increase in ATK, it didn't help stop the attack.

 **Bella: 2800 LP  
Yaiba: 2500 LP**

"Now I attack Luffy with Souza!" The two-sword weilding warrior charged at the Pirate.

"Luffy can't be destroyed by battle!" the female duelist said.

"However you take the damage!" Yaiba added, as the warrior swung his sword down.

"I activate my Instant Magic! Charge! This card gives one monster 700 more ATK! I give that power to Luffy!"

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy: 1800 + 700 = 2500 ATK**

The straw hat pirate blocked the sword and gave a hard punch to the Synchro monster, destroying it. The kids cheered from the sidelines at the turnaround.

"It's not over yet. I activate my Trap Card, Gatmuz Emergency Orders!" the Synchro user continued. "This card can only be activated if I have a face-up 'X-Saber' monster! I Special Summon two more 'X-Saber' monsters from either player's Graveyard! Come back, Souza, Faultroll!" The two declared monsters returned to the field. Yaiba swung his wooden sword and revealed an Action Card. Unfortunately for Bella, the card was so close to her opponent, who easily caught it and smirked. "Action Magic, Extreme Sword! This increases the ATK of one monster by 1000 ATK! I give this power to Souza!" The resurrected Synchro Monster gained more power from the card.

 **X-Saber Souza: 2500 + 1000 = 3500 ATK**

"Now Souza! Attack Luffy!" The two monsters got into battle. Bella spotted an Action Card, but was too late to get it and took damage.

 **Bella: 1800 LP  
Yaiba: 2500 LP**

Yaiba, on the other hand, got another Action Card and instantly activated it. "I'm really lucky today. Action Magic, Nanana! This increases a monster's ATK by 700! I'll give it to Faultroll and have him attack Luffy again!" The said monster gained power and attacked the pirate, dealing more damage.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll: 2400 + 700 = 3100 ATK**

 **Bella: 1200 LP  
Yaiba: 2500 LP**

"Hey, Shitty Straw Hat, stop getting hit!" Sanji yelled.

"It's not my fault! Bella was doing nothing!" Luffy complained.

"Don't blame Bella-chan for your mistakes!"

"But it's true!"

"I end my turn! At this time, all our monsters ATK returns to normal." True to Yaiba's words, the monsters whose stats changed reverted to normal.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll: 3100 - 700 = 2400 ATK**

 **X-Saber Souza: 3500 - 1000 = 2500 ATK**

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy: 2500 - 700 = 1800 ATK**

"My turn. Draw!" Bella drew her next card. She gritted her teeth at the sight of the card she drew.

' _Double Up Chance. An Instant Magic that can only activate when a monster's attack is negated. That monster's current ATK becomes doubled and it is allowed to attack once more. However... The only time for me to use it in this situation is if Yaiba gets and activates Avoid or..._ '

"Bella-neechan?" Futoshi spoke from the sidelines.

"What's wrong with her? Did she draw a bad card?" Ayu asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this," Yuzu admitted.

"Perhaps she drew a risky card," Gongenzaka guessed.

Unlike his friends, Yuya knows the look Bella is using, as well as her true ace.

"Hey what's wrong? You won't be able to do anything just standing there. Or are you just going to forfeit?" Yaiba asked.

"I guess the pressure was too much for her," Masumi said.

"They were wrong to stand up to us," Hokuto said. "Especially since the X-Sabers are masters in their summons. Not caring whether it is or isn't their turn, they always make their comeback. That's how frightening they are."

"It's rare to hear you compliment someone else's deck. Did losing make you that weak~?" And back to sulking the Xyz Duelist went.

"With how the field and situation are, Bella doesn't have a chance to win, does she?" Sora asked.

"No. It's not over yet," Yuya replied. "She still hasn't shown it."

"How bad her draw was? Or how she's going to give up?"

"The true power of her deck."

Bella looked down at her duel disk. Not at her Life Points, but at her Extra Deck. There was one card that could help her, but she was a bit afraid of using it.

' _I... Just what do I do?!_ ' she wondered.

"BELLA!" came a shout. Bella turned to the voice, as did everyone else, and saw Qing with the rest of You Show.

"Qing?"

"What are you doing, Bella?! Those eyes... How can you be holding back at a time like this?!" Qing's question got everyone's attention.

"Holding back?" Sora repeated.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

Qing ignored the question. "I don't know why you're holding back, but I know those eyes anywhere. You can't hold back at a time like this! Not when the fate of our school is in your hands!" Bella stood in shock at those words.

"Bella! If you're worried about the possibility of them hating you for that thing, don't worry! This isn't the time to be worrying about that! If dad was here, he wouldn't want you to act like this either!" Yuya encouraged. "I'll be right by your side, like back when we were kids!"

Bella looked down at the card in her hand. She was still wondering if she should use her card against Yaiba. After some time of thinking, she made up her mind.

"Luffy, Sanji! It's time to do that thing!" Bella declared. The two monsters looked back and nodded with relieved looks on their faces.

"I don't know what that thing is, but it won't be enough to beat me, or my monsters," Yaiba pointed out.

"It will! I overlay my Level 4 Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy with my Straw Hat Pirate, Sanji to build the Overlay Network!" Everyone's eyes widened at that declaration, except Yuya and Qing, as the two monsters became red and yellow lights as they jumped in the portal that formed behind them. "Formed from the light of hope, to protect those it cherish with its golden blades! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, **_Emperor of Hope, Utopia_**!" A white and yellow armored warrior with white mechanical wings appeared on the field with two orbs circling around it.

 **Emperor of Hope, Utopia: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

 _ **(Emperor of Hope, Utopia: Xyz Monster: 2 Level 4 Monsters: When any player's monster declares an attack, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card to negate the attack, then draw 1 card for every two of that monster's Level/Rank.)(Yes I am aware or Number 39: Utopia in case if anyone asks, but considering the fact that there aren't any 'Number' monsters, this is allowed, in a way. That and my beta likes Utopia and we already talked it out and so... yeah.)**_

"Xyz Summon!?" most of You Show duelists gasped.

"That girl?!" Hokuto gasped.

"Wait, you can Xyz Summon?!" Yaiba asked.

"That's right. And no, I didn't teach Yuya Xyz Summon. He's too stupid for that anyway," Bella said and insulted.

"Hey!" Said brother took offense to that.

"And I might as well... get rid of this too." She reached up to her mask and removed it, revealing a pretty face behind the mask, one that makes her look like an idol.

The sight of that face brought shocked looks to her fellow You Show duelists, for they have never seen her face before, except Yuya. In fact, they were shocked enough to stay speechless. Even Hokuto and Yaiba were speechless at how pretty she really is, enough for them to blush.

"It's nice to finally breathe without a mask," Bella stated with a smile. "Now then... Battle! Utopia! Attack Gatmuz!" Everyone on the sideline, except Yuya and Qing, all looked at her in great shock.

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?!"

"Wait a second! Bella!" Yuzu shouted, as the Xyz monster already charged at its opponent with its sword raised.

"Now I activate Utopia's monster effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate the attack of one monster! I'll use it to negate Utopia's own attack!" One of Utopia's orb was used to block its own strike. "Doing so, I can draw cards for every two of that monster's Level or Rank! Utopia's Rank is four! So I draw two cards!" Two cards were added to her hand.

"But what good would that do?! You just wasted an attack and an Overlay Unit!" Hokuto shouted. Being an Xyz Duelist he is, he felt offended that Bella wasted an Overlay Unit like that.

"That may be, but I have this! Instant Magic, Double Up Chance! This magic card can only be activated if a monster's attack is negated! That monster's ATK is doubled and can make a second attack!" That shocked everyone even more as Utopia attached its swords together.

 **Emperor of Hope, Utopia: 2500 x 2 = 5000 ATK**

"Let's go, Utopia!"

"Right!" the monster answered.

"Attack Gatmuz! **Hope Blade Cutter!** " The monster raised its sword and charged at its first intended target. "Next from my hand I activate the effect of **_Kuripiratopia!_** By discarding this card to my Graveyard when a monster I control attacks or is attacked, that monster's ATK is doubled!" A brown Kuribandit wearing a white and gold chest armor and holding a saber appeared. As soon as it did, it threw its saber into the air and disappeared. The weapon got bigger and was caught by Utopia, who now charged at one of the Gatmuz with two swords in its hands.

 _ **(Kuripiratopia: Effect Monster: During the Battle Phase, if a 'Pirate' or 'Utopia' monster you control attacks or is attacked, you may send this card from your hand to the Graveyard. Until the end of the Battle Phase, that monster's ATK is doubled.)**_

 **Emperor of Hope, Utopia: 5000 x 2 = 10000 ATK**

"Whoa! An ATK of 10000!" Tatsuya gasped, shocked enough to fall on his butt.

"Amazing/Shivering!" Ayu and Futoshi cheered.

Sora dropped his lollipop in great shock. "No way... For that kind of power to exist..."

"Go for it, Bella!" Yuya shouted.

The LDS group widened their eyes, not believing what they were about to witness.

Utopia swung down its two swords. The attack connected, only not in a way anyone would expect.

"What happened?!" Bella asked.

"Action Magic, _**Honorable Sacrifice!**_ " Yaiba answered. "I was hoping for something better, but this will have to do! It destroys one monster on the opponent's field and both players take damage equal to half its ATK!" Bella gasped, as the swords from the field all levitated into the air and pierced through her best card, destroying it and dealing damage to both sides.

 _ **(Honorable Sacrifice: Action Magic: Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Both players take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK.)**_

 **Bella: 0000 LP  
Yaiba: 0000 LP**

 **WINNER: DRAW!**

Bella got on her knees, saddened by the fact that she couldn't finish the duel. "I... I couldn't win..." she muttered, tears forming in her eyes. "I couldn't win..."

"Bella!" She looked up and saw her friends running to her.

"Yuya... Guys... I'm sorry... I couldn't win the duel... I even used my ace card and yet..." Bella's eyes formed tears as she replayed that last attack that backfired on her.

"What are you saying?!" Yuya shouted happily. "Because of you, we got a draw! You may not have won, but you didn't lose either!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, am proud that you held out that long!" the non-You Show Duelist cried.

"You were awesome!" Ayu complimented.

"That last attack gave me lots of shivers~!" Futoshi said.

"I've never seen an ATK of 10000 before! This is one duel I'll never forget!" Tatsuya told her.

"The result of the Best of Three is one win, one loss, and one draw," Shuzo said to Henrietta from the control room. "Chairwoman Akaba, you said you would take the school if you won the Best of Three. But the result is a draw, so I kindly ask you to leave."

"What are you saying?" the chairwoman snapped, not pleased with the outcome. "This was a duel to settle everything; there can be no draws!"

"You say that but, the duel ended as a draw..."

"A Tie-Breaker! We will duel with our two duelists that have one victory. That's fine with you, isn't it?"

"You can't just-" Before he could say anything else, Yuya had his goggles on and stepped up, hinting that he accepts the conditions.

"It seems that you're up for it. Well then we shall-"

"Wait!" Qing gasped as she turned to see the one reason who she wasn't able to duel for her school. "I'll put an end to this."

Glaring at him, Qing stepped up to him. "In that case, I'll be representing You Show Duel School in the Tie-Breaker!"

"Qing-neechan?" the kids asked.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Yuya asked, removing his goggles.

"I can't just stand back while you guys were dueling for our school. Besides, it was partly my fault that it came to this. If I was dueling, we wouldn't need a Tie-Breaker, but then something had to come up. I'll duel in Yuya's place! If I win, you will leave us alone!" Qing's declaration surprised everyone.

"... Very well. If you win, You Show won't be a part of LDS," Reiji agreed.

"There is no 'if'; I will win!"


	9. DD VS Naturu

**A/N: Hello again readers~ We are back with another chapter of Arc V N' Nature! Now just a bit of heads up that this chapter will be full of surprises like nothing you've ever seen before!**

* * *

On the duel field, Qing and Reiji were staring each other down. Well, Reiji was staring, Qing was glaring at her opponent.

"Why the glare?" Reiji calmly asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! You made me waste my time dueling a student from your school! If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have followed you!" she shouted.

"Wait, you left because he was watching our duels?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah. It seems pretty suspicious, considering that it was a duel between You Show and LDS, yet someone is watching the duel from afar."

"That does sound suspecious," Gongenzaka agreed.

"But, since we're going to duel, I'm going to make you pay for stalling me!"

"Go ahead and try," Reiji said in a calm tone.

"We're counting on you, Qing!" Shuzo said from the control room.

"Got it! Now then, that said, what kind of Action Field do you want up?" the 'Naturu' duelist asked.

"Choose whichever you want," her opponent simply replied.

"Show them the best entertainment on the best field for it, Qing! Action Field On! Field Spell, Athletic Circus activate!" Shuzo pressed the button and the field changed into a circus.

"An entertainment field for a fellow Entertainment Duelist... You better not have jinxed me, Principal!" Qing shouted. After hearing that Hokuto lost his duel using the duel field that suits him most and seeing Yaiba didn't win with a duel field that fitted him, how can she not think Shuzo would want her to lose?

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Good luck, Qing!" Yuya cheered.

"Win for our school!" Yuzu also cheered.

"Got it! Duel Mode on!" The two duelists activated their duel disks and drew their starting hand.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu began.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Tatsuya followed.

"They storm through this field!" Futoshi added.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Ayu added.

"Action!" All four exclaimed.

"DUEL!" Qing and Reiji shouted in unison. The Action Cards spreaded all over the field.

 **Qing: 4000 LP  
Reiji: 4000 LP**

"Although I'm mad that you stalled me, I still have some duelist pride in me. So as thanks for letting us choose the field, I'll let go first," Qing insisted.

"Thanks? Let you? I understand. So that's how you think." Qing got confused at Reiji's words. "Fine then, I'll accept your offer. I activate three Magic Cards from my hand. First is this one, Continuous Magic, Contract of the Hellgate. This card inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during my Standby Phase." The duelists at the sidelines widened their eyes in shock at the effect.

"When your turn comes..." Yuzu spoke.

"You take 1000 points of damage?!" Gongenzaka finished her thoughts.

"I doubt you used that just to damage yourself," Qing said.

"You are correct. In exchange for that, once per turn, I can add one Level 4 or lower 'DD' monster from my deck to my hand." Reiji took out a card and revealed it. "I add DD Cerberus to my hand."

"DD?" Futoshi asked.

"Different Dimension, it means alternate place," Sora explained.

"Likewise, the second card is also Contract of the Hellgate," Reiji said.

"What?! Then on his next turn he'll take-"

"2000 points of damage!" Yuzu finished Gongenzaka's thoughts.

"Why risk so much Life Points?" Yuya asked.

"You're asking the wrong group," Bella told her brother.

"Just like before I am able to add a 'DD' monster to my hand. I add DD Lilith to my hand. And the third Magic card I activate is Continuous Magic, Contract of the Devil King. This card also inflicts 1000 damage during my Standby Phase."

"Now it's up to 3000 points of damage!" Yuya said.

"From the name 'Devil King', I assume that card has something to do with Fusion Summon, doesn't it?" Qing asked.

"That's right," Reiji confirmed. "Contract of the Devil King allows me to summon a Fusion monster without the usage of Fusion Magic Cards."

Yuya and Sora widened their eyes in shock. "A Fusion Summon without any Fusion Magics?!" the Entermate Duelist gasped.

"The monsters I choose to fuse are DD Cerberus and DD Lilith! Hellhound which bares its fangs! Seductress of the dark night! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Flame King Temujin!" A monster with fiery aura and a red sword and shield appeared.

 **DDD Flame King Temujin: Level 6/FIRE/Fiend/2000 ATK/1500 DEF**

"He's a Fusion User?!" Gong asked.

"But to take a huge risk to summon that monster..." Yuzu said.

"This time its DDD," Ayu noted.

"There are three D's," Tatsuya added.

"What does it mean?" Futoshi asked. The teenage duelists all shook their heads, not knowing what they stood for.

"I set two cards and end my turn," Reiji ended, using up the last of the cards in his hand.

"Now his hand is at zero!" Bella exclaimed.

"And next turn, he'll take 3000 points of damage," Yuya followed.

"What's with his attitude?! He's so full of himself!" Ayu said.

"He's just a substitute for their fourth player! Does he think this'll be a walkover?!" Futoshi followed.

"Walkover? Well, that could happen," Sora said. "If he chose to risk 3000 Life Points, he's underestimating Qing."

"No way!" Yuzu exclaimed in disbelief.

"Unforgivable! To underestimate your opponent so blatantly is a disgrace to Duelists everywhere!" Gongezaka said.

"Come on, Qing! You can do it!" Yuya cheered.

"Show him what an Entertainment Duel is about!" Bella also cheered.

"Got it!" she shouted back. "My turn! Draw!" Qing drew her sixth card.

' _I may have left before you dueled Sam, but that doesn't mean I didn't watch the duel,_ ' Reiji thought. ' _So, you could also do Xyz Summon. I wonder what else you're hiding._ '

"From my hand, I activate Stray Lambs! This allows me to summon two Lamb Tokens in Defense Mode!" Qing now has two lambs in Defense Mode on her field.

 **Lamb Token: Level 1/EARTH/Beast/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Using this card, I cannot summon any other monsters. However, I can still set a monster! I set a monster card and three cards face-down! I end my turn!" A monster card appeared with the two lambs.

"Huh? No synchro summon?" Futoshi asked.

"No way," Ayu said in slight disappointment.

"However, with this when his turn starts, Reiji will take 3000 points of damage!" Yuya pointed out.

"Contracts? Those measly things?" Reiji's three face-up cards were suddenly destroyed, surprising everyone but Henrietta and Qing.

"I thought one of those face-downs would do something to prevent yourself from taking damage," Qing said.

"And you thought right. During your End Phase, I activated the Trap Card, Lease Laundering. And before that the Continuous Trap Card, Contract of the Valkyrie. With Contract of the Valkyrie, all Fiend-Type monsters I control gains 1000 ATK. However, with Lease Laundering, which can be activated on the turn a 'Contract' card is activated, all 'Contract' cards have their effects negated and are destroyed during the End Phase."

"Then that would mean, had he not activated Lease Laundering, he would've taken 4000 points of damage?!" Bella asked.

"Not only that, but he negated 4000 damage!" Gongenzaka added.

"And now I draw cards for each 'Contract' card destroyed by this effect." Reiji drew four cards. He then chuckled.

"Drew good cards?" his opponent asked.

"Pardon me, I simply remembered your 'thanks' and 'let you' from the start of the match. You seem like a kind person. But that kindness is useless on the stage of battle."

"What the heck is that guy talking about?" Futoshi asked.

"As of now I will show you the full extent of my abilities!"

"Full extent?! So he wasn't serious like Sora said?!" Bella asked in disbelief.

"No way!" Yuya followed.

"My turn! Draw!" Reiji drew his next card. "I summon the Tuner Monster, DD Night Howling!" A monster that looks a lok like a mouth appeared on the field.

 **DD Night Howling: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/300 ATK/600 DEF**

All of You Show looked on in shock at the monster summoned.

"He can't be-!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"The moment you Normal Summon or Set a monster, I activate the Tuner Monster, Naturu Cosmobeet's effect from my hand!" Qing interrupted. "This card can be Special Summoned from my hand! Come fight by my side, my friend!" Appearing on Qing's field with her other Defense Position monsters is a ball of dirt and roots with tubby arms and legs and flowers growing out of its head.

 **Naturu Cosmobeet: Level 2/EARTH/Plant/1000 ATK/700 DEF**

"All right! She increased her defense!" Yuzu said.

"That doesn't matter," Reiji said. "When DD Night Howling is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'DD' monster from my Graveyard. However, its ATK becomes zero. The monster I choose to revive is DD Lilith!" A monster that looks like it was made of a metal plant appeared on the field.

 **DD Lilith: Level 4/DARK/Fiend/100 -} 0 ATK/2100 DEF**

"I tune my Level 4 Lilith with my Level 3 DD Night Howling!" The two monsters got into the process of Synchro Summon. "Howls that tears through the night, with swiftness of a gale, give birth to a new king! Syncrho Summon! Be born! Level 7! DDD Gust King Alexander!" A monster similar to Temujin but in green appeared.

 **DDD Gust King Alexander: Level 7/WIND/Fiend/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"This time it's Syncrho?!" Bella gasped.

"He wasn't just a Fusion User?!" Gongenzaka asked.

"It's not over yet. I activate DDD Flame King Temujin's effect! If a DD monster is Special Summoned I can Special Summon a 'DD' monster from my Graveyard! Be born once more, DD Lilith!" Lilith returned to the field. "Additionally, I activate Gust King Alexander's effect! When a 'DD' monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon any 'DD' monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn, DD Cerberus!" A three-headed werewolf appeared on the field.

 **DD Cerberus: Level 4/DARK/Beast/1800 ATK/600 DEF**

"Let me guess your next step," Qing interrupted. "You now have two Level 4 monsters. Neither of them are Tuners. Unless if you have a Fusion card, you can't Fusion Summon. So in this case, you're going to Xyz Summon, aren't you?" Her fellow You Show Duelists gasped at her assumption.

"He's going to Xyz Summon?!" Tatsuya asked.

"No way!" Ayu exclaimed.

"Is that even possible to have three summon methods?!" Futoshi questioned.

Reiji smirked at Qing's observation. "You really are quite perspective. That's right. I overlay Level 4 DD Lilith and DD Cerberus to build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters became purple lights and jumped into a portal that formed behind them. "In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak!"

"No way!" Yuya gasped.

"That can't be!" Bella followed.

"Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! DDD Wave King Caesar!" A monster similar to Reiji's current monsters appeared with two orbs circling around it.

 **DDD Wave King Caesar: Rank 4/WATER/Fiend/2400 ATK/1200 DEF**

Everyone watched in awe, except Henrietta and Qing.

"Even Xyz monsters?!" Yuzu said.

"Wh-What a guy..." Gongenzaka spoke.

"The title 'DDD' stands for Different Dimension Demon. Prepare to get a good taste of the power of overlords, who subjugate alternate planes," Reiji explained as Qing just stared with a smile on her face.

' _After witnessing my summon methods, she's still calm,_ ' he observed. ' _She must be faking it._ '

"What's wrong? Come at me!" the 'Naturu' duelist challenged. Seeing and hearing her confident look and words shocked everyone even more. "Did you really think that seeing you do that many summon methods will have me lose my confidence? You're not the first person who can do multiple summons!"

"In that case, Battle! I attack your Cosmobeet with Temujin!" Reiji's Fusion monster charged at the Plant-type with its sword raised.

"I won't let that happen! I activate my Trap Card, Shift! With this, I can change your attack target to another monster on my field! The monster I choose is my face-down monster!" Cosmobeet swapped places with the unknown monster. The monster flipped and revealed it to be Naturu Cliff.

 **Naturu Cliff: Level 4/EARTH/Rock/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

Due to the difference of power, Temujin still made quick work of the monster.

"Naturu Cliff's monster effect! When it leaves the field and is sent to the Graveyard, I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Naturu' monster from my deck in Attack Mode! I Special Summon Naturu Eggplant!" In place of the rocky monster, an eggplant-like insect appeared.

 **Naturu Eggplant: Level 2/EARTH/Plant/1000 ATK/700 DEF**

"You may have saved yourself, but that doesn't change anything! I attack Eggplant with Alexander!" This time the Synchro monster made its move.

"Who said Eggplant's battling?" Qing asked, which slightly caught Reiji off-guard. "Trap Card open! Urgent Tuning! During the Battle Phase, I am able to Synchro Summon using monsters I control!"

"A Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase?!" Masumi gasped.

"Is that even possible?!" Hokuto asked Yaiba.

"How should I know?! I've never even heard of that card!" the Synchro user defended, shocking his allies.

"I tune my Level 2 Naturu Eggplant, two Level 1 Lamb Tokens with my Level 2 Naturu Cosmobeet! Become the great roaring nature! One that repels all traps! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6, Naturu Parkion!" The four monsters tuned together and became Qing's dragon, who roared the moment it arrived on the field.

 **Naturu Parkion: Level 6/EARTH/Dragon/2500 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Next, Eggplant's effect activates! When it leaves the field, I can add a 'Naturu' monster from my Graveyard to my hand! Of course, I'll add Cliff!" Qing added her Rock-Type monster to her hand.

Reiji spotted an Action Card and snatched it. "Action Magic, High Dive! This gives a monster 1000 ATK! Alexander will gain the ATK and resume his attack! Destroy Parkion!" The Fiend-type monster gained more power and resumed its attack.

 **DDD Gust King Alexander: 2500 + 1000 = 3500 ATK**

"That's not going to happen!" Qing ran and grabbed an Action Card on her side. "Action Magic, Avoid! This negates your monster's attack!" Parkion dodged the slash.

"In that case, I'll set one card face-down and end my turn. At this time, Alexander's ATK points returns to normal," Reiji ended.

 **DDD Gust King Alexander: 3500 - 1000 = 2500 ATK**

"My turn! Draw!" Qing drew her next card. She then look around and saw an Action Card not far from her. "Action Magic, _ **Repeated Act!**_ This card allows a monster I control to attack all monsters my opponent controls, once each! Of course, this effect goes to Parkion!"

 _ **(Repeated Act: Action Magic: Target one monster on the field. That monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls. Other monsters you control cannot attack.)**_

"However, even if your monster can attack all of mine, it'll be suicide against Alexander," Reiji reminded.

"I know. Which is why I set this card! Trap Card open! Synchro Strike! This card can only activate when a Synchro monster is on the field! I target that monster and it gains 500 ATK for each Synchro Material used to summon it!"

"Naturu Eggplant, two Lamb Tokens and Naturu Cosmobeet were used to summon Parkion!" Futoshi recalled.

"And 500 times 4 makes 2000!" Ayu calculated.

"Adding that to Parkion's attack, it's now 4500 ATK!" Tatsyua also calculated, as said monster's power increased.

 **Naturu Parkion: 2500 + 500 x 4 = 2500 + 2000 = 4500 ATK**

You Show all showed happy expressions as LDS showed faces of shock, especially Yaiba.

"Impossible... I've never even heard of this!" the Synchro user said.

"Battle! Naturu Parkion! Attack all of Reiji's DDD monsters! **Ultimate Bark Burst!** " The Dragon-Type flew into the air and let out its green flames at the three monsters, starting with the Fusion.

Reiji spotted an Action Card near him and got it. "Action Magic, Miracle! This prevents a monster's destruction and halves the damage from battle involving that monster! I'll use it on Temujin and halve the Battle Damage!" Some kind of light aura surrounded Temujin and Reiji took less damage that accounted for.

 **Qing: 4000 LP  
Reiji: 2750 LP**

"I'm not done yet! Next up is Alexander! Once more! **Ultimate Bark Burst!** " Parkion let out another green dragon breath.

Luck seems to be on Reiji's side, for he got to another Action Card. "Action Magic, _**No Risk**_! This halves all Battle Damage this turn!"

 _ **(No Risk: Action Magic: This turn, all Battle Damage and Effect Damage are halved.)**_

The breath got to the Synchro monster, obliterating it.

 **Qing: 4000 LP  
Reiji: 1750 LP**

"There's still one more! Destroy Caesar! **Ultimate Bark Burst!** " And comes another breath attack.

"Action Magic Avoid!" Reiji countered. "This negates one attack!" And so, the Xyz monster of his dodged the attack.

"Oh man," Ayu whined.

"She was so close..." Futoshi added.

"But at least he has only one monster left! And it's weaker than Parkion's original ATK!" Tatsuya pointed out.

"He's right! Just one more turn and Qing will win!" Yuya agreed.

"You can do it, Qing!" Bella cheered.

"One monster? Whatever do you mean?" the 'DD' duelist asked. Suddenly, all three of his monsters returned to his field, much to You Show duelists' surprise.

"What just happened?!" Yuzu asked.

"I activated Caesar's effect. By detaching one Overlay Unit, at the end of the Battle Phase I can Special Summon back monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn."

"But there's a price for that, isn't there?" Qing asked.

"There is. During my Standby Phase, I take 1000 Damage for each monster Special Summoned by this effect if I still control them."

"But doesn't Qing win either way?" Ayu asked.

"I already told you before that won't happen! There's no way he would lose that easily," Sora said with a half-eaten chocolate in his hands.

"Whatever you have planned for the damage using that face-down, Parkion won't let that happen," the 'Naturu' duelist said.

"In that case, how about we do something about that dragon?" Reiji revealed an Action Card he somehow obtained.

"When did you-?!"

"After I activated Miracle, I also activated Caesar's effect. After activating that effect, I saw this card on a pole and got it." He activated the newly obtained card. "Action Magic, _**Actionless.**_ This negates the effects of all monsters currently on the field." Ribbons appeared and wrapped themselves around the monsters.

 _ **(Actionless: Action Magic: Negate the effect of all monsters currently on the field until the End Phase.)**_

"Parkion!" Qing cried out.

"And now, Trap Card open, DDD Resourceful Management! This card returns three 'DDD' monsters on my field to my deck and add two 'DD' monsters from my deck to my hand." All three of Reiji's monsters returned to his Extra Deck as he added two more cards to his hand.

"I get it!" Bella spoke. "Now that the monster's are gone, his Life Points are safe."

"See I told you," You Show's only Fusion Duelist said to the kids.

"All he did was take back his monsters," Futoshi began.

"Yeah, what's so great about it?" Ayu asked, for the three kids really didn't see the point of adding the extra cards in his hand.

"He managed to get two more cards in his hands though..." Tatsuya pointed out.

Sora felt a little uneasy about the situation at hand. "Those two cards..."

Qing looked down at her hand. Besides Cliff, there was a card in her hand that she was unfamiliar with.

' _I don't remember adding this card in my deck before. In fact, I've never seen it until now. It's a 'Naturu' monster, but I don't remember this card ever being out back in my world. What's going on here?_ '

She shook her head, disregarding her thoughts. "I'll worry about that later. In any case, I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my turn. Draw." Reiji drew his next card. "Sakaki Yuya," he then called. "I'll have you confirm it yourself if Pendulum Summon is unique only to you!" I heard the said duelist gasp at his words. "I, using Scale 1 DD Philosopher of Prophecy, Galilei and Scale 10 DD Philosopher of Prophecy, Kepler, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"WHAT?!" Yuya shouted in shock, as everyone else minus Shuzo and Henrietta gasped in just as much shock.

"With this I can now simultaneously summon multiple monsters from Level 2 to 9!" Two monsters appeared by his side with a swinging pendulum. "Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come before me, my monsters!" A portal opened up and a lone ray of purple light came out, revealing three copies of one monster. "DDD Death Great King Hell Armageddon!"

 **x3 DDD Death Great King Hell Armageddon: Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Scale 4/3000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Three monsters with 3000 ATK?!" Sora gasped.

"Why? How come he can Pendulum Summon!?" Yuya demanded.

Qing, on the other hand, quickly got on her Synchro Monster and went for an Action Card on a balloon ball.

"Go! Battle! Hell Armageddon! Attack Naturu Parkion!" Reiji declared.

At his declaration, Parkion seemed to have looked back and realized that she wouldn't help Qing get to the card on time. Instead, she shook Qing off, much to her shock.

"Parkion?!" was all the female duelist could say before Parkion suddenly smacked her to the card with her tail, taking the full force of the attack. "PARKION!"

 **Qing: 3500 LP  
Reiji: 1750 LP**

"This is over. Direct Attack!" The remaining two Hell Armageddon fired their attacks at Qing, who was still soaring in the air, and fired. The attack made contact and caused smoke to emerge.

"QING(-NEECHAN)!" all of You Show cried. None of them could believe what had happened; the one person who they believed was the strongest, despite that she joined not long ago, lost... All that was left of her was her scarf, slowly making its way down to the floor.

"Looks like we won," Henrietta said with a smirk.

Back on the Duel Field, Reiji seemed unsatisfied. "It seems you are years too early to be fighting in a battle. I guess I was wrong about you," he said.

"About what?" came a voice, surprising everyone. From the field's seats was a banged up Qing.

"How did you survive?" the 'DD' duelist asked, hiding his shock.

Just then, an image of an Action Card appeared. "Action Magic, Avoid. This negates one attack. Therefore, I only have 500 Life Points left!"

 **Qing: 500 LP  
Reiji: 1750 LP**

The kids sighed in great relief. "She survived..." Ayu said.

"That's a relief," Futoshi said.

"But now she has just this one turn," Tatsuya said. "Unless if she can turn this around..."

"It seems you still have some fight left," Reiji observed. "I am impressed. And not only that, but even after witnessing that I am able to Pendulum Summon just like Yuya, you still have that calm face."

"Well isn't it obvious?" Qing said, grabbing her scarf before it touched the ground. "Pendulum Summon isn't something that can forever be his. Eventually, Pendulum Summon will be something that everyone can use! It's the same with all the summon methods! You just proved that not all duelists can only use one kind of summon! And I just proved that there's more to Synchro Summon than even the best Synchro user of your school knows of! Pendulum Summon isn't just something that can be used by one person! Eventually, everyone will be able to use that method! If anything, if Yuya was the one who began this summon, he will gain more experience in that summon, even to the point where he will unlock all its mysteries and use it to its full potential!"

Her words seemed to have opened Yuya's mind, for he had assumed that Pendulum will be something he will always be the only one using. After hearing those words, he seemed to have calmed down.

"If that's all you have to say, start your turn. But I'll be saying this once. There's no way you can do anything next turn. If I recall, you have Naturu Cliff in your hand. Even if you draw out a monster that withstand an attack, it won't last long enough against my three Hell Armageddon!"

"SHUT UP!" Qing shouted, much to her schoolmates' shock. "You're saying it as if you know my deck, as though you know all the cards that are in it! Well, let me tell you one thing; you don't know my deck as well as I do! My monsters are all fighting right by my side! They are my comrades and my friends! My friends are all I need to find the strength to duel! Earlier, you were mocking me for my kindness. So what if I'm kind?! At least I'm respecting my opponent!" She took some breaths from all that shouting. "Then again, it's not like I have the right to talk about respect."

"If you mean that you can do a summon besides Synchro, then you are right. You don't have the right to say anything about respect," Reiji said.

Qing didn't care that he knew about her being able to use Xyz Summon as she put her scarf back around her neck. "I suppose so. Then I guess it's time to reveal it. The true power of my strongest deck! The real duel has just begun! My turn! Draw!" Qing drew her next card. "I Summon Naturu Cliff!" The Rock-Type monster appeared back on the field. "Then I activate the Magic Card, Nature's Blessing! With it, I release Cliff and draw cards equal to double its level! Cliff's Level is 4, so I draw eight cards!" She drew her hards, bringing her hand up to nine.

"Nine cards!" the kids cheered.

"With this, her winning chance went up!" Gongenzaka said.

"And with Cliff's monster effect, I am able to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Naturu' monster from my deck in Attack Position! Come, Naturu Firefly!" A small and cute firefly appeared on her field.

 **Naturu Firefly: Level 1/EARTH/Insect/Scale 5/300 ATK/500 DEF**

 _ **(Naturu Firefly: Pendulum Effect Monster: (Pendulum) You may Xyz Summon an EARTH Xyz Monster using 'Naturu' monsters in your Graveyard. (Monster) Once per turn during your Main Phase, you may Special Summon 1 'Naturu' monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated. This card's level becomes that card's level.)**_

Qing seemed a bit hesitant when she saw her new hand.

' _It'll be okay, Qing,_ ' she heard Parkion said. ' _He'll understand. After what you said, I'm sure of it._ '

Feeling relieved from those words, Qing faced the original creator of the new summon. "Yuya! If you heard my speech about the Pendulum Summon, you better take it to the heart!"

Yuya didn't get what she meant. By the time he realized it, she was already undergo her plan.

"I, using Scale 2 **_Naturu Moth_** and Scale 7 _**Naturu Worm**_ , set the Pendulum Scale!" More shock came from the students as well as the adults this time. "With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters from level 3 to 6! Fragile nocturnal creature, everlasting dweller, create a portal for all our friends to cross over! Pendulum Summon! Appear by my side, my precious allies!" Three pillars of light shot out and revealed three more monsters. "Naturu Ragweed! Tuner monster, _**Naturu Deer**_! And **_Naturu Draco_**!" A live weed half her size, a deer that looks a lot like Bambi, the overgrown fruitfly and a younger version of Naturu Parkion appeared from the lights.

 **Naturu Ragweed: Level 3/EARTH/Plant/1200 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Naturu Deer: Level 3/EARTH/Beast/Scale 3/1000 ATK/300 DEF**

 **Naturu Draco: Level 3/EARTH/Dragon/Scale 0/1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

 _ **(Naturu Moth: Pendulum Effect Monster: (Pendulum) During the Battle Phase, when a 'Naturu' monster you control battles an opponent's monster, you may discard one card to halve that opponent's monster's ATK. (Monster) Once per turn, you may redirect one of your opponent's monster's attack to another monster.)**_

 _ **(Naturu Worm: Pendulum Effect Monster: (Pendulum) When a 'Naturu' monster(s) is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, draw one card. (Monster) When this card leaves the field, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Naturu' monster from your Graveyard, except Naturu Worm.)**_

 _ **(Naturu Deer: Pendulum Effect Monster: (Pendulum) Once per turn, you may Synchro Summon an EARTH Synchro Monster without using a Tuner monster. (Monster) If this card was Special Summoned, you can reduce or increase its level by 1.)**_

 _ **(Naturu Draco: Pendulum Effect Monster: (Pendulum) If Naturu Parkion is in your Graveyard or is used as an Xyz Material, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase. (Monster) During your Main Phase, you may tribute this card to Special Summon 1 Naturu Parkion from your Graveyard or Banished Zone. The summoned monster gains 1200 ATK and DEF until the End Phase.)**_

"Pendulum Summon?!" the kids gasped.

"No way! When was she-?!" Bella couldn't help but demand.

Sora was in so much shock, he almost dropped his chocolate bar.

"Yuya! What you will witness, you better learn fast enough and surpass it!" Qing added before continuing on with her turn. "Naturu Deer's monster effect! When special summoned, I can reduce its level by 1! So now it's a Level 2 Pendulum Tuner monster!"

 **Naturu Deer: Level 3 -} 2**

"Did you say Pendulum Tuner?!" Reiji asked, his eyes slightly widened in shock.

"A monster that's a Pendulum and a Tuner?!" Gongenzaka added.

"Is that possible?!" Yuzu asked Yuya, who was trying so hard to not lose his cool at the moment.

"And now, I tune my Level 3 Naturu Ragweed with my Level 2 Naturu Deer! Become the great roaring nature! One that prevents disadvantages! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 5, Naturu Beast!" From the two monsters came Qing's Synchro Beast-type.

 **Naturu Beast: Level 5/EARTH/Beast/2200 ATK/1700 DEF**

"Next, Naturu Draco's monster effect! During my Main Phase, by releasing this card, I can bring back Naturu Parkion from my Graveyard or my Banish Zone! **Rapid Growth!** " The small dragon became its full form. "Then the Special Summoned monster's ATK and DEF increases by 1200!" Green aura surrounded the great dragon.

 **Naturu Parkion: 2500 + 1200 = 3700 ATK/1800 + 1200 = 3000 DEF**

"Naturu Worm's Pendulum Effect! Because a monster was Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I get to draw a card!" Qing's hand increased. "And now I activate the Magic Card, Fusion!" If they were surprised at her being able to bring Synchro to its full potential and Pendulum Summon, they were twice or three times as shocked when they heard that, especially Reiji, who can no longer keep his poker face. "I'll be fusing Naturu Beast and Naturu Parkion! Ferocious beast, protective dragon, become one and bring your abilities to their full potential! FUSION SUMMON! Appear now! Ferocious land guardian! Naturu Extrio!" A wooden armored Naturu Beast with Naturu Parkion's head as a head gear appeared was made from the two monsters.

 **Naturu Extrio: Level 10/EARTH/Beast/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

"No way! She Fusion Summoned using Synchro Monsters!" Tatsuya gasped.

"That's awesome!" Ayu exclaimed.

"That's shivering to a whole new level!" Futoshi shouted.

"Lastly, Firefly's monster effect! Once per turn, during my Main Phase, she can bring back a 'Naturu' monster from my Graveyard! That monster's effects are negated and her level becomes the level of that monster! **Nature's Guiding Light!** " Firefly glowed so bright, it opened up a portal. Emerging from it was Parkion.

 **Naturu Firefly: Level 1 -} 6**

"Once more, Worm's Pendulum Effect!" She drew another card. "And now I have two Level 6 monsters!" No one wanted any other hints to know what she was going to do. "I overlay my Level 6 Naturu Parkion and Naturu Firefly!" The two monsters became brown light and leaped into a portal that emerged under them. "With these two cards I now built an Overlay Network! Formed by nature's crisis! Descend now and protect those remaining! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 6, _**Naturu Mother Eagle!**_ " A big green eagle with feet made of wood and wings made of leaves appeared on the field with green orbs circling around it.

 **Naturu Mother Eagle: Rank 6/EARTH/Winged-Beast/2800 ATK/2500 DEF**

 _ **(Naturu Mother Eagle: Xyz Monster: 2 Level 6 Monsters: While this card has a Synchro Monster as an Overlay Unit, all 'Naturu' monsters you control gains 500 ATK and DEF. When a Monster Effect activates, you may detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card to negate that effect. If the negated effect was a monster that was on the field or targeted a monster your opponent controls, that monster's ATK is halved.)**_

"It's here!" the kids cheered.

"An Xyz Monster... using a Synchro Monster..." Bella spoke in great shock.

Sora was surprised enough to drop his chocolate. "This is... I can't... Is that really possible?!"

No one was more surprised than the LDS students, however, for they couldn't believe that such a thing was possible with the summon methods they were master of.

"Just who are you?" Reiji couldn't help but ask.

"I am Qing Jungle. You Show Duel School's Synchro Duelist!" Qing replied. "Mother Eagle's monster effect! While a Synchro Monster is its Overlay Unit, all 'Naturu' monsters I control gains 500 ATK and DEF!" Light pollen seemed to have spread from the flowers on the eagle's chest, much to Extrio's pleasure.

 **Naturu Extrio: 2800 + 500 = 3300 ATK/2400 + 500 = 2900 DEF**

 **Naturu Mother Eagle: 2800 + 500 = 3300 ATK/2500 + 500 = 3000 DEF**

"Here we go! Battle! Naturu Mother Eagle! Attack one of the Hell Armageddon! **Mother Nature's Storm** **!** " The Winged-Beast-type flapped its wings so hard, it created tornadoes that swept one of the Pendulum Monsters and sent it away.

 **Qing: 500 LP  
Reiji: 1450 LP**

"I activate my remaining Hell Armageddon's monster effect! When a monster I control leaves the field, they gain ATK equal to that monster's ATK!" Reiji said.

"Then that means-!" Bella began.

"The remaining Hell Armageddon's ATK doubled!" Yuya finished in shock.

"I wonder if that would happen," Qing intervened. "Mother Eagle's monster effect! When my opponent activates a monster effect, I detach one overlay and negate that effect! Also, if the effect was from a monster currently on the field or if it targeted a monster my opponent controls, that monster's ATK is halved! The unit that I'm detaching is Naturu Firefly, so the extra 500 ATK and DEF stays on my monsters! **Grand Down!** " She then took a card from her hand. "Also, I will activate the Instant Magic, Black and White Wave! If there's a face-up Xyz monster on the field with a Synchro Monster as its Overlay Unit, I can target and banish one card on the field! After that I draw a card! Of course, I'll use this on one of your remaining Hell Armageddon! Which also means that Mother Eagle's effect will be used on the last Hell Armageddon!"

"Trap Card, Flash of Darkness! By tributing one DARK monster I control, all monsters that were Special Summoned this turn are destroyed!" her opponent countered.

"Extrio's monster effect! While face-up on the field, I am able to negate the activation of a Magic or Trap card and destroy it! All that is needed is banishing one card from my Graveyard and sending the top card of my deck to the Graveyard! **Grand Slasher!** "

No word could describe the shock that Reiji is expressing. For once in his life, someone had surpassed his plans and summon techniques. All it does, on the bright side, probably, was make him even more interested in the duelist he's up against.

In a chain of events, Extrio's claws glowed and grew. It swiped at the activated Trap and summoned air slashes, destroying it. Following it were Mother Eagle's cry, summoning roots and vines to keep one of the remaining Pendulum monsters in place and shooting out a black and white beam at the last of the three Hell Armageddon.

 **DDD Death Great King Hell Armageddon: 3000 / 2 = 1500 ATK**

"Now finish it! Naturu Extrio! Attack the last Hell Armageddon! **Nature's Strike Slash!** " Its claws still glowing, the Fusion Monster charged towards its opponent. It swiped and the duel was finally done.

 **Qing: 500 LP  
Reiji: 0000 LP**

 **WINNER: QING!**

"She did it!" the young duelists cheered, as the field returned to normal.

"She won! She won, Yuya!" Bella shouted.

"That was awesome!" the 'Entermate' Duelist commented.

"She actually did it!" Yuzu followed.

"You Show Duel School is safe!" Sora jumped.

"It was a magnificent duel!" Gongenzaka cried, quite literally.

"HOT-BLOODED! That's the most hot-blooded duel I've ever seen!" Shuzo yelled and cried, also literally, in the control room.

Qing slumped down on her knees, panting at one of the most hardest duels she ever got herself into. "I can't believe... I actually won," she said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" came Parkion's voice. "After all, you placed so much trust in us. How can we not return the favor? By the way, the others are getting impatient; you have been only using us since you got here."

"Think they'll forgive me if I said I forgot?"

"Doubt it. Now you better watch out. Your fan club is coming."

Before Qing could ask, she was suddenly tackled down completely to the floor by Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.

"QING-NEECHAN!" they all shouted.

"You were so awesome!"

"You saved the school!"

"You gave me so many shivers~!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" the 'Naturu' duelist begged, feeling a little crushed by the combined weights.

Gongenzaka helped her up, not in a way that she completely appreciates. "I, THE MAN GONGENZAKA, CANNOT TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I AM THAT YOU SAVED THE SCHOOL! YOU ARE INDEED WORTHY OF BEING A DUELIST OF YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL AND YUYA AND YUZU'S NEW FRIEND!"

"I-I'm dying...! Air! Calm down, Gongenzaka!" Much to her relief, the big guy released the school's savior. Both Bella and Yuzu hugged her from behind, causing her to tumble down and land on her front. "I'm not a cushion!"

"But you saved our school!" Yuzu said.

"Yeah! Let us enjoy this!" Bella added.

"This should be the other way around!" Qing said.

Yuya then came and helped Qing up. "That really was an awesome duel, Qing," he said.

"Thanks. I just did my best, that's all."

"Although..." Yuya suddenly had her in a chokehold. "Why didn't you tell us you could use Fusion and Xyz?! And what's the point of that speech when you were able to use Pendulum Summon too?! And where did you even get those cards?!" Qing would've answered, if not for the lack of air at the moment.

The LDS team couldn't stop gaping at their loss, especially Henrietta, for she knew that Reiji had never lost in a duel before.

As for the duelist in question, he just stood there with a satisfied smile. "Looks like your skills are more than I thought," he spoke, getting the You Show's team attention to him. "You say your friends are your strength when it comes to dueling, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" the victorious duelist asked.

"Nothing. As promised, we will leave your school alone."

"What did you say?!" came Henrietta's voice. Everyone turned to her, assuming that she didn't want to competition to end. Instead, they saw her talking with someone and seemed shocked at what she heard from him.

Masumi seemed to have heard their conversation. "Professor Marco was-?!"

"Reiji-san!"

Reiji looked at his duel disk. "What's wrong, Nakajima?" Nakajima explained everything to him from the disk. "I've got to go."

"Wait! What's your name?!" Yuya demanded.

"Reiji. Akaba Reiji." After he gave his name, Reiji left along with his fellow LDS members.


	10. Sister!

**A/N: Hello, people~! Here's another chapter of Arc-V N' Nature! There won't be any dueling in this chapter, but there will be some surprises here~**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. I do own Qing and the made up cards in her deck and made up Action Cards. My beta reader, Generalhyna, owns Sakaki Bella and her deck. And I also don't own the song my OC sings in this chapter. And yes, I'll be adding some songs in this story once a while as well as putting an opening from this chapter forward. DON'T QUESTION ME! And before anyone ask about the opening, it's Hands Up.**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future! Hands up!_** _  
(The background was completely white. Sketches of the You Show Duelists, Gongenzaka, and Yoko were being drawn. After they were drawn out, they were colored and toned, becoming fully animated as they seemed to be partying at someplace. The camera pans up into the air above the party as the title forms at the blue sky)_

 ** _I'll just have to move on a little further and I'll reach the answer  
_** _(The scene changed to Yuya practicing his Pendulums then to Yuzu practicing with Sora on Fusion Summons)  
_ ** _I pressed on through this new world believing in that  
_** _(Gongenzaka was seen meditating under the waterfall, his way of getting stronger)  
_ ** _That's right, the pieces of our dreams have joined together as one  
_** _(Bella was at the park, chatting with her 'Pirate' monsters and her Xyz monster)  
_ ** _Connecting our unwavering bonds, let's head for a bright future!_** _  
(Qing was sitting on a rooftop with her six deck boxes before her. She looked up and saw her ace monsters of each deck looking down at her with a smirk, which she returned with her own)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(Yuya and Qing both Pendulum Summoned Odd-Eyes, Stargazer Magician, Naturu Butterfly and Naturu Ragweed, and then Fusion/Synchro Summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Naturu Parkion)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** _(Sora and Bella performed their Fusion/Xyz Summon and had out Des-Toy Scissors Bear and Emperor of Hope, Utopia)  
_ ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(Yuzu and Gongenzaka summoned out their monsters and fused/tuned them into their new ace monsters)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** _(There were quick shots of Hokuto to Masumi to Yaiba to Shingo. Shun was then seen looking up at LDS school with a glare on his face)  
_ ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** _(Behind him stood a hooded female who seemed hesitant to even get close to him)  
_ ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!_** _  
(Yuto then appeared behind her and gave her some comfort)_

 ** _We drift forward, riding the waves  
_** ** _meeting people, saying goodbye, and again,  
_** ** _underneath, this flag..._** _  
(The scene changed to Qing being in her home world playing Duel Monsters with many other Duelists, meeting the old and new and bidding farewell to those she never saw again)_

 ** _I keep the pain I don't want to forget in my heart  
_** ** _on that day, I softly carved it into it  
_** _(As Qing got older, her best friends were going away, leaving her the only one to play Duel Monsters in the card shop they usually go to)  
_ ** _A freedom that I won't lose to anyone  
_** ** _I grasp it tight in my hands and go!_** _  
(She saw a glowing card before her, showing her all the good times she once had in her world and the times she had in the Arc-V world as she reached out to grasp it, engulfing the scene in bright light)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(She found herself in Arc-V world, in the middle of a duel with her friends cheering for her)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(She Pendulum Summoned her monsters and used those monsters to call out her best cards)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!  
_** _(The scene constantly and quickly went from good scenes at You Show Duel School to Qing declaring an attack, eventually stopped at a scene where her monsters combined their attacks and created fireworks)  
_ ** _Hands up!_** _  
(The scene changed to a screenshot of the You Show Duel School gang plus Gongenzaka and Yoko at the front of said Duel School)_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the School Duel. Other than Yuya demanding answers from Qing about her other summon methods and where she got her Pendulum Cards and Qing telling him that she was never asked about the other summon methods as well as answering that they just appeared in her deck, things had been normal. After Bella decided to not wear her mask any longer, a fan club for her started in Maiami Middle School. How did Qing, Yuya and Yuzu know this? Some guys in their class were in the said club.

Qing was in a music store in her Maiami school uniform, playing a song on a piano. She found the store sometime after the school duel. As soon as she laid her eyes on a piano, she couldn't resist playing it. Besides Duel Monsters, piano is one of the very few hobbies she enjoyed. The first time she played, the manager of the store listened in and enjoyed the song she was playing. Unbeknownst to the manager, Qing's monsters, in their spirit form, were dancing around the store to some of the upbeat songs. This wasn't just because the manager wasn't a psychic duelist. The same day, Qing heard a child saying he saw dancing insects and live plants and rocks and even a dragon. The only thing that fits those descriptions were her 'Naturu' monsters. Since then, she would wake up early in the morning to play piano without anyone seenig her monsters dancing. The manager was an exception, since he was blind, apparently.

"You know, you don't have to come here every morning," he told Qing.

The manager was a young man, a little younger than Shuzo. He had on a suit and his eyes were closed. His hair was brown and somewhat smooth.

"I want to," she replied, finishing the song.

"Everytime I hear those soft songs you play, my heart is always at ease. Yet, those upbeat songs made my heart want to jump and dance to it." Some of Qing's monsters nodded in agreement.

"I always have that effect on people, when I play a piano at least." It wasn't a lie. Back in her world, when she was younger, everyone enjoyed her playing songs on a piano. Some even suggested that she should be a musician.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be heading to school?" the manager brought up.

Qing looked at the time on her Duel Disk. "I have time for one more song."

"Can you play the song you first played when you got here? What was it again... _Aishiteru Banzai_?"

Qing nodded and played the song. Unlike the other song, though, she was singing along with it.

 _"I love you, Hooray!  
_ _I'm glad to be here, Our present exists right here  
_ _I love you, Hooray!  
_ _It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, We've yet to reach our goal_

 _Smile, When you're sad let's blow it all away  
_ _If you can laugh the scenery will change peeking through the clearing weather  
_ _Even when you're unsure the road leading to happiness  
_ _Comes into view under the blue sky_

 _Rain falls from time to time but it's harsh without water  
_ _Don't wither, Nurture everyone's tree of dreams"_

At this point, Qing's monsters all materialized, except the monsters in her Extra Deck and her newly obtained Pendulum Cards. In an instant, the Plant-types used their bodies as makeshift instruments for the Insect-types to play. The Rock-types used their bodies as makeshift drums.

 _"Now!  
_ _I love them, Hooray!  
_ _With the courage to never give up let's enjoy the present  
_ _I love them, Hooray!  
_ _We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward_

 _Push forward, Even if it's difficult I'm by your side  
_ _When we push forward the burning sun will illuminate the east  
_ _The confusing, mysterious road to the future  
_ _Is something we can't say no one knows_

 _The silver light falls into the sudden storm  
_ _Don't panic, Everyone's tree of dreams are strong"_

At this point, the rest of her deck became materialized. And thankfully, the room was private and big enough to hold them without them crashing anything as they sang, danced and/or played with her.

 _"Now!  
_ _I love you, Hooray!  
_ _I'm glad to be here, Our present exists right here  
_ _I love you, Hooray!  
_ _It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, We've yet to reached our goal_

 _(~Instrumental~)_

 _Rain falls from time to time, The trunks sway in the wind  
_ _We'll go together, Nurture everyone's tree of dreams_

 _Now!  
_ _I love them, Hooray!  
_ _With the courage to never give up let's enjoy the present  
_ _I love them, Hooray!  
_ _We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward_ _"_

At the last note, Qing brought the song to an end, resulting in her monsters disappearing.

"I really do wonder how you do it, Qing. Sounds like people just came in and played and sang along with you," the blind manager said.

"That's a secret~" she replied. "Well, I should get going. See you later!" Qing quickly got her stuff and ran to school.

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE, IN LEO CORP. MONITOR ROOM***_

"PENDULUM SUMMON! Appear by my side, my precious allies! Naturu Ragweed! Tuner monster, Naturu Deer! And Naturu Draco!" Reiji was watching a video of his recent duel with Qing, as well as analyzing the waves from the summon methods that she used. From the Pendulum Summon, it was pretty much on par with Yuya's.

"FUSION SUMMON! Appear now! Ferocious land guardian! Naturu Extrio!" He looked at the waves from the Fusion Summon and saw that it was pretty much similar to the waves when Qing performed her Synchro Summon.

"XYZ SUMMON! Rank 6, Naturu Mother Eagle!" After looking at her Xyz Summon, he found it quite strange. Comparing it to her Xyz Summon on Sam, it was much stronger than it. In fact, the summon that time wasn't on the same level as the rest of her summons, including the Xyz Summon that was against him.

' _Could it be... that her summon methods are only this strong when she summons those 'Naturu' monsters?_ ' Reiji wondered. Just then, an alarm went off.

"What happened?!" he demanded.

"We detected some unusual waves!" an employee responded.

"It might be that masked Xyz Duelist," Nakajima assumed.

"Where's the duel taking place?" the president of the corporation asked.

"Well you see... There doesn't seem to be any duel going on at this moment!" another employee answered.

"No duel? But that's not possible!"

Before anyone could say anything, the signal was lost as quickly as it was detected.

"The signal... disappeared?"

"How?"

"What's going on here?"

Many of the workers were questioning among themselves what was the meaning of the alarm. It couldn't be a malfunction, not in the Leo Corporation.

* * *

 _ ***LATER***_

At Maiami Middle School, Qing was sitting on a bench with Yuzu and Yuya, having lunch together.

Yuya opened lunchbox, which looked so much like an oversize Duel Monster deck then looked inside the top which had a picture of his dad's signature card. "Watch me, dad! I'll sharpen my skills and become a pro just like you! I'll make everyone smile with the best Entertainment Dueling!" He put down the top. "And with that, time to dig in! All right! I'm gonna do it, do it, do it!" He began eating his lunch like a pig. "I'm gonna become a pro, pro, pro!"

"Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Yuzu scolded.

"You'll choke if you don't slow down. And some of the rice is getting all over the place," Qing said, being the unfortunate one to be in the middle of the bench.

Suddenly a handkerchief was offered to her. She looked up and was close to puking at the sight of the person who offered. "Hey there."

"Sawatari!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Tell me this is a joke, Bakatori," Qing said, refusing the handkerchief. Her nickname for him caused her friends to laugh.

"It's Sawatari!" Shingo corrected. He pocketed his handkerchief and looked at Yuya. "Your eating habits and Dueling are so dirty!"

"Dirty?!" Yuya repeated. "My eating habits aside, what about my Dueling is dirty?!"

"If anything's dirty, it's your tactics to win and you yourself," the 'Naturu' duelist added.

Shingo turned his attention to her. "What was that?!"

"You heard me. At least I am a real duelist and have a pride of one."

Shingo took a deep breath and composed himself. "Anyway... I heard you ambushed someone again."

Yuzu and Yuya were shocked at that.

"But that wasn't Yuya at that time!" the pinkette corrected. "But... what do you mean by again?"

"An LDS lecturer was attacked... by a man who uses Xyz Summons."

They widened their eyes in shock. Qing, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes.

' _Could it be that guy that had Yuya's face?_ ' she wondered.

"I was kidding about you being the culprit this time. The victim this time was an LDS teacher. You couldn't have beaten him even with those cowardly Pendulum Summons," Shingo then said.

"Cowardly?!" Yuya angrily repeated. "Just how is my Pendulum Summon cowardly?!"

"The fact that only you possess it is unfair!"

Qing didn't want this conversation to go on any longer. "That's funny, coming from a stupid bird."

"Who are you calling 'Bakatori'?! My name is Sawatari!" Shingo's attention went to her.

"Do I look like I care? It doesn't change the fact that the one who calls something a coward is a coward themself."

"And what is it about me that's cowardly?!"

"Let's see... Of what I heard and saw... You took Yuya's cards, you had your friends try to take kids hostage for them, you lost in one turn by a Yuya-lookalike and pinned the blame on Yuya. If those aren't cowardly, then what are they exactly, Bakatori? And another thing, you say Yuya is the only one with Pendulum Cards, which isn't true at all." Qing took out Naturu Moth and Naturu Worm. "As you can see, he's not the only one with them."

Shingo was more than surprised at the sight of them. "W-W-W-Where did you get those cards?!"

"I don't have to answer that to a cowardly, sore loser, infinity-rate bird." Yuya and Yuzu laughed at the insult as Qing put away her cards.

Shingo gritted his teeth at the insult but then slowly smirked. "Still, you two are the only ones who can use Pendulum Summon. But that will change soon. There are rumors-"

"-that Leo Corporation is currently developing Pendulum Cards, we heard that," Qing interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. "That's great' it means that you don't have to worry about getting caught stealing any of ours or possibly break a few bones trying to." Yes, Qing was also a strong fighter back in her actual youth.

Sawatari was trying so hard not to lose his composure again. "In any case! I will get my hands on those and defeat you!" He pointed at Yuya. "That's all I came here to say. See ya. I'll be waiting at the Junior Youth Championship." He walked away.

Yuya seemed confused at the meeting place. "Junior Youth Championship?" He then had a face of shock and realization. "That's right! As I am now, I can't become a pro!"

"I'm guessing this championship is his next step to become a Pro Duelist?" Qing asked Yuzu.

"That's right. It's one of the three categories of the Maiami Championship. Each Duelists goes to one of the three categories depending on their age. The categories are Junior Division, Junior Youth and Youth. You're the same age as us, Qing, so you'll be participating in the Junior Youth with us."

"So we will have to face each other... Is there a requirement to join?"

"Have 50 Duels with a win rate of at least 60% or have six consecutive wins."

Qing noted the amount of win she has. "I was in a Battle Royale and won. I defeated Yuya, Bella, the LDS student Sam, and Reiji... I just need one more win."

"Yeah, you're actually close to the requirement."

* * *

After school, the group of teens were walking to the front, where Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya were waiting for them.

"Had fun in school?!" Futoshi asked.

"Let's hurry up and get to Duel Sch-" Tatsuya stopped as the three kids noticed Yuya slumping. "What's wrong, Yuya-niichan?"

"Yuya apparently is still not qualified to enter the Maiami Junior Youth Championship," Qing answered, as they began to walk to school.

"You're not qualified?" Futoshi asked.

"For the Junior Youth Championship?" Ayu followed.

"That's right... In order to qualify you need at least 50 matches with at least 60% win rate. Or just have six consecutive wins..." the future Entertainment Duelist said.

"What's your win rate right now?" the 'Naturu' duelist asked.

"46 matches with 26 wins."

"So that's... 26 divided by 46... 56.5. You're right, it's not enough," Tatsuya calculated in his head.

"Whoa! You did the math so fast!" Futoshi said in an impressed tone.

"What about Qing-neechan?" Ayu asked.

"I have five consecutive wins right now. Just need one more duel," she answered. "Though, it can't just be any win."

"What do you mean, Qing-neechan?" Futoshi asked.

"I want the last win to be against someone strong. Either just as strong or even stronger than Reiji."

"S-Stronger than him?!" the kids and Yuzu repeated, stopping in their tracks.

"Of course!" Qing turned to them. "I can't duel someone who's not on the same level as him and have an easy win! This is my sixth and last victory we're talking about! I'd rather earn it in a duel against a strong duelist! It wouldn't be worth it otherwise."

"So wait, then you didn't challenge anyone to a duel?" Ayu asked.

"No. Though Yuya tried to have them duel him, only to get rejected." The kids were shocked at this.

"Huh? Why?"

"Something like he beat Strong Ishijima, he should've gotten a free pass to enter," Yuzu replied.

"I didn't get a free pass at all!" the future Entertainment Duelist complained. "That was just an exhibition match; everyone got the wrong idea! I don't even have the pro qualifications yet!"

"In order to be a pro, you have to win the Junior Youth Championship," Tatsuya began.

"Then pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship," Futoshi continued.

"And then you have to pass the Pro Test, right?" Ayu finished.

"And to think that I can't take that important first step forward!" Yuya exclaimed in disappointment. "Dammit! If it comes to this, I'll just find four people and duel them!" He then looked at his four companions and got an idea, one they were so quick to catch.

"That's a no!"

"No way!"

"Why?!"

"Because we're elementary schoolers and we're still in Junior class! Junior Youth is for middle schoolers!"

Ayu and Futoshi quickly denied his idea, Tatsuya giving him a good and reasonable explanation to not duel them.

"Then, how about you, Yuzu?" Yuya asked his female best friend.

"I'm saying no too," she shot down.

"Why?!"

"Because I've already qualified. And besides, we've had plenty of practice matches. What's the point of playing now?"

Yuya turned to Qing, who quickly crossed her arms to an 'X'.

"I've already dueled you and we already know what the outcome would be if I went all out against you," she reasoned without giving him the chance to ask why.

"Then who else is there?!" the 'Entermate' Duelist cried.

"How about getting Gongenzaka to help you?" Yuzu suggested. "It's thanks to the Gongenzaka Dojo that you've gotten most of your matches this past year, right?"

Yuya sighed at that. "I'm thankful for that. He had always helped me whenever I needed it. Even the fact I'm aiming to become a pro now is thanks to Gongenzaka." Everyone stared at him in slight amazement. "But that's exactly why I don't want to rely on him anymore! Instead, I have to become someone who Gongenzaka can rely on! With my own strength!"

Out of everyone there, Yuzu seemed to be the one most inspired by that speech and took off.

"Yuzu?!" Qing called.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Yuya asked.

"Don't worry about it! I just thought that I want to get stronger too!" the pinkette replied.

"What about Duel School?!" Tatsuya yelled.

"Tell my dad I won't be going today!"

They all just stood there in shock at the event that had occurred.

"Well, I suppose I should take my leave as well." Qing took a separate route to the Hiragi's household.

"Huh? Why?" Yuya questioned.

"If I'm going to enter that Championship, I should find a crazy strong duelist. Maybe someone like your lookalike who can do Xyz Summons. And since we're most likely going to be rivals, I suppose I should stay some place else for a while. Wouldn't want Yuzu to know all my secrets. At least, not right now." She turned to them. "I really hope you understand, but this is something I have to do on my own."

They looked at each other and, after some time of pondering, seemed to understood her situation.

"Okay! Good luck, Qing-neechan!" Futoshi cheered.

"Even though you're going to be rivals, we're going to cheer you guys on!" Tatsuya said.

"Good luck on finding the perfect sixth duelist for you!" Ayu said.

With that, Qing nodded and walked to her temporary home.

* * *

 _ ***LATER***_

After leaving a note at the door, Qing left the house in her casual clothes with her six deck boxes attached to her belt.

' _Thanks to my duels, I have enough DP to rent an apartment here. But since I don't know when the Championship is, I should play it safe and find a cheap place,_ ' she thought. ' _At least that way, I'll still be able to get some decent meal._ '

"After I find a place to stay, I should look around for Duel Schools beside You Show and LDS. Besides, my other decks needs some exercise," she added out loud.

After she found Maiami City's hotel and rented a room there, and for a fair price at that, Qing took a walk around the city, looking for a Duel School as she had planned. However, she wasn't having a good time looking for one.

"Maybe I should ask around," she thought out loud. She then saw a hooded figure with a face too familiar to her walk pass her. "Bella?" The figure walked into an alley. Feeling something off about her, Qing went after the girl.

She followed the girl to a dead end. At least, that was what she thought, until the hooded figure jumped over the fence and took off running. Qing knew that it meant she knew she was following her and climbed over the fence, following her in pursuit.

"Wait!" she shouted. When she turned to the corner the Bella-lookalike turned to, it revealed another dead end, only solid.

' _Where'd she go?_ ' she wondered, walking deeper to see if the figure left anything behind. Just as she took a few steps forward, she felt something hit her from behind and blacked out.

* * *

 _ ***LATER (I'm getting a sense of de ja vu here)***_

Some time passed and Qing regained some consciousness. She opened her eyes and found herself bound on a bed. She looked around and saw her decks and duel disk not that far from her.

"What happened to me?" she asked no one in particular.

"What else? You were ambushed," came Parkion's voice.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"After the girl ambushed you, she took you here. And by the looks of it, this is her hideout."

"I could guess that, but the big question is why?"

Just then, a door opened, revealing the hooded girl whom Qing was tailing earlier.

"Hey! You're-!"

"So it wasn't a dream..." the girl interrupted, leaving the six-decked duelist and her key card in confusion. "You... You really are here..." Qing couldn't say anything at that point. "Onee-chan!" The figure removed her hood and tackled the confused duelist in a hug. "I... I missed you... Onee-chan!"

Qing was speechless. She didn't know what to say in the situation she was in.

"This must be the most awkward situation you've ever been in," Parkion said. Qing just nodded to that, as she comforted the crying Bella-lookalike.

"Azuma! Are you here?" came a somewhat familiar voice.

"Yuto! In here! You were right; my sister was here!" the Bella-lookalike, otherwise known as Azuma, shouted.

A familiar boy walked into the room they're in. "Good. I thought you-" He stopped when he saw Qing, whose eyes were as wide as his in shock.

"Wait! You're that boy from back then! The one who defeated Bakatori!" the scarf-wearing duelist said.

"Onee-chan, what are you saying? He's Yuto, remember?" Azuma said.

"I was afraid of this..." the Yuya-lookalike said. "Azuma, I thought I told you; she looks like Noir, but she isn't."

"What are you saying?! She has to be Noir-oneechan!"

"Um... Do I have a say to this?" Qing spoke.

"Come on, onee-chan! Tell him!" Azuma seemed to have disregarded the question.

"I would agree with you but I'm not who you think I am."

"See?! She-... Wait... What?" Azuma seemed to have caught on to what came out of her 'sister's' mouth.

"I'm... not Noir. My name's Qing, and I don't have a sister."

Silence filled the room as Azuma looked at Qing in shock.

Yuto sighed at the scene before him. "I'll say it one last time. She's not your sister. The day we met, she was completely different from how Noir usually acted. She never insults her opponents even if she knows that they're weaker than her. Not only that, but the Noir we knew wasn't that good with technologies." Silence still continued. Two of the three duelists found the situation quite-

"Duel me." Huh?

"What?" Qing asked.

"Duel me!" Azuma activated her duel disk and activated a card. The moment she did, the three of them were sent to the docks.

There, Qing noticed that it was night time at the moment, which made her wonder how long she was out and how Azuma sent them to a different location the way she did.

"If you aren't my sister, use those decks!" she demanded. "A duel is more than enough proof to show what's the truth!" Qing looked to the side and saw her Duel disk and decks right by her.

She would've refused, if not for the fact that the girl had a point about duels. In a duel, one is able to learn and know the dueling style of another. It's possible that whoever Noir is, she used a deck completely different from Qing. With that in mind, she took a deck box, put on her disk, and inserted her deck.

"You better not cry when you find out the truth!" Qing said.

"I won't!" Azuma replied.

"DUEL!"


	11. ALO Vs Spirits

**A/N: Continuing on from last chapter, Qing got herself in a duel against someone who looks a lot like Bella and mistook Qing for her older sister, who apparently looks a lot like her. Not only that, but she also met up with Yuya's lookalike called Yuto.**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future! Hands up!_** _  
(The background was completely white. Sketches of the You Show Duelists, Gongenzaka, and Yoko were being drawn. After they were drawn out, they were colored and toned, becoming fully animated as they seemed to be partying at someplace. The camera pans up into the air above the party as the title forms at the blue sky)_

 ** _I'll just have to move on a little further and I'll reach the answer  
_** _(The scene changed to Yuya practicing his Pendulums then to Yuzu practicing with Sora on Fusion Summons)  
_ ** _I pressed on through this new world believing in that  
_** _(Gongenzaka was seen meditating under the waterfall, his way of getting stronger)  
_ ** _That's right, the pieces of our dreams have joined together as one  
_** _(Bella was at the park, chatting with her 'Pirate' monsters and her Xyz monster)  
_ ** _Connecting our unwavering bonds, let's head for a bright future!_** _  
(Qing was sitting on a rooftop with her six deck boxes before her. She looked up and saw her ace monsters of each deck looking down at her with a smirk, which she returned with her own)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(Yuya and Qing both Pendulum Summoned Odd-Eyes, Stargazer Magician, Naturu Butterfly and Naturu Ragweed, and then Fusion/Synchro Summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Naturu Parkion)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** _(Sora and Bella performed their Fusion/Xyz Summon and had out Des-Toy Scissors Bear and Emperor of Hope, Utopia)  
_ ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(Yuzu and Gongenzaka summoned out their monsters and fused/tuned them into their new ace monsters)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** _(There were quick shots of Hokuto to Masumi to Yaiba to Shingo. Shun was then seen looking up at LDS school with a glare on his face)  
_ ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** _(Behind him stood a hooded female who seemed hesitant to even get close to him)  
_ ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!_** _  
(Yuto then appeared behind her and gave her some comfort)_

 ** _We drift forward, riding the waves  
_** ** _meeting people, saying goodbye, and again,  
_** ** _underneath, this flag..._** _  
(The scene changed to Qing being in her home world playing Duel Monsters with many other Duelists, meeting the old and new and bidding farewell to those she never saw again)_

 ** _I keep the pain I don't want to forget in my heart  
_** ** _on that day, I softly carved it into it  
_** _(As Qing got older, her best friends were going away, leaving her the only one to play Duel Monsters in the card shop they usually go to)  
_ ** _A freedom that I won't lose to anyone  
_** ** _I grasp it tight in my hands and go!_** _  
(She saw a glowing card before her, showing her all the good times she once had in her world and the times she had in the Arc-V world as she reached out to grasp it, engulfing the scene in bright light)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(She found herself in Arc-V world, in the middle of a duel with her friends cheering for her)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(She Pendulum Summoned her monsters and used those monsters to call out her best cards)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!  
_** _(The scene constantly and quickly went from good scenes at You Show Duel School to Qing declaring an attack, eventually stopped at a scene where her monsters combined their attacks and created fireworks)  
_ ** _Hands up!_** _  
(The scene changed to a screenshot of the You Show Duel School gang plus Gongenzaka and Yoko at the front of said Duel School)_

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **Qing: 4000 LP  
Azuma: 4000 LP**

"You can start first!" Azuma insisted.

"In that case..." Qing looked at her starting hand. "I summon Elder of the Spirit Beast Tamer!" An old man with a staff and a book appeared on the field.

 **Elder of the Spirit Beast Tamer: Level 2/WIND/Psychic/200 ATK/1000 DEF**

"My, my. It's unusual for you to duel this late, Qing," the monster spoke.

"So you do talk. All of you," she muttered.

"Of course."

"'Spirit Beast'?" Azuma questioned.

' _And not only that, but she can talk to Duel Spirits like me and my sister?_ ' she mentally added.

"I never heard of that archetype before," Yuto stated.

"You'll find out their specialty soon enough," Qing said. "Elder of the Spirit Beast Tamer's effect! When this card is successfully summoned, I can make an additional Normal Summon, so long as that monster is a 'Spirit Beast' monster! I summon Kannahawk the Noble Spirit Beast!" A hawk of two different color of green appeared on the field.

 **Kannahawk the Noble Spirit Beast: Level 4/WIND/Thunder/1400 ATK/600 DEF**

"Kannahawk's effect activates! Once per turn, I can banish one 'Spirit Beast' card from my deck! Doing so, I am able to add that card to my hand during my second Standby Phase after activation! I banish the Trap Card, Combination with the Spirit Beast!" Qing took out her card from her deck and pocketed it. "Next is what the 'Spirit Beasts' are best known for!" The two monsters took it to the sky. "Wise summoner, soaring thunderbird, join together as we unlock your hidden potential! DIMENSIONAL CONTACT FUSION! Appear now, Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Kannahawk!" The bird got bigger, enough for the elder to mount it without a problem and had some electricity emitting from it.

 **Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Kannahawk: Level 6/WIND/Thunder/1400 ATK/1600 DEF**

* * *

 _ ***ELSEWHERE***_

An alarm went off in Leo Corp. Monitor room.

"What's going on?!" Nakajima demanded.

"We detected a powerful summon wave!" a worker answered.

"Analyzing the method now!" another said. Seconds later, a loading bar reached 100% and the word 'FUSION' appeared on the screen. "The summon is Fusion!"

Reiji was there, looking at the situation before him. There were two duelists who can get a summon this powerful, one even more so. "Get the duel on the screen!"

"Yes sir!" the workers all replied. Moments later, a page appeared, showing the duel between Qing and Azuma, with Yuto watching the duel.

"Those three are-!" Nakajima gasped.

Reiji knew what he was going to say, but also knew that he was wrong.

* * *

 _ ***BACK TO THE DUEL***_

"By Mount Cannahawk's effect activates! Once per turn, by sending one banished 'Spirit Beast Tamer' and 'Noble Spirit Beast' monster to my Graveyard, I am able to add one 'Spirit Beast' card from my deck to my hand! I send its Fusion Materials to my Graveyard to add the Magic Card, Bond with the Spirit Beast to my hand!" She placed the two cards from her pocket to the Graveyard and added a card to her hand. "Next, I activate the Instant Magic, _**Dimensional Gift**_! With this card's effect, by banishing two monsters from my Graveyard, I am able to choose who gains Life Points equal to the difference in their ATK and who takes damage equal to the difference in their DEF! I banish Kannahawk and Elder and gain 1200 Life Points, while you take 400 Damage!" The spirit of the two monsters appeared by her side as Elder seemed to have chanted a healing magic, while Kannahawk slapped Azuma with its wing.

 _ **(Dimensional Gift: Instant Magic: Banish two monsters from your Graveyard. Inflict Damage to you or your opponent equal to the difference in the two monsters DEF and gain or give Life Points to the other player equal to the difference in their ATK)**_

 **Qing: 5200 LP  
** **Azuma: 3600 LP**

"I end my turn with a face-down," Qing ended, setting a card behind her monster.

"So you aren't my sister after all," Azuma said, her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"What makes you say that? My deck? Me inflicting effect damage onto you?" the now 'Spirit Beast' duelist asked.

"My sister... WOULD NEVER USE THE SUMMON METHOD OUR ENEMIES USE!"

That shout caught Qing off-guard. "E-Enemy? What are you saying?"

"Shut up, impostor! My turn! Draw!" Azuma drew her sixth card. "I summon **_ALO Undine, Asuna_** in Attack Mode." A blue-haired fairy in white clothes appeared on her field.

 **ALO Undine, Asuna: Level 4/WATER/Fairy/1800 ATK/800 DEF**

 _ **(ALO Undine, Asuna: Effect Monster: When this card is Normal Summoned, you may equip one 'ALO' monster from your hand or Graveyard to this card. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card attacks directly using this effect, the Battle Damage is halved and this card gains 200 ATK. If this card is equipped to a monster and if the equipped monster is to be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)**_

"It's one thing to take away a party member, a friend, a family, but it's a different story to act like them!" she shouted.

"Like I said, what are you talking about?!" the duelist asked.

"Whatever it is, they really despise us," the elder on the Fusion Monster said.

"I can see that!"

"Asuna's monster effect! When she's successfully summoned, I can equip one 'ALO' monster from my hand or Graveyard to her! From my hand, I equip _**ALO Spriggan, Kirito**_ to her!" Rather than equipping, as a black fairy appeared, he stood right by the blue-haired fairy's side.

 ** _(ALO Spriggan, Kirito: Effect Monster: This card cannot be destroyed by Battle. Once per turn, when this card Battles an opponent's monster, this card's ATK and DEF becomes 100 points higher than the ATK of the monster it battles until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is equipped to a monster and if the equipped monster is to be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)_**

"I'm right by your side, Asuna!" he said.

"Thanks, Kirito-kun!" she replied.

"Battle! Asuna attacks Mount Kannahawk! **Linear!** " Azuma ordered. Asuna charged at the monster with great speed.

"I activate Mount Kannahawk's effect! During either player's turn, I can return him to my Extra Deck!" The monster made a quick get-away and split into two in Defense Mode. "Doing so, I am able to Special Summon one of my banished 'Spirit Beast Tamer' and 'Noble Spirit Beast' monster onto the field!" Qing looked back at her monsters. "Welcome back, Elder, Kannahawk." The two monsters looked back at her with smiles on their faces.

Asuma didn't let up though. "I still attack with Asuna! And through her effect, she's attacking your directly! **Flashing Penetrator!** "

"Wait, what?!" Qing gasped, as she saw the Undine charge at her at the speed of light. She managed to block her rapier from piercing through her face with her duel disk. What's more was that she actually felt the force of the attack as she skidded back a few feet.

 **Qing: 4300 LP  
** **Azuma: 3600 LP**

' _What was that... just now?_ ' she wondered.

"After the Damage Step when this card inflicts Battle Damage through her own effect, she gains 200 ATK!"

 **ALO Undine, Asuna: 1800 + 200 = 2000 ATK**

"I set two cards face-down and activate the Continuous Magic, **_Switch_**! I end my turn!" Azuma ended.

 _ **(Switch: Continuous Magic: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when an 'ALO' monster you control battles an opponent's monster and it's equipped with an 'ALO' monster, switch those cards' positions and resume the battle.)**_

"My turn! Draw!" Qing drew her next card. "I use Kannahawk's effect! This time, I banish Apelion the Noble Spirit Beast! Next, I will once again fuse my two monsters! DIMENSIONAL CONTACT FUSION!" The elder mounted on the bird once more. "Now I activate Mount Kannahawk's effect! Sending Apelion and Kannahawk from my Banished Zone to my Graveyard, and this time add Rera the Spirit Beast Tamer to my hand! Now I summon her!" A young orange-haired teenage girl in green clothes with a staff appeared on the field.

 **Rera the Spirit Beast Tamer: Level 1/WIND/Psychic/100 ATK/2000 DEF**

"It's finally my time!" she happily spoke.

"And you'll do more. Rera's effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'Spirit Beast' monster in my Graveyard! Come to me, Apelion!" Rera's staff lit up as a red lion was summoned next to her.

 **Apelion the Noble Spirit Beast: Level 4/WIND/Pyro/1800 ATK/200 DEF**

' _So her deck revolves around banishing monsters and bringing them back onto the field,_ ' Yuto analyzed. ' _It doesn't matter if they are in the Graveyard or if they are banished, they will always come back. And not only that, she can Fusion Summon her monsters without the need of a Fusion Magic cards. Our enemies didn't have that effect. Is she not one of them? Or is she their secret weapon?_ '

"Next, I activate Apelion's effect! By banishing a 'Spirit Beast' card from my Graveyard, all 'Spirit Beast' monsters I control gains 500 ATK and DEF this turn! I banish Kannahawk from my Graveyard!" Qing removed said card as the lion-like monster let out a huge roar, giving its allies some extra boost.

 **Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Kannahawk: 1400 + 500 = 1900 ATK**

 **Rera the Spirit Beast Tamer: 100 + 500 = 600 ATK**

 **Apelion the Noble Spirit Beast: 1800 + 500 = 2300 ATK**

"Now I banish Apelion and Rera to fuse them! Red lion made of flames, young summoner! Join together as we unlock your hidden potential! DIMENSIONAL CONTACT FUSION! Appear now, Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Apelion!" As the two were about to become one, their appearances were changing dramatically. The lion was gaining some armor and was surrounded in flames while the summoner had some valkyrie-accessories.

 **Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Apelion: Level 6/WIND/Pyro/2600 + 500 = 3100 ATK/400 DEF**

"Battle! Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Apelion! Attack Asuna! And when it attacks, it's unaffected by other card effects! **Sacred Flame Claw!** " The lion Fusion Monster charged at the fairy.

 **Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Apelion: 3100 -** **500 = 2600 ATK**

"I activate my Continuous Magic, Switch's effect! During the Battle Phase, when I control an 'ALO' monster equipped with another 'ALO' monster, I can switch them and change your monster's attack target to that monster! Asuna! Kirito! Switch!" The two monsters swapped places.

 **ALO Spriggan, Kirito: Level 4/DARK/Fairy/? ATK/? DEF**

"Unknown attack?" Qing questioned.

"That's right! Kirito's monster effect! Once per turn, when this card battles an opponent's monster, his ATK and DEF becomes 100 points higher than the monster it's battling!" The black fairy took out his sword and got ready to fight back.

 **ALO Spriggan, Kirito: ? -} 2700 ATK/? -} 2700 DEF**

Qing gasped at the change. "Mount Apelion! Split!" At that command, the Fusion Monster separated into two in Defense Mode, just in time for Kirito's swing to miss.

"So all 'Spirit Beast' Fusion Monsters can go back to the Extra Deck whenever they want," Azuma analyzed.

"I wouldn't say all..." the Fusion User muttered softly. "I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Azuma drew her next card. "I activate my Instant Magic, _**Front-Line Formation**_! I can Special Summon as many 'ALO' monster in my Magic/Trap Card Zone as possible with this card!" Asuna moved up to Kirito's side.

 _ **(Front-Line Formation: Instant Magic: Special Summon as many 'ALO' monsters from your Magic/Trap Card Zone as possible.)**_

"Next, I activate my Magic Card, **_Shared Experience_**! I target two monster cards on my field and those monsters gain each other's Level! I target Kirito and Asuna! Both are Level 4! Thanks to my card's effect, they're now Level 8!" The two monsters were glowing a green aura.

 _ **(Shared Experience: Normal Magic: Target two monsters you control with a Level. Their Level becomes their combined Level.)**_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Qing questioned.

"You should. I overlay my Level 8 Kirito and Asuna to build the Overlay Network!" Kirito and Asuna became purple and blue light as they jumped in a portal that appeared underneath them. "Formed from the ritual darkness to annihilate those who stands in your way! Descend now! XYZ SUMMON! Appear now, Rank 8! _**ALO Boss, Gleam Eyes**_!" Appearing from the portal was a dark blue demon-like monster with a body resembling a centaur and a tail that resembles a cobra.

 **ALO Boss, Gleam Eyes: Rank 8/DARK/Fiend/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

 _ **(ALO Boss, Gleam Eyes: Xyz Monster: 2 Level 8 monsters: This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may detach one Overlay Unit to negate all card effects on the field and prevent the activation of any cards on the field until the end of the turn you activated this effect.)**_

* * *

 ** _*AT LEO CORP.*_**

An alarm went off as Reiji and his workers witnessed Azuma's Xyz Summon.

"This signal!" one gasped.

"There's no doubt; that girl is-!" another spoke.

"Reiji-sama... Those three..." Nakajima said.

"I know. And if that was Bella, there's no way she'd make this strong of a summon wave," the young president said. "Which could mean..."

* * *

 _ ***BACK TO THE DUEL***_

The newly summoned monster let out a huge roar.

"W-What is that?!" Qing dared to ask.

"The demise of all of you Fusion Users!" Azuma answered. "I activate Gleam Eyes' effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I am able to negate the effects of all card effects on the field!" The Xyz Monster ate one of its units and let out an ear-piercing roar. All of Qing's monsters, including said duelist, covered their ears, trying to block out the sound. "Battle! Go, Gleam Eyes! Destroy them all! And through his normal effect, he can attack all of my opponent's monsters! **Gleam Thrasher!** "

"W-What?!" the scarf-wearing girl gasped. She watched as the monster charged at her 'Spirit Beast' monsters. "Trap Card open!" She tried to activate her card, instead got nothing from her face-down.

"I told you. Gleam Eyes negated all card effects on the field, that includes the activation of any face-down cards!"

Qing gasped as she watched Gleam Eyes destroy each and every one of her monsters. "Guys!"

 **Qing: 2700 LP  
Azuma: 3600 LP**

"I end my turn!" Azuma ended. "At this time, the restriction placed upon your cards has lifted."

"My turn. Draw!" Qing drew her next card. "It's been two turns since I used the normal Kannahawk's effect! Which means, I get to add Combination with the Spirit Beast from my Banished Zone to my hand! Now I activate the Magic Card, Gold Sarcophagus! I get to banish one card from my deck face-up and add it to my hand during the second Standby Phase. I banish Petolphin the Noble Spirit Beast! Now I summon Wen the Spirit Beast Tamer!" A blonde child in purple clothes with a staff appeared on her field.

 **Wen the Spirit Beast Tamer: Level 3/WIND/Psychic/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Let's go, Qing-sama!" she said.

"Right! And with Wen's effect, I Special Summon Petolphin from my Banish Zone!" The child's staff was glowing and a pink dolphin appeared right by her side.

 **Petolphin the Noble Spirit Beast: Level 4/WIND/Aqua/0 ATK/2000 DEF**

"You can summon as many monsters as you want. They won't be able to harm Gleam Eyes or protect your Life Points for long," Azuma said.

"That's why I'm getting rid of it the 'Spirit Beast' way," Qing countered. "Petolphin's effect! Once per turn, by banishing a 'Spirit Beast' card from my hand, I can return one card my opponent controls to their hand! From my hand, I banish Rampenta the Noble Spirit Beast and return your Gleam Eyes to your hand!"

"I activate my Instant Magic, Forbidden Holy Chalice! With this card's effect, one monster on the field gains 400 ATK, however, they lose their effect in return! I'm using this on Petolphin!" A chalice appeared and spilled some holy water on the pink dolphin, making it lose its effect.

 **Petolphin the Noble Spirit Beast: 0 + 400 = 400 ATK**

"At the very least... I banish Wen and Petolphin to fuse them! Young prodigy summoner, tidal creature! Join together as we unlock your hidden potential! DIMENSIONAL CONTACT FUSION! Appear now, Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Petolphin!" Like the other two Fusion Monsters, the Psychic-type mounted on the Aqua-type as they were put in Defense Mode.

 **Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Petolphin: Level 6/WIND/Aqua/200 ATK/2800 DEF**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn. Draw!" Azuma drew her next card. "I summon _**ALO Sylph, Leafa**_!" A blonde fairy in green clothes appeared on the field next to the Fiend-Type monster.

 **ALO Sylph, Leafa: Level 4/WIND/Fairy/1600 ATK/1000 DEF**

 _ **(ALO Sylph, Leafa: Effect Monster: Once per turn, when an 'ALO' monster your control is targeted for an attack while this card is face-up on the field, you may negate that attack and gain Life Points equal to half that monster's ATK. If this card was destroyed by card effect, target one monster on the field. That monster gains 100 ATK for each of its Level/Rank.)**_

"Next, Gleam Eyes' effect! Detaching one Overlay Unit to negate all card effects this turn!" The Xyz monster ate its last unit and let out a huge roar again.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE YOU SUMMON ME?!" Leafa questioned.

Azuma clasped her hands together and had an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry..." She turned back to the duel. "Battle! Gleam Eyes! Attack Petolphin! **Gleam Thrasher!** " Gleam Eyes charged at the Fusion Monster and pierced its hand through it, destroying it.

"Next, I attack directly with Leafa! **Vacuum Blade!** "

"Þeír slíta fimm grœnn vindr!" the fairy chanted, as she was surrounded by some kind of magic incantations. After she completed the chant, five boomerang-like blades of green light were shot out and hit Qing, some actually made some cuts on her.

"Gaahhh!" she let out a scream as she was forced back and hit the ground.

 **Qing: 1100 LP  
Azuma: 3600 LP**

"I end my turn," Azuma ended.

"M-... My turn." Qing painfully got up.

"Give up. You Fusion Users may have treated us like animals in your hunting game, but at least I know better than to act like you. Give up, tell me where my sister and friend are, and maybe I'll let you go! Where are Noir-oneechan and Ruri-chan?! Answer me!"

"I... I don't know..."

"Don't lie!"

"I don't know... WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?! It's true that I can perform a Fusion Summon, that I am not who you think I am, however I have nothing to do with where your sister and this 'Ruri' person are! I don't know what you have against Fusion Users, but don't take it all out on me! And what hunting game?! I don't understand a single thing you're saying!"

Azuma and Yuto looked on in slight shock.

"You mean, you're not from there?" Yuto asked.

Qing seemed to have calmed down a bit after hearing that question. "There? Where? What do you mean?"

Leafa looked back at Azuma. "I don't think she's telling a lie," she whispered.

"I'm starting to think that too," the duelist admitted.

"It doesn't matter what you think," Qing snapped them back to the duel. "I don't care what your reason is; I'm winning this duel! Draw!" As Qing drew her card, she also seemed to have brought up a powerful wind. "Trap Card open! Spirit Beast Ambush! With this card, I can Special Summon a 'Spirit Beast Tamer' and a 'Noble Spirit Beast Monster' from my Graveyard or Banished Zone in Defense Position! Now come, Rera, Apelion!" The two monsters returned from the Graveyard. "And with Apelion's effect! Banishing Mount Kannahawk to give all 'Spirit Beast' monsters I control 500 ATK and DEF!" The lion let out a roar, as its and its ally's power went up.

 **Rera the Spirit Beast Tamer: 100 + 500 = 600 ATK**

 **Apelion the Noble Spirit Beast: 1800 + 500 = 2300 ATK**

"Next, Trap Card, Combination with the Spirit Beast! If I control a 'Spirit Beast' monster, I can destroy a number of monsters on the field up to the number of 'Spirit Beast' monsters I control! I have two 'Spirit Beast' monster cards! Therefore, your two monsters are destroyed!"

"I activate my other Instant Magic, Forbidden Holy Lance! With the cost of losing 800 ATK, a monster is unaffected by Magic and Trap Cards this turn! I give this effect to Gleam Eyes!" A gold lance appeared and landed in the Xyz Monster's hands.

 **ALO Boss, Gleam Eyes: 3000 - 800 = 2200 ATK**

The two 'Spirit Beast' monsters went in and attempted to destroy the two opposing monsters, only to succeed in only destroying one.

"Become one now, Rera, Apelion! DIMENSIONAL CONTACT FUSION!" Answering her call, the two monsters became one once more.

 **Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Apelion: 2600 + 500 = 3100 ATK**

"Battle! I attack Gleam Eyes with Mount Apelion! **Sacred Flare Claw!** " The Fusion Monster went in for a blazing strike, as well as losing its boost.

 **Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Apelion: 3100 - 500 = 2600 ATK**

"I hope you realize, that by destroying Leafa, you actually activated her effect," Azuma said.

"And that is?"

"I can target one monster on the field. That monster gains 100 ATK for each of its own Level or Rank. Gleam Eyes is only unaffected by Magic and Trap Cards, so her effect goes through! **Strength Buff!** "

"Þeír fylla skína hugr, hogg margr illt," an incantation was heard as the Xyz Monster was powered up.

 **ALO Boss, Gleam Eyes: 2200 + 800 = 3000 ATK**

"I activate Mount Apelion's effect! Split up, you two!" The Fusion Monster was returned to the Extra Deck once more as the Fusion Materials returned to the field in Defense Mode.

 **Rera the Spirit Beast Tamer: 100 + 500 = 600 ATK**

 **Apelion the Noble Spirit Beast: 1800 + 500 = 2300 ATK**

"Back to square one. Now do you see? You Fusion Users won't stay at the top for long!" Azuma declared.

"I thought I told you I don't have a single clue what you're talking about! I activate my own Instant Magic! Bond with the Spirit Beast!" Qing countered. "I banish two face-up 'Spirit Beast' monsters I control and Special Summon a 'Spirit Beast' monster from my Extra Deck, ignoring its summon conditions! Rera! Apelion! Join together and give birth to great power! UNIVERSAL CONTACT FUSION!" The two monsters leaped into the air. The lion changed dramatically, getting much bigger than before and gaining some armor, as well as... growing a tree behind its back? After it reached its final evolution point, Rera got on its back.

 **Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Gaiapelio: Level 10/LIGHT/Psychic/3200 + 500 = 3700 ATK/2100 DEF**

"A monster with an ATK of over 3000?" Yuto slightly gasped.

"Resuming the Battle! Go, Gaiapelio! **Sacred Soul Buster** **!** " The new monster released a burst of green cyclone-like roar at its opponent.

"That means nothing! Trap Card open! _**Risky Experience**_! I target Gleam Eyes and draw one card from my deck. If the card I draw is an 'ALO' monster card, the targeted monster gains half that monster's ATK! If it's anything else, that monster is destroyed and I take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK!"

 _ **(Risky Experience: Normal Trap: Target one monster on the field and draw one card from your deck. If the card drawn is an 'ALO' monster card, one monster on the field gains half that monster's attack. If not, destroy the monster and take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK.)**_

Azuma placed her hand on her deck. "I'm counting on you... my deck! Draw!" She drew her card, revealing it to be... "All right! An 'ALO' monster card! The card I drew out was _**ALO Salamander, Klein**_! His ATK is 1600! So that's 800 ATK boost to my monster!" Gleam Eyes let out a powerful roar as it blocked the blast.

 _ **(ALO Salamander, Klein: Effect Monster: When this card is summoned, you may add one Equip Card from your deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this card attacks, it gains 300 ATK until the end of the Damage Step.)**_

"From my hand, I activate my Instant Magic, _**Chance with the**_ _ **Spirit Beast**_! With this card's effect, I banish the top card of my deck! If the card banished is a 'Spirit Beast' Magic or Trap Card, I can negate card effects that were activated before this card! If it's a 'Spirit Beast' monster card, I can have one 'Spirit Beast' monster I control gain 200 ATK and DEF for each of that monster's Level! If it's anything else, all 'Spirit Beast' monsters I control are destroyed and banished!"

 _ **(Chance with the Spirit Beast: Instant Magic: Banish the top card of your deck. Activate one of these effects depending on the card that was banished by this effect:  
'Spirit Beast' Magic/Trap: negate card effect(s) that were activated before this card.  
'Spirit Beast' Monster: target one 'Spirit Beast' monster on the field; that monster gains 200 ATK and DEF for each the banished monster's level.  
**_ _ **Other: destroy all 'Spirit Beast' monsters you control and banish them)**_

"A card less risky than Azuma's. Even so, she did reveal to have cards that doesn't have 'Spirit Beast' in their names," Yuto muttered.

"Let's do this! Draw!" Qing removed the top card of her deck and revealed it. Her eyes widened in slight shock at the card revealed. "M-... Magic Card... **_Dimensional Spirit_**..." Azuma smirked at the card revealed while Yuto looked away with his head down, as Mount Gaiapelio self destructed.

"Guess this is the end for you," the Bella-lookalike stated as her monster was gaining more power than before.

 **ALO Boss, Gleam Eyes: 3000 + 800 = 3800 ATK**

Qing looked down, her eyes shadowed under her bangs. For some reason, however, she smirked. The moment she did so, her monster was returned to the field, much to their shock.

"Wha-?! What happened?!" the female Xyz User demanded.

"Dimensional Spirit's effect," Qing simply replied. "When banished by a card effect besides its own, I can Special Summon a monster from my Banish Zone, ignoring the summon condition. And for each monster in either player's Banish Zone, the summoned monster gains 200 ATK for each their level! In my Banish Zone are Level 2 Elder, Level 3 Wen, Level 1 Rera, Level 4 Kannahawk, Level 4 Apelion, Level 4 Petolphin, Level 4 Rampenta and Level 6 Mount Kannahawk! That's 28 levels total!"

 _ **(Dimensional Spirit: Normal Magic: Banish 1 monster from your Graveyard and gain Life Points equal to that monster's ATK or DEF, then inflict the other stat to your opponent's Life Points. During either player's Battle Phase, you may banish this card from your Graveyard; target one of your banish monsters and Special Summon it with its ATK and DEF doubled until the end of the turn it was Special Summoned. If this card was banished by a card effect besides its own, Special Summon a monster from your Banish Zone. The monster Special Summoned by this effect gains 200 ATK for each monster's level in either player's Banish Zone.)**_

 **Sacred Spirit Beast Mount Gaiapelio: 3200 + 500 + 200 x 28 = 3700 + 5600 = 9300 ATK**

"N-... No way... An ATK that high... I... I never..." Azuma couldn't help but stutter.

"Now go! Gaiapelio! **ULTIMATE SACRED SOUL BUSTER!** " The freshly summoned monster let out a huge white beam at Gleam Eyes, destroying it and ending the duel once and for all.

 **Qing: 1100 LP  
Azuma: 0000 LP**

 **WINNER: QING!**

"Now that... was worth a nice sixth win," Qing muttered, as the holograms began to disappear. One thing she noticed as soon as they were all gone was that the damage they both caused was real. "I guess my hunch was right. About the duel."

"Damn it!" she heard Azuma cursed. She looked back and saw her pounding the ground, crying. "Damn it... I'm sorry, onee-chan... I'm sorry... Ruri-chan... I wasn't strong enough..."

Yuto saw Qing looking at her and stood between them. "If you're going to turn her into a card, you'll have to beat me first!"

Those words brought nothing but more confusion to Qing, who was tired out from practically everything that happened in one day. "You know what, I'm too tired to even question what you say right now. I'm just going to go back to the hotel, and if you want us to meet, I'll be... I guess I'll come back here," she said, walking away from the two.

The two just stayed in their position in shock at what had just occurred and looked back to see that Qing was, indeed, only walking back to, most likely, her hotel.

"Y-... Yuto?" the Bella-lookalike spoke. "Do you really think she's...?"

"It doesn't seem like it," he replied, knowing what she would ask. "If she was, she would've just turned us into cards. Either that, or she's planning on turning us into one tomorrow."

Silence came between them. "Yuto. What should I do?" He looked at his broken comrade. "I... I promised Shun... That I wouldn't lose. If he finds out about this-"

"Which I did," came a different voice. They both turned and saw a duelist, familiar to them, glaring at them both. "Mind explaining to me what just happened?"


	12. Fists Vs Raptors

**Coral: *crying loudly***

 **Aki: What's wrong?**

 **Coral: *speaking in gibberish***

 **Aki: Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down... Take a deep breath...**

 **Coral: *deep breathing***

 **Aki: Now... What's wrong?**

 **Coral: M-My stupid parents... They banned me from fanfiction and anime!**

 **Aki: WHAT?!**

 **Coral: Saying things like... anime brainwashes me... and fanfiction writing is stupid...**

 **Aki: Who do they think they are?! They have no control over your life, parents or not!**

 **Coral: I know... And that's only half the reason why I'm crying...**

 **Aki: What's the other half?**

 **Coral: My best fanfiction friend... I told him about my situation... hoping he would help me... Instead he... he...**

 **Aki: Abandoned you? Tried to help you but got found out by his parents or your's?**

 **Coral: He spread the word about it to all my fanfiction friends... AND THEY ALL CHEERED ME UP! Saying they got my back, gave me a loophole to my situation, and agreeing with me about those... stupid parents of mine!**

 **Aki: Wait, so you're crying sad and happy tears?**

 **Coral: Yes! Oh, how much I love you guys! *wailing***

 **Aki: *patting her back* Okay, okay. Calm down. *realized something* Wait, why am I here?**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future! Hands up!_** _  
(The background was completely white. Sketches of the You Show Duelists, Gongenzaka, and Yoko were being drawn. After they were drawn out, they were colored and toned, becoming fully animated as they seemed to be partying at someplace. The camera pans up into the air above the party as the title forms at the blue sky)_

 ** _I'll just have to move on a little further and I'll reach the answer  
_** _(The scene changed to Yuya practicing his Pendulums then to Yuzu practicing with Sora on Fusion Summons)  
_ ** _I pressed on through this new world believing in that  
_** _(Gongenzaka was seen meditating under the waterfall, his way of getting stronger)  
_ ** _That's right, the pieces of our dreams have joined together as one  
_** _(Bella was at the park, chatting with her 'Pirate' monsters and her Xyz monster)  
_ ** _Connecting our unwavering bonds, let's head for a bright future!_** _  
(Qing was sitting on a rooftop with her six deck boxes before her. She looked up and saw her ace monsters of each deck looking down at her with a smirk, which she returned with her own)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(Yuya and Qing both Pendulum Summoned Odd-Eyes, Stargazer Magician, Naturu Butterfly and Naturu Ragweed, and then Fusion/Synchro Summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Naturu Parkion)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** _(Sora and Bella performed their Fusion/Xyz Summon and had out Des-Toy Scissors Bear and Emperor of Hope, Utopia)  
_ ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(Yuzu and Gongenzaka summoned out their monsters and fused/tuned them into their new ace monsters)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** _(There were quick shots of Hokuto to Masumi to Yaiba to Shingo. Shun was then seen looking up at LDS school with a glare on his face)  
_ ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** _(Behind him stood a hooded female who seemed hesitant to even get close to him)  
_ ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!_** _  
(Yuto then appeared behind her and gave her some comfort)_

 ** _We drift forward, riding the waves  
_** ** _meeting people, saying goodbye, and again,  
_** ** _underneath, this flag..._** _  
(The scene changed to Qing being in her home world playing Duel Monsters with many other Duelists, meeting the old and new and bidding farewell to those she never saw again)_

 ** _I keep the pain I don't want to forget in my heart  
_** ** _on that day, I softly carved it into it  
_** _(As Qing got older, her best friends were going away, leaving her the only one to play Duel Monsters in the card shop they usually go to)  
_ ** _A freedom that I won't lose to anyone  
_** ** _I grasp it tight in my hands and go!_** _  
(She saw a glowing card before her, showing her all the good times she once had in her world and the times she had in the Arc-V world as she reached out to grasp it, engulfing the scene in bright light)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(She found herself in Arc-V world, in the middle of a duel with her friends cheering for her)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(She Pendulum Summoned her monsters and used those monsters to call out her best cards)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!  
_** _(The scene constantly and quickly went from good scenes at You Show Duel School to Qing declaring an attack, eventually stopped at a scene where her monsters combined their attacks and created fireworks)  
_ ** _Hands up!_** _  
(The scene changed to a screenshot of the You Show Duel School gang plus Gongenzaka and Yoko at the front of said Duel School)_

* * *

It was the afternoon. Qing was wondering around the city with a bored look on her face. School was canceled until the Maiami Championship is over, and at the You Show Duel School, surprisingly, lately only Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya were attending classes and training there. It wasn't much of a surprise that Yuya wouldn't be present, since he needed to find four duelists to duel for his four wins, and Sora was mysterious enough. Yuzu though? According to Shuzo, she hasn't been in their school, much to the adult's despair. And as for Bella... She had been extremely busy.

' _I already have my sixth win,_ ' she began to think. ' _Then again, it doesn't mean I can stop dueling until the day of the championship. And..._ ' Her mind went to the two look-alikes she met the previous night. ' _I can't help but wonder what they meant. Enemies? Take away? Turning into cards?_ '

"Maybe I should see them," she thought out loud. With that thought, she went to the docks.

* * *

Qing arrived at the docks. To her surprise, Azuma was there with her hood up, goggles and mask covering her face.

"I see you have come as promised," the Xyz user said.

"Am I going to be ambushed if I walk a few feet closer?" the multi-deck user asked.

"Yuto has other business to attend to."

Feeling a bit assured, Qing got closer to the masked girl.

"Behind you!" came Rera's voice. Qing looked back and saw another masked duelist diving down to her with an activated duel disk. Out of instinct, Qing placed a deck in her own duel disk and turned it on, blocking the blade/monster zone part of his disk with her's.

"Good reflexes. I suppose that's to be expected from someone like you," he said.

"Who are you?" Qing asked. She turned to Azuma. "And you! I thought you said I won't be ambushed!"

"I said Yuto has other business to attend to. I didn't say we were the only ones in this dimension," she said.

"Dimension?"

"Azuma! You said too much, you fool!" the new masked duelist snapped.

The female Xyz User flinched at his tone and looked down at the concrete ground. "S-... Sorry..."

Qing didn't like the tone he used, especially since they appeared to be friends. "What's your problem?! Isn't she your friend?!"

"Someone like you have no place to talk about friendship! I'll put you in your place!" He drew his starting hand.

Qing did the same. "I really have no idea what you're saying or what's going on but-!"

"DUEL!"

 **Qing: 4000 LP**  
 **?: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn." Qing looked at her hand.

' _I chose my FIRE deck. I hope this is good enough to show him I'm not who he assumed to be,_ ' she thought.

"I summon Minute Flame Star - Longshijin," A warrior in black armor appeared with spirits of small dragons on his back.

 **Minute Flame Star - Longshijin: Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/1800 ATK/400 DEF**

"About time we get some action. You really know how to make us wait, milady," he stated.

"Sorry about that," Qing apologized.

"No problem. Better than not using us at all."

She nodded at that fact. "Next, I activate the Continuous Magic, Flame Dance - Tensu! During my Main Phase, I can Normal Summon one Beast-Warrior-Type monster in addition to my Normal Summon/Set. Also, all Beast-Warrior-type monsters on my field gains 100 ATK! Now, through this effect, I summon Killer Flame Star - Bullkui!" Another warrior, this time black and muscular in light white armor, appeared on the field.

 **Minute Flame Star - Longshijin: 1800 + 100 = 1900 ATK**

 **Killer Flame Star - Bullkui: Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/1700 + 100 = 1800 ATK/1000 DEF**

"ARGH! Now you decided to use us, lady! You had all the time in the world to use us, but you never did!" the newly summoned monster complained.

"Shut it. At least it's better than never using us," Longshijin calmly stated.

"Then, Longshijin's effect! Once per turn, when I activate a 'Flame Dance' Magic or Trap Card, I can set a 'Flame Dance' Trap Card directly from my deck!"

"What was that?!" Qing's opponent gasped.

"Setting a card from your deck?! It's never been done before!" Azuma stated.

"I set Flame Dance - Tensen!" The 'Flame Star' duelist set her card from her deck. "And now, I overlay my Level 4 Longshijin and Bullkui to build the Overlay Network!" Her two FIRE monsters turned into red lights as they jumped into the portal under them. "Born with the ferocious soul, to defy all who stands before you, go wild and burn your enemies to ashes! XYZ SUMMON! Appear now, Rank 4, Leader Flame Star King - Songhu!" An elderly warrior in yellow armor with a tiger's soul behind him appeared onto the field.

 **Leader Flame Star King - Songhu: Rank 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/2200 + 100 = 2300 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Songhu's effect! When this card is successfully Xyz Summoned, I can set one 'Flame Dance' Magic or Trap Card from my deck! I set Flame Dance - Kaiyo! I set one more card and end my turn!"

"My turn!" The masked duelist drew his sixth card. "I summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius!" A green robotic bird appeared on his field.

 **Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/1300 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Next from my hand, I activate Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius' effect! If I control 'Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius,' I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" A purple robotic bird slightly similar to the green one appeared on his field.

 **Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/500 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Next, I activate the Magic Card, Raid Raptors - Call! By targeting one 'Raid Raptors' monster I control, I am able to Special Summon a monster from my deck with the same name as that monster! I Special Summon another Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius!" A copy of the green Winged-Beast appeared with them. "And since I control three 'Raid Raptors' monsters, I activate the Magic Card, Raid Raptors - Santuary! This card allows me to draw two cards!" The masked duelist drew more cards. "Now I overlay my two Level 4 Vanishing Lanius with my Fuzzy Lanius to build the Overlay Network!" The three monsters became purple lights and jumped into the portal behind them. "XYZ SUMMON! Rank 4, Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!" A blue and green robotic bird emerged from the portal.

 **Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon: Rank 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/100 ATK/2000 DEF**

"An Xyz Monster with that low attack must mean it has a nasty effect," Qing noted.

"That's right. I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, until the end of this turn, this card gains the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters!" The 'Flame Star' duelist gasped as one of the Winged-Beast's units were absorbed by it.

 **Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon: 100 + 2300 = 2400 ATK**

"Next, I equip Rise Falcon with the Equip Magic, Raptor's Ultimate Mace! This grants it 1000 ATK!"

 **Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon: 2400 + 1000 = 3400 ATK**

"Battle! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon! Attack Songhu!" The two Xyz Monsters engaged themselves into battle.

"Trap Card open! Flame Dance - Tensen and Flame Dance - Kaiyou!" she countered. "With Tensen, I can target one monster I control and give it 700 ATK! Also, both 'Flame Dance' Trap Cards give all Beast-Warrior-type monsters I control 300 ATK!"

"In other words, Songhu gained 1300 ATK!?" Azuma gasped, as said monster's power went up.

 **Leader Flame Star - Songhu: 2300 + 1300 = 3600 ATK**

Due to the difference in power, Songhu dominated his opponent.

"Boy. You are a hundred years too early to be up against us," he stated, not that he would hear him.

"Raptor's Ultimate Mace's second effect! If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, I take no Battle Damage from that Battle! Also, I can add a 'Rank-Up-Magic' card from my deck to my hand!"

"Rank-Up-Magic?!" Qing gasped, knowing what those cards can do.

"I add the Instant Magic, Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force to my hand and activate it!"

"But you don't have an Xyz monster on your field!"

"Don't need one! This card can be activated by targeting one Xyz Monster in my Graveyard that was destroyed by battle! That monster is Special Summoned and, using it as an Overlay Unit, I can Xyz Summon a monster whose rank is double that monster's!"

"What?!"

"I Special Summon Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon back on my field and Overlay it!" The recently destroyed monster returned to the field and leaped into the Xyz Portal. "RANK UP XYZ CHANGE! Rank 8, Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" A white robotic falcon flew onto the field, sending shockwaves into the area. Qing and Asuma struggled slightly to keep their ground.

 **Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon: Rank 8/DARK/Winged-Beast/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I am able to reduce one of my opponent's monsters ATK by 800 for each 'Raid Raptors' monsters in my Graveyard!"

"Shun now has four 'Raid Raptors' monsters in his Graveyard. Multiply that by 800, Songhu loses 3200 ATK!" True to her words, the FIRE Xyz Monster lost a lot of his strength.

 **Leader Flame Star - Songhu: 3600 - 3200 = 400 ATK**

"My... energy..." He got to his knees.

"Songhu!" his duelist cried out.

"Milady... Get out of here..."

"Resume the battle! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon! Attack Songhu!" The masked duelist, whose name was revealed to be Shun, declared. His monster charged up beams from its wings.

"RUN MILADY!" Songhu shouted. He pushed Qing out of range as the beams were released, destroying the honorable monster. The shockwave from the destruction was strong enough to push Qing back even further, with enough force to have her crashed into a metal shipping crate, toppling it over.

 **Qing: 1400 LP**  
 **Shun: 4000 LP**

She let out a gasp in pain. "What... was that...?"

"I saw the whole duel yesterday," Shun spoke. "You really think that I'd be fooled by your tricks? You're more naive than those other Fusion Users and LDS members we've fought." Qing slowly got up. "You're still going to duel? Give up! And tell me just what do you people plan to do with Ruri and Noir! Also, why the hell do you look like her?! Answer me!"

"I... have no... idea... what... you're... talking about!" she managed to shout. "I'm saying this again: I do not know what you're saying! What enemies?! What dimensions?! If anything, you're not making any sense!"

"So in the end you're going to go down with pride. I would respect you, if it wasn't for the one fact that you took something precious from me and look like one of my own! I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"I said... I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! My turn! Draw!" the 'Flame Star' duelist drew her next card. "I summon Fierce Flame Star - Tenrei!" A muscular warrior with a mace and a bull's spirit behind him appeared on the field.

 **Fierce Flame Star - Tenrei: Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/1100 + 100 + 300 + 300 = 1800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"You're going down kid. One way or another!" he shouted.

"From my hand I activate the Magic Card, _**Flare Booster**_! This card can only be activated while I have two or less cards in my hand! By destroying one 'Flame Star' monster on my field, I can deal damage to the opponent equal to the difference in its original ATK and DEF and draw two cards for every 400 Damage dealt this way! I destroy Tenrei and inflict 900 points of damage onto you!"

"Take this!" The recently summoned monster leapt over to Shun's field and detonated.

 _ **(Flare Booster: Normal Magic: Activate only if you have two or less cards in your hand. Destroy one 'Flame Star' monster you control and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in that monster's original ATK and DEF. Then draw two cards for every 400 points of damage dealt through this effect.)**_

 **Qing: 1400 LP**  
 **Shun: 3100 LP**

"Since it was 900 points of damage dealt to you, I draw four cards!" Qing drew more cards. "Through the Continuous Magic, Flame Dance - Tensu's effect, I Normal Summon Dark Flame Star - Xiongzhi!" A black armored warrior with a bear's soul hovering behind him appeared on the field.

 **Dark Flame Star - Xiongzhi: Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/1600 + 100 + 300 + 300 = 2300 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Xiongzhi's effect! By destroying one face-up 'Flame Dance' Magic or Trap Card on my field, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls! I destroy Tensu to destroy Satellite Cannon Falcon! **Dark Flame Crusher!** "

"Begone," Xiongzhi softly said. With the cost of Qing's Magic card, he sent his animal spirit to destroy Shun's monster, who was unfazed by the effect.

 **Dark Flame Star - Xiongzhi: 2300 - 100 = 2200 ATK**

"Battle! Xiongzhi! Attack the player directly!" Qing's monster fused with his animal spirit and attacked her opponent.

"Trap Card open! Necro Raptors!" he countered. "I can activate this card when my opponent declares a direct attack! That damage is reduced to zero and I Special Summon one 'Raid Raptors' monster from my Graveyard!" A force field blocked the attack as a screech was heard from above. "I Special Summon Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Said monster dove down and stopped right behind its master.

"Damn it... I set one card face-down and end my turn! During my End Phase, Tenrei's effect activates! If this card was destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 'Flame Star' monster from my deck! Come, Flight Flame Star - Xichao!" A bulky guy in black and grey armor with a rhino's spirit appeared on the field in Defense Position.

 **Flight Flame Star - Xichao: Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/1700 + 300 + 300 = 2300 ATK/1400 DEF**

"No matter what it takes, you won't hurt the lady any longer!" he stated.

"We will always defend our duelist!" Xiongzhi added.

' _Those two..._ ' Azuma thought, not believing how far they would go for their duelist. Nor would she believe that they had feelings, compared to the ones who practically declared war back at her home.

"My turn. Draw!" Shun drew his next card. "Looks like it's all over for you." Qing tensed at those words. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force! By using an Xyz Monster I control as an Overlay Unit, I can Xyz Summon a 'Raid Raptors' Xyz Monster that is two Ranks higher than it!" His revived monster soared to the sky as it changed its appearance. "RANK UP XYZ CHANGE! Rank 10, Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon!" A gold robotic falcon was formed.

 **Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon: Rank 10/DARK/Winged-Beast/3500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"The moment Shun summons that monster, it's the end for those who duels him..." Azuma muttered.

"I'll say it again: What are you going to do with Ruri and Noir?!" he demanded.

"I told you I have no idea what you're saying!" Qing shouted back.

Shun gritted his teeth at her response. "Ultimate Falcon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, all face-up cards my opponent controls have their effects negated! Also, all monsters my opponent controls loses 1000 ATK!" The high rank monster absorbed its only unit and let out some beam on Qing's face-ups, negating their effects and weakening them.

 **Dark Flame Star - Xiongzhi: 2200 - 600 - 1000 = 600 ATK**

 **Flight Flame Star - Xichao: 2300 - 600 - 1000 = 700 ATK**

"Battle! Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon! Destroy her! Attack Dark Flame Star - Xiongzhi!" Ultimate Falcon took it to the skies and prepared a powerful blast of energy.

"Your monster may have negated all my face-ups, but I still have some cards! Trap Card open! _**Risky Xyz**_!"

"Risky Xyz?!"

"This card can only be activated during the Battle Phase while I have a monster on my field! I send cards from my deck to the Graveyard until I reach a monster card! If that monster's Level matches the level of a monster I control, I can instantly Xyz Summon using that monster and monsters on my field with level equal to it! If the level is different, I send that card to the Graveyard and take damage equal to its ATK!"

Shun slightly widened his eyes at the risk she was willing to take to be in the game.

"So if it's a non-Level 4 monster with 1400 or more ATK, you'll lose!?" Azuma questioned.

 ** _(Risky Xyz: Normal Trap: Activate during the Battle Phase while you control a monster(s). Send the top cards of your deck to the Graveyard until you reach a monster card. If that monster's Level is the same as the level of a monster on your field, you may Xyz Summon using that monster and monsters you control of the same level. If the monster's Level is different, send it to the Graveyard and take damage equal to its ATK)_**

Qing closed her eyes and placed her hand on her deck. ' _Please... Help me out. My cards... my friends!_ '

"DRAW!" Qing drew and revealed her card. "Magic Card, Flame Dance - Gyokkou!" She sent it to the Grave and revealed her next card. "Trap Card, Flame Dance - Tenken!" She sent that card to the Grave and revealed another card. "Yes! Monster Card, Brave Flame Star - Yuansheng! A Level 4 monster!" Her opponent and his companion widened their eyes at her luck. "I now Overlay my Level 4 Yuansheng, Xiongzhi and Xichao to build the Overlay Network!" The two warriors and her card glowed red and went into a portal that opened up from above them. "Formed by the particles of our deceased allies, to give the strength needed to soar to greater heights! XYZ SUMMON! Appear now, Rank 4, **_Immortal Flame Star - Fenghuang!_** " A warrior in scarlet armor emerged onto the field with a phoenix made of flames appearing right next to him.

 **Immortal Flame Star - Fenghuang: Rank 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/2700 ATK/1100 DEF**

 _ **(Immortal Flame Star - Fenghuang: Xyz Monster: 3 Level 4 'Beast-Warrior' monsters: When this card is Xyz Summoned, destroy all face-up 'Flame Dance' Magic/Trap Cards on the field and set 'Flame Dance' Magic/Trap cards from your deck equal to the amount destroyed by this effect. This card cannot be destroyed by battle while it has a 'Flame Star' monster as an Xyz Material. Any Battle Damage from battles involving this card is halved. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you may detach one Xyz Material from this card; activate one of your set 'Flame Dance' Magic/Trap cards. When this effect is activated, double all ATK increase from 'Flame Dance' cards until the end of the turn this effect was activated)**_

"An Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase?!" Shun gasped.

"And it's during the opponent's turn?!" Azuma followed.

"And that's not all! Fenghuang's effect activates! When this card is Xyz Summoned, I can destroy 'Flame Dance' cards I control and set 'Flame Dance' cards from my deck equal to the amount destroyed this way. I destroy Flame Dance - Tensen and Flame Dance - Kaiyou and set Flame Dance - Yoko and Flame Dance - Tenki!" Qing's two cards were destroyed and replaced with two new ones.

"However, that doesn't change anything! Resume the battle!"

"Oh no you don't! Fenghuang's effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I am able to activate one of my set 'Flame Dance' cards!" Shun's eyes widened even further from those words. "Through this effect, I activate Flame Dance - Yoko! And when this card is activated, I can discard one Beast-Warrior-type monster from my hand to destroy one face-up card my opponent controls! Also, while this card is face-up, all Beast-Warrior-type monsters I control gains 100 ATK! However, since Fenghuang's effect was activated, the ATK increase from 'Flame Dance' card doubles! I discard Majestic Flame Star - Snaylin to destroy Ultimate Falcon!" A snake spirit appeared and rocketed itself at the gold robotic falcon.

 **Immortal Flame Star - Fenghuang: 2700 + 100 x 2 = 2900 ATK**

"That's too bad! Ultimate Falcon cannot be affected by my opponent's card effects!" True to Shun's words, the effect of Flame Dance - Yoko failed to destroy its target. "Now die!" Ultimate Falcon resumed its attack and fired its beam at the new Xyz Monster, causing smoke and dust to rise.

 **Qing: 800 LP**  
 **Shun: 3100 LP**

"I end my turn! And at this time, Ultimate Falcon's effect activates! If this card was Xyz Summoned using a 'Raid Raptors' monster, if my opponent has no monsters on the field, they lose 1000 Life Points! In other words, you lose!" Ultimate Falcon fired more of its beams at Qing. As they closed in, something came out of the dust and blocked them. That something revealed to be Immortal Flame Star - Fenghuang. "What?!"

"Fenghuang cannot be destroyed by battle so long as he has a 'Flame Star' monster as an Overlay Unit!" Qing explained. "And since it's your End Phase, the extra ATK boost wears off!"

"Damn it. In that case then he loses 1000 ATK!"

 **Immortal Flame Star - Fenghuang: 2900 - 1000 - 100 = 1800 ATK**

"You are extremely persistant."

"Same to you! My turn! DRAW!" Qing drew her next card. Her eyes widened at the card she drew in slight shock.

' _I don't remember ever having this card before,_ ' she thought. ' _Then again, some of the cards I used were cards that never existed. But still, I went over all my decks and I know I didn't see this one._ '

"Use it," came Fenghuang's voice.

"Fenghuang?"

"You drew that card, didn't you? Then use it! You believe us, don't you?"

After a moment of thinking, Qing nodded at his words and activated the card she drew. "First, I activate my face-down Continuous Magic, Flame Dance - Tenki! This allows me to add a Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior monster from my deck to my hand and gives all Beast-Warrior 100 more ATK! I add the Tuner Monster, Solitary Flame Star - Lushishen!"

' _Tuner Monster?_ ' Azuma mentally repeated.

"Next, I set one card face-down and activate the Instant Magic, **_Rank-Up-Magic Flame Force_**!"

"What did you say?!"

"She has a 'Rank-Up-Magic' card?!"

Both Shun and Azuma were in great shock at the action, as Fenghuang was engulfed in flames.

"With Flame Force's effect, I target one Xyz Monster on the field and use it as an Overlay Unit to Xyz Summon a 'Chaos Xyz' Monster who is the same type as that monster and its rank one higher than that monster! Also, all of its Overlay Units becomes that monster's units! Of course, I Overlay Fenghuang to build an Overlay Network! Reborn from the flames and blood of the victim, emerge from the underworld and burn your enemies to ashes! RANK UP EVOLUTION! Rank 5, _**Chaos Xyz Mythical Flame Star - Ifrit**_!" A brown-scaled armored warrior with wings made of flames and smoke appeared with a spirit of a demon right behind him.

 **Chaos Xyz Mythical Flame Star - Ifrit: Rank 5/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/3000 + 100 + 100 = 3200 ATK/2500 DEF**

 _ **(Chaos Xyz Mythical Flame Star - Ifrit: Xyz Monster: 3 Level 5 Monsters: While this card is face-up on the field, if you were to take effect damage, that damage is reduced to zero and you gain Life Points equal to the damage you would've taken. If this card has a 'Flame Star' Xyz Monster as an Overlay Unit, it gains this effect:  
**_ _ **Once per turn, during either player's turn, you may detach one Overlay Unit from this card; activate a number of set Magic/Trap cards on the field equal to or less than the number of 'Flame Star' monsters on your field besides this card and double all ATK boost on your field until the end of the turn this effect is activated.)**_

 _ **(Rank-Up-Magic Flame Force: Instant Magic: Target one Xyz Monster on the field and use it as an Xyz Material to Xyz Summon a 'Chaos Number' or 'Chaos Xyz' Monster from your Extra Deck. Overlay Units attached to that target are Overlay Units of the summoned monster. For each of the summoned monster's Overlay Units, inflict 400 points of damage to both players and destroy one Magic/Trap Card on either player's field**_ _ **.)**_

"'Chaos Xyz'?" Shun muttered.

"Also, Flame Force's second effect!" Qing continued. "For each of the summoned monster's Overlay Units, both players take 400 points of damage and I am able to destroy one Magic or Trap Card on the field. Ifrit has three Overlay Units! So we both take 1200 points of damage!"

"However, you just commited suicide!"

"Ifrit's effect! While face-up on the field, any effect damage to me increases my Life Points instead! **Gifted Flames!** " The orbs around the newly summoned warrior became fireballs as they hit and burned Shun and healed Qing.

 **Qing: 2000 LP  
Shun: 1900 LP**

"And through Flame Force's effect, I destroy my recent set card, Tenki and Yoko!" The three cards exploded.

 **Chaos Xyz Mythical Flame Star - Ifrit: 3200 - 200 = 3000 ATK**

' _Something's not right.'_ Azuma thought. ' _Why would she destroy those two cards? And not only that... If I recall, she still has that one card she set earlier. So why would-?_ ' Her eyes widened in slight realization.

"Next, I activate the Trap Card I set earlier! Extreme Flame Dance - Seito!" Qing continued her turn. "By banishing seven 'Flame Dance' Magic or Trap cards from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon as many 'Flame Star' monsters as possible from my Graveyard! Then I can set 'Flame Dance' Magic or Trap Cards up to the number of 'Flame Star' monsters from my deck! Return to my field, Dark Flame Star - Xiongzhi, Flight Flame Star - Xichao, Minute Flame Star - Longshijin, and Killer Flame Star - Bullkui!" Four of her 'Flame Star' monsters returned to the field. "And with that, I set four 'Flame Dance' cards from my deck! I set Tensen, Kaiyou, Tensu and Gyokkou!" From her deck, Qing took out four cards, two Magic and two Traps, and set them on her field.

"However, none of your monsters are strong enough to get pass Ultimate Falcon!" Shun reminded.

"I know that! Which is why I'm activating Ifrit's effect! While it has a 'Flame Star' Xyz Monster as an Overlay Unit, by detaching one, I can activate as many set cards as I want equal to or less than the number of 'Flame Star' monsters on my field besides him!"

"You heard the girl... Do it!" the 'Chaos Xyz' ordered, as his spirit crushed one of their units. The other four 'Flame Star' monsters jumped back and forcefully activated all four of Qing's recently set cards.

"Also, this turn, all ATK boost effects are doubled on my field until the end of the turn this effect was activated!" Shun and Azuma's eyes couldn't get any wider, as all of the 'Flame Star' duelist's monsters grew with power.

 **Chaos Xyz Mythical Flame Star - Ifrit: 3000 + 300 x 2 + 300 x 2 + 100 x 2 + 100 x 2 = 4600 ATK**

 **Dark Flame Star - Xiongzhi: 1600** **\+ 300 x 2 + 300 x 2 + 100 x 2 + 100 x 2 = 3200 ATK**

 **Flight Flame Star - Xichao: 1700** **\+ 300 x 2 + 300 x 2 + 100 x 2 + 100 x 2 = 3300 ATK**

 **Minute Flame Star - Longshijin: 1800** **\+ 300 x 2 + 300 x 2 + 100 x 2 + 100 x 2 =** **3400 ATK**

 **Killer Flame Star - Bullkui: 1700** **\+ 300 x 2 + 300 x 2 + 100 x 2 + 100 x 2 = 3300 ATK**

"And with Tensen's effect, I give the extra 700 to Ifrit!" The Rank 5 monster grew even bigger.

 **Chaos Xyz Mythical Flame Star - Ifrit: 4600 + 700 x 2 = 6000 ATK**

"That's... strong..." Azuma trembled. Shun just stared in shock at the sudden turnaround.

"Now battle! Ifrit! Attack Ultimate Falcon! **Flare Meteor Shot!** " Ifrit fused with his spirit, gaining enormous wings as he took it to the skies. Moments later, he shot himself down, stright at the robotic falcon and pierced through it, causing a huge explosion that blew everyone back.

 **Qing: 2000 LP  
Shun: 0000 LP**

 **WINNER: QING!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in LDS Control Room, Reiji was watching the whole duel from start to finish. He was analyzing the situation with the missing duelists and heard that Qing Jungle, a non-LDS duelist, went missing but was then found in public. Due to this, he kept all cameras on her, in case if anything happens. Luck seems to be on his side when she went to the docks and met up with Bella's lookalike and was ambushed by the duelist who seemed to be the cause of his duelists' disappearance. As he watched the duel, he couldn't help but be intrigued at both duelists' skills. At the end, when Qing's new 'Chaos Xyz' monster ended the duel, the cameras blacked out.

"What happened?!" Nakajima demanded.

"We lost all connection at the docks, sir!" one of the employees replied, as all the workers were trying their best to get the cameras back up.

"But that's not possible!"

Reiji looked on to the situation with a suspicious look in his eyes.

* * *

Back at the docks, the destruction of the duel was impossible to not notice. Warehouses were destroyed, holes and cracks were everywhere on the ground; it was like a war had occurred.

Azuma weakly got up from her spot, looking at the damage that was caused.

"Great... There's no doubt there'll be people coming..." she spoke out loud. She saw Shun not far from her, unconscious. "Shun...!" She slowly and steadily walked over to him. On the corner of her eyes, Azuma turned her head and saw Qing lying on some crates, also unconscious and bleeding from her left temple. "I have to get out of here..." With that, she turned her duel disk on and got her and Shun away from the scene.

Just when they left, Yuya, Bella, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya ran in.

"What happened here?!" Ayu asked.

"It's like a bomb was here!" Futoshi guessed.

"Over there!" Tatsuya shouted. The other four duelist turned to see him pointing at an unconscious and bleeding Qing.

"QING!" Yuya shouted, as they ran to her side. "Qing! Get a hold of yourself! Qing!" The girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?! What happened to you?!" Bella asked.

"You're... the real Bella... right?" the bleeding girl asked back.

"The real one?"

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked. Before she could answer, Qing blacked out once more.


	13. Truths, Meetings, Music

**A/N: Finally have up the next chapter of something! Anyway, in this chapter, we will be in for a bunch of surprises. And some OOCness. Of course, there will also be some music in this chapter as well. If anyone wants to know the title of the songs, I will either PM you them or have the names up next chapter. And many thanks to Findarato's wonderful review~ I feel so loved~!**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future! Hands up!_** _  
(The background was completely white. Sketches of the You Show Duelists, Gongenzaka, and Yoko were being drawn. After they were drawn out, they were colored and toned, becoming fully animated as they seemed to be partying at someplace. The camera pans up into the air above the party as the title forms at the blue sky)_

 ** _I'll just have to move on a little further and I'll reach the answer  
_** _(The scene changed to Yuya practicing his Pendulums then to Yuzu practicing with Sora on Fusion Summons)  
_ ** _I pressed on through this new world believing in that  
_** _(Gongenzaka was seen meditating under the waterfall, his way of getting stronger)  
_ ** _That's right, the pieces of our dreams have joined together as one  
_** _(Bella was at the park, chatting with her 'Pirate' monsters and her Xyz monster)  
_ ** _Connecting our unwavering bonds, let's head for a bright future!_** _  
(Qing was sitting on a rooftop with her six deck boxes before her. She looked up and saw her ace monsters of each deck looking down at her with a smirk, which she returned with her own)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(Yuya and Qing both Pendulum Summoned Odd-Eyes, Stargazer Magician, Naturu Butterfly and Naturu Ragweed, and then Fusion/Synchro Summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Naturu Parkion)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** _(Sora and Bella performed their Fusion/Xyz Summon and had out Des-Toy Scissors Bear and Emperor of Hope, Utopia)  
_ ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(Yuzu and Gongenzaka summoned out their monsters and fused/tuned them into their new ace monsters)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** _(There were quick shots of Hokuto to Masumi to Yaiba to Shingo. Shun was then seen looking up at LDS school with a glare on his face)  
_ ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** _(Behind him stood a hooded female who seemed hesitant to even get close to him)  
_ ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!_** _  
(Yuto then appeared behind her and gave her some comfort)_

 ** _We drift forward, riding the waves  
_** ** _meeting people, saying goodbye, and again,  
_** ** _underneath, this flag..._** _  
(The scene changed to Qing being in her home world playing Duel Monsters with many other Duelists, meeting the old and new and bidding farewell to those she never saw again)_

 ** _I keep the pain I don't want to forget in my heart  
_** ** _on that day, I softly carved it into it  
_** _(As Qing got older, her best friends were going away, leaving her the only one to play Duel Monsters in the card shop they usually go to)  
_ ** _A freedom that I won't lose to anyone  
_** ** _I grasp it tight in my hands and go!_** _  
(She saw a glowing card before her, showing her all the good times she once had in her world and the times she had in the Arc-V world as she reached out to grasp it, engulfing the scene in bright light)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(She found herself in Arc-V world, in the middle of a duel with her friends cheering for her)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(She Pendulum Summoned her monsters and used those monsters to call out her best cards)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!  
_** _(The scene constantly and quickly went from good scenes at You Show Duel School to Qing declaring an attack, eventually stopped at a scene where her monsters combined their attacks and created fireworks)  
_ ** _Hands up!_** _  
(The scene changed to a screenshot of the You Show Duel School gang plus Gongenzaka and Yoko at the front of said Duel School)_

* * *

After her duel against Shun, Qing was knocked unconscious by the force of her monster's attack. Her friends found her in the middle of the destruction at the docks and sent her to the hospital, all wondering what happened to her to have her end up in the situation she was in.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yuya asked a doctor.

"Other than the bruises and injuries, she'll be fine," he answered. "So what happened for her to end up like this?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Bella said.

"In any case, with how she is now, it'll take a miracle for her to heal in time for the Maiami Championship."

"And she was looking forward to entering too..." Ayu said.

"It can't be helped. With those injuries, she won't be able to easily get Action Cards," Tatsuya pointed out.

"How fast she can heal is up to her alone," the doctor said. "As for you kids, it's getting late. You should go home and get some sleep."

Reluctantly, the group all nodded and left the hospital.

* * *

 _ ***IN QING'S DREAM***_

The otherworldly duelist opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a warzone. Buildings were destroyed or in flames as innocent people were running away from the madness. Some were dueling against men in blue blazers, wearing some kind of masks, and losing against them. As she saw the duelists lose, they were turned into cards. Seeing that shocked her more than anything else.

"Noir!" called a familiar voice. She turned and saw Shun running to her side. "What are you doing? We have to run!" Without having a chance to say anything, Shun took her hand and dragged her away from the battlefield. They didn't get far, however, for a few of those blue blazer duelists got in the way of their escape route. "Damn it... Guess we have to duel!" Shun activated his duel disk.

Qing looked down and noticed, not only was she in different set of clothes, but her duel disk was the same model as the masked Xyz users. Not going to bother to question about the situation, she activated it.

"DUEL!" they all shouted.

 **Shun: 4000 LP**  
 **Qing/Noir: 4000 LP**  
 **Blue 1: 4000 LP**  
 **Blue 2: 4000 LP**

"My turn!" blue 1 declared. "I activate the Magic Card, Fusion! From my hand, I fuse two Antique Gear Hound Dog! FUSION SUMMON! Appear, Level 5, Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!" A two headed mechanicaldog appeared on his field.

 **Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog: Level 5/EARTH/Machine/1400 ATK/1000 DEF**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Shun drew his sixth card. "I summon Raid Raptors - Skull Eagle!" A black and white mechanical eagle appeared on the field.

 **Raid Raptors - Skull Eagle: Level 3/DARK/Winged-Beast/1000 ATK/500 DEF**

"Next, I activate the Magic Card, Raid Raptors - Call! This card allows me to Special Summon a 'Raid Raptors' monster with the same name as the one I have on my field!" Another Skull Eagle appeared on the field. "I overlay my two Level 3 Raid Raptors - Skull Eagle!" The two Winged-Beasts became purple lights as they leaped into a portal underneath them. "XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Rank 3, Raid Raptors - Devil Eagle!" A red and black mechanical bird appeared from the portal.

 **Raid Raptors - Devil Eagle: Rank 3/DARK/Winged-Beast/1000 ATK/0 DEF**

"I activate Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog's effect!" Blue 1 shouted. "Once per turn, when my opponent summons a monster, a Gear Acid Counter is placed on that monster!" The Fusion Monster shot out a gear at the Xyz monster. "I would recommend not attacking. Then again, you can't attack anyway this turn."

"However, I'll still be able to do some damage! First, Skull Eagles' effects! When they're used as Overlay Units to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, that monster gains 300 ATK!"

 **Raid Raptors - Devil Eagle: 1000 + 300 x 2 = 1600 ATK**

"Next, I activate Devil Eagle's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I am able to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of one Special Summoned monster one the field! I target my own monster!" The Xyz Monster took one of its units and dealt big damage to their opponents.

 **Shun: 4000 LP**  
 **Qing/Noir: 4000 LP**  
 **Blue 1: 2400 LP**  
 **Blue 2: 2400 LP**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Blue 2 drew his sixth card. "I activate the Magic card, Fusion! With this card, I fuse my three Antique Gear Hound Dog from my hand! FUSION SUMMON! Appear, Level 7, Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" A monster similar to the Double Bite appeared on the field with an extra head.

 **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog: Level 7/EARTH/Machine/1800 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Battle! I attack Devil Eagle with Triple Bite Hound Dog! And due to its effect, my opponent cannot activate Magic or Trap Cards when this card attacks!"

"And because your Devil Eagle has a Gear Acid Counter, when it battles, it is destroyed!" Blue 1 added.

"I activate Devil Eagle's effect!" Shun declared. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of a Special Summon monster on the field! I target your monster this time!"

"Also, from my hand," I spoke in a different voice, "I activate Starter Pokemon, Totodile's effect! When my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" A small, blue crocodile with red spikes on its back appeared on the field.

 **Starter Pokemon, Totodile: Level 3/WATER/Reptile/1200 ATK/800 DEF**

 _ **(Starter Pokemon, Totodile: Effect Monster: When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. Then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in their ATK and decrease the attacking monster's ATK by that amount.)**_

"Then I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the difference in its and Totodile's ATK! **Ice Fang!** "

"What?!" both opponents gasped. Devil Eagle dropped more of its bombs as Totodile's fangs glowed white. The smaller of the two monsters leapt at the three-headed dog and took a big bite out of it, destroying the machine-type. It then spat out the part it bit at the masked duelists, taking out the rest of both their life points and knocking them both out.

 **Shun: 4000 LP**  
 **Qing/Noir: 4000 LP**  
 **Blue 1: 0000 LP**  
 **Blue 2: 0000 LP**

 **WINNER: SHUN AND QING!**

As soon as the duel was over, the duel disks were turned off and Shun grabbed Qing's hand again. "This way!" He then dragged her away from the scene.

After some time of running, both duelists made it to some kind of hideout. Where they were, there wasn't any sort of dueling going on, nor were there any machine-type monsters going around making a havoc.

"We made it," Shun panted. "We'll be safe here. Your sister is worried about you. You should go see her."

"Shun," Qing spoke. The 'Raid Raptors' duelist turned to her. "Thank you, Shun."

The boy seemed to have blushed at her thanks. "N-No problem..."

* * *

 _ ***REALITY***_

Qing woke up from her dream. She found herself on a hospital bed and her friends around her.

"Hey! She woke up!" Futoshi announced. Everyone's attention went to her.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Qing, are you feeling okay?" Yuya asked.

"I would be lying if I said 'yes'."

"What happened back there?" Bella asked.

Seeing her face, Qing was reminded of Azuma and the two recent duels she had. "Let's just say that I was dueling."

"At the docks?" Shuzo questioned.

Qing knew what he meant and tried to cover it up. It seemed that there wasn't any need to.

"She was helping us test something," came a voice familiar to her. They all looked to the door and saw-

"Reiji!" Qing gasped in shock.

"A test? For what?" Shuzo asked.

"The LDS Corporation is planning to make Action Duels more public. With how famous it has become, we planned on spreading the Solid Vision technology all over the city. However, it seems there was an error. As an apology, the LDS will take care of Qing's hospital bills," the president of the said corporation explained.

"Oh, so that's it."

While everyone else believed in that lie, Qing narrowed her eyes at Reiji. ' _Why did he lie?_ ' she wondered.

"Now then, if I may speak to Qing alone about the matter," the 'D/D' duelist requested.

"Why can't you just say it now?" Bella asked.

"The matter of making Action Duels more public wasn't suppose to be known to anyone but those in LDS. The reason why Qing is involved is simply because she had overheard the matter and volunteered to help us test this project."

"Is that true, Qing-neechan?" Ayu asked the multi-deck duelist. This, in turn, caused everyone to look at her.

Deciding to go along with the lie, Qing replied that it was true. With her reply, everyong, except Reiji, left the room.

"Why did you lie for me?" Qing asked, as soon as everyone was gone.

"Because I saw everything. Your duel with those two Xyz Duelists," Reiji answered.

"Let me guess, you assume I know who they are and want to know where they're hiding. Well, too bad for you. I don't know where they are. All I know is that they appeared out of nowhere and dueled me, assuming that I had something to do with you."

"That's not what I'm here for." The otherworldly duelist raised an eyebrow at his reply. "I'm sure you were told by them. About how there are other dimensions out there."

Qing went silent at his words. One of the many reasons was that he believed there are more dimensions out there. Another being that if he somehow knew she was from another dimension, who knows what he would be thinking.

"Everything they said is true. There are other dimensions out there. I've experienced that myself once." Her eyes slightly widened at his words. "It was also at that time when I realize that all dimensions will be in danger. However, I didn't know when that danger would come. For those masked Xyz Duelists to take down some of my students, it would only mean that it's a matter of time until our dimension becomes a battlefield as well."

"Why are you telling me this?" Qing asked.

"I have a proposition for you. I am currently making an elite group of duelists that will help me defend out Dimension and fight our enemies. So far, out of all duelists I have seen, you are one of the strongest duelists. Not once, but twice you have defeated the two duelists who defeated my students. I would like you to be the first to be an official member."

Qing didn't hesitate to answer. "I'll do it. Not for your reason, but for my own."

"You mean to protect your own dimension?" Those last three words caused Qing to widened her eyes in deep shock. "I've known for quite a while actually. I was watching the video of our duel and was intrigued at how your summon methods released powerful waves, more than even Yuya's Pendulum Summon. Of course, even I have mastered all the Summon methods, but none released waves as strong as your's. This led me to assume that you are not from this dimension, but another dimension." The green-head duelist kept silence at his words, unable to believe that he knew about the truth. "I won't tell anyone else of your situation, but I do advise that for our dimension, you join me." He held out his hand to confirm the deal.

Qing knew he was right. After her duel with Azuma and Shun, there was no doubt they went through something traumatizing that involves dueling. Images of them popped into her head. She wasn't one to turn her back on people, and there weren't any reason for her to not help them. With that, she accepted Reiji's handshake.

"Welcome to the Lancers, Qing Jungle."

* * *

 _ *****_ ** _OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL ROOM*_**

"Those two sure are taking their time in there," Futoshi said.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tatsuya wondered. "It shouldn't take them this long to talk about the Solid Vision technology."

Ayu gasped as she had an assumption as to what was happening in the room. "Maybe it's more than that!" They all looked at her. "Maybe Reiji has feelings for Qing-neechan!"

"WHAT?!" they all gasped. The doctors, nurses and other visitors around them shushed them.

"It might be possible," Bella admitted. "I can't think of any other reason why they want us out. Reiji offered to pay Qing's hospital bills and came here to check on her instead of sending someone to do so in his place."

"Then what? They're kissing in there?" Sora asked, licking his lollipop.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Shuzo shouted. "No daughter of mine will be taken advantage as is!" He was then smacked hard by a certain teenage girl with her paper fan.

"Quiet down! And what 'daughter'?! I'm your only child!" Yuzu shouted.

"You said 'quiet' and yet you're being loud," Yuya nervously stated.

Shuzo, however, instantly recovered from the hit. "QING! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Just when he was about to ram into the door, it opened on him. He didn't notice as he kept running through the room and out the window. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ** _*CRASH*_**

Everyone was silent at the scene that had just occured.

"What just happened?" Qing broke the ice. They, except Reiji, all shook their heads as if to say 'you don't want to know.'

"In any case, I thank you for accepting the offer, Qing," the grey-haired teen said.

"Yeah... It's no problem, Reiji." With that, he took his leave.

As soon as he was out of sight, Yuzu, Bella and Ayu got at Qing's face. "So, what did you talk about?" they asked in unison.

"S-Shouldn't we be worried about the principal right now?" the uncomfortable duelist asked.

"He'll be fine," Yuzu assured.

' _I don't believe that at all._ '

"So, what did you two talk about?" Bella repeated the question.

"Just about the problem with the Solid Vision. That's all," Qing lied.

Of course, they didn't believe her and kept pestering her about her conversation with Reiji.

It was then Qing realized something and changed the subject to save herself. "Shouldn't you guys be somewhere? Like to a duel?"

As she predicted, Yuya remembered that he did have to get to a duel. With the kids coming along to cheer for him, they left the room. As for Sora, he also had a duel to get to and, surprisingly, dragged Yuzu along with him. That left her and Bella in the room.

"Don't you have a duel?"

"I already met the requirements," Bella replied.

"I see. Well, I guess this is okay. I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Is this about you and Reiji~?" the 'Pirate' duelist assumed teasingly.

"It's actually about you Bella." The atmosphere around them changed instantly.

"What about me?"

"Before you became a Sakaki, did you have a twin?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Bella heard Qing muttered that something was true. "What's true?"

"Bella, what I'm going to tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Not our friends, not your family, no one."

And so, Qing told Bella the truth of her situation. Her meeting the masked Xyz Users, how there are other dimensions, her duel against the masked duelists, everything.

Of course, hearing what sounds like nothing but nonsense, Bella wouldn't believe in any of it. "You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't. But it's true."

It was then Bella's ace card decided to appear. "It may sound strange, Bella, but she doesn't seem to be joking."

"See? Even your ace monster agrees with me," Qing said. She wished she didn't say that though.

"You can see him?" Bella asked, pointing at Utopia.

"As does she to us," Parkion replied for her duelist, as she and the other monsters Qing had used so far appeared by her side.

Qing knew she had more explaining to do and so she told Bella more, even the fact that she was from another dimension and she's older than she really is.

After a long explanation, Bella just sat there in silence.

The scarf-wearing duelist placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you need time to take it all in, Bella. But you have to believe me that everything I told you are true. And you can't tell anyone about this. At least, not yet."

"Not yet? Then when? And why didn't you tell us this?" she demanded.

"I don't know when. And I didn't tell you, not because you'll think I'm crazy, but because I'm from another dimension. A dimension... where duel monsters is nothing but a game. Solid Visions? Action Fields? Holograms? None of those exists in my world. The summon methods? Everyone knows how to do all of them. Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon, Xyz Summon, even Ritual. And I bet once they're out in my world, even Pendulum Summoning will be easy."

"That's why you said those things to Yuya back during your duel with Reiji..."

"If you choose to not believe me, that's fine. I'm saying this because after what I saw and heard, there has to be more about us and Yuya that we don't know ourselves. There can't be just two of each of us living in different dimensions."

A moment of silence fell on them as Bella thought over what Qing shared to her. It sounded crazy, but Qing's monsters confirmed everything and Utopia was her lie detector. If they said any lies, he would've told her.

"As crazy as this all is, I believe you," Bella said at last.

Qing and her monsters stared at her in slight shock. "You do?"

"Yeah. Besides, Utopia is my lie detector. If you were lying, he would know."

"That's true. Such as the fact that you are well enough to actually be out of the hospital," the said monster pointed out. Qing flinched a bit at his words while Bella looked at him in shock.

"I guess so," the former lightly chuckled. "I guess I have my monsters to thank for that."

"You're lucky they weren't life threatening. Otherwise, you would be here longer and you might not be in the Championship," Rera said.

"She has a point there, Qing," Elder agreed. "Even so, you must remain here until the doctor release you."

"I know that, Elder," the duelist responded.

Bella looked at each of Qing's monsters. "I still can't believe you can use multiple decks though. Not anyone can do that."

"To tell you the truth, I actually have more at home." The 'Pirate' Duelist widened her eyes at that. "I'm a collector! Shut up! And while I was collecting, I just made decks out of the cards I have!"

"I didn't say anything!" Bella shouted back.

"As much as I don't want to interrupt your conversation, I would ask you two to lower your voice," came a voice at the door. They turned and saw a doctor standing out the room. "Besides, it's time for Qing's check up."

"I'll wait outside," Bella said. With that, she left the room and the duel monsters disappeared back in their decks.

* * *

After some check ups, Qing was excused out of the hospital. The doctor was shocked at how fast she had recovered from her injuries. The girl managed to cover it up by saying that she just heals faster than normal, which would be an understatement. As they walked, both Qing and Bella were wondering about Shun, Azuma and Yuto with their monster spirits floating by their sides.

"So do you think we should look for them?" Bella asked.

"I did that last time and got ambushed. I'd rather not have that happen to me again," Qing said.

"You say that and all, but I doubt that would happen."

"How would you know? Besides that, I saw what they can do. They're really strong. I can't handle them on my own and I don't know if your pirates can keep up."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Luffy shouted.

"They're that strong?!" Chopper asked.

"They are," Rera confirmed. "One of them especially have this monster that prevents us from using our effects!"

"EEEHHHH?! Then I'll just be reduced to a normal reindeer!"

"It would also mean that we'd be weaker," Sanji added. "These Xyz Users... Who do you think they are? Not including Bella-chan of course."

"It's not as if they do it for their own entertainment," Songhu corrected. "After all, they actually went through war."

"An even better question is how did they even get here? They're from another dimension after all," Bullkui pointed out.

"The same way Qing got here?" Luffy guessed.

"They're not from my dimension. I would know if there is a war going on in my world," the otherworldly duelist said.

"Argh! All this thinking is making my head hurt!" Bella complained. "Why don't we just sit down somewhere and relax?"

Qing giggled at how childish her friend is acting. "All right, Bella." Just then, she saw a child standing in the middle of a park.

The child was wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt with a light blue hoodie sweatshirt over it and white pants and black, blue and white sneakers. Underneath the hood was a black cap, hiding the boy's eyes. The boy also has a white teddy bear.

"Who's that?" Qing asked.

Bella looked over to the park. "I don't know. Never seen him before."

Whatever instincts she had made Qing walk over to him. "Hi there." The boy looked up at her, revealing his blue eyes. "Where are your parents? Are you lost?" The boy just stared, not willing to speak to her.

"Did he even understand what you said?" Bella asked, bending down to his height. "Hi, I'm Bella. This is Qing. What's your name?" He still refused to speak. Bella got up, uncomfortable with the situation at hand. "Either he didn't understand what I said or he's deaf."

"I don't know. Maybe we just need to show him we're friendly." Qing looked around and saw an ice cream truck near by, giving ice cream to kids. "You want ice cream?"

"Strawberry and pistachio please."

"I was asking the kid, but I'll get you one too. Wait here with him." Before Bella could reply, Qing rushed to the truck.

The actual teen couldn't believe the adult would leave her with a boy. Despite that, she looked at the boy and couldn't help but see herself in him. There he was, standing in the middle of a park, when he could've just played with the other kids around them.

' _I wonder if he's like me,_ ' she thought.

"So... Do you live anywhere around here?" she began. The boy just stared at her in silence. "It's okay to talk. I don't bite. Neither does Qing." The boy kept staring, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

Qing returned with three ice cream cones. "Sorry for the wait." She handed Bella her strawberry and pistachio ice cream and the boy chocolate and vanilla, keeping the coffee and caramel ice cream. "Have you had ice cream?" The boy looked and her and shook his head. "Well it's nice to know you do understand us. These are good treats, especially on a hot day." The boy watched as the two girls before him ate and enjoyed their ice cream. He looked down at his own and tried a small bite. His eyes widened at the taste and took a bigger bite.

"Whoa! Slow down!" He stopped at Bella's words and slowed down. "Okay, it's also nice to know you're obedient. You don't want to get a brain freeze when it comes to having cold treats."

"Brain freeze?" the boy spoke at last.

"Ah! You spoke!" He flinched at how loud she suddenly got.

"Bella. You do not just raise your voice to a child like that," Qing scolded.

Bella pouted and decided to have a little fun. "Yes mother."

Of course, it wouldn't work on Qing. "I hope you realize that I do not fall for that kind of trick." That made Bella pout even more so. "A brain freeze is a temporary headache. It's not a fun experience. It's okay to speed up when you're having something cold, just as long as it's not too fast. Understand?" The boy nodded and continued eating his ice cream. "So, can you tell us your name? We told you our's."

The boy stayed silent for a moment. "... Reira..." The two girls gave him a soft smile.

After they had their snack, Qing and Bella offered to walk Reira home. The boy, however, gestured he didn't know where home is. So instead, they walked around to see if he can find his parents, or his parents finding him. Best way doing that? Reira riding Qing's shoulders and Bella shouting if anyone lost a child.

"Is anyone missing a child?!" Like that. "We have a lost child here! Wearing a light blue hoodie and holding a teddy bear!"

"Do you see anyone familiar?" Qing asked Reira, who shook his head no. "Do you remember how you got to the park?"

"... I was running."

"Running? From what? Or do you not want to tell me?" Reira shook his head, stating he didn't want to say. "I see. Don't worry though. We'll get you back to your family."

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE, BACK IN LDS CORP.***_

The employees in the control room were all scanning the cameras all over Maiami City, looking for one certain individual. Said individual was suppose to go over an experiment when something went wrong and caused him to run away.

"Hurry up! How hard can it be to find a duelist holding a doll?!" Himika demanded.

"As true as that is, chairwoman, let's not forget that it's one duelist in the middle of thousands of people here," Nakajima said.

"I suppose that's true."

"We found him!" shouted one of the employee. He brought up the recording video to the big screen, revealing Reira on Qing's shoulders with Bella shouting.

"So that's where he is... Get out best duelists over there! We're getting him back," Himika ordered.

"Shouldn't we just approach them normally?" Nakajima suggested.

"After what we've seen, do you really think they can just give him up to us? That Xyz User out of the way, that copycat duelist hasn't yet shown if she's an ally to us. Especially not since we now know the truth about her."

Knowing that she had a point, Nakajima contacted their best duelists and told them of the situation. Well, most of it.

* * *

 ** _*BACK WITH THE GIRLS AND REIRA*_**

The three kept walking around asking if people had lost a child and if there were any people Reira knew. So far, all they got were negative replies.

"We've been walking for hours and we still have nothing..." Bella complained. The group stopped their search for a bit and rested on a bench.

"Reira. Are you sure nothing around here seems familiar to you?" Qing kindly asked the boy. He shook his head as another negative reply.

"If only there was some kind of sign..." As soon as Bella said that, a group of duelists approached them.

"Hey!" one of them called. "Hand over the brat and no one gets hurt!"

At that demanding tone, Reira hugged Qing and hid his face in her chest in fear. This caused the two female teens with him to stand and his Reira behind them.

"And if we say no?" the pirate duelist dared to ask.

Rather than answering, the group took out their duel disks and activated them. In turn, Bella and Qing activated their own disks.

From the LDS Corporation's control room, Himika looked at the occurring scene in amusement. "They can't possibly hope to beat so many."

* * *

Hours later, somehow, someway, Qing and Bella had managed to defeat the many duelists, much to the chairwoman's shock and the duelists she sent. After defeating around twenty duelists, the two and Reira began to run as fast as they could away from the scene, mainly to get away from more of the on-coming duelist.

"Where did these guys come from?!" Bella yelled.

"How should I know?!" Qing yelled back, holding Reira close to her. "Don't fall Reira, got it?"

"R-right!" he replied, holding on to her coat.

Bella saw an alleyway ahead of them and led the group there. The three hid in the shadows as they watched their pursuers run pass them.

"I think we're safe now..." Qing spoke.

"Thank god..." Bella sighed, slouching down. "Who were those guys? And why were they after Reira?"

"I think I saw one of them have an LDS badge, like the ones those duelists had during our scvgool duel," Qing pointed out as she let the boy down. "Reira. Do you know why those guys are after you?" He shook his head no. "This isn't good. I don't know if we can take you home like this."

"This is indeed quite troublesome," Ifrit said. "Who's to say home is even safe for him?"

"Don't say that!" Parkion snapped at him. "In any case, Qing, you three may have to lay low for a while."

"I guess we should we lay low," the adult-minded duelist agreed.

"I second that," Bella supported. "What about you Reira?" The young boy nodded his head in agreement. "Okay. Then where do we go?"

"They might know where we live, so home's not an option. But I do know one place we could stay at."

* * *

Some time later, the three were standing in front of the music store Qing goes to every morning. Before them was the manager. The girls explained to him of their situation.

"I see. Well, if it's for Qing, then sure. Besides, I wanted to show you something the other day," he said.

"Really? What is it?" the girl asked.

"Just come with me." The manager walked into the store with the girls and Reira following.

"He is blind, right?" Bella whispered to her friend.

"I may be blind, but I'm not deaf." She jumped when she saw the guy looking at her when he said that.

"The manager was born with sensitive ears. So he used his hearing to guide him since he can't see," Qing explained.

"That's right. And also Qing, I thought I told you. Just call me Wallace."

Qing chuckled nervously, since she actually forgot what his name was after hearing it only once. "Of course, Wallace."

Not long after, they were in the basement. In the middle of the basement was a piano.

"I wondered why you came in my store so early in the mornings and assumed that it's because you don't want anyone to see you play. I'm blind, so I can't really see. Then I remembered that there was a basement down here and asked some of my friends to help clean up down here. What do you think?" Wallace asked.

"It's incredible," the multi-deck duelist said.

The sound of a bell ringing was heard. "I should be leaving. Wouldn't want to keep the customer waiting." With that, Wallace left the three to themselves.

"You play piano?" Bella asked Qing. "Okay. What else are you hiding from me?"

"You just have to find out for yourself. For now, Let's relax with some songs." Qing sat down by the piano. "So, what songs do you want me to play?"

Bella widened her eyes slightly. "You can play any songs then? Let's see... I'd like to hear-"

"I was asking Reira," Qing interrupted.

"Of course you were."

"So, what song?"

Reira kept quiet. "... I don't know any..."

The two girls looked at him in slight shock. Qing's gaze then softened. "Then I'll play one of my most calming ones. If you don't understand the lyrics, it's okay." And so, she began to play and sang one of her songs.

 _"Amazing Grace_  
 _How sweet the sound_  
 _That saved a wretch like me_  
 _I once was lost but now I'm found,_  
 _Was blind but now I see"_

Reira walked closer to Qing to get a closer look at her performance while Bella sat down and listened to the song.

 _"'Twas Grace that taught my heart to fear  
And Grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed_

 _Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come  
'Tis Grace has brought me safe thus far  
And Grace will lead me home_

 _The Lord has promised good to me_  
 _His word my hope secures;_  
 _He will my shield and portion be,_  
 _As long as life endures_

 _Yet, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall posess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

 _When we've been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun"_

Qing slowly brought that song to an end.

"That was a good song," Bella commented. "And you have a good singing voice."

"Thanks," Qing said. She looked down and saw Reira looking up at her with a small sparkle in his eyes. "Do you want me to play another song?" she asked. Reira gave a small smile and nodded his head. At his answer, Qing played another song and also sang along with it.

 _"So... With courage, we will make our dreams come true  
_ _With an indomitable spirit, let's run toward the future"_

A few seconds into the music, one by one, Qing's weaker monsters were beginning to appear, much to Reira and Bella's shock. What shocked the latter even more so was when her own monsters started to appear. Well, only Chopper at least.

"Huh?! What just happened?!" the human-reindeer asked.

"Don't question it, just dance along with us~!" Rera invited, for she and all the other monsters were either used as instruments, playing instruments, dancing, or singing along.

 _"A strong wish, a strong wish, one that's filled with truth  
_ _Have always guides us on our way  
_ _We're not going to compromise on things we love  
_ _We will seize whatever time we have left_

 _We won't just settle for our fondest memories  
_ _With all our might, let's all together just dash ahead  
_ _(Chance for me! Chance for you!)_

 _So... Once you've embraced your dreams, just look up  
_ _You'll find big changes to your world  
_ _So... With courage, we will make our dreams come true  
_ _With an indomitable spirit, let's run toward the future"_

Soon, both female duelists stronger monsters appeared and were playing, singing or dancing along to the music. Bella gave up on logic and danced and sang along. Reira stood still, not knowing what to do in the situation he's in. That is, until he was approached by one of Qing's monsters.

"Relax kid, we won't bite. Just have fun," Longshijin assured.

Before Reira could say anything, he was dragged over to dance by Naturu Mantis.

 _"In the midst of our burning anticipation  
_ _Let us all sing out our joy  
_ _Try to feel the same feelings as me  
_ _Just enjoy our limited time_

 _The passion that can no longer be stopped has won  
_ _Rather than regret, we'll just keep running  
_ _The sky that we see suddenly, it is so blue  
_ _It's alright; without giving up we'll keep on running  
_ _(Dance with me! Dance with you!)_

 _Yes... That day I dreamed of seeing everyone's smiles  
_ _Because I had seen your smile, I had laughed  
_ _Yes... That day we painted the same dream  
_ _Our sparkling eyes believe in tomorrow"_

At this point, all of Qing and Bella's monsters materialized and were having lots of fun. Reira managed to let out an actual smile and was having the time of his life. His world had actually brightened up by the two girls who were nothing but complete strangers to him. His mother didn't care much, his brother showed as much care as he could, but never the way Qing and Bella showed him.

 _"So... Once you've embraced your dreams, just look up  
_ _You'll find big changes to your world  
_ _So... With courage, we will make our dreams come true  
_ _With an indomitable spirit, let's run toward the future_

 _Yes... That day I dreamed of seeing everyone's smiles  
_ _Because I had seen your smile, I had laughed  
_ _Yes... That day we painted the same dream  
_ _Our sparkling eyes believe in tomorrow  
_ _With an indomitable spirit, we'll believe in tomorrow_

 _This encounter is called a miracle  
_ _Never forget, our grand miracle"_

As the song came to a stop, so did the party the spirits caused. Once everything was silent, the monsters were no longer visible.

"Okay... As fun as that was... WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bella demanded, getting to Qing's face. "YOU CAN MATERIALIZE OUR MONSTERS _**WITHOUT** _ THE DUEL DISKS?! QING JUNGLE, I DEMAND YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! LEAVE NO DETAILS!"

As the poor girl was being questioned, she was also being shook hard. "Okay! I'll explain what happened! Just stop shaking me!" At the last shake, Bella pushed Qing out of her seat and to the floor.

"Um... What happened to the duel monsters?" Reira spoke up.

Qing slowly got up and saw nothing but swirls as she tried to explain what happened. "I... don't know how... but I seem to have the ability... to make monsters real... when I play the piano and sing... Do not ask me how I don't know... I just don't."

"Oh. So that's it," the 'Pirate' duelist said.

"Sir, I believe I already told you only authorized personnel are allowed in there," came Wallace's voice.

"And I said, I don't care. According to sources, two girls came here with a boy. I doubt it's only to look at these old instruments," followed a voice too familiar to two of the three people.

' _I know that voice,_ ' they both thought.

"We have to get out of here," Qing said. "No doubt, they're here for Reira." The two plus the said boy walked up to a window.

The window was higher than an average person's height and was open. Without having to say anything, Qing got down to her knees and had her hands out. Bella ran and placed one foot on her hands as Qing pushed her up to the window the same time she jumped. To both their surprise, not only did she get the window open, she got out. Qing had Reira to climb on her back and stand on her shoulders. Bella picked him up from Qing and placed him by her side. Qing was about to jump when the door slammed open, revealing Shingo to be the one who kicked it open.

"I knew it!" he shouted.

Qing left no time for hesitation and jumped, grabbing onto Bella's hand as she helped her out of the basement.

"If he's here, no doubt his friends are here too," Bella said. On cue, Shingo's three friends appeared behind them and charged at the three.

"I'll handle them. You get Reira out of here," Qing said, activating her duel disk.

Bella nodded and took Reira by the hand and got the two of them out of there.

"Hey! Stop!" the three _demanded._ They stopped in their tracks when Qing got in their way.

"You want to get to them, you have to get through me first!" At those words, the three boys activated their own disks.

"DUEL!"

 **Qing: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 1: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 4000 LP**

"I'm going first this time!" Bully 2 insisted. "I activate the magic card, Reasoning! My opponent calls on a Monster's Level. Then I send cards from my deck to the Graveyard until I get a monster that can be Normal Summoned. If the level of that monster is the one that was called, it's sent to the Graveyard. If not, it will be Special Summoned! So call!"

"I choose Level 6," Qing said without hesitation.

Bully 2 revealed the top card of his deck, which was a Level 5 Monster. "Volcanic Hammer! A level 5 Monster! Since you called wrong, he's Special Summoned onto my field!" And on his field was a gold dinosaur-like monster in yellow armor.

 **Volcanic Hammer: Level 5/FIRE/Pyro/2400 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Next, I activate my Magic Card, Painful Choice! I pick five cards from my deck, and you have to choose which of the five I can keep!" Bully 2 revealed his chosen cards which were three Volcanic Buckshot, a Volcanic Counter and a Volcanic Charge.

' _A 'Volcanic' deck... Troublesome one. With those Buckshots, I'll be taking 1500 damage. Add that with Hammer's effect, I'll be taking 600 more. If he has Fire Spirit Technique - "Crimson" in his hand. And that Volcanic Counter is also a problem if I don't get rid of it somehow,_ ' Qing thought. She looked down at her hand. ' _I know the deck I'm using, but it has so much mysteries now. More than when I was using the decks I used so far. But... That's what makes things interesting now. Especially since they can help me in my situation._ '

"Hurry up already and choose!" the turn taker rushed.

"Volcanic Counter to your hand," Qing decided.

The boy added the said card to his hand. "And now I activate Volcanic Buckshots' effects! Since they're sent to the Graveyard, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent! There are three sent to the Graveyard, so that's 1500 points of damage!" Three red-shelled monsters appeared and shot towards the female duelist.

 **Qing: 2500 LP**  
 **Bully** **1: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 4000 LP**

"Then I activate Hammer's effect! I can inflict 200 damage to you for each 'Volcanic' monster in my Graveyard! With three 'Volcanic'monsters in the Grave, that's 600 points of damage!" His monster threw fireballs at Qing.

 **Qing: 1900 LP**  
 **Bully 1: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 4000 LP**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Bully 3 ended. "So start your turn. You may had a drop on us last time, but this time is different!"

"Is that so? Then it's my turn. Draw!"

"And now Trap Card open!" Bully 3 interrupted. "Fire Spirit Technique - "Crimson"! By releasing one FIRE monster I control, I can inflict damage to you equal to its ATK! Of course, I'll be releasing Volcanic Hammer! It's over now!" The lone monster was in flames as it charged at its master's opponent. Once it made contact, the field was covered in smoke.

"All right! Now it's our chance!" Bully 1 cheered.

"We didn't even need to start our turn," Bully 2 happily stated.

The three stooges only took a couple steps forward until they saw the field was slowly being covered in ice.

"From my hand, I activate Protector of the Ice Barrier's effect," came Qing's voice. "When a card effect activates that deals damage equal to or more than this card's ATK, I can discard one 'Ice Barrier' monster from my hand to Special Summon this card from my hand and negate the damage." The smoke cleared and the boys saw the girl still standing with a blue cloaked monk by her side, putting up a force field.

 **Protector of the Ice Barrier: Level 4/WATER/Spellcaster/1400 ATK/1500 DEF**

 **(Protector of the Ice Barrier: Effect Monster: When a card effect activates that deals damage equal to or more than this card's ATK, you may discard one 'Ice Barrier' monster from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand and negate the damage)**

"None of you are going anywhere," Qing told them. "The real duel has just begun."


	14. Ice Pirates Vs Dino Minions

**A/N: I am really really REALLY sorry for the godforsaken wait! I was too into my PokemonxRWBY crossover, I had neglected my Yugioh stories! But fret not! I am back and the story will resume at last!**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future! Hands up!_** _  
(The background was completely white. Sketches of the You Show Duelists, Gongenzaka, and Yoko were being drawn. After they were drawn out, they were colored and toned, becoming fully animated as they seemed to be partying at someplace. The camera pans up into the air above the party as the title forms at the blue sky)_

 ** _I'll just have to move on a little further and I'll reach the answer  
_** _(The scene changed to Yuya practicing his Pendulums then to Yuzu practicing with Sora on Fusion Summons)  
_ ** _I pressed on through this new world believing in that  
_** _(Gongenzaka was seen meditating under the waterfall, his way of getting stronger)  
_ ** _That's right, the pieces of our dreams have joined together as one  
_** _(Bella was at the park, chatting with her 'Pirate' monsters and her Xyz monster)  
_ ** _Connecting our unwavering bonds, let's head for a bright future!_** _  
(Qing was sitting on a rooftop with her six deck boxes before her. She looked up and saw her ace monsters of each deck looking down at her with a smirk, which she returned with her own)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(Yuya and Qing both Pendulum Summoned Odd-Eyes, Stargazer Magician, Naturu Butterfly and Naturu Ragweed, and then Fusion/Synchro Summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Naturu Parkion)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** _(Sora and Bella performed their Fusion/Xyz Summon and had out Des-Toy Scissors Bear and Emperor of Hope, Utopia)  
_ ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(Yuzu and Gongenzaka summoned out their monsters and fused/tuned them into their new ace monsters)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** _(There were quick shots of Hokuto to Masumi to Yaiba to Shingo. Shun was then seen looking up at LDS school with a glare on his face)  
_ ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** _(Behind him stood a hooded female who seemed hesitant to even get close to him)  
_ ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!_** _  
(Yuto then appeared behind her and gave her some comfort)_

 ** _We drift forward, riding the waves  
_** ** _meeting people, saying goodbye, and again,  
_** ** _underneath, this flag..._** _  
(The scene changed to Qing being in her home world playing Duel Monsters with many other Duelists, meeting the old and new and bidding farewell to those she never saw again)_

 ** _I keep the pain I don't want to forget in my heart  
_** ** _on that day, I softly carved it into it  
_** _(As Qing got older, her best friends were going away, leaving her the only one to play Duel Monsters in the card shop they usually go to)  
_ ** _A freedom that I won't lose to anyone  
_** ** _I grasp it tight in my hands and go!_** _  
(She saw a glowing card before her, showing her all the good times she once had in her world and the times she had in the Arc-V world as she reached out to grasp it, engulfing the scene in bright light)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(She found herself in Arc-V world, in the middle of a duel with her friends cheering for her)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(She Pendulum Summoned her monsters and used those monsters to call out her best cards)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!  
_** _(The scene constantly and quickly went from good scenes at You Show Duel School to Qing declaring an attack, eventually stopped at a scene where her monsters combined their attacks and created fireworks)  
_ ** _Hands up!_** _  
(The scene changed to a screenshot of the You Show Duel School gang plus Gongenzaka and Yoko at the front of said Duel School)_

* * *

Continuing from last chapter, Qing accepted Reiji's offer in joining the Lancers. Then she told Bella about how there was someone who looked like her like how there was someone who looked like Yuya. After being released from the hospital, the two met a young boy named Reira, whom for some reason was targeted by the LDS. The three hid in a music store Qing usually goes to, only to soon be found by Sawatari and his friends. With the former chasing Bella and Reira, Qing stayed behind to take care of his friends.

 **Qing: 1900 LP**  
 **Bully 1: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 4000 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 4000 LP**

 **Protector of the Ice Barrier: Level 4/WATER/Spellcaster/1400 ATK/1500 DEF**

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Practitioner of the Ice Barrier." A mask-wearing guy wearing a white robe with colorful pants appeared on the field with a fancy-looking ice sword.

 **Practitioner of the Ice Barrier: Level 2/WATER/Aqua/1300 ATK/0 DEF**

"Then I activate the Continuous Magic, Common Mental World. And now, I tune my Level 4 Protector with my Level 2 Practitioner. Like the king of Africa, let your roar tremble the ice age! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 6, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!" A blue tiger wearing a black and gold armor and anklets with ice spikes coming out of the armor appeared on her field.

 **Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier: Level 6/WATER/Beast/2000 ATK/1400 DEF**

"With Common Mental World's effect, because I Synchro Summoned a Synchro Monster, my opponent loses 500 Life Points." Dewloren let out a powerful roar, releasing shockwaves that dealt little damage to the three boys.

 **Qing: 1900 LP**  
 **Bully 1: 3500 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 3500 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 3500 LP**

"Next, I activate the Continuous Magic, Banner of Courage. During the Battle Phase, monsters I control gains 200 more ATK. And finally, I equip Dewloren with the Equip Magic, Steel Shell! This gives a WATER Monster equipped with it 400 more ATK." A couple of banners appeared and the Synchro Monster was equipped with a shell with spikes sticking out.

 **Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier: 2000 + 400 = 2400 ATK**

"So you'll give your monster a bit of power up, so what?" Bully 1 asked.

"Yeah. On my turn, there won't be a next turn for you, especially since you summoned a monster with only 2000 ATK. And not only that, but you're using a WATER deck. That's the weakest attribute of them all," Bully 2 mocked.

"I see you having new decks just increased your overconfidence, as it did back then," Qing insulted, causing them to glare at her. "Let me show you the power of a WATER deck. I activate Dewloren's effect. Once per turn, I can return a number of cards from my field to the owner's hand. For each card returned this way, he gains 500 extra ATK!" That information caused them to gasp, as all of Qing's face-up Spell cards returned to her hand as Dewloren grew much bigger.

 **Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier: 2400 - 400 + 500 x 3 = 3500 ATK**

"Battle! Dewloren! Attack one of the player's directly! **Icy Beast Assault!** " The Synchro monster's claws grew bigger as he went and attacked Bully 1, depleting his Life Points.

 **Qing: 1900 LP**  
 **Bully 1: 0000 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 3500 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 3500 LP**

The other two looked on in shock at the turnaround.

Bully 2 managed to regain some of his composure. "B-But, you can only attack once! Now hurry up and end-!"

"Did I say that I was done?" Qing interrupted. "From my Graveyard, I activate _**Mercenary of the Ice Barrier's**_ monster effect, whom I sent when I activated Protector of the Ice Barrier's effect! By banishing it and returning one 'Ice Barrier' Synchro Monster from my field to the Graveyard, I can send my hand back into my deck and draw cards equal to the amount sent back this way. Dewloren is an 'Ice Barrier' Synchro Monster. Therefore, I shuffle my whole hand back into my deck and draw three cards." Qing returned her monster to the Extra Deck and sent her hand to the deck and drew three new cards.

 _ **(Mercenary of the Ice Barrier: Effect Tuner: While this card is in your Graveyard, you may banish this card and return one 'Ice Barrier' Synchro Monster from your field to your deck; shuffle your hand back into your deck and draw cards up to the number shuffled back this way)**_

She took a good look at her new cards. "This is better than I thought. I activate the **_Swift of the Ice Barrier's_** monster effect. If this card was added to my hand by a card effect, I can Special Summon him." A blue ninja-like monster appeared on her field.

 **Swift of the Ice Barrier: Level 3/WATER/Warrior/1500 ATK/400 DEF**

 _ **(Swift of the Ice Barrier: Effect Monster: If this card was added to your hand by a card effect, you may Special Summon this card. If this card was summoned this way, you may discard one 'Ice Barrier' monster from your hand and draw three cards.)**_

"When summoned this way, I can discard one 'Ice Barrier' monster from my hand and draw three cards." She discarded one card from her hand to the Graveyard and drew more cards. "Next, from my Graveyard, I activate _**Messenger of the Ice Barrier's**_ monster effect. If this card was sent to the Graveyard to activate the effect of an 'Ice Barrier' monster, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Ice Barrier' monster from my Graveyard. Return to my side, Practitioner of the Ice Barrier!" Her Tuner monster returned to the field. "Also, if the monster Special Summoned this way is a Tuner Monster, I can instantly perform a Synchro Summon!"

"What?!" the boys gasped in shock.

 _ **(Messenger of the Ice Barrier: Effect Monster: If this card was sent to the Graveyard to activate the effect of an 'Ice Barrier' monster, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Ice Barrier' monster from your Graveyard, except this card. If the monster summoned this way is a Tuner monster, you may instantly Synchro Summon using monsters you control as Synchro Materials.)**_

"I tune my Level 3 Swift with my Level 2 Practitioner. Strengthen by those deemed unworthy, reform your crystal blue self! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 5, God Sea Dragon Gishilnodon!" A dragon made of crystal blue water appeared on her field.

 **God Sea Dragon Gishilnodon: Level 5/WATER/Sea Serpent/2300 ATK/1800 DEF**

"I'm not done yet."

"There's more?!" they gasped.

"When a monster is summoned from the Extra Deck during the Battle Phase, I activate **_Doubler of the Ice Barrier's_** monster effect from my hand. Special Summon this card from my hand and change its name to the name of the summoned monster and change its ATK and DEF into one of the summoned monster's." An unknown figure in a blue cloak appeared. The figure removed his cloak, revealing a copy of Gishilnodon.

 **Doubler of the Ice Barrier: Level 3/WATER/Zombie/0 -} 2300 ATK/0 -} 1800 DEF**

 _ **(Doubler of the Ice Barrier: Effect Monster: If a monster was Special Summoned from the Extra deck during either player's Battle Phase, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was summoned this way, its name change into the summoned monster's and its ATK and DEF becomes the same as it)**_

"And from my hand, I activate the Instant Magic, Mysterious Wok. By releasing one monster I control, I gain Life Points equal to its ATK or DEF."

"WHAT?!"

"I release Doubler and gain Life Points equal to its ATK." The copycat became all watery and dispersed, coating Qing and increasing her Life Points.

 **Qing: 4200 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 3500 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 3500 LP**

"At this time, Gishilnodon's monster effect activates. When a Level 3 or lower monster leave the field and is sent to the Graveyard, its ATK becomes 3000." The dragon-like monster grew bigger and became scarier.

 **God Sea Dragon Gishilnodon: 2300 -} 3000 ATK**

"Last I remember, this is still my Battle Phase." The two gulped anervousy at the reminder. "Gishilnodon! Attack another one of those fools! **Scalding Breath!** Plus I use the Instant Magic, Ego Boost! This gives a monster 1000 more ATK until the end of the Battle Phase!" The dragon got bigger and released scalding hot water at one of the guys, getting him out.

 **God Sea Dragon Gishilnodon: 3000 + 1000 = 4000 ATK**

 **Qing: 4200 LP**  
 **Bully 2: 0000 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 3500 LP**

"Sorry for the wait. Now all that's left... Is you," she declared. The last duelist flinched at her tone. "I activate my last card, Instant Magic, **_United Ocean._** This card can only be activated during the Battle Phase when a WATER monster I control battled. By banishing a number of monsters from my Graveyard equal to its level, that monster gains half its original ATK and can attack again."

 _ **(United Ocean: Instant Magic: You can only activate this card during the Battle Phase when a WATER monster you control battled. From your Graveyard, banish monsters for each of that monster's Level; that monster gains half its original ATK and can make a second attack)**_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" the remaining opponent gasped.

"In my Graveyard, there are Protector of the Ice Barrier, Practitioner of the Ice Barrier, Swift of the Ice Barrier, Messenger of the Ice Barrier and Doubler of the Ice Barrier. That's five monsters in total. By banishing them all, Gishilnodon gets even stronger and will attack again!" Qing's Synchro Monster was surrounded by a blue aura as it grew even stronger in power.

 **God Sea Dragon Gishilnodon: 4000 + 1150 = 5150 ATK**

"No way... On her first turn?!"

"Battle! Gishilnodon! Finish him! **Geyser Breath!** " Gishilnodon released a more powerful version of the previous attack and depleted the rest of his Life Points and knocking him out as well.

 **Qing: 4200 LP**  
 **Bully 3: 0000 LP**

 **WINNER: QING!**

"I think I overdid it..." Qing said to herself.

"Overdoing it would be you using ur ace in this deck. I'm not the ace," Gishilnodon said.

"That's true. Anyway, we should catch up to Bella and Reira. Let's go!" With that, Gishilnodon faded back into Qing's deck and the girl took off to where her friends ran off to.

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE, WITH BELLA AND REIRA***_

Although the managed to get away from Shingo's friends, the boy himself got them cornered in an alley.

"Nowhere to run now. Now hand over the boy!" he demanded.

"You want him? You have to beat me in a duel to get to him," Bella spoke back. She activated her duel disk.

"You're asking for it." Shingo activated his own disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Bella: 4000 LP  
Shingo: 4000 LP**

"I'll start first," the boy said. "I activate Gilasaurus' monster effect from my hand! I can Special Summon this card!" A brown dinosaur appeared on his field.

 **Gilasaurus: Level 3/EARTH/Dinosaur/1400 ATK/400 DEF**

"When summoned this way, my opponent can Special Summon a monster from their Graveyard. However, since you have no monsters in your Graveyard, that means you don't get to Special Summon anything. I Special Summon another Gilasaurus!" A copy of that dinosaur appeared on the field. "One more!" Out came a third copy. "Now I release two of these dinosaurs to Advance Summon Super Conductor Tyranno!" Two Gilasaurus dissipated and were replaced by a green tyrannosaurus in silver armor.

 **Super Conductor Tyranno: Level 8/LIGHT/Dinosaur/3300 ATK/1400 DEF**

"It's his first turn and he already has out a powerful monster!?" Bella gasped.

"That's right. And now I activate Super Conductor Tyranno's monster effect! Once per turn, I can tribute one monster on my field and infilct 1000 points of damage to my opponent! I tribute Gilasaurus and inflict 1000 points of damage to you! **Lightning Chomp!** " The dinosaur actually ate its own ally and shot electricity at Bella.

 **Bella: 3000 LP  
Shingo: 4000 LP**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. What's wrong? Feel like giving up now? Well, I can understand why. After all-"

"My turn. Draw!" Bella interrupted him.

"Hey! Let me finish!"

"No way! I summon Straw Hat Pirate, Robin!" A mature tan-skinned woman in purple pirate outfit appeared on the field.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Robin: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/2200 ATK/1500 DEF**

"My... Would you look at the predictament we're in," she said so calmly.

"Next, I activate the Magic Card, Baroque Alliance! This card can only be activated if Straw Hat Pirate, Robin or Shichibukai Crocodile is on the field! By discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon the other monster in this card's text on the field from my hand or deck! Come, Crocodile!" A guy in a business suit with a scar across his face, a pirate coat and a big golden hook in place of his left hand appeared on the field next to Robin.

 **Shichibukai Crocodile: Level 7/EARTH/Warrior/2800 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Looks like we're working together once more, Nice Robin," the recently summoned monster said.

"So it seems," she replied.

"I activate Crocodile's monster effect!" Bella continued. "By discarding one EARTH monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls! I choose Super Conductor Tyranno! **Sables!** " The male pirate summoned a sand tornado, big enough to send the Dinosaur-type monster flying.

"I activate my Trap Card! Frozen Will of the Monarchs! While I have no cards in my Extra Deck, I can target one face-up Tribute Summoned monster I control. Its effects are negated and is unaffected by card effects other than this card!" The tornado hit its target, only for it to stay put instead of being sent flying.

"Damn it. This kid is actually not bad," Crocodile stated.

"Yes, he is quite troublesome," Robin agreed.

"Not for long. Battle! I attack with Robin!" Bella declared.

Shingo laughed at her mistake. "You must be an idiot! My monster's ATK is much more stronger than that pirate! But please, attack it~"

"Who said it's the dinosaur I'm attacking?" Shingo looked confused at that question. "Robin has a frightening effect. During the Battle Phase, she can attack the opponent directly!"

"What?!"

" **Dos** **Fleur: Slap!** " Robin crossed her arms. Those same arms somehow sprouted out of Shingo's shoulders. The next thing anyone knew, they slapped him silly.

 **Bella: 3000 LP  
Shingo: 2900 LP**

"However, the Battle Damage inflicted this way is halved. I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Shingo rubbed his sore cheeks. "Now you're asking for it... My turn. Draw!" He drew his next card. "I activate the Magic Card, Tail Swing! If I have a Level 5 or higher Dinosaur-type monster on my field, I target up to two monsters my opponent controls whose level are lower than it or face-down and return them to their hand! I'll be getting rid of those pirates!" Super Conductor Tyranno swung his tail at the two and returned the two monsters back to Bella's hand. "You have 3000 Life Points left. My monster is over 3000 ATK. And not only that but thanks to Frozen Will of the Monarchs, it is unaffected by card effects. It's over now! Battle! I attack directly with Super Conductor Tyranno! **Predator Thunder!** " The lone monster shot lightning out of its mouth at Bella.

"Bella nee-san!" Reira cried, hugging the girl from behind.

"Your monster may be unaffected by card effects, but my monsters are! Trap card open! Pinpoint Guard! When my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode! I Special Summon Straw Hat Pirate, Usopp in Defense Mode!" A thin pirate in a brown overall wearing a yellow bandana on his head appeared. He also had a ridiculously long nose.

 **Straw Hat Pirate Usopp: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Aaaahhhh! A dinosaur!" he shrieked.

"However he's as good as dead! Go, Super Conductor Tyranno! **Predator Thunder!** " Shingo ordered. His dinosaur's attack resumed and hit its new target. "How's that?" The dust that had formed cleared, revealing an a-okay Usopp. "What?! How?!"

"The monster summoned by Pinpoint Guard cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects the turn it was summoned," Bella explained.

"Whoa..." Reira breathed out.

"Tch. I end my turn," the male duelist ended.

"My turn. Draw!" Bella drew her next card. "Because I have a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster on my field, from my Graveyard, I activate Straw Hat Pirate, Brook's effect from my Graveyard!"

"Who? You didn't send a card to-?" Her opponent stopped taking as he realized when Brook was sent to her Grave.

"Back when I activated Baroque Alliance, it was Brook that I discarded. And now for his effect! During my Standby Phase, if he was sent to the Graveyard not by battle and a monster I control is a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster, he can be Special Summoned from my Graveyard! Be revived, Brook!" A walking, talking skeleton in a suit appeared on the field.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Brook: Level 4/DARK/Zombie/2000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Good afternoon! Yohohohoho!" he greeted with a laugh.

"A walking... talking... skeleton?" Reira muttered, low enough to not be heard.

Brook looked up at the giant dinosaur. "My my, it seems we have quite a guest today, don't we?"

"What guest?! That's a dinosaur!" Usopp shouted in disbelief.

He seemed to ignore the scrawny pirate and approached the beast. "Sir Dinosaur, would you like some tea?"

"Don't just ignore me!"

Bella smiled in amusement to the apparent gag, as did Reira, slightly.

"I activate Usopp's monster effect! By discarding one card, I can draw a card and activate one of his effects based on the card I drew." She placed her hand on her deck. "Let's go. Draw!" She drew her next card and revealed it. "Instant Magic, Double Up Chance. Really not much I can do with his Magic effect in this case."

"Well sor-ry!" the long-nosed pirate sarcastically apologized.

"However, I can still do this... I overlay my Level 4 Brook and Usopp! With them I now build the Overlay Network! Formed from the light of hope, to protect those it cherish with its golden blades! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Emperor of Hope, Utopia!" Bella's ace monster appeared on the field.

 **Emeror of Hope, Utopia: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"You can do an Xyz Summon?!" Shingo gasped. He then regained his composure as he realized one thing. "It's too bad! Because your monster can't even put a dent in mine!"

"I wonder about that. I summon Robin back in Attack Mode!" The female pirate from earlier returned to the field. "Battle! I attack your Dino with Utopia!"

Shingo laughed at the declaration. "You're stupider than your brother! And here I thought a pretty face like you would also be the smarter of the two, but you're dumber than he is!"

"He should never underestimate his opponents," the Xyz monster said to his master.

"I activate Utopia's effect! When a monster attacks, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate that attack! **Hope Shield**!" Bella declared, as one of Utopia's orbs blocked his own attack. "Doing so, I draw cards for every two of that monster's Level or Rank! In this case, I draw two cards!" Her hand increased.

"So you have more cards in your hand, so what? Now just end your turn-"

The girl once again interrupted him. "I activate the Instant Magic, Double Up Chance! This card can only be activated if a monster's attack was negated. By doubling that monster's ATK, it can attack again!"

"What did you say?!"

"Utopia's ATK is 2500. Twice that amount is 5000," Reira calculated.

"That's right." Bella patted the boy's head, as her ace's ATK increased.

 **Emperor of Hope, Utopia: 2500 x 2 = 5000 ATK**

"No way!" Shingo shouted.

"Resume the battle! Utopia, attack Super Conductor Tyranno! **Hope Blade Cutter!** " Like a hero battling a monster terrorizing the city, the LIGHT Warrior-type went and fought the Dinosaur-type. Blocking on of its attacks, Utopia rushed and cut it into two, destroying it.

 **Bella: 3000 LP  
Shingo: 1200 LP**

"This... This can't be..." the teenage boy trembled. "B-But, even if you attack me with your monster, I will still have 100 Life Points left!"

"That would be true, if I am using her effect to deal damage to you." Hearing that made Shingo flinch. "Robin, if you can please."

"Sure. **Seis Fleur: Clutch!** " Six arms sprouted out of the LDS student's body and basically cracked his back, ending the duel.

 **Bella: 3000 LP  
Shingo: 0000 LP**

 **WINNER: BELLA!**

"What!? I don't believe it! How does this keep happening to me?! The top student of LDS?!" the losing duelist questioned.

"Because you're a sorry excuse of a duelist," Bella replied. "Now as promised, you will leave Reira alone!"

"What promise?! We only said that if I win the kid comes with me! We never said anything about losing! I bet you cheated that duel! Rematch! Now!" He reactivated his Duel Disk.

"Hey!" came a voice behind him. He turned and saw an enraged Qing. "Leave them alone!"

"You again?! Now that I think about it, we didn't get that chance to duel last time. How about it? A duel to determine who gets the boy?"

"You already lost that duel to Bella. Do you really need to be humiliated even further?" The multi-deck duelist mocked.

Shingo was irritated at the insult and was about to retort.

"Enough," came another voice behind Qing. They turned to see-

"Reiji!?" -was behind her.

"Nii-sama!" Reira called out.

"'Nii-sama'? Reiji is your brother?!" Bella asked. "I don't see the resemblance..."

"Adopted brother actually," the 'DDD' duelist corrected.

"Reiji-san!?" Shingo gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to pick up my brother."

"B-But what about the prize?!"

Reiji glared at him. "Leave us."

The Dinosaur duelist flinched slightly and walked away.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience. Believe me when I say that I have nothing to do with whatever prize he spoke of," the older teen said to the girls.

"It's fine, really," Qing assured. "Besides, it was actually a good practice."

"Nonetheless, I owe you a lot. For taking care of my brother and for your forgiveness to the apparent misunderstanding."

"Like I said, it was nothing. What happened happened. We can't change that, but we can at least learn a bit from them."

Reiji slightly smirked at her words. "Now then, if you'll excuse me. Come Reira. Let's go home."

"Right, nii-sama!" the young boy replied as he followed his brother.

Once they were out of sight, Bella took the chance to tease her friend. "So, having a crush now, are we?"

Qing blushed at the accusation. "What?!"

"I saw the look you both gave each other~"

"What look?!"

"You like each other~"

"Where did you get that from?!"

"Your reaction to my teasing~"

The otherworldly girl stuttered. "That's ridiculous! I don't have a crush on him! This reaction is from your putting those images in my head!"

"So you do like him!"

"I do not!"

* * *

Back with Reiji and Reira, the young boy looked up at his brother.

"Nii-sama..."

"Yes, Reira?"

"If it's possible, can I see those two ladies again?"

Reiji looked down in slight shock at the request. He softened up a bit. "Maybe during the Maiami Championship," he replied.

' _Qing Jungle. My interest in you has grown,_ " he then thought.


	15. Unusual Ninja vs Not-So Alien

**A/N: When I had this chapter up, someone pointed out some errors in the second half of the duel. So yeah, this chapter is... rewritten, so to say. For the duel. So anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future! Hands up!_** _  
(The background was completely white. Sketches of the You Show Duelists, Gongenzaka, and Yoko were being drawn. After they were drawn out, they were colored and toned, becoming fully animated as they seemed to be partying at someplace. The camera pans up into the air above the party as the title forms at the blue sky)_

 ** _I'll just have to move on a little further and I'll reach the answer  
_** _(The scene changed to Yuya practicing his Pendulums then to Yuzu practicing with Sora on Fusion Summons)  
_ ** _I pressed on through this new world believing in that  
_** _(Gongenzaka was seen meditating under the waterfall, his way of getting stronger)  
_ ** _That's right, the pieces of our dreams have joined together as one  
_** _(Bella was at the park, chatting with her 'Pirate' monsters and her Xyz monster)  
_ ** _Connecting our unwavering bonds, let's head for a bright future!_** _  
(Qing was sitting on a rooftop with her six deck boxes before her. She looked up and saw her ace monsters of each deck looking down at her with a smirk, which she returned with her own)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(Yuya and Qing both Pendulum Summoned Odd-Eyes, Stargazer Magician, Naturu Butterfly and Naturu Ragweed, and then Fusion/Synchro Summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Naturu Parkion)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** _(Sora and Bella performed their Fusion/Xyz Summon and had out Des-Toy Scissors Bear and Emperor of Hope, Utopia)  
_ ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(Yuzu and Gongenzaka summoned out their monsters and fused/tuned them into their new ace monsters)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** _(There were quick shots of Hokuto to Masumi to Yaiba to Shingo. Shun was then seen looking up at LDS school with a glare on his face)  
_ ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** _(Behind him stood a hooded female who seemed hesitant to even get close to him)  
_ ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!_** _  
(Yuto then appeared behind her and gave her some comfort)_

 ** _We drift forward, riding the waves  
_** ** _meeting people, saying goodbye, and again,  
_** ** _underneath, this flag..._** _  
(The scene changed to Qing being in her home world playing Duel Monsters with many other Duelists, meeting the old and new and bidding farewell to those she never saw again)_

 ** _I keep the pain I don't want to forget in my heart  
_** ** _on that day, I softly carved it into it  
_** _(As Qing got older, her best friends were going away, leaving her the only one to play Duel Monsters in the card shop they usually go to)  
_ ** _A freedom that I won't lose to anyone  
_** ** _I grasp it tight in my hands and go!_** _  
(She saw a glowing card before her, showing her all the good times she once had in her world and the times she had in the Arc-V world as she reached out to grasp it, engulfing the scene in bright light)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(She found herself in Arc-V world, in the middle of a duel with her friends cheering for her)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(She Pendulum Summoned her monsters and used those monsters to call out her best cards)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!  
_** _(The scene constantly and quickly went from good scenes at You Show Duel School to Qing declaring an attack, eventually stopped at a scene where her monsters combined their attacks and created fireworks)  
_ ** _Hands up!_** _  
(The scene changed to a screenshot of the You Show Duel School gang plus Gongenzaka and Yoko at the front of said Duel School)_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Qing was released from the hospital. Since then, she practically had nothing to do... again. With everyone else busy for the Maiami Championship, she can't hang out with them. Wouldn't want to get in the way of their training or meeting the requirements. And she wouldn't dare meet up with the masked Xyz Duelists again, not after what happened last time. She would go see Reira, if not for the fact that she had a feeling that a certain chairwoman would never let her hear the end of her seeing the boy or being anywhere near him.

' _Life suddenly got so boring..._ ' she thought, lying under a tree in a park.

"If you're so bored, how about looking for someone to duel against?" Swift of the Ice Barrier asked, as he and a few other spirits appeared by her side.

' _There's no good opponent to duel against,_ ' she telepathically answered. Recently she was able to communicate with her Duel Monster spirits via telepathy.

"How would you know? You're not looking for them," Longshijin said.

' _As true as that is, I don't really feel like looking for them. Besides, the weather is really peaceful today._ '

"Hey wait!" came a voice. Qing opened one eye and saw a boy her age running after a card getting carried away by the wind.

Qing got up from her spot and managed to catch the card. She looked at the card and saw it was a DARK Attribute Dragon-type Synchro Monster. And one she never heard of.

The boy managed to catch up to her and his card. "Thanks for getting my card..." he panted. "I was chasing after it all day." Qing raised in eyebrow at that. "Yeah, I know. Unbelievable. But it's the truth! I took out my deck to duel my little brother, as practice for him for the upcoming Maiami Championship when a strong wind came and carried that card away."

"Don't worry about it; I believe you," the multi-deck duelist assured as she returned the card. Getting a better look at the boy, she noticed that he was wearing a black and purple ninja jumpsuit with a purple duel disk on his left forearm. His hair was also black and his eyes were purple.

"Still, for my card to be carried away this far and land in your hand... You must be a strong duelist."

"You got that from chasing your card?"

"I chased after my cards for miles. That never happens to any duelists. Mind if we duel?"

"I thought you want to duel your brother."

"He can wait a little longer. He's at home anyway, unpacking. Besides, I want to see how strong you are." Qing shrugged at his reason and accepted his challenge. "Great! I know the best place where we can duel in peace! Follow me!" He then took off in a random direction. Qing followed him with a suspicious look on his face.

The two arrived in an empty warehouse by the docks, not far from the spot where the otherworldly duelist had her duel against Shun.

' _Is this guy by any chance...?_ ' she thought.

"I like this spot. Quiet, far from people, good place to practice-"

"Good place for an ambush?" Qing interrupted the ninja boy.

He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Careful of this one, Qing. There's something unusual about him," Naturu Parkion advised.

' _I know,_ ' she mentally replied.

"Let's just get the duel over with," her opponent waved off what she said and activated his duel disk.

' _His disk is the same as mine..._ ' Qing noted as she inserted one of her decks and activated her own disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Ninja Boy: 4000 LP  
** **Qing: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first," he insisted.

"After you, actually. I want to see who, exactly, I'm up against. And don't you dare hold back," she insisted back.

"Very well then. My turn. From my hand, I activate Star Blast! By paying Life Points in multiples of 500, I reduce one monster in my hand and on my field by one! I'll just pay 500 to reduce my Level 5 Darkus Lockanoid's level to 4!" A star appeared before him and exploded.

 **Ninja Boy: 3500 LP  
** **Qing: 4000 LP**

"And since my Life Points were reduced by a card effect, I activate the Tuner monster, **_Darkus Moskeeto's_** monster effect activates from my hand! He can be Special Summoned back on my field!" A black mosquito-like monster appeared on his field.

 **Darkus Moskeeto: Level 2/DARK/Insect/500 ATK/1200 DEF**

 _ **(Darkus Moskeeto: Effect Monster: If your Life Points were reduced by a card effect, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was sent from the field to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon a 'Darkus' Synchro Monster, you may equip this card to that monster from your Graveyard. Monster equipped with this card gains 700 ATK and can inflict piercing damage to your opponent.)**_

"Next, I summon my currently Level 4 Monster, **_Darkus Lockanoid!_** " A black armored, one-eyed monster appeared next to the insect.

 **Darkus Lockanoid: Level 5 - 1 = 4/DARK/Machine/2100 ATK/1400 DEF**

 _ **(Darkus Lockanoid: Effect Monster: If this card leaves the field while your opponent controls a monster, destroy one monster they control. If this card leaves the field while your opponent controls no monsters, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**_ _ **)**_

"And now I tune my Level 4 Lockanoid with my Level 2 Moskeeto!" the ninja declared, as the lower level monster became two green rings and the higher level went through the rings and became an outline of itself with four stars within. "Great assaulter with mighty claws, extend that pincer and drag your enemies into defeat! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 6! **_Darkus Clawsaurus!_** " A scorpion-like monster with a pincher on its mouth and pincherless arms appeared.

 **Darkus Clawsaurus: Level 6/DARK/Insect/2300 ATK/1800 DEF**

 _ **(Darkus Clawsaurus: Synchro Monster: 1 Tuner and 1 or more non-tuner DARK monster: This card can attack your opponent directly. Battle Damage inflicted this way is halved.)**_

"Next, I activate both Moskeeto and Lockanoid's effects! For Lockanoid, when he leaves the field while my opponent controls no monsters, they take 1000 points of damage! **Shadow Laser!** " A spirit of the machine-type appeared and shot a laser at Qing from its eye. The girl moved to the side to avoid the hit.

 **Ninja Boy: 3500 LP  
** **Qing: 3000 LP**

The boy looked at her with a confused look. "What'd you dodge for? They're just holograms. They won't hurt." Qing looked at the spot were the laser hit and found it to be true.

' _Then he's not one of them?_ ' she wondered.

"Then again, I suppose you should do that anyway due to the fact that if we do Action Duels, those attacks hurt a lot..." he added. "Oh well. Anyway, Moskeeto's effect allows him to be equipped to the Synchro Monster that used it for its summon! The monster equipped with him gains 500 ATK!" The Tuner monster appeared and fused with Clawsaurus, giving the Synchro Monster some wings and changed its pincher's shape into the stinger.

 **Darkus Clawsaurus: 2300 + 500 = 2800 ATK**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Qing drew her next card.

' _This guy's tough... His first turn and he got out a Synchro Monster with that high of an ATK. Even though that ATK was boosted... Not only that but he dealt 1000 damage to me... I have to get rid of that monster._ '

"I activate the Magic Card, Triangular Formation of the Ice Barrier! By revealing three 'Ice Barrier' monsters with different names in my hand, I can destroy one card my opponent controls and Special Summon an 'Ice Barrier' monster from my hand! I reveal to you Defender, Preacher and Divine Spirit of the Ice Barrier and destroy Clawsaurus!" Three monsters, a fox-like monster in blue armor, an elderly man in a blue robe, and a man seemingly in his 40s wearing a blue cloak with a white robe underneath, appeared by her side and charged at the monster.

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Pole Position! Monsters with the highest ATK on the field is unaffected by the effects of Magic Cards!" A barrier appeared in front of the ninja's monster, protecting it from destruction.

"Dang it... With Triangular Formation, I am also able to Special Summon an 'Ice Barrier' monster from my hand. I use this effect to summon the Tuner Monster, Defender of the Ice Barrier in Defense Mode!" The fox-like monster appeared on her field.

 **Defender of the Ice Barrier: Level 3/WATER/Aqua/200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"And since I control a face-up 'Ice Barrier' monster, I can Special Summon Preacher of the Ice Barrier from my hand!" One of the two human-like monsters appeared right next to it, also in Defense Mode.

 **Preacher of the Ice Barrier: Level 2/WATER/Aqua/1000 ATK/400 DEF**

"Next, I summon Divine Spirit of the Ice Barrier!" The other human-like monster, rather a ghost of an elderly man, appeared with them.

 **Divine Spirit of the Ice Barrier: Level 4/WATER/Zombie/1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. At this time, during my End Phase, as a Spirit Monster, Divine Spirit is to return to my hand," Qing made a gesture to pick her card off her Duel Disk.

"So you just wasted a summon for no reason?" her opponent questioned.

She smirked and moved her hand away from the disk. "Is what would happen, if I don't have an 'Ice Barrier' monster on my field." He looked on in confusion. "Instead, I can select one monster my opponent controls and return it to their hand! **Divine Returner!** " The ninja looked shock at the move.

"Return to where you once came," the Spirit Monster said, as he flew towards the DARK monster.

The ninja's shock became a smirk. "Counter Trap activate! Dark Illusion! This negates a card effect that targets a face-up DARK monster and destroys it!" It was Qing's turn to be shocked, as a black haze came and surrounded Divine Spirit, suffocating him and destroyed him.

"Oh no!"

"He's good..." Preacher admitted. "Looks like you got what you requested, milady."

' _No kidding,_ ' she telepathically answered.

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" The ninja drew his next card. "Battle! Clawsaurus! Attack the player directly!"

"But I have monsters on my field!" Qing pointed out.

"True. However, Clawsaurus is able to attack directly! **Extended Pincers!** " The monster shot out its pincer-tipped tongue at Qing and dealt great damage to her. Or so it attempted, as Defender suddenly appeared and blocked the attack. "What just happened?!"

"While Defender is on the field and I have another 'Ice Barrier' monster, monsters my opponent controls with ATK higher than its DEF can never declare attacks."

"So we're just going to do nothing until that fox is gone or you have a monster that can destroy Calwsaurus? We have to end this duel eventually." The ninja set his last card.

"I know that. Now it's my turn. Draw!" Qing drew her next card. She looked at her hand and strategized her next move. "Okay. I got it! I release both my monsters to Advance Summon Gantara, Brave General of the Ice Barrier!" The fox and cloaked man both became blue lights and became one. The light died down and revealed a muscular monk.

 **Gantara, Brave General of the Ice Barrier: Level 7/WATER/Warrior/2700 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I hope you know, just because I want to attack doesn't mean you should take pity and get rid of your monster," the ninja said.

"Who said I did this out of pity? I activate the Magic Card, Medallion of the Ice Barrier! With this card, I can add an 'Ice Barrier' monster from my deck to my hand! I add Swift of the Ice Barrier! And through his effect, since he was added to my hand by a card effect, I can Special Summon him!" The blue ninja appeared next to the monk in Defense Mode.

 **Swift of the Ice Barrier: Level 3/WATER/Warrior/1500 ATK/400 DEF**

"When he's summoned this way, I can discard an 'Ice Barrier' monster from my hand to the Graveyard and draw three cards."

"But you don't have a single card in your hand."

"I wonder about that. Trap Card open! Painful Escape! By tributing one monster I control, I can add a monster with the same original Type, Attribute and Level but with a different name than that monster from my deck to my hand! I release Swift and add Messenger of the Ice Barrier to my hand!" The just-summoned monster left the field as a card was added to Qing's hand. "And since this trap doesn't negate the effect of the monster it targets, Swift's effect still activates." She sent her lone card to the Graveyard and drew three new cards. "Also, since Messenger was sent to the Graveyard to activate the effect of an 'Ice Barrier' monster, I am able to Special Summon any 'Ice Barrier' monster from my Graveyard! I will Special Summon Swift of the Ice Barrier!" Her ninja returned to her field as fast as it had left. "Now I activate the Magic Card, Tuner's High! By discarding one card in my hand, I am able to Special Summon a Tuner Monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster, but one Level higher from my deck! I discard my Level 1 _**Squire of the Ice Barrier**_ and Special Summon my Level 2 Tuner Monster, Practitioner of the Ice Barrier!" Her masked Tuner appeared on her field.

 **Practitioner of the Ice Barrier: Level 2/WATER/Aqua/1300 ATK/0 DEF**

 _ **(Squire of the Ice Barrier: Effect Tuner: If this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a card effect, you may Special Summon one Level 2 'Ice Barrier' monster from your Graveyard.)**_

"And through Squire of the Ice Barrier's effect, since he was sent to the Graveyard to activate a card effect, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower 'Ice Barrier' monster from my Graveyard! So come back to me, Preacher!" Said monster returned to the field.

"Just like that you have four monsters. Not only that but one of them is a Tuner Monster," her opponent noted.

"That's right. And I bet you know what comes next. I tune my Level 3 Swift and Level 2 Preacher with my Level 2 Practitioner!" Her monsters got into the tuning process. "Like a god's mighty spear, pierce through the enemies' mighty defense! SYNCRHO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 7! Dragon of destruction! Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" A dragon made of ice with heat seen within it appeared on her field. It let out a loud and powerful roar.

 **Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: Level 7/WATER/Dragon/2500 ATK/1700 DEF**

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE***_

"We've detected a strong summon wave!" an employee announced from the LDS control room.

"What's the summon and where is it coming from?" Nakajima asked.

"It's coming from the docks! The summon method is... Synchro!"

' _The docks again?_ ' Reiji wondered.

"Do we have visual?" he asked.

"Coming up now!" another employee replied. A screen then showed Qing's duel.

"That girl again?" Nakajima questioned. He then looked at her opponent. "And who's that boy?"

' _Isn't that boy...?_ ' the head of the company thought.

* * *

 _ ***BACK TO THE DUEL***_

"So you can do a Synchro Summon too? Then are you an LDS member?" the ninja asked.

"No I'm not! I activate Gungnir's effect! Once per turn, I can discard up to two cards from my hand to destroy that amount of cards my opponent controls! I discard my last card in my hand and destroy Pole Position! **Burning Chill!** " The dragon released a breath attack, mixed with ice and flames and destroyed the face-up trap card. "I know what Pole Position does. When it's destroyed the monster with the highest ATK is also destroyed! Which means, your Darkus Clawsaurus is also destroyed!" The moment she said that, the shield that once protected the DARK Synchro Monster detonated, destroying it. "And now you're wide open! Go, Gantara, Gungnir! Direct Attack! **Force Palm** and **Heated Icicle Spear!** " The two monsters charged at the ninja, attempting to end the duel.

"Trap card open! Pinpoint Guard! This card can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode and prevent it from being destroyed by battle! Come to me, Darkus Moskeeto!" The little Insect-type monster appeared on his field, surrouned by a blue aura and protected its master from the two big monsters.

"I end my turn. And this time, Gantara's effect activates. I can Special Summon an 'Ice Barrier' monster from my Graveyard! So return to my field, Defender!" Gantara opened a portal and Qing's fox-like monster returned to the field in Defense Mode.

"My turn! Draw!" The ninja drew his next card. "Are you sure you're not an LDS student? The way you duel seemed a little to pro to be in any other Duel Schools."

"I was self-taught. And I am not an LDS student; I'm a You Show!"

His eyes slightly widened at that info. "A You Show?" His shock changed into interest. "Then let's see how strong you are after this! I activate the Magic Card, Resurrection of the Dead! With this card, I can Special Summon one monster from either player's Graveyard onto my field! I will bring back Darkus Clawsaurus!" His Synchro Monster returned to the field. "And now I tune my Level 6 Clawsaurus with my Level 2 Moskeeto!" His two monsters got into the tuning process. "Guardian of the dark dimension, descend now and show what true darkness is! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Reveal yourself, Level 8, **Darkus Leonidas**!" In place of the two monsters was a black and purple dragon-like monster. It has three horns, two over the ears and one in the middle of its muzzle, three toes and fingers on each foot and hand, and a long arrow-shaped tail.

 **Darkus Leonidas: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/3000 ATK/2700 DEF**

 _ **(Darkus Leonidas: Synchro Monster: 1 DARK Tuner and 1 or more non-Tuner 'Darkus' monster: When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy cards your opponent controls equal to the number of Synchro Materials used to summon this card. After this card destroys a monster by battle and inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you may banish one 'Darkus' monster in your Graveyard; this card gains half the banished monster's ATK until the End Phase and can make a second attack.)**_

' _That dragon!_ ' Qing thought, remembering that to be the very same card that she caught earlier for her opponent.

"I would go easy on you, but he came to you for a reason. And I don't believe in coincidences," the ninja said. "I activate Leonidas' effect! When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards my opponent controls equal to the number of Synchro Materials used to summon it! Two cards were used to summon him, so I can destroy two cards! The cards I will destroy are your Defender and Gantara! **Dark Oblivion!** " The DARK Dragon-type's fist was engulfed in darkness as it hit both its targets, destroying them both.

"Defender! Gantara!" Qing cried.

"And with Moskeeto's effect, I equip it to Leonidas and give my ace 500 more ATK!" The mosquito-like monster appeared and gave Leonidas some extra armor.

 **Darkus Leonidas: 3000 + 500 = 3500 ATK**

"Battle! Leonidas! Attack Gungnir! **Alpha Blaster!** " Electricity was charged to the dragon's mouth. It released a blue beam of lightning at the opposing monster, destroying it.

 **Ninja Boy: 3500 LP  
** **Qing: 2000 LP**

"At this time, I now activate Leonidas' second effect! When it destroys a monster by battle and dealt battle damage to my opponent, I can banish one 'Darkus' monster from my Graveyard to have it gain half that monster's ATK and attack again! I will banish Darkus Lockanoid! **Alpha Booster!** " A shadow emerged, forming an exact copy of the Machine-type and fused with Leonidas.

 **Darkus Leonidas: 3500 + 1050 = 4550 ATK**

"This will finish it! Attack the player directly, Leonidas! **Alpha Thunder!** " The ninja's monster shot a more powerful version of Alpha Blaster directly at Qing.

"At this time, I activate _**Savior of the Ice Barrier's**_ monster effect from my Graveyard! If I was to take damage from a direct attack, I can banish an 'Ice Barrier' monster with the highest ATK in my Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage by that amount!" she defended. "I will banish Gantara! **Ice Barrier!** " Gantara's spirit appeared and did his best to block the attack, only to fail and have his master take some damage.

 _ **(Savior of the Ice Barrier: Effect Monster: During the Battle Phase, if you were to take Battle Damage from a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard, you may one 'Ice Barrier' monster with the highest ATK from your Graveyard to reduce the damage by the other banished monster's ATK. Then Special Summon this card with its ATK and DEF equal to the Battle Damage you took from that battle. If this card was summoned this way, it is banished when it leaves the field.**_ _ **If this card was sent to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon an 'Ice Barrier' Synchro Monster, that monster gains this card's ATK and is unaffected by card effects.)**_

 **Darkus Leonidas: 4550 - 2700 = 1850 ATK**

 **Ninja Boy: 3500 LP  
** **Qing: 150 LP**

"Then I Special Summon Savior with her ATK and DEF being the same as the damage I took!" A blonde teenage girl in a blue cloak and white robe underneath appeared.

 **Savior of the Ice Barrier: Level 2/WATER/Aqua/0 -} 1350 ATK/0 -} 1350 DEF**

"I end my turn. At this point, Leonidas' ATK returns to normal," the 'Darkus' Duelist ended, as his monster's ATK returned to normal.

 **Darkus Leonidas: 1350 -} 3000 ATK**

"Not bad. You managed to survive that. But I doubt you'll do anything during your turn."

"We'll see about that. My turn!" Qing placed her hand on her deck.

' _There's only one card in my deck that can help me turn this around. So please... Come!_ '

"DRAW!" As she drew her card, icicle particles came out of it. She widened her eyes slightly at the sight of it. "I activate Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards!"

' _Come on guys. Give me something!_ ' she prayed as she drew two more cards, icicle particles coming out of them as well. ' _It's here._ '

"I activate the Magic Card, **_Ice Age Tuning_**! If I have a WATER Synchro Monster in my Graveyard, I can banish monsters from my Graveyard whose total Level equals to its level and Special Summon it! Of course, I'll use this effect to banish Defender, Messenger and Squire of the Ice Barrier and Special Summon Gungnir!" Three monster spirits appeared and merged into the Level 7 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster.

 ** _(Ice Age Tuning: Target one WATER Synchro Monster from your Graveyard. Banish monsters from your Graveyard whose total Level equals to the targeted monster's Level and Special Summon that target. If the Special Summoned monster is used to Synchro Summon a WATER Synchro Monster while this card is in your Graveyard, you may banish this card and that monster; the Synchro Monster that used the monster banished by this effect for its summon gains half that monster's ATK until the end of your opponent's turn.)_**

"Next I activate the Magic card, Synchro Cancel! I can return a Synchro Monster on the field back to the Extra Deck! Then if monsters used as that card's Synchro Materials are in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon them! I return Gungnir back to my Extra Deck and Special Summon the monsters that were first used to Synchro Summon him! Be revived, Swift! Preacher! Practitioner!" The ice dragon split into the three dragons that first summoned him. "Next, I tune my Level 3 Swift with my Level 2 Practitioner! Strengthen by those deemed unworthy, reform your crystal blue self! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 5, God Sea Dragon Gishilnodon!" The ninja and the masked monk came together to form the crystal blue dragon.

 **God Sea Dragon Gishilnodon: Level 5/WATER/Sea Serpent/2300 ATK/1800 DEF**

"I hope you realize putting up a wall of monsters won't help you much, especially if you have them in Attack Mode," the ninja said.

"Who said I was putting up a wall? Since you're using your Ace, it's respectful enough that I should do the same! I tune my Level 5 Gishilnodon and my Level 2 Preacher with my Level 2 Savior! Like a god's mighty trident, clear the path to a bright future! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 9! Great dragon of ruins! Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" A three-headed, white armored, blue scaled dragon appeared on her field.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: Level 9/WATER/Dragon/2700 ATK/2000 DEF**

"You've finally released me. I've been waiting for this moment," she said to her master.

' _Sorry for the wait,_ ' Qing telepathically apologized.

"However, its ATK is not even a point higher than Leonidas!" the opposing duelist pointed out.

"That may be. However, even a monster as strong as Leonidas cannot withstand Trishula's effect! When Trishula is Synchro Summoned, I am able to banish one card each from the opponent's field, Graveyard and hand!"

"What?!"

"I will banish Leonidas from your field and Clawsaurus from your Graveyard! **Double Frostbites!** " Two of Qing's monster's heads shot out a beam of ice and froze the opposing dragon as well as force the monster in the ninja's duel disk out of the Graveyard.

"However, even if you can dealt damage to me, I will still have some Life left!" the ninja pointed out.

"I already knew that. And it's because of Gungnir that this duel is finish!" Her opponent raised an eyebrow in confusion at her words. "Because one of the Synchro Materials used to summon Trishula was summoned by Ice Age Tuning, by banishing Ice Age Tuning and that monster, the newly summoned monster gains half its ATK!" The spirit of Gungnir appeared and merged with Trishula, much to Qing's opponent's shock, as the Level 9 monster's power skyrocketed.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: 2700 + 1250 = 3950 ATK**

"That high of an ATK?!" the boy gasped.

"Now go, Trishula! Attack the player directly! **Tri Frost!** " The three heads shot out beams of many different shades of blue, striking the opponent and ending the duel.

 **Ninja Boy: 0000 LP  
** **Qing: 150 LP**

 **WINNER: QING!**

Qing let out a sigh in relief, not believing how close she was to losing that duel.

"I somehow won that..." she muttered.

"Man, that was some duel!" her former opponent exclaimed. "I guess my school recruited an awesome duelist this time. That's a relief!"

Cue an awkward silence.

"Your school?" the current 'Ice Barrier' duelist questioned.

"Yeah. I'm a You Show duelist too." He tinkered with his duel disk and revealed his profile to her. As he said, he did attend You Show.

Qing didn't believe him and called someone to confirm the situation.

"Hey Bella... Nothing much. Look, I met up with someone by the name of Kobayashi Seth... Yes, he wears a ninja suit... Yes he has a little brother... Yes he has 'Darkus' monsters... What's your brother's name?"

"It's Kai."

"He said the name of his brother is Kai... Oh, okay... You want us to meet up?... Ok, I'll tell him... Okay... See you there." She hung up the call. "Okay, now I believe that you are a You Show duelist. But where were you this whole time?"

"I was training with my folks. Suppose to help me become a better duelist," Seth answered.

"And you couldn't just go to a ninja duel school because?"

"I was interested in the Entertainment Duel and wanted to do that kind of dueling myself, mixed with some ninja skills."

"An entertainment ninja duelist... I don't know how that would work."

"It would!"

Qing just sighed and shook her head slightly in amusement. "Anyway, we should get going. Bella's telling the whole school about your arrival and they're already setting up a party for you and your brother."

"Sure. Let's go to my place and pick up my little bro." With that, the two duelists walked to Seth's place.


	16. The Start of the Championship

**A/N: And now! For the moment we've been waiting for! The start of the Maiami Championship! Oh the surprises and humor that will soon come... And don't expect a big duel to be in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We all know I don't own any Yugioh series. I also do not own Bella, Seth, Kai or any of Bella's counterparts; they go to their original owners.**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future! Hands up!_** _  
(The background was completely white. Sketches of the You Show Duelists, Gongenzaka, and Yoko were being drawn. After they were drawn out, they were colored and toned, becoming fully animated as they seemed to be partying at someplace. The camera pans up into the air above the party as the title forms at the blue sky)_

 ** _I'll just have to move on a little further and I'll reach the answer  
_** _(The scene changed to Yuya practicing his Pendulums then to Yuzu practicing with Sora on Fusion Summons)  
_ ** _I pressed on through this new world believing in that  
_** _(Gongenzaka was seen meditating under the waterfall, his way of getting stronger)  
_ ** _That's right, the pieces of our dreams have joined together as one  
_** _(Bella was at the park, chatting with her 'Pirate' monsters and her Xyz monster)  
_ ** _Connecting our unwavering bonds, let's head for a bright future!_** _  
(Qing was sitting on a rooftop with her six deck boxes before her. She looked up and saw her ace monsters of each deck looking down at her with a smirk, which she returned with her own)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(Yuya and Qing both Pendulum Summoned Odd-Eyes, Stargazer Magician, Naturu Butterfly and Naturu Ragweed, and then Fusion/Synchro Summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Naturu Parkion)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** _(Sora and Bella performed their Fusion/Xyz Summon and had out Des-Toy Scissors Bear and Emperor of Hope, Utopia)  
_ ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(Yuzu and Gongenzaka summoned out their monsters and fused/tuned them into their new ace monsters)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** _(There were quick shots of Hokuto to Masumi to Yaiba to Shingo. Shun was then seen looking up at LDS school with a glare on his face)  
_ ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** _(Behind him stood a hooded female who seemed hesitant to even get close to him)  
_ ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!_** _  
(Yuto then appeared behind her and gave her some comfort)_

 ** _We drift forward, riding the waves  
_** ** _meeting people, saying goodbye, and again,  
_** ** _underneath, this flag..._** _  
(The scene changed to Qing being in her home world playing Duel Monsters with many other Duelists, meeting the old and new and bidding farewell to those she never saw again)_

 ** _I keep the pain I don't want to forget in my heart  
_** ** _on that day, I softly carved it into it  
_** _(As Qing got older, her best friends were going away, leaving her the only one to play Duel Monsters in the card shop they usually go to)  
_ ** _A freedom that I won't lose to anyone  
_** ** _I grasp it tight in my hands and go!_** _  
(She saw a glowing card before her, showing her all the good times she once had in her world and the times she had in the Arc-V world as she reached out to grasp it, engulfing the scene in bright light)_

 ** _Now it's time to raise your hands up! Sing about your dreams now!  
_** _(She found herself in Arc-V world, in the middle of a duel with her friends cheering for her)  
_ ** _Always stand up! Raise your unbreakable flag!  
_** ** _We've made it past so many walls to get here  
_** ** _Now let's head for the future!  
_** _(She Pendulum Summoned her monsters and used those monsters to call out her best cards)  
_ ** _Keep looking up! Keep your head held up high!  
_** ** _Always step up! Jump over the waves!  
_** ** _Carefully linking our wishes together, now let's head for the future!  
_** _(The scene constantly and quickly went from good scenes at You Show Duel School to Qing declaring an attack, eventually stopped at a scene where her monsters combined their attacks and created fireworks)  
_ ** _Hands up!_** _  
(The scene changed to a screenshot of the You Show Duel School gang plus Gongenzaka and Yoko at the front of said Duel School)_

* * *

The day had finally come. The day of the Maiami Championship. After that apparent 'Welcome Back' party You Show Duel School had for the Kobayashi brothers, things pretty much went back to normal, in which the students went and resumed their training for this event.

Now the day was here. The first day of the Maiami Championship.

Qing was already there, along with Seth and his brother.

"They sure are taking their time," the female of the three said.

"Probably the principal giving a passionate speech about how we managed to register for the championship," the older ninja of the three guessed.

"But if they don't get here sooner or later, they'll miss the opening," the youngest of the three pointed out.

"Still, for there to be three different class in this championship... Well, at least they made it fair to those Kai's age."

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough to beat you?" the child questioned the girl.

"Despite what it sounds, I was referring to all the other kids." Qing ruffled his hair.

"Hey. There they are," Seth said. The all looked and saw their fellow You Show duelists entering the building. Well, all but one.

"Where's Yuya-nii?" Kai asked his fellow Juniors.

One explanation later...

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!" Qing, Seth and Kai questioned.

"We don't know! He was with us one minute, then when we got on the car he just disappeared!" Yuzu claimed.

"Don't be ridiculous! Unless if your a ninja or a ghost, you can't just vanish!" the otherworldly duelist claimed.

"Even a ninja doesn't just disappear!" Seth corrected, considering both he and Kai came from a ninja family.

"We'll just have to check and see if he managed to get here before us!" Bella suggested.

They nodded to his idea and ran around the building.

"Man Yuya! You're such a pain! Why did you just disappear?!" Qing questioned. She stopped in her place as she thought for a moment what she had just said.

' _Disappear? Didn't something like this happen before?_ ' she wondered. ' _Not to me but..._ ' She then had an idea as to where the boy could be and ran out.

* * *

 ** _*LATER**QING'S P.O.V* (Been a while since I did first person)_**

I checked everywhere! I checked the tallest buildings nearby! I checked the docks, while avoiding those Masked Xyz Duelists! As impossible and ridiculous as it is, I even checked Leo Duel School! And there is no sign of the boy! How I have the stamina and the speed for this is a miracle for me! But!

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" I shouted to the skies, still running around the city like a chicken without a head. The ceremony was about to start soon, if it didn't already! "Oh, when I find that boy, there will be hell!"

I looked around as I ran, hoping to find the tomato-head boy! I saw two figures at the bridge, one of them whom I knew too well.

' _Found him!_ ' I ran at full speed to the two. When I was within arm's length, I didn't bother to stop and just grabbed the one who caused my troubles for today.

"Finally found you! You idiot fool!" I shouted, running back to the stadium.

"Wait! Where did you get this speed?!" Yep, the boy was definitely Yuya.

It took me a few minutes, record time, to arrive at the stadium. Of course, I still didn't stop since we have to line up by schools, so we had to meet up with everyone else.

They were within my line of sight and I had managed to skid to a stop. Well... At least I tried to stop. Instead, I crashed into a wall, Yuya right next to me.

"Did we make it...?" I managed to muffle out.

"Y-Yeah... You did," I heard Seth answered.

"Good..." Everything went black.

* * *

 ** _*GENERAL'S P.O.V*_**

To say they were surprise would be an understatement. They couldn't find Yuya anywhere in the stadium and tried to call him, his mom, and Qing, the latter whom suddenly disappeared as well. For them to suddenly came running, in Qing's case at least, and just slam themselves into a wall... Some entrance.

After getting the two out, while Yuya was still conscious, Qing, on the other hand, was knocked out cold. Thankfully, their school was the last one to be called, so they did whatever they could to bring her back to the living and active.

"Just where were you, Yuya?!" Bella scolded.

"No doubt some place where Qing was having a hard time finding, for her to be knocked out like this!" Yuzu answered for him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to take care of some things," the Pendulum User reasoned.

"You should've done them earlier! What do you think will happen if you missed out on this!" Seth also scolded.

"Qing-neechan! Get a hold of yourself!" Ayu begged, fanning the passed-out duelist as fast as possible with Futoshi.

"We got some water!" Tatsuya shouted, as he and Kai ran to them with bottles of water in their arms.

They all took a bottle and uncapped them, dumping the contents on Qing, hoping it would help her cool down faster and back into conscience. The plan seemed to work when Yuya dumped his bottle on her, causing him to have his collar grabbed and thrown to a wall head-first.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" And back with them was Qing Jungle.

"Good to see you too..." Yuya let out.

"And you!" She suddenly got up and grabbed the boy by the shoulders, relentlessly shaking him. "Where did you go off to?! It is the day of the Championship and you already got the smart idea to just up and disappear on us?! I almost lost feelings in my legs after running around the whole city for you!"

"The whole city?!" Futoshi repeated.

"Normal people wouldn't be able to move after that," Tatsuya pointed out.

"She should join the marathon," Ayu said.

"I'm sorry. Please spare me," Yuya begged, getting dizzy from the shaking.

"Like hell!" She then constantly slapped him silly.

Bella and Yuzu managed to separate the two. "N-now now, Qing. At least my brother's here now."

"I guess so."

"Excuse me. You guys are from You Show Duel School right?" an employee asked.

"Yes," Kai answered. "Is it our turn to walk?" The employee nodded.

"Well, time to go, guys," Seth said. They all nodded and walked to the stadium.

* * *

They all, along with all the other Duel Schools, gathered in the stadium.

"All of you who are gathered here today are the elite, having won your way out of many other Duelists! We expect you to duel your best while exhibiting fair play!" the mayor said. Everyone applauded for his words.

"Next, we will be conducting the oath of fair play!" Nico Smiley announced. Qing couldn't help but think he was this world's version of Adolf Hitler. "The players' representative this year is... You Show Duel School's Sakaki Yuya-kun!"

They all looked at the said duelist in shock.

"Huh?! Me?!" Even the boy himself was surprised.

"Yuya is-?!"

"Doing the oath?!" Yuzu and Bella asked.

"Wa-Wait a second! No one told me about-!"

Yuya was interrupted by Nico. "Sakaki Yuya-kun! To the stage please!" Two guys then came and dragged him to the mic.

"Yuya! If you're a man, pull it off in one go!" Gongenzaka encouraged.

Nico scooted over to the Pendulum User. "Yuya-kun, this is another step forward as an entertainer! Now, if you will..."

He picked himself up. "W-Well then..." He stood in front of the mic. "O-o-oath of fair play!" Everyone anime-fell at the lame intro.

"He never did this before," Qing stated.

"Nope," Seth confirmed.

"Yuya! Get it together! Everyone's watching!" Yuzu called.

Those words seemed to have calmed him somewhat. After a moment of silence, he began his oath. " _Ladies and gentlemen_! Pardon me for my earlier mistake! In order to turn that around, this is the oath of fair play! Is what I'd like to start off with, but I would like you to listen to what I have to say instead. My father is the Duelist, Sakaki Yushou! The best Entertainment Duelist in the world! But, as you all know, three years ago, before his duel began, he went away somewhere. Everyone called me the child of the runaway Duelist and I practiced Entertainment Dueling desperately saying 'I'll show them!' But at some point, I think I really ran away from actually Dueling. However, after discovering Pendulum Summoning and fighting really strong Duelists, I began to enjoy Dueling more and more. I realized I want to like Dueling even more! And I want to be like Sakaki Yushou, someone who people will be proud to know, the best Pro Duelist! I want to be a Duelist who can make myself and everyone else enjoy Dueling even more!" After that speech, one by one, people applauded for those heartfelt words.

"Excellent! That was Sakaki Yuya's oath of fair play as well as his declaration of his determination" Nico shouted. Yuya bowed and returned to his spot. "Now then, we'll now announce the first matches! All competitors, please put your registration card into your Duel Disk! The registration card receives communication from the Tournament Operator's Computers, and will guide you to your opponent. Of course, it will update when you qualify for the next round of the tournament!"

"That's convenient," Qing stated, inserting her card in her Duel Disk. A second or two later, it showed her opponent. "Eucliff Haku... By the looks of it, an LDS student. And in the afternoon too."

"My opponent is... Sawatari?!"

"Mine is... Masumi!?" Yuya and Yuzu announced.

"My opponent is tomorrow, against someone in the Architecture Duel School," Seth said.

"Mine is tomorrow too," Yuya said.

"Mine is today afternoon," Yuzu followed.

"Mine is tomorrow as well," came Gongenzaka's voice. They turned to him.

"Who's your opponent, Gongenzaka?" the 'Entermate' Duelist asked. The big guy showed the picture. "Ankokuji?"

"This must be fate."

"Mine is right after this!" Futoshi told them.

"Mind's after that!" Ayu followed.

"Mine is in the afternoon today," Bella followed.

"Alright! Today, we'll be cheering for Futoshi, Ayu, Bella, Qing and Yuzu!"

"What about you Sora?" Tatsuya asked.

"It's tomorrow. My opponent is from LDS," he replied.

"Who is it?" Qing asked.

"Kurosaki... Shun..."

Her eyes widened at the name. She looked over at the LDS side and saw Shun with them, along with-

' _Azuma?!_ ' Azuma was next to him. Her face was covered, but it was her with him. ' _But why is she here?_ '

"Hiragi Yuzu. It seems you're my opponent," came Masumi's voice. The group turned to the three best duelists of LDS.

"Masumi! Tell me! Why is Kurosaki Shun listed as an LDS member?" Yuzu demanded.

' _They met him too?_ ' Qing wondered.

"What are you talking about? He's been part of our group from the start." Hearing those words from Masumi's mouth shocked the three teens.

"Azuma as well? The masked duelist with him," the multi-deck Duelist asked.

"Of course. You guys are asking such strange questions today," Yaiba replied.

Qing looked at the two Xyz Users in suspicion. Bella also looked at them suspiciously. After hearing her friend's interactions with them, it would be a bit odd for them to be in a group outside their own.

* * *

 ** _*LATER AGAIN*_**

The whole gang was in one of the arenas in the Junior Class. Futoshi was dueling against a boy from Smiling Duel School. On Futoshi's field was a face-down card and a drawing of a Stegosaur. On his opponent's field was a superhero in red, which reminded Qing of those Super Sentai shows she used to watch.

 **Takeshi: 2200 LP  
** **Futoshi: 900 LP**

"I attack Doodle Beast- Stego with Red Mask!" Takeshi declared.

"Trap card open! Doodlebook - Uh Uh Uh! When a 'Doodle' monster I control is targeted for an attack, that attack is negated!" Futoshi defended. His face-down was flipped and arms came out to grab Red Mask, who skidded to a stop.

"I end my turn," Takeshi ended.

"I'll make you feel shivers!" Futoshi declared as he drew his next card. "I can release one 'Doodle Beast' monster to Advance Summon my Level 8 Doodle Beast - Tyranno! I will release Stego!" The stegosaurus drawing dispersed into pixels and the chubby boy bounced off the bouncy floor. In the place of his Stego, a drawing of a Tyrannosaurus breathing fire appeared and he landed right on top of it.

 **Doodle Beast - Tyranno: Level 8/EARTH/Dinosaur/2400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"And I activate Tyranno's effect! When this card is successfully Advance Summoned, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls!" His dinosaur sent the hero flying with its tail. "Then it gains half that monster's ATK until the end of this turn!"

 **Doodle Beast - Tyranno: 2400 + 800 = 3200 ATK**

"Battle! I attack directly with Tyranno!" His monster went for the attack and ended the duel.

 **Takeshi: 0000 LP  
** **Futoshi: 900 LP**

 **WINNER: FUTOSHI!**

"I got... The shivers..." the defeated duelist said.

"I did it!" Futoshi cheered.

After that duel, Futoshi met up with the rest of the gang by the arena.

"Well done, Futoshi! That will be a victory to remember at You Show!" Shuzo praised.

"You gave me the shivers, Futoshi!" Yuya added.

"Heheh, no problem!" the young boy boasted.

"Don't let your guard down, Futoshi! There's a proverb that says: 'Don't let your guard down even after a victory'. That is a warning to victors from the deceased," Gongenzaka advised.

"Gong-chan, you sound like an old man!" Sora mocked.

"Don't call me old!"

"Though those were wise words," Seth pointed out.

"Ayu-chan is up next," Yuzu recalled.

"Yep! I think my opponent is from LDS..." The young girl checked her Duel Disk.

Qing and Bella looked over her shoulder and couldn't believe who her opponent was.

"Bella, isn't this-?!"

"He is, Qing!"

Everyone looked at them in confusion.

"You know this boy, Qing-neechan? Bella-neechan?" Ayu asked.

Before either of them could say anything, a voice familiar to them spoke up. "Nee-sama!" They looked behind them and saw Reira running over to Qing and Bella, hugging the former. This only brought up more confusion to the rest of You Show.

"Nee-sama?" they repeated.

"Qing has a brother?" Yuya questioned.


	17. Copy Vs Fish

**A/N: Another chapter up to be read! And as you may have noticed I changed the opening. This song is R.P.G ~ Rockin' Playing Game! A Fairy Tail Opening! One other thing, I may have Reira be... A little more active. Since he kind of broke out of his little shell because of Qing and Bella. Now then, enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 _ **(Instrumental)**  
(Pendulum Summon Process began as five different colored lights shot out of it. A portrait of Yuya, Timegazer Magician, Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared. Portrait changed to Yuzu with her 'Melodious' monsters by her side. Portrait then changed to Bella with her Pirates and Utopia behind her. Portrait then changed to Seth on a black and purple dragon. Portrait then changed to Qing with her six ace monsters around her)_

 ** _YO HO - let loose, of the rudder hard to port  
_** _(Title appeared on the screen with the stadium as the background)_ _  
_ _ **YO HO- helter skelter, the best kind of life**  
(Shuzo, Yoko and the kids cheered for the teens of You Show as they waved to the audience)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(Many Duel Schools and their students were shown)_

 ** _When the sun goes down, we'll have a farewell bash  
_** _(Camera zoomed in on Shun's serious face, Azuma looked at him worried and tried to reach out to him._ _Scene changed as Bella took Azuma's place and was playing keep away with her brother, their friends watching)_ _  
_ ** _Don't be sad  
_** _(_ _Yuto watched them fool around from a distance_ _)  
_ ** _If we make it  
_** _(Reiji was in the control room, watching everything happening in Maiami City)  
_ ** _We'll meet again someday  
_** _(Yuya activated his Duel Disk and got into his dueling pose)_

 ** _We'll set off straight through the headwind  
_** _(Yuya was dueling against Sawatari, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vs Mayosenju Daibakaze)_ ** _  
_** ** _Tears... Tears... Until none are left, a man's gotta be strong_** _  
(Yuzu dueled Masumi, Fusion vs Fusion. Scene changed to Seth and Azuma teaming up against a Hokai' Duelist and a 'Kozmo' duelist)_

 ** _Friends... Friends... Someday we will laugh_** ** _  
_** _(Bella and Qing were on Emperor of Hope, Utopia and Bujinki Amaterasu and were dueling Angel and one of her fellow orphans their age, the latter two on their aces, Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)  
_ _ **As if we have to make sure these bonds are firm and now, we all take hold**  
(The two dragons fired their attacks at the Warrior and Beast-Warrior, which they avoided and charged at the two dragons. Silhouettes of the four's determined faces appeared)_

 ** _Of the map to the future, which begins to shine  
_** _(A boy who looks just like Yuya but in white drove into the stadium, glaring at a shadow figure on the other side of the stadium as he drove closer to him)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(The You Show group looked up at the camera from the stadium within)_

* * *

Most of You Show looked on in shock as they watched the young LDS student hugging their female Synchro duelist.

"Qing has a brother?" Yuya asked.

"Hey, Reira. I haven't seen you in a while," Qing greeted the boy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, nee-sama," Reira answered.

"That's great!"

"Hey Qing... Care to introduce us?" Seth asked.

The multi-deck duelist looked at her friends and saw them looking at her and Reira in curiosity.

"Oh sure. This is-" Before Qing could introduce Reira to them, the boy hid behind Bella, whom was further away from the group.

"H-Hey, Reira," the 'Pirate' duelist spoke.

"Bella-neesan, you know him too?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. And it doesn't look like now is a good time for introduction." They all looked at the boy sympathetically and nodded in understanding.

"Then we can talk with him after the duel," Tatsuya suggested. "Is that okay?"

Reira slightly nodded at the question.

"Now then, how about we get you ready for the duel?" Qing asked the boy, who eagerly nodded. She looked back at everyone else, hands clasped. "Sorry guys. But for this duel, we won't be on You Show side."

"What?! But-!" Yuzu hit her father before he could continue.

"It's fine. We understand," she then said. With that, both Bella and Qing led the boy to his side of the duel field.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked the boy.

"Just a little nervous..." Reira answered.

"Everyone gets nervous when they start dueling in front of a lot of people. Just relax, okay?" Qing advised. Reira happily nodded to her advice. The two girls walked off the field.

"Now, onto our next match for the Maiami Championship in the Junior Class!" announced the reporter. "The next players are making their first appearances in the Junior Championship, Ayu-chan and Reira-kun! I look forward to finding out what kind of duel they will show us! Especially as Reira-kun is LDS' treasured child! Our expectations can only go up!"

"As Ayu-chan heads to the field full of energy, Reira-kun is-!" the reported stopped reporting as everyone noticed the boy just standing in his spot. "I wonder what's wrong?" Both she and the cameraman approached Reira. "Could it be that you're nervous?"

Reira flinched at her question.

"I guess he's even more nervous than we thought," Bella said.

Qing thought otherwise and approached the boy, ignoring her friend's call. "Reira!" Everyone stared at her.

"Wait, you shouldn't-"

"Don't worry. This will only take a minute," Qing brushed her off. She bent down to Reira's level and removed her scarf. "Reira. Do you know what this is?"

"A scarf," he answered.

"This is not just any scarf; this is my lucky scarf. Whenever I would get scared or nervous, I would tightly grip this and take a deep breath. Any worries I have will instantly go away." She pulled his hood down and wrapped her scarf around his neck and over his head. "For this duel, I'd like you to have this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just relax and have fun."

Reira gripped Qing's scarf and breathed deeply into it. As if it was by magic, he felt his worries and fear go away. He then gave the older girl a hug, much to her surprise before returning it. Reira gave her his doll and made his way to the Duel Field.

"That was quite touching..." the reporter said, wiping a tear out of her eye. "Are you a relative? Oh but you're a part of You Show Duel School, aren't you?"

"It's kind of a long story." Was all Qing said before returning to her spot next to Bella. "Good luck, Reira!"

"Just remember to have fun!" Bella shouted.

"First, let's select the Action Field!" the reporter said. "Action Field on! This is the Field Magic, Mr. Sun's Canyon! I hope both Ayu-chan and Reira-kun will duel here with lots of energy!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" Ayu began.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Reira followed.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action! DUEL!" they exclaimed in unison.

 **Ayu: 4000 LP  
Reira: 4000 LP**

"All right! My turn!" Ayu began. "I summon Aqua Actress Gupoy from my hand!" A cute pink fish appeared on her field.

 **Aqua Actress Guppy: Level 2/WATER/Fish/600 ATK/600 DEF**

The summoned monster seemed to be complaining slightly about the heat from the field.

"Sorry for summoning you here you might get sunburned, Guppy," the little girl apologized. "I'll put you in water right away! Next, I activate the Continuous Magic, Aquarium Stage from my hand!" The field was suddenly filled with water. "Aquarium Stage makes it so that WATER monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle except by another WATER monster." Guppy was quite happy with the change of stage.

"Whoa... It's like we're breathing underwater," Reira stated.

"Right? But there's still more to come! I activate the Continuous Magic, Aquarium Set!" All of a sudden, the strange had looked exactly like how one would see an aquarium. "Aquarium Set's effect raises the ATK of 'Aqua Actress' monsters on the field by 600!"

 **Aqua Actress Guppy: 600 + 600 = 1200 ATK**

"And on top of that, I activate the Continuous Magic, Aquarium Lighting! Aquarium Lighting doubles the ATK of 'Aqua Actress' monsters when they battle!" Bubbles appeared from cracks, floating above Ayu's monsters. "Now I make a direct attack with Guppy!" A buzzing sound appeared from Ayu's duel disk. And for a good reason as she and her monster looked at her disk touch screen. "Huh? Why is there an error?"

"Ayu-chan! You can't attack on the first turn!" the reporter answered.

"Ah, that's right! I mesed up," the young red-head said.

"She really forgot or she's doing that for the Entertainment?" Qing asked Bella.

"I think both," the female Sakaki answered.

"So do you end your turn?" Reira asked Ayu.

"No. First I set one card. Then I end my turn," she ended.

"Then it's my turn now. Draw." Reira drew his sixth card. He looked at it then at Ayu's monster and then to Bella and Qing. Both gave him nods in encouragement. "I activate the Continuous Magic, Persona Shutter - Layer 1 from my hand! This card completely copies one of my opponent's monsters! However, if that target leaves the field, this card is destroyed! I copy Aqua Actress Guppy!" An eye mask of some kind appeared. A click was heard and an exact copy of Ayu's monster appeared on Reira's field, wearing the mask.

Ayu's Guppy got curious and swam to its clone. It did some movements, in which the fake Guppy mirrored perfectly.

Ayu herself got excited. "Yay! My aquarium got more fish!"

"And that's not all! Due to the effect of Aquarium Set, the ATK of 'Aqua Actress' monsters increases by 600! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Ayu drew her next card. "I'm going to add more fish to my aquarium! I summon Aqua Actress Tetra!" A blue cool-looking fish appeared on the field.

 **Aqua Actress Tetra: Level 1/WATER/Fish/300 ATK/300 DEF**

"Due to the effect of the Continuous Magic, Aquarium Set, Tetra's ATK goes up by 600!" The newly summoned monster kissed Guppy's fin as its ATK went up.

 **Aqua Actress Tetra: 300 + 600 = 900 ATK**

"So she's either going for a draw or get an Action Card," Bella said.

"So in times like this, you need to get an Action Card. Then let's go and find ourselves an Action Card!" Ayu said. She got on Tetra and the two swam around the area for an Action Card.

"Reira! You should find an Action Card too!" Qing shouted.

"It's okay, nee-sama!" he assured.

Meanwhile, Ayu found herself a card. "Got an Action Card!" She returned to her spot. "I'm back! And Battle! I use Aqua Actress Guppy to attack Reira-kun's Guppy! And at this moment, I activate the Action Magic, Mr. Sun's Cheer! This card increases one monster's ATK during Battle!" The sunshine shined from the water, granting Ayu's Guppy more power.

 **Aqua Actress Guppy: 1200 + 400 = 1600 ATK**

"Due to the effect of the Continuous Magic: Aquarium Lighting, when an 'Aqua Actress' monster battles, its ATK is doubled!"

 **Ayu's Aqua Actress Guppy: 1600 x 2 = 3200 ATK**

 **Reira's Aqua Actress Guppy: 1200 x 2 = 2400 ATK**

"Go Guppy!" Ayu's monster summoned a portal and shot large amounts of water at Reira's monster.

 **Ayu: 4000 LP  
Reira: 3200 LP**

"Next up, I make a direct attack with Aqua Actress Tetra!" The blue fish also summoned a portal but went through it, coating itself with water and hit Reira.

 **Ayu: 4000 LP  
Reira: 2300 LP**

"All right!" she cheered.

On Ayu's side, her parents were cheering for him while Shuzo was boasting on how You Show are the best at Action Duels.

"Reira! Don't worry!" Bella shouted.

"The duel just begun! You can do it!" Qing also shouted.

"Aquarium Lighting and Mr. Sun's Cheer are only active during battle. Guppy's ATK returns to normal." True to her words, all the power up Ayu's monster had wore off.

 **Aqua Actress Guppy: 3200 / 2 - 400 = 1600 - 400 = 1200 ATK**

"With this I end my turn."

"My turn then. Draw!" Reira drew his next card. "I activate the Continuous Magic, Persona Shutter - Layer 2 from my hand! With this card, cards on my opponent's field are unaffected by my opponent's card effects!" A camera mask similar to Layer 1 appeared and took a photo of Ayu's Magic cards, making them black and white and useless for her monsters.

"Huh? Huh?! The aquarium I just made is..!" she gasped in shock. Her monsters seemed to be unable to handle the sudden change and attempted to go up to the surface. "Guppy! Tetra!"

 **Aqua Actress Guppy: 1200 - 600 = 600 ATK**

 **Aqua Actress Tetra: 900 - 600 = 300 ATK**

"Sorry. Now I activate the Continuous Magic, Persona Shutter - Layer 1 from my hand! Like the first Layer 1, I copy Guppy with this card!" Another copy of Guppy appeared on Reira's field. Since Persona Shutter - Layer 2 makes my opponent's cards unaffected by card effects, my Guppy's ATK goes up by 600 because of Aquarium Set's effect!"

 **Reira's Aqua Actress Guppy: 600 + 600 = 1200 ATK**

"Huh?! Even though they're my Continuous Magic cards, they're making my opponent stronger?!"

"Again, sorry. Battle! I attack Tetra with Guppy!" A portal appeared in front of Reira's Guppy as it shot water at its target.

 **Reira's Aqua Actress Guppy: 1200 x 2 = 2400 ATK**

 **Ayu: 1900 LP  
Reira: 2300 LP**

"Reira-kun, you're good," Ayu complimented. "But, I'm not done yet! My turn, draw!" Ayu drew her next card. "I release Guppy to Advance Summon Aqua Actress Arowana!" Guppy turned into pixels, with a pink heart remaining.

"When the copied monster leaves the field, Persona Shutter - Layer 1 is destroyed," Reira said, as his monster got destroyed.

The heart glowed bigger and brighter. A shadow was formed and the light died down, revealing a big, elegant fish.

 **Aqua Actress Arowana: Level 6/WATER/Fish/2000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Battle! I make a direct attack with Aqua Actress Arowana!" The big fish prepared for an attack.

"Trap, activate! Persona Shutter - Instant! When an opponent makes a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card to my field as a copy of the attacking monster!" Reira countered. An exact copy of Arowana appeared on his field. "And with Aquarium Set's effect, Arowana's ATK goes up by 600!"

 **Reira's Aqua Actress Arowana: 2000 + 600 = 2600 ATK**

"Then I'll also activate the trap card, Aqua Story - Urashima!" Ayu countered back. "By banishing two Level 4 or lower 'Aqua Actress' Monsters from my Graveyard, I make my opponent's monster's ATK become 100! I banish Guppy and Tetra from my Graveyard! Also cards affected by Aqua Story - Urashima are unaffected by other effects that change their ATK this turn!" Water came out from the box that appeared from Ayu's Aquarium Set and aged Reira's Arowana.

 **Reira's Aqua Actress Arowana: 2600 -} 100 ATK**

"I attack that old granny Arowana with my Aqua Actress Arowana!" Her monster shot bullets of water from its mouth at its older copy and destroyed it, the force of the attack making Reira fall on his butt.

 **Ayu: 1900 LP  
Reira: 400 LP**

"With this I end my turn!" Ayu ended.

Reira got up and looked up. He flinched when he saw Himika looking down at him, watching his duel. He then looked down, seemingly ashamed, when he saw Qing's scarf.

' _Whenever I would get scared or nervous, I would tightly grip this and take a deep breath. Any worries I have will instantly go away,_ ' he recalled. He did what Qing had said she'd done and, like she said, all his worries were gone, replaced with Qing's scent.

' _Nee-sama_ ,' he thought looking back at his sister-figure, who was just smiling at him. She made a gesture of encouragement, in which he nodded at.

"My turn. Draw!" He drew his next card. His eyes widened at what he drew. He looked up again and saw, next to his mother, his brother was watching the duel. His gaze sharpened and he seemed to have gotten serious. "I summon CC One-Eyed Past Eye!" An unusual looking monster appeared on the field.

 **CC One-Eyed Past Eye: Level 3/DARK/Fiend/1300 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next, I activate the Continuous Magic, Montage Fusion! I take a picture of one of my opponent's monsters with third card's effect! Then I fuse the picture with Past Eye!"

"He can do a Fusion Summon?!" Bella gasped.

"And with practically only one monster?!" Qing also gasped.

"Supreme ruler of the river of shining scales, I offer you the power residing in my eye!" The magic card and Past Eye fused together. "FUSION SUMMON! Come forth! Cutting all with your blade of water! CCC Avatar of Valiant Fusion - Water Sword!" A shield of some kind with a blue sword flat on it appeared on his field.

 **CCC Avatar of Valiant Fusion - Water Sword: Level 6/WATER/Fiend/2400 ATK/0 DEF**

"Battle! I attack Aqua Actress Arowana with Avatar of Valiant Fusion - Water Sword!" The shield made its way to the fish. "When Water Sword attacks, it gains the ATK of all other WATER monsters on the field."

"If it gains the ATK of all other WATER monsters and its ATK is already higher than Arowana..." Bella began.

"Reira wins!" Qing finished.

"Make a sushi out of that fish, Water Sword!" The Fusion monster did as told, as the sword removed itself from the shield and, instead, made sashimi out of Arowana before it got destroyed and ended the duel.

 **Ayu: 0000 LP  
Reira: 400 LP**

 **WINNER: REIRA!**

The field dissipated and Reira ran to Qing and Bella's side.

"You did awesome, Reira!" the latter complimented.

"I agree. So, how do you feel?" the former asked.

"I feel good," the boy answered.

"Now then, how about an interview with our amazing victor, Reira-kun?" the reporter asked, as she and the cameraman approached the three. "Reira-kun, how do you feel right now?" The boy hid behind Bella in response to her question.

"Sorry, but no interviews," Qing said.

"Huh? Oh... Okay." She then left the three alone.

Bella looked at their school and saw a certain someone behind them.

"Qing. Why don't you go bring Reira back to his brother? He's right there," she told her.

"Huh? Okay but-"

"And off the two of you go!" Before Qing could say anything, the 'Pirate' Duelist just pushed her and Reira to where the older male Akaba was, while she went to their friends.

Qing just sighed and walked the boy to his brother.

"Your brother is a good duelist," she said to Reiji.

"I know," the 'DD' Duelist said. He patted Reira on the head. "Keep up the good work."

"Nii-sama..." Reira then removed Qing's scarf from his neck and handed it back to the girl. "This is your's."

Qing smiled as she took the scarf from his hands. "Thanks Reira. And I believe this teddy bear is your's." She handed him back his bear.

"Nee-sama, when are your and Bella-nee-sama's duel?"

Qing gasped at the question. "I have to get to the stadium! Later, Reira!" She ran to her friends to remind them of her duel and they ran to the stadium where her duel was suppose to take place.

"Nii-sama... Can I watch nee-sama's duel? Both of them?" Reira asked his brother.

He looked down at his brother with a blank look, hiding his small surprise. "Sure. Just come with me." The two of them left to see Qing's duel.

* * *

In the Junior Youth's Stadium, there were a lot of people in the audience. Seeing this both excited and frightened Qing as she entered the field. Excited because she can show off her dueling skill and frightened... Well, believe it or not, she has stage frights.

' _How did I forget that I don't do well in front of an audience?_ ' she asked herself. Back in her world, when she would do some performances, unless if she was performing with someone else or with a group, she practically freezes up.

"Calm down, Qing," she heard. She looked at her side and saw her monsters appeared. "You can do this. Remember, you're not alone."

Hearing that calmed her, as she got her game face back on. She looked ahewad and saw a boy her age entering the field. He had blonde hair with a blue streak and was wearing a white shirt over a sky blue jacket. His jeans were white with some blue linings. His duel disk was sky blue.

"Why, oh why, do I have a bad feeling about this duel?" she wondered out loud.

"Greetings, You Show Duelist! Prepare to meet my, Eucliff Haku's, wrath!" he said.

"Okay... Because I have a funny feeling about this duel..." Qing trailed off her muttering and placed a deck in her disk.

"Thank you for waiting, everyone! Now then, the match between Qing Jungle of You Show Duel School, which teaches Entertainment Dueling and Eucliff Haku of LDS begins now!" The audience was going wild at those words.

Qing couldn't hear it, but she knew her friends of You Show were cheering for her. Unknown to her, two certain duelists were also watching her duel from the shadows.

"First thing's first! Action Field on! The card selected is... The Field Magic, Dragon Ravine!" The field became the Grand Canyon, with some Dragons flying about.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Qing began.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Haku followed.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action! DUEL!" they exclaimed in unison.

 **Haku: 4000 LP  
Qing: 4000 LP**

"I'll start first, if you don't mind!" Haku said. "From my hand I summon the Tuner Monster, Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" A young maiden with long white hair and blue eyes appeared on his field.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Blue: Level 1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/0 ATK/0 DEF**

Qing's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his monster.

"Next I activate the Magic Card, Unprecedented Wind! I target one monster I control! That monster gains 1000 ATK until my next Standby Phase! Of course, I'll target my Maiden!" A strong wind was picked up and his monster's power grew.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Blue: 0 + 1000 = 1000 ATK**

"Next is Maiden's effect! When targeted by a card effect, I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck or Graveyard! I Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A sky blue dragon appeared on his field. The sight of it made Qing's eyes widened even more and forced a weird smile on her face.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

The audience gasped at the sight of the magnificent, legendary dragon.

"I'm just getting started! I tune my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon with my Level 1 Maiden! Go past your limit and become the most graceful dragon of them all! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 9, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" An evolved version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on his field in Defense Mode.

 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon: Level 9/LIGHT/Dragon/2500 ATK/3000 DEF**

"What a summon! In one turn, Haku summoned out a powerful Synchro Monster!" Nico announced.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Haku ended.

"Now what will Qing do?!"

Much to everyone's confusion, the girl just stood in her spot.

"What's wrong with her?" Sora wondered

"It's not like her to just freeze up like this," Yuya said.

"What's wrong, Qing?!" Seth called.

The girl made a move, but she didn't draw a card. Instead, she was walking to the edge of a cliff. She looked down and saw a cave beneath her. She jumped down and entered the cave. This brought nothing but confusion to everyone.

"OUT OF ALL DECKS I HAVE TO FACE! WHY MUST IT BE THE BLUE-EYES?! I HAD MORE THAN ENOUHH TROUBLE WITH THEM AT HOME, I DO NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH THEM HERE! WHY GOD?! WHY MUST I FACE THE BLUE-EYES?! DO YOU REALLY HATE ME SO?!" Until that. Plus the sound of cracks forming from the cave. The shouting stopped and Qing emerged from the cave, acting as though nothing happened.

"So she has a history with 'Blue-Eyes'..." Gongenzaka spoke.

"A bad history at that," Bella added.

"My turn. Draw!" Qing just drew her next card. "I summon Black of Legend!" An egg of some kind appeared on her field.

 **Black of Legend: Level 1/DARK/Dragon/0 ATK/0 DEF**

"Black of Legend?" Ayu questioned.

"What happened to her 'Naturu' deck?" Futoshi asked.

"That's not it," Bella corrected. "Qing just uses six decks, one of each different attribute."

"And you knew?!" Yuya asked.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Oh... Well now you know."

"I activate its effect! By releasing this card, I am able to summon a Level 7 or lower 'Red-Eyes' monster from my deck! So come out, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Qing said. The egg hatched and out was a big black dragon.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Level 7/DARK/Dragon/2400 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Then I activate the Magic card, Black Flame Bullet! This card can only be activated if I control a Red-Eyes Black Dragon! My opponent takes damage equal to its original ATK! My dragon has 2400 ATK! So that is 2400 points of damage!" Qing's dragon let out a ball of flames at Haku.

"I activate my Trap Card, Damage Diet!" Any effect damage inflicted onto me is halved!" The ball of flames shrunk and hit Haku.

 **Haku: 2800 LP  
Qing: 4000 LP**

"What a move! Even though Haku has a monster with such a high DEF, Qing was still able to damage him! Albeit it was less than originally intended. And that is not all, ladies and gentlemen, we are now in the presence of two legendary dragon! One of light and the other of dark! Which dragon will prevail?!"

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Qing ended. She then got on her dragon's back. "We need to look for Action Cards, now!" At her order, the black dragon flew around the arena.

"Oh no you don't! My turn! Draw!" Haku drew his next card. "During my Standby Phase, I activate Azure-Eyes effect to Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard! I choose Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" His first dragon came back on the field. "Next I activate the Magic Card, Burst Stream of Destruction! This card can only activate if I have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field! My opponent's monsters are all destroyed!" His revived dragon shot out a white ball of lightning at its dark counterpart. Before it got destroyed, Red-Eyes Black Dragon tossed its duelist to a dragon's nest.

"Red-Eyes!" she shouted as she watched its destruction.

"Using this card, Blue-Eyes White Dragon can't attack. However, I still have this. I summon the Tuner Monster, White of Ancient!" Part of the cliff he was on turned into a bright shining egg.

 **White of Ancient: Level 1/LIGHT/Dragon/600 ATK/500 DEF**

"Now I tune my Level 8 Blue-Eyes with my Level 1 White of Ancient! Go past your limit and become the most graceful dragon of them all! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 9, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" Another copy of Azure-Eyes appeared on the field. "I switch my first Azure-Eyes to Attack Mode! And by the way, in case if you don't know, when Azure-Eyes is Special Summoned, until the End of the next turn, all Dragon-Type monsters I control are unaffected by card effects. So those face-downs you have there can't save you!"

"So if those attacks connect, Qing will lose!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Now Battle! Go, my Azure-Eyes! Destroy her! **Double Silver Thunder!** " The two dragons charged up two powerful attacks and shot them both at Qing. Her friends cried out her name as the attack inched closer to her.

 _BOOM!_


	18. Red and Blue Eyes Duel

**A/N: Welcome back to Yugioh Arc V N' Nature! Before we get on to the story, let me just say I saw the new episode of Arc V and am happy that there is practically a rebellion group in the Fusion Dimension, led by Yuya's father! How he managed to jump between dimensions is something I'd like to know and I'm sure you guys do too! Also, is it just me, or is the Alexis in Arc V a bit older looking compared to the Alexis in GX? Not only that, but dang! She is completely OP with her Ritual Monster! With a monster like that, I would be surprised if she isn't one of the strongest students in Fusion Dimension's You Show Duel School!**

 **Now, with that said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 _ **(Instrumental)**  
(Pendulum Summon Process began as five different colored lights shot out of it. A portrait of Yuya, Timegazer Magician, Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared. Portrait changed to Yuzu with her 'Melodious' monsters by her side. Portrait then changed to Bella with her Pirates and Utopia behind her. Portrait then changed to Seth on a black and purple dragon. Portrait then changed to Qing with her six ace monsters around her)_

 ** _YO HO - let loose, of the rudder hard to port  
_** _(Title appeared on the screen with the stadium as the background)_ _  
_ _ **YO HO- helter skelter, the best kind of life**  
(Shuzo, Yoko and the kids cheered for the teens of You Show as they waved to the audience)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(Many Duel Schools and their students were shown)_

 ** _When the sun goes down, we'll have a farewell bash  
_** _(Camera zoomed in on Shun's serious face, Azuma looked at him worried and tried to reach out to him._ _Scene changed as Bella took Azuma's place and was playing keep away with her brother, their friends watching)_ _  
_ ** _Don't be sad  
_** _(_ _Yuto watched them fool around from a distance_ _)  
_ ** _If we make it  
_** _(Reiji was in the control room, watching everything happening in Maiami City)  
_ ** _We'll meet again someday  
_** _(Yuya activated his Duel Disk and got into his dueling pose)_

 ** _We'll set off straight through the headwind  
_** _(Yuya was dueling against Sawatari, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vs Mayosenju Daibakaze)_ ** _  
_** ** _Tears... Tears... Until none are left, a man's gotta be strong_** _  
(Yuzu dueled Masumi, Fusion vs Fusion. Scene changed to Seth and Azuma teaming up against a Hokai' Duelist and a 'Kozmo' duelist)_

 ** _Friends... Friends... Someday we will laugh_** ** _  
_** _(Bella and Qing were on Emperor of Hope, Utopia and Bujinki Amaterasu and were dueling Angel and one of her fellow orphans their age, the latter two on their aces, Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)  
_ _ **As if we have to make sure these bonds are firm and now, we all take hold**  
(The two dragons fired their attacks at the Warrior and Beast-Warrior, which they avoided and charged at the two dragons. Silhouettes of the four's determined faces appeared)_

 ** _Of the map to the future, which begins to shine  
_** _(A boy who looks just like Yuya but in white drove into the stadium, glaring at a shadow figure on the other side of the stadium as he drove closer to him)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(The You Show group looked up at the camera from the stadium within)_

* * *

Continuing on from last time, Reira and Ayu had their duel, which ended in Reira's win with his 'Shutter' and 'CC' cards. After that duel, the You Show group and the Akaba brothers went to the Junior Youth stadium, where Qing would be having her duel. As it turns out, her opponent, Eucliff Haku, is a 'Blue-Eyes' duelist, which she seemed to have a history with.

"Now Battle! Go, my Azure-Eyes! Destroy her! **Double Silver Thunder!** " Haku declared, as the two dragons charged up two powerful attacks and shot them both at Qing. Her friends cried out her name as the attack inched closer to her.

 _BOOM!_

"Qing!" Yuya and the others shouted. Dust clouds formed from where the two attacks hit.

"Whoa! What an attack! With that kind of power, there's no doubt that Haku won this duel, but how is Qing?!" Nico questioned.

"Qing-neechan lost?" Kai asked.

"That can't be..." Ayu said.

From the Control Room, Reiji, Reira and Himika saw the results of the duel.

"I guess that win the other day was nothing but a fluke," Himika said with a smug look on her face.

"Nee-sama..." Reira spoke in disbelief.

"No. Knowing her, she is just getting started," Reiji said. This confused his relatives as they kept watch on the screen.

Back to the duel, Haku was laughing at his victory. "How is that?! This is LDS' power! No one can be a true duelist like LDS students!"

"I wonder about that?" came Qing's voice. They all looked at the spot where she was previously and, to their surprise, she was on Red-Eyes Black Dragon, still ready and willing to duel.

 **Haku: 2800 LP  
Qing: 1450 LP**

"What?! But how?!" the 'Blue-Eyes' user demanded.

The dust cloud completely faded away, revealing two face-up trap cards and a Magic card.

"First, I used my Trap Card, Discovering Destiny. When I take Battle Damage, I draw one card from my deck. Then after I took an attack from one of your Azure-Eyes, I activated the Trap Card, Red-Eyes Spirits to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon. After I summoned him back, I used the Action Magic, Miracle to prevent his destruction and reduce the Battle Damage by half," Qing explained.

The audience was shocked, surprised and in awe at how she survived the assault.

"So in other words, she's still in the game!" Yuya said.

"Nice one, Qing!" Bella cheered.

"Che. Survived that, did you... Then I end my turn with one card face-down! And during my End Phase, I activate White of Ancient's effect! If this card was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" Another Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field. "Now I end."

"My turn! Draw!" Qing drew her next card. "Let's fly, Red-Eyes!" The black dragon took it to the sky. "I activate the Magic card, Ancient Rule! This allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Level 6, Summoned Daemon!" A demon-like monster made of bones appeared on her field.

 **Summoned Daemon: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/2500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Next, I activate the Magic card, Fusion Substitute!"

"Did you say 'Fusion'?!" Haku asked.

"That's right! And with this card, by using monsters I control as Fusion Materials, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from my deck who uses those cards as its materials! Of course, the monsters I'll be using are Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Daemon!" As she announced her Fusion Materials, she jumped off of her dragon, much to everyone's shock.

"Wait, Qing!" Seth shouted from his seat.

"What are you thinking?!" Yuzu questioned.

"Ferocious dragon with blood-red eyes, combine your powers with the powerful demon and create new destructive flames!" she chanted, as her two monsters rocketed down past her and fused. "FUSION SUMMON! Appear now, dragon with the power over hell itself! Level 9, Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon!" A black version of Summoned Daemon with black scales appeared.

 **Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon: Level 9/DARK/Dragon/3200 ATK/2500 DEF**

While she was still free-falling, her newly summoned dragon flew up to her. It grabbed her outstretched arm and tossed her back into the air. Qing did some back flips and was falling once more. She did one more flip and landed on her dragon's back, ending her stunt with a pose. Upon realizing what she did was an act, everyone applauded for her.

"Nice one, Qing! Now that's a You Show duelist!" Shuzo complimented.

"Thank you, everyone!" Qing looked back at her opponent. "And now, Battle! Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon! Attack one of the Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! And when he battles, my opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step! **Hellfire Demon Strike**!" Flames came out from Qing's Fusion Monster's wings and muzzle as it charged at one of the Synchro Monsters and destroyed it with a punch.

 **Haku: 2100 LP  
Qing: 1450 LP**

"I activate my Trap Card, Angel in White! When I take damage to my Life Points, I gain 1000 Life Points!" Haku said, as he began to glow a light aura.

 **Haku: 3100 LP  
Qing: 1450 LP**

"However, Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon's second effect activates! If this Fusion Summoned card dealt Battle Damage, at the end of the Battle Phase, by returning one 'Red-Eyes' Normal Monster from my Graveyard to my deck, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of the monster returned by this effect! I return Red-Eyes Black Dragon and deal 2400 points of damage to you! **Hell's Incinerating Scorcher**!" The Fusion Monster let out fire breath at Haku, reducing his Life Points even more so.

 **Haku: 700 LP  
Qing: 1450 LP**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Qing ended. Black Daemon's Dragon then moved around the stadium, helping its master find some Action Cards.

"My turn! Draw!" Haku drew his next card. "Through Azure-Eyes's effect, I bring Blue-Eyes back from my Graveyard!" Now on Haku's field were two Blue-Eyes and one Azure-Eyes dragon. "Then I activate my Magic card, Treasure Cards from the Heavens! Both players draw until they have six cards in their hand!" Qing and Haku did as the card said. "From my hand, I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's effect! By revealing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand I can Special Summon this card!"

"What did you say?!" the current 'Red-Eyes' duelist gasped, as a different version of the legendary dragon of light appeared on the field.

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"And then, I activate its second effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls! **Destructive Buster**!" The recently summoned dragon released a powerful breath attack, similar to a white laser, at Black Daemon's Dragon.

The Fusion Monster seemed to have noticed the attack coming and grabbed its owner, tossing her at open ground.

"Black Daemon's Dragon! No!" she cried, as her monster got destroyed. She skidded and slid on the ground, stopping at a boulder.

"When Blue-Eyes Alternative uses this effect, it can't attack. But let me tell you something, I'm not an ordinary LDS student. I took another summon course while taking the Synchro lessons. And that summon is actually my primary summon," Haku said.

Qing weakly got up. "W-What?"

"Let me show you the summon course I first took and mastered. I activate the Magic card, Fusion! With this, I fuse my three Blue-Eyes on the field! Great destructive dragon! Awaken your true power! FUSION SUMMON! Appear now, grand legendary dragon of destruction! Level 12, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" A three-headed dragon, whose body looked armored, appeared on the field.

 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 12/LIGHT/Dragon/4500 ATK/3800 DEF**

"Next I activate the Magic card, Synchro Cancel! I can return a Synchro Monster on the field back to the Extra Deck! And if the monsters that were used to summon that card are in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon them! So return to my deck, Azure-Eyes! And come back to my field, Maiden, Blue-Eyes!" The two Synchro Materials used to summon Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon appeared back on the field. "And now I tune them once more! So come back, Azure-Eyes!" The two monsters re-tuned and the Synchro Monster returned. "And now that it has been Special Summoned, Dragon-type monsters I control are unaffected by card effects! And in response to the activation of this effect, I activate the Instant Magic, Mysterious Wok! By releasing one monster, I gain Life Points equal to its ATK or DEF! Of course, I'll use this to release Azure-Eyes and gain its DEF!" As the Synchro Monster used its ability to make its fellow dragon immune to card effects, it left the field.

 **Haku: 3700 LP  
Qing: 1450 LP**

Qing knew what was coming next and didn't waste time to run to an Action Card a couple yards away from her.

"Battle! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate! Attack the player directly! **Neon Ultimate Destroyer**!" The three-headed dragon shot out a blast of energy from its three heads at the female duelist.

"Qing(-neechan)!" the You Show group cried out.

The attack hit and Qing was sent flying. She was about to fall off a cliff, when she held on to the ledge.

"And with this, it is my win," Haku said. A few seconds later, everyone noticed Qing's Life Points weren't decreasing. "Is something wrong with your Duel Disk?"

Qing, panting, smirked and answered his question. "My disk is fine... I don't know how... But I think I should join a marathon... As Ayu suggested..." A hologram of an Action Card appeared by her side. "Action Magic, _**Dragon's Barrier**_. If a monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard the turn this card is activated, all Battle Damage I take during that turn is reduced to zero."

 _ **(Dragon's Barrier: Action Magic: If a monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, this turn, all Battle Damage you take is reduced to zero)**_

Haku gritted his teeth. "Survived again, did you? Then I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

In the audience, Yuya and the others let out sighs in relief.

"She survived," Tatsuya said.

"That was so scary, it gave me shivers," Futoshi stated.

"But, this means she still has a chance on winning, doesn't it?" Kai asked.

"Let's hope so, Kai," Seth said.

"Hmm... Might not be possible though," Sora said. Everyone glared at him for saying that. "Well isn't that true? Right now, that dragon has an ATK over 4000. That and we don't know it it has an effect."

"We have to believe in Qing!" Bella said. She was the only one out of the whole group who didn't take her eyes off the duel. "We have to..."

Back to the duel, Qing managed to climb back on the cliff. "Okay now... My turn. Draw!" She drew her next card. "Okay. I summon a monster in DEF mode! I end my turn!"

"Then I draw!" Haku drew his next card. "I activate my face-down card! The Instant Magic, Cyclone! With this, I get to destroy your face-down card!" The card Qing set earlier got destroyed.

"I activate the card you just destroyed, Discovering Destiny's effect!"

"You have another one?!"

"That's right! And with it, for each Discovering Destiny in my Graveyard, I can draw a card!" Qing drew another card.

"Not that it will do you much good anyway. Battle! I attack your face-down monster with Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate! **Neon Ultimate Destroyer!** " The Fusion monster released another dose of its powerful attack, this time at Qing's monster. The card was flipped face-up, revealing a smaller and brown version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It didn't stay long enough and got itself destroyed.

"From my hand I activate Red-Eyes Tracer Dragon's effect!" the female duelist declared. "When a Level 7 or lower 'Red-Eyes' monster I control is destroyed by my opponent's card and is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Also the destroyed monster is Special Summoned back on my field in the same Battle Position it was in! **Red Trace Revival**!" The brown Red-Eyes returned to the field along with what seemed to be a younger version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon with gears on its thighs.

 **Red-Eyes Wyvern: Level 4/WIND/Dragon/1800 ATK/1600 DEF**

 **Red-Eyes Tracer Dragon: Level 4/DARK/Dragon/1700 ATK/1600 DEF**

"What a defense mechanism! Not only did Qing summon back her monster, but she also summoned another monster, both in Defense Mode! How will Haku respond to this?" Nico announced.

"It doesn't matter how many monsters you summon in defense!" said boy exclaimed. "I activate Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's effect! Twice per turn, if this Fusion Summoned card attacked and is the only card I control, I can send a 'Blue-Eyes' Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard and this card can attack again!"

Qing gasped in shock at the effect.

"So then that means..." Ayu spoke.

"Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can attack up to three times per turn!" Tatsuya said.

"I'm shivering in a bad way!" Futoshi shouted.

"From my Extra Deck, I send Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon to my Graveyard and give Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate another attack! Destroy Red-Eyes Wyvern again! **Neon Ultimate Destroyer!** " Haku's lone monster once again used its powerful attack at Qing's monster, destroying it and sending Qing off the cliffside once more. Tracer Dragon managed to catch her on its back and quickly flew her to safety. "Once more, I use Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate's effect! This time, I send its original form, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, to the Graveyard, and give it another attack! **Neon Ultimate Destroyer!** " Tracer Dragon let Qing off its back on a nest and charged at the attack, taking the hit.

"Qing's monsters!" Bella gasped.

"This is not good. If nothing is done, next turn, she will lose," Gongenzaka stated.

"Qing! You can do it!" Yuya shouted.

"I activate the Magic Card, Trade-In! By sending a Level 8 monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I draw two cards!" Haku continued. "I activate the Magic Card, Fire Dragon's Blazing Bullet! This card can only be activated if I have a Dragon-Type Monster! I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent!" Haku's Fusion Monster let out a fire breath at Qing, this time dealing damage to her.

 **Haku: 3700 LP  
Qing: 650 LP**

"Then I activate the Magic Card, Goblin Thief! This card can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent and increase my Life Points by 500!" A jar of some kind appeared in front of Qing and exploded, forcing her off the nest and on a lower ledge. Another jar appeared in front of Haku and grant him some Life Points.

 **Haku: 4200 LP  
Qing: 150 LP**

"Now I end my turn."

Qing weakly got up. "My turn!" She placed her hands on top of her deck.

' _Right now I have cards that may help me. However, with Haku's Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field... I don't think I can take any more of this!_ '

"Don't speak of such nonsense!" shouted a voice in her head. Qing looked up and behind her, seeing her Red-Eyes Black Dragon's spirit. "What happened to your soul?! That burning soul that always brings you victory! That guy may be using a 'Blue-Eyes' deck, but he's not the same as your rival back in your world!"

"Red-Eyes..." Qing took a few seconds for the words to process in her head. What he said was true. He may be using a 'Blue-Eyes' deck, but of what she knew, he's at least ten years too early to be on the same level as him. With that thought, her eyes were filled with new-found determination to defeat the duelist before her. "Let's go! Draw!" She drew her card at last. Qing took a nice deep breath. "Yuya! I'll be taking a page out of your book!"

"Huh? What does she mean?" the boy asked.

"I'm sure this should mean-!" Bella said.

Qing saw a dragon, made via Dragon Ravine and rode on it. The dragon took her to the top of the tallest pillar and placed her on the center of it before taking its leave. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Those three words excited the audience. "It is now time to start the climax of today's duel!"

"She's taking my thing!" Yuya accused.

"Let her have her moment, Yuya," his mother said.

"You must be a fool! I have a monster with the ATK of 4500 and my Life Points are at 4200! There's no way you can win!" Haku claimed.

"No, there's a way! Because the real finale has just begun!" As Qing declared that, she jumped off the pillar, much to everyone's shock. "I, using Scale 4 _**Squire with the Eyes of Red**_ and the same _**Blacksmith with the Eyes of Red**_ , set the Pendulum Scale!" The whole audience was in even greater shock and surprise as a warrior-in-training and a big muscular guy appeared by her side, both with the number 4 below them.

 ** _(Squire with the Eyes of Red: Pendulum Effect Monster: (Pendulum) If you have a 'Red-Eyes' or an 'Eyes of Red' Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 1. Once per turn, if a 'Red-Eyes' monster you control attacks an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher than that card, it gains half its original ATK until the end of the Damage Step. (Monster) If this card was Normal Summoned, you may Special Summon 1 DARK Dragon-type monster from your Graveyard. You can tribute this card; Special Summon 1 'Red-Eyes' monster from your hand.)_**

 ** _(Blacksmith with the Eyes of Red: Pendulum Effect Monster: (Pendulum) If you have a 'Red-Eyes' or an 'Eyes of Red' Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 8. If a 'Red-Eyes' monster you control attacks, that monster is unaffected by your opponent's cards and effects. (Monster) If you control no monster, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. This card's ATK becomes 1000 if summoned this way. Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase, you can increase the ATK of one monster you control by 1000)_**

"Now don't be fooled by the scales! Although they're both the same now, what about after this?! I activate both their first Pendulum Effects! If there's another 'Red Eyes' or 'Eyes of Red' Pendulum Monster in the other Pendulum Zone, for Squire, his scale reduces to 1, and for Blacksmith, his scale goes up to 8!" Both monsters' scales changed to their respective number. "And now I can simultaneously summon monsters from Level 2 to 7! Young warrior-in-training, great weapons-maker! Create a portal for all our allies to cross over! PENDULUM SUMMON! Appear by my side, my precious allies!" A portal opened and three lights shot out. All three fell ahead of Qing and formed their true self. Their true forms were Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Lightning Lord - Evil Daemon, and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. The former caught its owner on its back.

 **Red-Eyes Lightning Lord - Evil Daemon: Level 6/DARK/Fiend/2500 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon: Level 7/DARK/Dragon/2400 ATK/2000 DEF**

"T-T-This is...! Everyone! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?! Someone other than Sakaki Yuya of You Show Duel School performed the Pendulum Summon!" Nico practically shouted in excitement. In fact everyone got excited. They had assumed Pendulum Summon was something Yuya was only capable of and had looked forward to seeing his duel the next day. Seeing it now and from someone else from his school was extremely surprising.

"And that is not all folks!" Qing claimed as her dragon tossed her into the air again. "I overlay Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flame Dragon to build the Overlay Network!" A portal opened up below her monsters as the two dragons entered the portal. "Gain the power over flames and ignite the field! XYZ SUMMON! Appear now, Rank 7, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" Appearing on her field was a metal version of Red-Eyes with four orange wings and flames coming out from the motor-like parts on the wings and back of the knees.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon: Rank 7/DARK/Dragon/2800 ATK/2400 DEF**

If they were surprised at seeing Qing Pendulum Summon, they were even more surprised with her Xyz Summon, especially since it was used right after her Pendulum Summon. Even Nick was speechless. The female duelist landed right on her Xyz Monster.

"But wait, we're not done with the set up! I activate Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a 'Red-Eyes' Normal Monster from my Graveyard! So return to me, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! **Black Draco Revival!** " An overlay unit was used and the newly summoned monster let out a screeching roar, forcing the canyon itself to split and the DARK Dragon-Type Normal Monster to return to the field.

"There's so much more! First off, I activate Fusion Substitute's second effect from my Graveyard! By banishing this card and returning one Fusion Monster, like Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon, from my Graveyard to the Extra Deck, I can draw one card!" She drew another card.

"And what good would that do?!" Haku demanded.

"Isn't that obvious?" At her question, Haku realized what her purpose was. "Now I activate the Magic Card, Red-Eyes Fusion! With this, I can Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster that lists a 'Red-Eyes' monster as its Fusion Material using monsters from my hand, field and even from my deck!"

"WHAT?!"

"However, why do I need to send cards from my deck when I have the materials right here with me? I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Lightning Lord - Evil Daemon! Ferocious dragon with red eyes, combine your power with the lightning lord and create flames with a dose of thunder! FUSION SUMMON! Appear once more, dragon with the power over hell itself! Level 9, Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon!" Qing's Fusion Monster returned to the field.

To say the audience was speechless would be an understatement. No sound was heard at all.

Haku was the one to break the silence. "B-But, even if you managed to summon out your best card, it is still nothing against Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"We'll see about that! Battle! Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon! Attack Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! **Hellfire Demon Strike**!" Qing declared.

"You're out of your mind!"

"Not so! I activate Squire with the Eyes of Red's second pendulum effect! Once per turn, when a 'Red-Eyes' monster I control battles an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher than it, it gains half its original ATK just for that battle! And because Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon was Fusion Summoned by Red-Eyes Fusion, it is considered as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon! **Great Training!** " The squire tossed its sword at the attacking monster. The weapon burst into dust and granted Black Daemon's Dragon more power.

 **Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon: 3200 + 1600 = 4800 ATK**

"Its ATK is higher than Neo Blue-Eyes!" Tatsuya calculated.

"So she'll defeat it!" Ayu exclaimed.

"How shivering!" Futoshi shouted.

"Go, Qing-neechan!" Kai cheered.

"You got him right where you want him!" Seth also cheered.

"Qing! Qing! Qing! Qing!" Bella began to chant. Soon, all of You Show chanted the name of their dueling member. Slowly and surely enough, so did everyone else.

"Like I'll let my monster be defeated here!" Haku ran for an Action card not far from his spot, forgetting about Black Daemon's Dragon's effect.

"Go! Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon! Destroy Neo Blue-Eyes!" The two Dragon-Type Fusion Monsters engaged themselves in a brawl. As the DARK dragon threw a fist, one of the many three heads caught it in its mouth. Same happened to the other fist. Despite the fists being caught in its opponent's mouths, the Fiend Dragon wouldn't let up. Instead, it breathed out flames from its mouth, burning the LIGHT dragon's eyes. This was enough of a distraction for the DARK dragon to free itself from its counterparts mouths and finish it completely.

 **Haku: 3900 LP  
Qing: 150 LP**

"Next, I attack directly with Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! **Flare Metal Buster**!" The Xyz monster lit itself on fire and charged at Haku straight on.

The boy managed to snatch an Action Card and smiled at his luck. "Action Magic, Avoid! Your monster's attack is negated!"

"Blacksmith's second pendulum effect activates! If a 'Red-Eyes' monster attacks, it is unaffected by my opponent's card effects! **Grand Shield**!" The other Pendulum Monster took out its hammer and some iron and hit it a few times. The iron then glowed and shot itself at the Action Card, destroying it and allowing Flare Metal Dragon's attack to go through, sending Haku flying.

 **Haku: 1100 LP  
Qing: 150 LP**

"And now, Fiend Dragon - Black Daemon's Dragon's effect activates! At the end of the Battle Phase, I return one 'Red-Eyes' Normal monster from my Graveyard to my deck and inflict damage to you equal to its ATK! **Hell's Incinerating Scorcher**!" The Fusion Monster let out its fire breath, ending the duel once and for all.

 **Haku: 0000 LP  
Qing: 150 LP**

 **WINNER: QING!**

"It's been decided! The winner of this duel is Qing Jungle of You Show Duel School! What a duel! We have seen so much summon methods because of this duel! Especially the infamous Pendulum Summon! Everyone! Give a big round of applause for our duelists!" Nico announced, as the holograms faded away. The audience did as told and applauded for the two duelists.

Qing approached Haku. "Hey. That was an awesome duel."

"Ah shut it! You can keep your sympathy!" the boy said.

"When was a compliment a form of sympathy? All I'm saying is that I enjoyed our duel, even though it was with an archetype I despise the most."

Haku looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You mean it?"

"Every word."

The 'Blue-Eyes' duelist sheepishly looked away and held out a hand. "Since you bested me, you can't lose to any other duelist, you got that?"

The 'Red-Eyes' duelist nodded and placed her hand in his. "You got it." The two then broke their handshake and waved to the audience.


	19. Pirate and Utopia Unite

**A/N: I know. I know. Its been a long while since I last updated this story. In fact it's been a long while since I updated any of my stories. But hey, here it is! Another chapter! This one will feature Bella's duel with a little surprise. For the creator of Bella that is.**

 **Speaking of duel, to olTran, I understand what you're saying. But there will come a time when Qing will lose a duel. You just have to be patient. For that duel is one that is going to be quite... mind-blowing? No, shocking. I don't know what the word I'm looking for is. But it will be surprising and epic. At least as epic as I can make it here.**

 **Now, with that said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 _ **(Instrumental)**  
(Pendulum Summon Process began as five different colored lights shot out of it. A portrait of Yuya, Timegazer Magician, Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared. Portrait changed to Yuzu with her 'Melodious' monsters by her side. Portrait then changed to Bella with her Pirates and Utopia behind her. Portrait then changed to Seth on a black and purple dragon. Portrait then changed to Qing with her six ace monsters around her)_

 ** _YO HO - let loose, of the rudder hard to port  
_** _(Title appeared on the screen with the stadium as the background)_ _  
_ _ **YO HO- helter skelter, the best kind of life**  
(Shuzo, Yoko and the kids cheered for the teens of You Show as they waved to the audience)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(Many Duel Schools and their students were shown)_

 ** _When the sun goes down, we'll have a farewell bash  
_** _(Camera zoomed in on Shun's serious face, Azuma looked at him worried and tried to reach out to him._ _Scene changed as Bella took Azuma's place and was playing keep away with her brother, their friends watching)_ _  
_ ** _Don't be sad  
_** _(_ _Yuto watched them fool around from a distance_ _)  
_ ** _If we make it  
_** _(Reiji was in the control room, watching everything happening in Maiami City)  
_ ** _We'll meet again someday  
_** _(Yuya activated his Duel Disk and got into his dueling pose)_

 ** _We'll set off straight through the headwind  
_** _(Yuya was dueling against Sawatari, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vs Mayosenju Daibakaze)_ ** _  
_** ** _Tears... Tears... Until none are left, a man's gotta be strong_** _  
(Yuzu dueled Masumi, Fusion vs Fusion. Scene changed to Seth and Azuma teaming up against a Hokai' Duelist and a 'Kozmo' duelist)_

 ** _Friends... Friends... Someday we will laugh_** ** _  
_** _(Bella and Qing were on Emperor of Hope, Utopia and Bujinki Amaterasu and were dueling Angel and one of her fellow orphans their age, the latter two on their aces, Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)  
_ _ **As if we have to make sure these bonds are firm and now, we all take hold**  
(The two dragons fired their attacks at the Warrior and Beast-Warrior, which they avoided and charged at the two dragons. Silhouettes of the four's determined faces appeared)_

 ** _Of the map to the future, which begins to shine  
_** _(A boy who looks just like Yuya but in white drove into the stadium, glaring at a shadow figure on the other side of the stadium as he drove closer to him)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(The You Show group looked up at the camera from the stadium within)_

* * *

Continuing on from last chapter, Qing was continuing her duel with Haku. The duel was close, but she managed to win and advance to the next round. After her duel was Yuzu, who managed to win with her newly obtained Fusion Monsters. Now, it was Bella's turn.

"Any idea who Bella's opponent is?" Yuzu asked.

"I think she said her opponent is from Astronomy Duel School," Yuya replied.

Down on the dueling field, Bella was there. Across her was her first opponent. He had brown hair neatly combed and wore what seemed like an astronaut jumpsuit.

"I hope you realize this isn't a contest on us going to the moon," Bella said.

"I know that," he answered.

"The match between Sakaki Bella and Romanov Demetri will now begin! Time to select a field! Action Field on! The Field Magic for this round is... Revolving Switchyard!" The field changed into a train yard. One passing train was about to hit Bella, when she jumped out of its path.

"Hope that reflexes can help you with this duel," Demetri said.

"Oh trust me. It will," she promised.

"Really? Well then... Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action! DUEL!" they exclaimed in unison.

 **Demetri: 4000 LP  
Bella: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first," Demetri insisted.

"Don't mind if I do. I summon Straw Hat Pirate, Franky!" Bella began. A guy with blue hair, blue star tattoos on his arm and wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and blue swim briefs appeared on the field.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Franky: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/2000 ATK/1900 DEF**

"Ow! Is it my time to shine?!" he shouted as he posed.

"Franky, please don't," the female duelist silently pleaded. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Demetri drew his next card. "I activate the Magic card, Fusion! I will fuse three Satellite Cannons from my hand!" Three satellites appeared on the field and fused together. "FUSION SUMMON! Appear now, Level 8! Satellite Laser X-06S Balsam!" An upgraded version of the satellite appeared.

 **Satellite Laser X-06S Balsam: Level 8/LIGHT/Machine/0 ATK/2000 DEF**

"An attack of zero?" Bella asked.

"Why didn't he summon that in Defense Mode?" Ayu asked.

Unlike most people in the audience, Qing knew the card and what it could do. "No... Bella! Don't let your guard down with that one!" Her You Show friends looked at her in confusion.

"Next, because I have a 'Satellite' monster on the field, from my hand I can Special Summon _**Satellite Duo!**_ " A pair of satellites appeared.

 **Satellite Duo: Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/0 ATK/2400 DEF**

 _ **(Satellite Duo: Effect Monster: If you control a 'Satellite' monster, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. This card can count as two materials for the summon of a Machine-type Xyz Monster)**_

"Satellite Duo counts as two Overlay Units for the summon of a Machine-type Xyz Monster!" Everyone couldn't help but be shocked at what he said.

"He can do more than one summon?!" Yuya gasped.

"And with only one monster?!" Seth followed.

"I overlay Satellite Duo! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 4, _**Skilled Programmer, Rinzler**_!" A masked man in black with black and orange disks appeared on the field.

 **Skilled Programmer, Rinzler: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

 _ **(Skilled Programmer, Rinzler: Xyz Monster: 2 Level 4 Machine-type monsters: This card is treated as a Machine-type monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn, you may detach one Overlay Unit from this card and take control of one of your opponent's monster until the End Phase. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you may tribute one Machine-type monster you control. Target one monster you control; that target gains ATK and DEF equal to the tributed monster's until the End Phase and is the only monster that can attack that turn)**_

"Now I activate Rinzler's monster effect! Once per turn, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I am able to take control of one of my opponent's monster! **Commanding Virus**!" Rinzler absorbed one of his units and threw some disks over at Franky.

Bella leapt into a boxcar and grabbed an Action card from within. "Action Magic, Invisibility! This card protects one of my monsters from other card effects!" Franky turned invisible and escaped the attack.

"In that case I set one card face-down and end my turn. And at this time, X-06S Balsam's effect activates! During each of my End Phase, this card gains 3000 ATK!" Everyone gasped in shock at the reveal, as his Fusion Monster's ATK skyrocketed.

 **Satellite Laser X-06S Balsam: 0 + 3000 = 3000 ATK**

"That kind of effect exists?!" Futoshi gasped.

"No way..." Ayu said.

"How is Bella-neechan going to win?" Kai asked his brother.

"We'll just have to see, Kai," Seth answered.

"My turn!" Bella drew her next card. "I summon Straw Hat Pirate, Usopp!" Her pirate in brown overall appeared on the field.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Usopp: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Yosha! The Great Captain Usopp is here!" he boasted.

"Next I activate his effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can draw one card from my deck and activate one of his effects based on the card I drew!" Bella quickly got an Action Card on top of a crate and sent it to the graveyard and drew a new card. "Monster card, Straw Hat Pirate, Zoro! And with Usopp's effect, since I drew a monster card, I can destroy one monster on the field! I will destroy Rinzler! **Kaenboshi**!"

"You forgot to say 'Hissatsu'!" the long-nose sniper complained. He shot a pellet from his slingshot.

"I activate Rinzler's effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can release one Machine-type monster on my field and give its ATK and DEF to one other monster on my field!" Demetri countered. "I release Rinzler!"

"But isn't he a Warrior-type?"

"While face-up on the field, he is also considered as a Machine-type monster! That said, all his power is transferred over to X-06S Balsam!" Rinzler seemed to be typing something on his disc and threw it to the Fusion monster on his side before dissipating into pixels.

 **Satellite Laser X-06S Balsam: 3000 + 1200 = 4200 ATK/2000 + 1200 = 3200 DEF**

"Just great," Bella sarcastically muttered. She looked at her hand.

' _If I use the magic card, Dual Summon, I can have Zoro put and with Usopp's second effect, if the revealed monster and him were used as summon materials, the summoned monster, in other words Utopia, wouldn't be affected by my opponent's card effect. And with my face-down Ego Boost, I wouldn't have to worry about X-06S Balsam,_ ' Bella thought. ' _But now, because of Rinzler's effect, the plan is futile._ '

"But at the very least... I overlay my Level 4 Straw Hat Pirate, Franky and Usopp! With these two cards I build the overlay network! Formed from the light of hope, to protect those it cherish with its golden blades! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Emperor of Hope, Utopia!" Bella's ace monster appeared on the field.

 **Emperor of Hope, Utopia: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"What a surprise! If You Show Duel School is able to do a Synchro Summon, we will be having an Entertainment version of LDS!" Nico said.

"I end my turn!" Bella ended.

"The moment you end your turn, Rinzler's effect ends." X-06S Balsam's power reverted to normal.

 **Satellite Laser X-06S Balsam: 4200 - 1200 = 3000 ATK/3200 - 1200 = 2000 DEF**

"My turn. Draw!" Demetri drew his next card. "I activate the Magic card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards!" He drew two more cards. "I activate the Magic card, Xyz Revenge! This card can only be activated if my opponent controls an Xyz Monster with Overlay Units! I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard and attach one of my opponent's Xyz Monster's Overlay Units to it! So return to me, Rinzler!" His Xyz monster returned to the field. "And I'll be taking one of Utopia's Overlay Units if you don't mind." Rinzler then threw one of his discs at Utopia. Rather, at one of his orbs. The disc absorbed it and returned to its owner, now floating around him.

"Utopia's Overlay Unit-!"

"-was taken!" Both Ayu and Tatsuya gasped.

"But he still has one left!" Kai pointed out the bright side.

"Next, I activate Rinzler's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can take control of one of my opponent's monster! And what better than your only monster, Utopia?! **Commanding Virus**!" Rinzler absorbed the recently gained orb and tossed a disc at Utopia. Unlike before, the attack hit and Utopia went over to the dark side.

"Utopia!" Bella called.

"Now Bella has nothing to protect herself!" Seth said.

"She wouldn't be this careless," Qing disagreed. "You can do it, Bella!"

"Next I activate Rinzler's second effect! By releasing X-06S Balsam, I can give his ATK to Utopia!" Said Xyz monster threw a pair of discs at the two monsters, transferring one monster's power to the other. As soon as X-06S Balsam ran out of power, it was destroyed.

 **Emperor of Hope, Utopia: 2500 + 3000 = 5500 ATK/2000 + 2000 = 4000 DEF**

"You give up on your monster, just like that?!" Bella questioned.

"The space is filled with its own dangers. Sacrifices must be made for others to survive," Demetri said.

"You're wrong; sacrifice isn't the answer to everything!"

"Then how about you explain this! Battle! I attack the player directly with Utopia!" Demetri declared.

"Trap card open! A Hero Emerges! This card can only be activated when my opponent declares an attack! They have to choose one random card from my hand! If the card chosen is a monster, I can Special Summon that card! Anything else goes to the Graveyard!"

"That's a risky card," Gongenzaka stated.

"It's a risk she has to take though," Seth said.

"In that case, I choose the card on my left!" Demetri chose.

Bella smiled at his choice. "The card you chose is Straw Hat Pirate, Chopper! And I'll summon him in Defense Mode!" Her tanuki-like monster appeared on the field in Defense Mode.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Chopper: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast/500 ATK/500 DEF**

"Leave it to me!" he assured.

"That puny monster won't do a thing for you. Get him!" Utopia's attack didn't cease to a stop and continued on to the newly summoned monster.

"I activate one of Chopper's monster effect! Once per turn, he cannot be destroyed by battle! **Guard Point**!" Chopper became a huge puffball, blocking Utopia's attack.

"In that case I attack with Rinzler! **Data Cutter**!" Rinzler threw his discs which became razors and destroyed Chopper. "Next I activate the Trap Card, Kattobingu Challenge! During the Battle Phase if a face-up Xyz Monster I control battled, by negating its effects it can make a second attack!" Demetri ran across a train track and snatched an Action Card. "I now attack directly with Rinzler! **Data Cutter!** " Bella ran for an Action Card. "Next I activate the Action Magic, _**Clashing Trains**_! This can double the Battle Damage inflicted on your opponent!" The discs got twice as big as before as they made their way to Bella.

 ** _(Clashing Trains: Action Magic: Double the Battle Damage inflicted onto your opponent.)_**

Said girl managed to get an Action Card. "Action Magic, No Action! The Battle Damage is normal damage!" The discs hit the ground around her.

 **Demetri: 4000 LP  
Bella: 2800 LP**

"Then I end my turn with one card face-down. At this time, Utopia returns to you and his ATK and DEF returns to normal." Utopia went back to Bella's side as his stats returned to normal.

 **Emperor of Hope, Utopia: 5500 - 3000 = 2500 ATK/4000 - 2000 = 2000 DEF**

"He's a tricky one, Bella," Utopia said.

"No kidding," she agreed. "But we're trickier. Draw!" She drew her next card. "I activate the Magic Card, Dual Summon! I can Normal Summon twice this turn! And through this effect, I summon Straw Hat Pirate, Zoro and Luffy!" The swordsman and the rubber man appeared on the field.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy: Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/1800 ATK/2100 DEF**

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Zoro: Level 4/WIND/Warrior/2000 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Yes! With that lineup, she can take him down!" Futoshi said.

"If that's true, why does he look so calm?" Qing noticed.

As if to answer her question, Demetri activated his face-down. "Trap card open! Xyz Reversal! I can switch control of two Xyz monsters on the field!" Bella and her friends gasped as Utopia and Rinzler swapped places.

"Utopia!" the 'Pirate' Duelist cried out.

Demetri got another Action card. "And Action Magic, _**Train Jam**_! This destroys one set card on the field! I don't like that face-down card of your's. So say good-bye!" A sound of a train was heard. Bella looked and saw one coming. She quickly moved away, with the cost of her face-down Ego Boost being destroyed.

 ** _(Train Jam: Action Magic: Destroy one set card on the field)_**

"Now what are you going to do?" he then asked with a smug look on his face.

Bella gritted her teeth at the turnaround. "I will... Switch Rinzler to Defense Mode! Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Demetri drew his next card. "Battle! I attack Luffy with Utopia!" Bella's ace monster swung his sword at Luffy, only for the blade to bounce off him.

"Luffy cannot be destroyed by battle!" Bella said.

"But you're still taking the damage!" Demetri added. A shockwave came and lowered Bella's Life Points.

 **Demetri: 4000 LP  
Bella: 2100 LP**

"Next I activate the Instant Magic, _**Rank-Up-Magic Spacial Chaos**_!" Everyone was in shock once more at the card he was activating. "With this, by using one Xyz monster I control, I can Xyz Summon a Warrior or Machine-type monster whose rank is one higher than it! And all of its Overlay Units becomes the new monster's units! I overlay Emperor of Hope, Utopia!" Bella's monster flew into a portal as a new monster was emerging from it.

 _ **(Rank-Up-Magic Spacial Chaos: Instant Magic: Target one Xyz Monster on your field. Special Summon from your Extra Deck one LIGHT Warrior or LIGHT Machine-type Xyz Monster whose rank is one higher than the targeted monster and attach the targeted monster and its Overlay Units to the summoned monster as its Overlay Units.)**_

"XYZ SUMMON! Rank 5, _**Master Programmer, MCP**_!" Two massive cylinders with a sphere between the two appeared on the field with two orbs circling around him. The top cylinder had a face on it.

 **Master Programmer, MCP: Rank 5/LIGHT/Machine/2800 ATK/3000 DEF**

 _ **(Master Programmer, MCP: Xyz Monster: 3 Level 5 monsters: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During either player's Battle Phase, you may detach one Overlay Unit from this card and double its ATK until the End Phase.)**_

"That's huge!" Tatsuya commented.

"Utopia's been-!"

"-used as an Overlay Unit!" Yuya and Yuzu cried out.

"I'm getting bad shivers!" Futoshi added

"Now to resume the Battle! MCP attacks Luffy! And I'll use his effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can double his attack! **Data Destruction**!" A powerful laser was shot from the sphere and was heading straight to Luffy.

 **Master Programmer, MCP: 2800 x 2 = 5600 ATK**

"Bella, run!" Qing shouted. Both Bella and Luffy ran to an Action Card some distance away from them. By the time they got to it, Luffy was hit and a huge explosion occurred.

"BELLA!" her friends cried. Everyone else was worried about what became of the girl. All except one.

' _This wouldn't happen if you accepted my offer,_ ' the person thought. ' _I'm really sorry it came to this._ '

As the dust cleared, a snap was heard and a figure appeared elsewhere on the field.

"Hold on folks! Who's that there?" Nico asked. The spotlight shone on the person, revealing it to be-. "It's Sakaki Bella!"

"What?! How?!" Demetri demanded.

"Action Magic, Encore! This allows me to use an Action Card from my Graveyard!" Bella explained.

"But you don't have any useful Action Cards that could save you! Unless..."

"That's right! Action Magic, _**Life Barrier**_! The very card i used for Usopp's effect! By paying half my Life Points, any Battle Damage I take for the rest of this turn becomes zero!

 ** _(Life Barrier: Action Magic: Halve your Life Points. This turn all Battle Damage you take becomes zero)_**

 **Demetri: 4000 LP  
Bella: 1050 LP**

The figure in the audience gritted her teeth at the escape plan.

Back on the field, Demetri ended his turn and his monster's ATK was back to normal.

 **Master Programmer, MCP: 5600 / 2 = 2800 ATK**

Bella placed a hand on her deck.

' _Now what? Utopia is gone... And with that monster, I don't know if I can survive much longer,_ ' she thought.

"Bella!" At the sound of Yuya's voice, she turned to her friends in the audience. "You can do it, Bella!"

"You can still beat him!" Qing encouraged.

"Believe in your deck!" Seth followed.

Each and every one of You Show duelists were cheering for Bella and encouraging her to win her duel. With their support, Bella brought her attention back to the duel and began her turn. "Draw! I activate the Magic Card, _**Pirate's Treasure**_! I draw one card for every 'Pirate' Monster on the field! I have two 'Pirate' monsters! So I draw two cards!" Bella drew more cards.

 ** _(_** ** _Pirate's Treasure: Normal Magic: Draw one card for each 'Pirate' monster on either player's field.)_**

Bella smiled at the cards she drew. "They're here. I activate the Instant Magic, Xyz Overdelay!"

"Xyz Overdelay?" Demetri repeated in a questiones tone.

"This card can activate when my opponent controls an Xyz Monster with Overlay Units! By sending that monster back to the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon monsters that were from its Overlay Units!"

"You're not getting your ace back! I activate MCP's effect!" Just when Demetri declared that, his monster's sphere sparked and the face disappeared, much to his shock and confusion.

"Cards and effects can't be activated in response to this card's effect!" Bella explained. "Now let's MCP to where he came from!" Said monster was being reduced to pixels as its lone orb floated in place and changed back into Utopia in Defense Mode.

"But what good is that card if your monster isn't on your field?"

"It's good for this!" In Bella's eyes, she saw a figure similar to Utopia.

' _I'm getting you out now!_ ' she thought.

"I activate the Magic card, **_Rank-Up-Magic Pirate Soul_**!"

"A Rank-Up-Magic?!" Qing gasped.

"Bella has one of those cards?" Seth questioned.

"With this card, I can use one 'Utopia' Xyz Monster I control to Xyz Summon an Xyz monster who is one rank higher than it!" Bella explained.

"Except your Precious Utopia is now mine!" Demetri reminded.

"However, if I have a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster on the field, I can use a 'Utopia' Xyz Monster my opponent controls instead, as well as those 'Straw Hat Pirate' monsters!" Everyone was in more shock at the effects of the card.

 _ **(Rank-Up-Magic Pirate Soul: Normal Magic: Target one 'Utopia' monster on your field; Special Summon one 'Utopia' or 'Pirate' Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck whose rank is one higher than the targeted monster. Then attach the target to the summoned monster as an Overlay Unit. If you control a 'Straw Hat Pirate' monster, you may target one 'Utopia' monster on your opponent's field instead and apply all 'Straw Hat Pirate' monsters you control as the summoned monster's Overlay Units as well.)**_

"So now I overlay Emperor of Hope, Utopia, Straw Hat Pirate, Luffy and Straw Hat Pirate, Zoro! With these three monsters I build an Overlay Network! Formed from the light of freedom, with a soul bigger than the sea itself! Ascend now! RANK UP XYZ CHANGE! Appear now, Rank 5! _**Pirate King** **, Utopia**_!" A pirate version of Utopia appeared with three orbs surrounding him.. He had on less and smaller armor and wore a blue pirate coat and hat. He also had two full-bladed swords on his back.

 **Pirate King, Utopia: Rank 5/LIGHT/Warrior/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 _ **(Pirate King, Utopia: Xyz Monster: 3 Level 5 monsters: 'Pirate' monsters you control can inflict twice the Piercing and Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card has a 'Utopia' monster as an Overlay Unit, it gains this effect:**_  
 ** _Once per turn, when this card declares an attack, you may detach one Overlay Unit from this card; your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.)_**

"What a surprise! Not only did Bella summon out a stronger Xyz monster, but she also used her opponent's monster to summon it out!" Nico excitedly announced.

"Bella..." Yuya spoke.

"She really has grown since then," Gongenzaka said, referring to the School Duel they had weeks back.

"And now, Battle!" Bella declared.

Immediately, Demetri got to an Action Card near him. "Action Magic, _**Monster Barrier!**_ I can Special Summon a monster with the lowest ATK from my Graveyard and Special Summon it in Defense Mode with its DEF halved! Also it cannot be destroyed by battle! So come, Satellite Laser X-06S Balsam!" His ace Fusion Monster appeared back on the field.

 _ **(Monster Barrier: Action Magic: Special Summon one monster from your Graveyard with the lowest ATK in Defense Mode with its DEF halved)**_

 **Satellite Laser X-06S Balsam: 2000 / 2 = 1000 DEF**

"That doesn't matter! I attack X-06S Balsam with Utopia! And with his effect, all 'Pirate' monsters including himself can inflict twice the Battle and Piercing Damage! **Raging Utopic Wave!** "

"What?!" With the new information, Demetri attempted to find a new Action card when...

"And I activate Utopia's second effect! When he attacks, so long as he has a 'Utopia' monster as an Overlay unit, I can detach one of his units and prevent my opponents from activating cards and effects until the end of the Damage Step! **Raging Sea!** " Utopia swung his sword down and a huge wave appeared and washed up all the Action cards in the area. With no line of defense, Demetri watched as the 'Pirate' Xyz monster swung his two swords down on his monster, ending the duel.

 **Demetri: 0000 LP  
Bella: 1050 LP**

 **WINNER: BELLA!**

"It's decided! The one advancing to the next round is none other than Sakaki Bella!" Nico shouted. Everyone cheered for her victory, especially You Show Duel School.

"She did it!" the kids cheered.

"Nice one, Bella!" Yuzu shouted.

"Hot-blooded! That was a great hot-blooded duel!" Shuzo cried, literally.

Bella approached her opponent with a smile on her face. "That was a great duel!" she said.

Demetri smiled back and got up. "Yeah. Guess so." His smile changed into a frown. "But now I have to deal with her whining about losing."

Bella assumed the 'her' was either the principal of his school or a relative and didn't question. "Well, it was a nice duel either way." She held out a hand to him.

Demetri shook her hand, causing the audience to cheer once more for the two duelists. All except one.

' _She still had a trick up her sleeve?! I can't believe this!_ ' the figure mentally yelled. ' _Looks like it can to this then. If she can't be taken out solo..._ ' With that thought, the figure left the stadium.


	20. Visions Revealed and Historical Duel

**A/N: A while since I was last here. Just a little note; for those of who who also read Circus GX and saw Seth's deck list, the some cards in this story will have different effects and stats compared to the one for GX. For those cards, they will be bolded and italicized like the made up cards. If the monsters in Seth's deck are in Circus GX and are considered as Tuners, they will not be bolded and italicized, since the Level, ATK, DEF and effects will be the same.**

 **Now, with that said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 _ **(Instrumental)**  
(Pendulum Summon Process began as five different colored lights shot out of it. A portrait of Yuya, Timegazer Magician, Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared. Portrait changed to Yuzu with her 'Melodious' monsters by her side. Portrait then changed to Bella with her Pirates and Utopia behind her. Portrait then changed to Seth on a black and purple dragon. Portrait then changed to Qing with her six ace monsters around her)_

 ** _YO HO - let loose, of the rudder hard to port  
_** _(Title appeared on the screen with the stadium as the background)_ _  
_ _ **YO HO- helter skelter, the best kind of life**  
(Shuzo, Yoko and the kids cheered for the teens of You Show as they waved to the audience)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(Many Duel Schools and their students were shown)_

 ** _When the sun goes down, we'll have a farewell bash  
_** _(Camera zoomed in on Shun's serious face, Azuma looked at him worried and tried to reach out to him._ _Scene changed as Bella took Azuma's place and was playing keep away with her brother, their friends watching)_ _  
_ ** _Don't be sad  
_** _(_ _Yuto watched them fool around from a distance_ _)  
_ ** _If we make it  
_** _(Reiji was in the control room, watching everything happening in Maiami City)  
_ ** _We'll meet again someday  
_** _(Yuya activated his Duel Disk and got into his dueling pose)_

 ** _We'll set off straight through the headwind  
_** _(Yuya was dueling against Sawatari, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vs Mayosenju Daibakaze)_ ** _  
_** ** _Tears... Tears... Until none are left, a man's gotta be strong_** _  
(Yuzu dueled Masumi, Fusion vs Fusion. Scene changed to Seth and Azuma teaming up against a Hokai' Duelist and a 'Kozmo' duelist)_

 ** _Friends... Friends... Someday we will laugh_** ** _  
_** _(Bella and Qing were on Emperor of Hope, Utopia and Bujinki Amaterasu and were dueling Angel and one of her fellow orphans their age, the latter two on their aces, Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)  
_ _ **As if we have to make sure these bonds are firm and now, we all take hold**  
(The two dragons fired their attacks at the Warrior and Beast-Warrior, which they avoided and charged at the two dragons. Silhouettes of the four's determined faces appeared)_

 ** _Of the map to the future, which begins to shine  
_** _(A boy who looks just like Yuya but in white drove into the stadium, glaring at a shadow figure on the other side of the stadium as he drove closer to him)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(The You Show group looked up at the camera from the stadium within)_

* * *

It was night time. There were flames everywhere. People screaming and running away... From them.

Qing found herself dreaming that memory she had dreamt back in the hospital. She was helping some people escape from the hands of the duelists in red, yellow or blue blazers. With her were Shun, Azure, Yuto and a girl who looked like Yuzu.

"Quick! This way!" the Yuzu-lookalike shouted.

Qing looked at a distance and saw two of their pursuers approaching. "They're catching up!"

"Yuto! Azure! Ruri! You keep the innocents safe! Noir and I will hold them off!" Shun ordered. The two duelists ran toward the three duelists, their duel disks activated.

"Oh? Looks like we have some volunteers," one of the two said.

"Let's make this quick and painless for them. In a Tag Duel," the other said.

"DUEL!"

 **Fusion Duelists: 4000 LP** **  
Shun and Qing/Noir: 4000 LP**

"I start first!" Qing/Noir said. "I summon _**Starter Pokemon, Charmander**_!" An orange lizard with a yellow underbelly and a flame on its tail appeared on the field.

 **Starter Pokemon, Charmander: Level 4/FIRE/Reptile/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

 _ **(Starter Pokemon, Charmander: Effect Monster: When your Life Points decrease by battle or by card effect while this card is on the field, increase its ATK by the amount lost.)**_

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn!"

"That's it? That whimpy monster got nothing on us," Fusion 1 mocked. Charmander fumed at the insult, in which he and his friends ignored. "My turn! Draw!" He drew his sixth card. "I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" A mechanical dog appeared on the field.

 **Antique Gear Hound Dog: Level 3/EARTH/Machine/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"And I activate his effect! Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage to them!" The dog breathed flames at Qing/Noir and Shun as they brought their arms up to protect themselves.

 **Fusion Duelists: 4000 LP** **  
Shun and Qing/Noir: 3400 LP**

"I activate Charmander's effect! Whenever my Life Points decrease, he gains ATK equal to the amount!" The Reptile-type seemed more enraged when he saw the flames hit his owner and his tail flame got bigger.

 **Starter Pokemon, Charmander: 1000 + 600 = 1600 ATK**

"And from my hand, I activate Raid Raptors - Avenge Vulture's effect! If I take effect damage, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" A green and brown legless mechanical bird appeared on their field in Defense Mode.

 **Raid Raptor - Avenge Vulture: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/1700 ATK/100 DEF**

"Doesn't matter," Fusion Duelist 1 said. "I activate the Magic card, Fusion Tag! By revealing on Fusion Monster in my Extra deck, a monster I control is treated as that monster. I reveal Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog! And change Antique Gear Hound Dog's name to it!" His monster's appearance changed into the three-headed version of itself.

 **Antique Gear Hound Dog -} Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog**

"Next I activate the Magic card, Fusion! I fuse Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog with Antique Gear Hound Dog in my hand! FUSION SUMMON! Appear, Level 9, Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!" A more monstrous version of Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog appeared on the field.

 **Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog: Level 9/EARTH/Machine/2800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"And when this card is Fusion Summoned, my opponent's Life Points are halved!" The new monster breathed powerful flames at the Xyz Duelists, decreasing their Life Points even further.

 **Fusion Duelists: 4000 LP** **  
Shun and Qing/Noir: 1700 LP**

"With Charmander's effect, his ATK goes up even further!" Qing/Noir said, as her monster's tail flame got twice as big.

 **Starter Pokemon, Charmander: 1600 + 1700 = 3300 ATK**

"Doesn't matter. I activate the Equip Magic, Black Pendant! I equip this card to Ultimate Hound Dog and give it 500 more ATK!" A pendant was worn around said monster's neck.

 **Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog: 2800 + 500 = 3300 ATK**

"Finally, I activate the Continuous Magic, Branch! Antique Ultimate Hound Dog can attack three times during battle. Battle! I attack Avenge Vulture then Charmander with Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!" Charmander and Ultimate Hound Dog released flames from their mouths, both landing a hit and burned each other and Avenge Vulture to ashes. "And since Black Pendant was sent from the field to the Graveyard, my opponent loses 500 Life Points!" A beam was then shot at Qing/Noir and Shun, both whom are still unfazed at the loss.

 **Fusion Duelists: 4000 LP** **  
Shun and Qing/Noir: 1200 LP**

Seeing how calm they were still, the two Fusion Duelists only got aggravated. "And with the Continuous Magic, Branch's effect, if a Fusion monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon one of its Fusion materials! I return Antique Gear Hound Dog!" The mechanical dog returned to the field.

"I activate my continuous Trap! Call of the Living Dead! This allows me to Special Summon a monster back from my Graveyard in Attack mode! Return to me, Charmander!" Like the dog, the orange lizard returned, chest up with pride.

"Che. Then I activate Antique Hound Dog's effect to inflict 600 points of damage to you again!" The dog breathed flames at them once more. As he did so, Charmander's power rose.

 **Fusion Duelists: 4000 LP** **  
Shun and Qing/Noir: 600 LP**

 **Starter Pokémon, Charmander: 1000 + 600 = 1600 ATK**

"I end my-!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap, _**Monster Evolution**_!" Qing/Noir interrupted. "Go ahead and end your turn."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Fusion duelist 1 said. "I was just about to anyway."

"At this time, Monster Evolution's effect activates! During the End Phase of the turn a 'Starter Pokemon' monster activates its effect, I can send that monster to the Graveyard and Special summon from my deck an 'Evolved Starter Pokemon' monster from my deck whose level is higher than it and has the tributed monster's name in its text! I release Charmander and Special Summon _**Evolved Starter Pokemon, Charmeleon**_!" Qing/Noir's monster began to grow, his orange scales becoming red and a horn sticking out its head.

 **Evolved Starter Pokemon, Charmeleon: Level 6/FIRE/Reptile/2200 ATK/2000 DEF**

 _ **(Monster Evolution: During the End Phase of the turn a 'Starter Pokemon' monster(s) activated its effect, you may tribute that monster and Special Summon an 'Evolved Started Pokémon' monster from your deck, whose level is higher than the tributes monster's and has the tributes monster's name in its text.)**_

 _ **(Evolved Starter Pokémon, Charmeleon: Effect Monster: This card can be Special Summoned from your hand by tributing one 'Starter Pokemon, Charmander' from your field. If this card battles a monster with a higher ATK, increase this card's ATK by 500.)**_

"What?!" Fusion 1 gasped.

"Calm down. I just need to summon an Antique Gear Hound Dog of my own and we'll beat them," Fusion 2 reminded.

"If you can that is," Shun said to their confusion. "My turn! Draw!" He drew his next card. "I summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius!" His green and blue mechanical bird appeared.

 **Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/1300 ATK/1600 DEF**

"And from my hand, I activate Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius's effect! If I control a Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" The Blue and purple version appeared.

 **Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/500 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Now I overlay my Level 4 Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius! Blaze with crimson light! Set flames to your thirsting wings to light my soul! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Blade Burner Falcon!" A silver, blue and red mechanical bird appeared on the field with two orbs circling around it.

 **Raid Raptors - Blade Burner Falcon: Rank 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

The Fusion Duelists simply laughed at the sight of the Xyz Monster.

"You call that a trump card?" Fusion 2 asked.

"Gee, how scary," Fusion 1 mocked.

"We really wonder if you should be laughing," Qing/Noir questioned, to their confusion.

"When Blade Burner Falcon is Xyz Summoned and my opponent's Life Points is at least 3000 higher than mine, his ATK rises by 3000!" The newly summoned falcon released a terrifying screech as its power rose.

 **Raid Raptors - Blade Burner Falcon: 1000 + 3000 = 4000 ATK**

The two Fusion Duelists were baffled by the sudden increase. "And ATK of 4000?!" both gasped.

"Battle! I attack Antique Gear Hound Dog with Charmeleon! **Flamethrower**!" The Reptile-type monster breathed powerful flames from his mouth and melted its target, as well as burning the opposing duelists.

 **Fusion Duelists: 2800 LP** **  
Shun and Qing/Noir: 600 LP**

"Now it's time for you to say your prayers," Qing/Noir said. "For this is the end."

"Raid Raptors - Blade Burner Falcon! Attack them directly! Blaze Shot!" Shun declared. His monster shot missiles at their opponents, blowing them away and ending the duel.

 **Fusion Duelists: 0000 LP** **  
Shun and Qing/Noir: 600 LP**

 **WINNER: SHUN AND QING/NOIR!**

"Let's go!" Shun then said to Qing/Noir. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to where their friends and the innocents are.

* * *

The two were out of the city, in a dark, quiet area, close to their hideout and still safe from any pursuers. They stopped to take a few breather.

"That was close," Qing/Noir stated. "I actually thought we'd lose."

"Just be glad we survived that. Especially you," Shun said.

Qing/Noir looked at him in confusion. "Shun?"

The 'Raid Raptors' duelist placed a hand on her cheek. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Shun... What are you...?"

"I know I should've told you this earlier, or after we're free from this nightmare, but Noir, ever since the day I've laid eyes on you, I've always had feelings for you." Qing/Noir blushed at his words. "So Noir, after this war is over, will you be my girlfriend?"

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say, except she knew she felt the same way for him. "Yes," she answered at last.

Shun's face brightened up at that word. "Really?!"

"Yeah! Truth is, I've been feeling the same way. Not only that, you, your sister and Yuto were huge help for me and Azuma. Shun, I would love to be your girlfriend."

The two stared in each others eyes. Seconds later, their faces were slowly closing in on each other and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

 ** _*REALITY*_**

Qing woke up with a gasp. She couldn't believe the dream she had and didn't know what to think of it. As soon as her mind had cleared up one thing was clear to her.

' _That Noir girl... The girl with the same face as mine... She's Shun's girlfriend. Or soon to be..._ ' she thought. ' _That duel back then... He was desperate to find his loved one. Rather, loved ones if Ruri is his sister._ ' Qing rubbed eyes. She looked to the side and saw her Duel Monster Spirits with instruments, buckets of cold water and other various wake-up equipments, which worried her to no end about the time. Fortunately, said equipments aren't real, so she didn't need to worry about them disturbing the neighborhood.

"Why do you guys have wake-up equipments?" she dared ask. Her spirits all looked at her and immediately went to her side.

"You're finally awake! We thought you died!" Rera shouted.

"Or in a coma," Tenrei added.

Hearing that worried her even more. "What time is it?" She looked at a clock and... Well, let's say she was shocked at the time, as she let out a loud shriek.

"2:00?! I'm so late! I missed Kai, Tatsuya, Gongenzaka, Yuya and Sora's duel! I can't believe myself!" Qing shouted as she quickly got herself dressed and ready for the day. She then sped out of the hotel at inhuman speed. "I'm so late!"

"There she goes..." Wen said.

"She forgot us and her duel disk," Practitioner followed, looking at said ringing disk.

"Think she would remember?" Mercenary asked.

"With how she was just now and how far she is from here, I'd say no," Elder answered.

* * *

At the stadium, after Sora's loss against Shun, it was Seth's turn to duel his opponent. Many were hoping for an exciting duel, mostly to forget the events that happened between Shun and Sora. Before that time, to all of You Show's confusion, Qing wasn't with them for some reason. Bella thought she'd slept in. Yuzu thought she was sick. Tatsuya suggested she might've been fatigued from the running the other day. As much as they wanted to be with her, they knew she wouldn't want the ones dueling today to worry so much about her, nor does she want to ones not dueling that day to not give them any support.

"Good luck, Seth!" Yuya shouted.

"Nii-san! Fight!" Kai cheered.

"Duel for Sora's sake as well!" Shuzo added.

"Well?" Ayu asked Yuzu, who tried calling Qing for a number of times.

"She's not picking up," she replied.

"You don't think she lost it, do you?" Tatsuya asked.

"Qing? There's no way."

"Seth-niichan's duel is about to start!" Ayu told them.

While they were cheering for Seth or wondering what happened to Qing, Bella was in deep thought about the previous duel. ' _Everything Shun said... Everything Sora said during that duel... At first I didn't completely believe what Qing said about there being more than one dimension and that two dimensions are at with each other but now... I don't know what to think now..._ '

"Bella? What's wrong?" Yuya asked.

Bella looked up at her brother. "Huh? Oh nothing. Just wondering what happened to Qing," she lied.

"I'm sure she's fine. For now, let's cheer for Seth. After that, we'll see Sora and then meet Qing at her apartment." The female Sakaki nodded at the idea.

Standing across Seth was a girl his age wearing a beige jacket with a red shirt under it, beige shorts, green shocks, brown shoes and a beige sun hat.

"So you're the ninja of You Show?" the girl asked. "My name's Mia."

"Yeah. And I'm Seth," he answered. He reached a hand out to her. "May it be a good duel."

She accepted the hand shake. "And hopefully one that will surpass the previous duel."

Seth looked down in thought. "Yeah..."

"Now then! Shall we start the next duel?! A one-on-one between Archie Mia of Architecture Duel School vs Kobayashi Seth of You Show Duel School!" Nick shouted. "And the field they will be dueling in is this one! Field Magic, the Sanctuary in the Sky!" The field became a huge temple.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Mia began.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Seth followed.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action! DUEL!" they exclaimed in unison.

 **Mia: 4000 LP  
Seth: 4000 LP**

"I'll start first!" Mia said. "I set three cards face-down and end my turn!" Everyone was confused at her move. Especially since she didn't set a monster to further increase her defense.

"Why didn't she set any monsters?" Kai asked.

"There must be a reason for this," Gongenzaka said.

Seth set aside his worries for what the face-downs can do and started his turn. "My turn! Draw! I summon **_Darkus Griffon_**!" A black scaled Griffon with grey fur and purple mane appeared on the field.

 **Darkus Griffon: Level 4/DARK/Winged-Beast/1800 ATK/1300 DEF**

 _ **(Darkus Griffon: Effect Monster: Once per turn, you can target two monsters on the field. The first monster has its level changed to the second monster's level until the End Phase.)**_

"I attack directly with Griffon! **Wing Burst**!" Griffon flew down to his opponent with the intent to kill.

"I activate the Instant Magic, Twin Twister! By discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can target two Magic or Trap cards on the field and destroy them!" A pair of twisters appeared and destroyed her last two defense.

"She destroyed her last cards!?" Yuya questioned.

"Why would you do that?" Seth asked.

Mia simply smirked as two balls of light, one yellow and the other orange appeared. Each took form of a person with a different weapon; the yellow one into a girl with a gold and yellow-lined heater shield and the gold and orange-lined staff.

"When Artifact - Aigis and Artifact - Cadoceus are destroyed while in the Magic/Trap Card Zone during the opponent's turn, they are Special Summoned onto the field," Mia explained.

 **Artifact - Aigis: Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/1200 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Artifact - Cadoceus: Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/1600 ATK/2400 DEF**

"Griffon's not strong enough for any of them." Seth looked down at his hand and saw one card that just might help him. "I activate the Instant Magic, **_Falling Darkness!_** If I control less amount of monsters that my opponent, this card allows me to target monsters up to the difference on my opponent's field and send them back to their hand until we have the same amount of monsters on the field! Then my DARK monster's ATK goes up by 700 times the number of monsters returned by this effect!" Shadows appeared and made way for Aigis, attempting to sink it down to the darkness.

 ** _(Falling Darkness: Instant Magic: If your opponent controls more monsters than you, target up to the difference of monsters between you two on your opponent's field and send them back to the opponent's hand. Then increase your DARK monster(s) ATK by 700 times the number of monsters returned by this effect.)_**

However, just when the shadows were about to make contact, Aigis's shield glowed and disintegrated the darkness.

"What?!" Seth gasped.

"When Aigis is Special Summoned during the opponent's turn, no 'Artifact' monsters can be targeted or destroyed by card effects," Mia explained.

Since the ATK boost was only effective if monsters were returned to her hand, Seth only had one move left. "I end my turn." He ran to find an Action Card.

"My turn! Draw!" Mia drew a card and ran to find an Action Card as well. "I overlay Artifact - Aigis and Cadoceus! XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Rank 5, Artifact - Durandal!" The two monsters fell into a portal and a blue spirit in red revealing clothes appeared on the field with a huge sword with blue and red linings.

 **Artifact - Durandal: Rank 5/LIGHT/Fairy/2400 ATK/2100 DEF**

"She can Xyz Summon?!" Seth gasped. He wasn't the only one who was shocked; everyone was surprised at this, save for Architecture Duel School.

"Battle! I attack Griffon with Durandal! **Charge Blade**!" The monster swung his sword down at his target.

Seth saw an Action card on a pillar ahead of him and used his ninja skills to get to it. "Action Magic, **_Angel's Harp_**! This gives an attacked monster 500 more ATK!" An angel appeared and played a tune on her harp for Griffon.

 **Darkus Griffon: 1800 + 500 = 2300 ATK**

Unfortunately the boost wasn't enough for him to withstand the Xyz Monster's attack. Though at least the damage had lessened.

 **Mia: 4000 LP  
Seth: 3900 LP**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Mia set two of the three remaining cards in her hand down.

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Seth drew his next card.

' _If those face-downs are 'Artifacts', I'll only be increasing her Defense and Offense,_ ' he thought. ' _If I want to get rid of them..._ '

"First I summon Darkus Centapoid!" A black centipede-like monster appeared on the field.

 **Darkus Centipoid: Level 4/DARK/Insect/2000 ATK/100 DEF**

"When he's summoned, by switching him to Defense, I can Special Summon a DARK monster from my Graveyard! Come back to me, Griffon!" His Winged-Beast monster returned to the field. "Then, I take 200 points of damage per that monster's level!" A dark aura was seen around Seth as his Life Points dropped.

 **Mia: 4000 LP  
Seth: 3100 LP**

"Since my Life Points were reduced by a card effect, I activate the Tuner Monster, Darkus Moskeeto's effect from my hand and Special Summon him!" His mosquito monster appeared on the field.

 **Darkus Moskeeto: Level 2/DARK/Insect/500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Then, I activate Griffon's effect! Once per turn, by targeting two monsters on the field, I can change the level of one of them into the level of the other! I will change Moskeeto's level into that of Griffon!" The Griffon released a loud roar that reduced his ally's level to two.

 **Darkus Moskeeto: Level 2 -} 4**

"Now I tune my Level 4 Darkus Griffon with my Level 4 Darkus Moskeeto! Guardian of the dark dimension, descend now and show what true darkness is! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Reveal yourself, Level 8, Darkus Leonidas!" Seth's ace monster appeared on the field.

 **Darkus Leonidas: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/3000 ATK/2700 DEF**

The crowd went wild at the sight of the new monster.

"What a turn! Not only did Seth summon out a powerful monster, he proved to us that You Show Duel School can do all three summons like LDS!" Nico shouted in an excited tone.

"I activate Moskeeto's effect! When he's sent from the field to the Graveyard for the summon of a 'Darkus' Synchro monster, I can equip him to that monster and give it 500 more ATK!" Moskeeto appeared and equipped himself onto Leonidas as the latter's armor.

 **Darius Leonidas: 3000 + 500 = 3500 ATK**

"Next, I activate Leonidas' effect!" Seth continued. "When summoned, I can target cards my opponent controls up to the number of Synchro Material used to summon him and destroy those cards! **Dark Oblivion**! Also, I activate the Instant Magic, _**Darkness Shockwave**_! When a card is destroyed by the effect of a DARK monster, those cards are banished!" Leonidas's fists were covered in darkness as he went to destroy the two face-down cards on Mia's field. As he destroyed the cards, for some reason, the girl seemed calm at the situation.

 _ **(Darkness Shockwave: Instant Magic: If a card(s) is to be destroyed by the effect of a DARK monster this turn, banish those cards)**_

"I activate the Instant Magic, Artifacts Unleashed and the Trap Card, Theosophy of the Artifacts effects! If both are destroyed by my opponent's card effects, for Artifacts Unleashed, by revealing one Level 5 LIGHT monster from my hand, I can draw a card." She revealed a Level 5 'Artifact' monster from her hand and drew a card. "As for Theosophy of the Artifacts, I can target one card on the field and destroy it!" Seth gasped at the effect, as did his friends.

"She set him up!" Yuzu gasped.

"Your Leonidas seems like a good candidate for the destruction effect. Now say good-bye!" Her XYZ monster's blade lit up as it went to destroy Seth's ace monster.

Seth managed to find an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic, Invisibility! This prevents a monster from being affected by my opponent's card effects!" Leonidas became transparent as the attack went through him. "Whew... That was a close one." He looked up and saw Mia running for an Action Card. "Oh no you don't! Battle! I attack Artifact Durandal with Leonidas! **Alpha Blaster**!" Electricity was charged in Leonidas's mouth. Once he was charged up, Leonidas released a blue beam of lightning at Durandal.

"I activate the Action Magic, Avoid! This negates a monster's attack!" The Xyz monster dodged the attack.

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Mia drew her next card. "I equip Durandal with the Equip Magic, Stoic Challenge! By detaching all his Overlay Units, he gains 600 ATK for each units detached to use this effect! Two were detached, so that's 1200 ATK boost!" All of said monster's units were detached from it as it gained more power.

 **Artifact - Durandal: 2400 + 1200 = 3600 ATK**

"Its ATK surpasses Leonidas!" Gongnenzaka exclaimed.

"Nii-san! Run away!" Kai shouted. And ran Seth did.

"Battle! I attack Leonidas with Durandal! **Dual Light Blade!** " Mia declared. Her Xyz monster's blade glowed as he charged at Leonidas. Seth spotted an Action Card on a statue, but was too late in obtaining it, as the attack hit his monster and destroyed him. "The damage done by the monster equipped with Stoic Challenge is doubled!" Mia added.

 **Mia: 4000 LP  
Seth: 2900 LP**

The card Seth failed to get flew into Mia's hand. She took a look at it and smiled. "Action Magic, _**Angel's Support**_! This card has two effects. I can either increase the ATK of one monster I control by 1000 or allow a monster I control to attack twice this Battle Phase. The second time it attacks, however, it's ATK becomes half its current ATK. I activate the second effect!" Her monster was covered in a red aura as its ATK went down.

 **Artifact - Durandal: 3600 ATK / 2 = 1800 ATK**

 _ **(Angel's Support: Action Magic: Activate one of these effects until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated:  
Increase the ATK of one monster you control by 1000  
Target one monster on the field; that monster can attack twice this turn. The second time it attacks, its ATK is halved.)**_

"And now I attack Centipoid with Durandal! **Dual Light Blade!** " The Xyz Monster once again landed an attack on Seth's other monster, also destroying it and sending Seth flying. Thankfully, Centipoid was in Defense Mode, so no Life Points were lost. Seth landed safely on a pillar. "I set two cards face down and end my turn. At this time, Angel's support ends and Durandal's ATK reverts back to normal."

 **Artifact - Durandal: 1800 x 2 = 3600 ATK**

"My turn! Draw!" Seth drew his next card. "I activate the Instant Magic, Rapid Shadows! This card allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK monster from my deck! So come, Tuner Monster, Darkus Serpenoid!" A black and purple snake with fin-like ears appeared on the field.

 **Darkus S** **erpenoid: Level 3/DARK/Reptile/1400 ATK/1300 DEF**

"Next I release Serpenoid to Advance Summon Darkus Laserman!" A black and purple robot-like monster with a pair of laser cannon on each shoulder appeared on the field.

 **Darkus Laserman: Level 6/DARK/Machine/2700 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Then I activate the Magic card, Unprecedented Wind! This card increases a monster's ATK by 1000 ATK! I give this power to Laserman!" A strong wind came as the Machine-type monster's ATK rose.

 **Darkus Laserman: 2700 + 1000 = 3700 ATK**

"I activate the Instant Magic, Cyclone! This card destroys one Magic or Trap card on the field! And guess which card is the target," Mia said. Seth's eyes widened at her plan, as her card destroyed her remaining face-down. "And because it was destroyed during your turn, I activate Artifact - Akhilleus's effect and Special Summon him!" A purple spirit with a huge gold and purple shield appeared on the field.

 **Artifact - Akhilleus: Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/1500 ATK/2200 DEF**

"That's not stopping us! I attack Durandal with Laserman!" Seth continued. Just as his monster was about to target the Xyz monster for his ATK, however, Akhilleus's shield glowed, messing up Laserman's sensors. "Laserman? What's wrong?"

"If Akhilleus was summoned during my opponent's turn, my opponent cannot target any 'Artifact' monsters for attacks that turn," Mia explained.

Seth gritted his teeth. "I end my turn."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the rushing Qing, she managed to arrive at the stadium, but now she had to find out where Seth was taking his duel.

"Oh man... Which field was it?!" she irritatedly questioned. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she bumped into someone and fell on her butt. "Ow... Sorry."

"You!?" Qing's eyes widened at the voice and looked up to see Shun looking down at her.

"Shun?!" She instantly got up and kept her distance. Despite what she saw in her dreams/visions, she was still wary of the Xyz duelist.

"Why are you here?" he asked, obviously holding back whatever urge he had to duel her or question her about Noir.

"I slept in and was looking for the field my friend is dueling in. You're not going to tell me where, are you?"

"You're right. I'm not going to answer to a Fusion scum like you."

That insult made Qing more irritated than before. "Okay, I admit I can do Fusion Summon, but that doesn't mean I have anything to do with what happened to your home! Besides, I'm not even from Academia!"

"If you're not from there, then how do you know the name of the group who attacked my home?!" he demanded.

"I'd be lying if I said Reiji told me about the group. But instead, I actually had visions of what happened to your home." That got Shun's attention and calm side. "I don't know how or why, but ever since we dueled, I often had dreams about what had happened to your dimension. Not only that, but I was seeing them from someone else's view. Noir's view." Hearing her name seemed to have made Shun snapped, for the next thing Qing knew, she was backed against a wall, Shun choking her and handed.

"How dare you utter her name?!"

Qing struggled to speak. "I understand that you both have feelings for each other... And that you'd do whatever it takes to get her back... But believe me when I tell you that I have nothing to do with anything that happened to both your home and Noir. If anything, I want to help you." Shun raised an eyebrow at her offer. "I just told you that I can see things from Noir's perspective, didn't I? In that case, I might see what exactly happened to her that caused her to go missing... And where she could be right now... Not only that... You said your sister's missing too, didn't you? Ruri? It might be possible that Noir knows where she could be as well..."

Shun thought over what Qing had offered him. If what she said was true, he would be able to find and save both his sister and his girlfriend. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"During one of the invasions... After you and Noir defeated a pair of Academia duelists... you both retreated back to your hideout... But Noir was tired from running, so you stopped somewhere close by... It was then you confessed your feelings to each other."

Shun widened his eyes at the detail. No one knew about that time, not even his best friend, his sister and Azuma. They both decided to keep that a secret from everyone until the invasion is over. Now knowing that Qing was speaking the truth, he released her, much to her relief as she coughed and gasped for air. "Go down that hall," he then spoke, pointing at the hall he came from. "You'll see the field and make it in time to see the ending of the duel. Your friend is in You Show Duel School, right?"

Qing looked up at him in shock at the assistance he was giving her.

"What's with that look? You help me look for Noir and my sister and I return the favor in any way possible."

Her shock changed into a smile. "Thank you, Shun. I promise, I'll let you know when I have another vision." With that, she got up from her spot and ran the direction he told her to go.

As she left, Shun looked down at his hand. His mind went to the moment when he and Noir unofficially started a relationship. He reached into his pocket and took out an amulet, the gem shaped as a falcon.

' _Noir... I will find you..._ ' he vowed.

* * *

Back to the duel, it was Mia's turn, as she drew her next card.

"I activate the Magic Card, Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Mia drew two more cards. "If you think your monster has the advantage in terms of ATK power, think again," she said. "I activate the Equip Magic, Evolving Mankind! This card has two effects, depending on my Life Points compared to my opponent's! Since my Life Points is higher than you, the original ATK of a monster becomes 1000!"

"So she's decreasing the ATK of a monster?" Futoshi asked.

"She said Laserman's power won't be the highest of the group, and yet she's decreasing her own monster's ATK instead," Ayu said.

"No. That's not true," Tatsuya corrected.

"He's right. Equip Cards doesn't have to be equipped to your own monsters; they can also be equipped to your opponent's," Bella added. Futoshi and Ayu were shocked at the information of Equip Magic.

"I equip this card to Darkus Laserman!" And just like that, Mia's card reduced Laserman's power.

 **Darkus Laserman: 3700 -} 1000 ATK**

"I switch Akhilleus to Attack Mode! Battle! I attack Laserman with Durandal! **Dual Light Blade**!" The Xyz monster's blade grew as he charged at the weakened DARK monster.

Seth picked up an Action Card from the pillar he was on. "Action Magic, Miracle! This negates a monster's destruction and reduces the damage to half the amount I would've taken!" A light barrier appeared and protected Laserman from the attack.

"However, you forget that the monster equipped with Stoic Challenge inflicts twice the Battle Damage to the opponent," Mia reminded.

 **Mia: 4000 LP  
Seth: 300 LP**

Seth leapt off the pillar he was on in search for another Action card. "This is the end! I attack with Akhilleus!" Her remaining monster threw the shield at Laserman.

"Nii-san! Hurry!" Kai shouted.

Seth spotted a card on a boulder ahead of him and ran as fast as he could, as the shield got closer to his monster. It was a race between him and the shield. Just when he felt like giving up...

"DON'T YOU DARE LOSE, SETH!" he heard. No time to look up, Seth pushed himself to go even faster and snatched the card. At the same time, the shield collided with Laserman and destroyed him. Upon his destruction, Laserman exploded.

The crowd was silent, waiting to see the outcome of the duel, despite knowing who had won. You Show watched in great suspense, hoping that Seth had survived the attack, especially one in particular. Above them, Qing managed to make it to the duel, and as Shun predicted, she was in time to see the end of the duel. At least, she hoped it wasn't the end yet.

"Come on, Seth..." she muttered.

"Well folks, I think it's safe to say that the winner of this duel is-" Nico stopped himself as the smoke cleared up, revealing Seth still on his feet and, surprisingly, still having Life Points left.

 **Mia: 4000 LP  
Seth: 50 LP**

"What?! How do you still have Life Points left?!" Mia asked in shock.

"Action Magic, _**Angel's Protection**_! If I were to take damage that will reduce my Life Points to zero, that damage is halved!" the ninja of You Show explained.

 _ **(Angel's Protection: Action Magic: If you were to take damage that will reduce your Life Points to zero, the damage is halved.)**_

"So you're still in the game, I see. I guess it's to be expected from a ninja. Now I wonder how you will turn this around. I set one card face-down and end my turn. And at this time, Stoic's second effect activates and destroys the monster it was equipped with is destroyed." Cracks were being shown on the sword. The light it was having died down and it disintegrated. With no weapon and no way of staying on the field, the soul left the field.

"What a duel! Just when we thought Seth was down for the count, he is still standing and dueling! However, with the huge gap in both his and Mia's Life Points, is there still hope for our You Show Duelist?!" Nico questioned.

"I'll show you. My turn. DRAW!" As Seth drew his next card, shadow particles coming out of it. "I activate the Magic card, _**Darkus Draw**_! By banishing one 'Darkus' monster from my Graveyard, I can draw one card for every two of that monster's Level! I banish the Level 6, Darkus Laserman and draw three cards!" He drew three more cards.

' _They're here!_ ' he thought in relief.

"I activate the Magic Card, Foolish Burial! This sends a monster from my deck to my Graveyard! I will send Darkus Robotallion to the Graveyard!"

"But what is the point in that?" Mia asked.

"The point is this! From my hand, I activate the Magic card, Stardust Shimmer!" The field suddenly became dark, as stars were seen in the night sky above them.

"Will you all look at the beautiful night sky, folks!" Nico happily shouted. Everyone gazed up at the sky, attracted to the stars.

"With Stardust Shimmer's effect, by targeting one Dragon-type Synchro Monster in my Graveyard, I can banish monsters in my Graveyard whose Level is equal to the Level of the targeted monster and Special Summon it!" Seth explained. Eight stars glowed brighter than all other stars and made three constellations. "The monsters I'll be using are Darkus Robotallion, Darkus Serpenoid, and Darkus Moskeeto!" Images of the three monsters were seen from the three constellations as all the other stars moved about and surrounded the three. "Guardian of the dark dimension, descend now and show what true darkness is!" The stars created a portal as the three constellations broke apart. "SYNCHRO SUMMON! Return to the field, Darkus Leonidas!" A ray of light came from the portal and Seth's ace monster returned to the field.

The crowd went wild at the reappearance of Seth's monster. "It's back! Seth's ace monster had returned to the field!" Nico shouted excitedly.

"Battle! I attack Artifact - Akhilleus with Leonidas! **Alpha Blaster**!" Leonidas used his signature attack at his opponent and destroyed it, inflicting damage to Mia at last.

 **Mia: 2500 LP  
Seth: 50 LP**

"I activate the Trap Card, Theosophy of the Artifacts!" Most of the audience was shocked at the revelation of Mia's face-down card.

"She has two of them?!" Yuya gasped.

"The effect I activated was its destruction effect. As for its non-destructive effect, I am all to Special Summon an 'Artifact' monster from my deck! I Special Summon Artifact - Moralltach!" A blue spirit with a sword with blue lines appeared on the field.

 **Artifact - Moralltach: Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/2100 ATK/1400 DEF**

"And when this card is Special Summoned during my opponent's turn, I can destroy one face-up card they control!" Mia continued. Seth's friends gasped as the new monster swung his sword down at Leonidas. Blue lightning came out of it and hit its mark.

"Nii-san!" Kai cried out.

As the dust cleared, to everyone's shock and surprise, Leonidas was still standing. This time, with purple armor on his body.

"What?" Mia gasped.

"Darkus Robotallion's effect. When he's used to summon a 'Darkus' monster, the summoned monster cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by card effects. This is **Great Enforcer!** " Seth explained with a smirk. "And now I activate Leonidas's second effect! When he destroys a monster by battle and inflicts damage to my opponent, by banishing one 'Darkus' monster from my Graveyard, he gains that monster's ATK and can attack again! The monster I'm banishing is Darkus Centipoid! **Alpha Booster** " The spirit of his remaining Insect-type monster from his Graveyard appeared and fused with Leonidas.

 **Darkus Leonidas: 3000 + 1000 = 4000 ATK**

"Now go! Darkus Leonidas! **Alpha Blaster**! And lastly, I activate the Instant Magic, Rush Recklessly to increase Leonidas's ATK further by 700!" Leonidas charged and fired another round of its lightning.

 **Darkus Leonidas: 4000 + 700 = 4700 ATK**

As soon as he saw Mia run to an Action Card, he also went to one near him.

Mia got to the card and activated it. "Action Magic, Angel's Protection! Like how it did for you, it will reduce the damage by half for me!" A barrier of light surrounded her.

The attack was getting close to its target just as Seth was to the Action Card. Somehow, someway, he managed to swipe it off the floor. "Action Magic, No Action! This negates the effect of an Action Card!"

Mia gasped as the barrier broke into pieces. Leonidas's attack hit and the duel was over.

 **Mia: 0000 LP  
Seth: 50 LP**

 **WINNER: SETH!**

"It's decided! The one who will go to the next round is none other than You Show Duel School's Kobayashi Seth!" Nico announced. The crowd went wild at the results, all applauding for the winner.

Seth and Mia walked up to each other.

"That was an awesome duel," Seth said.

"It was. I was so sure I would win this too. I never lose with this deck before," Mia admitted.

"First time for everything."

"You better not lose this tournament." Mia held out her hand for a handshake.

"I'll try not to," he promised, accepting the handshake.


	21. The Kidnapper

**A/N: IT HAS BEEN A VERY LONG TIME SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS CHAPTER! Over a month since the last update! I do apologize for the extreme long wait, folks! I've been busy focusing on finishing a tournament in Circus GX while working on another story or two of mine! After I was done with the tournament, I had begun to update some of my other stories! Now that I and this chapter are here, the wait is over! Enjoy as much as possible!**

 **Now, with that said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 _ **(Instrumental)**  
(Pendulum Summon Process began as five different colored lights shot out of it. A portrait of Yuya, Timegazer Magician, Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared. Portrait changed to Yuzu with her 'Melodious' monsters by her side. Portrait then changed to Bella with her Pirates and Utopia behind her. Portrait then changed to Seth on a black and purple dragon. Portrait then changed to Qing with her six ace monsters around her)_

 ** _YO HO - let loose, of the rudder hard to port  
_** _(Title appeared on the screen with the stadium as the background)_ _  
_ _ **YO HO- helter skelter, the best kind of life**  
(Shuzo, Yoko and the kids cheered for the teens of You Show as they waved to the audience)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(Many Duel Schools and their students were shown)_

 ** _When the sun goes down, we'll have a farewell bash  
_** _(Camera zoomed in on Shun's serious face, Azuma looked at him worried and tried to reach out to him._ _Scene changed as Bella took Azuma's place and was playing keep away with her brother, their friends watching)_ _  
_ ** _Don't be sad  
_** _(_ _Yuto watched them fool around from a distance_ _)  
_ ** _If we make it  
_** _(Reiji was in the control room, watching everything happening in Maiami City)  
_ ** _We'll meet again someday  
_** _(Yuya activated his Duel Disk and got into his dueling pose)_

 ** _We'll set off straight through the headwind  
_** _(Yuya was dueling against Sawatari, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vs Mayosenju Daibakaze)_ ** _  
_** ** _Tears... Tears... Until none are left, a man's gotta be strong_** _  
(Yuzu dueled Masumi, Fusion vs Fusion. Scene changed to Seth and Azuma teaming up against a Hokai' Duelist and a 'Kozmo' duelist)_

 ** _Friends... Friends... Someday we will laugh_** ** _  
_** _(Bella and Qing were on Emperor of Hope, Utopia and Bujinki Amaterasu and were dueling Angel and one of her fellow orphans their age, the latter two on their aces, Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)  
_ _ **As if we have to make sure these bonds are firm and now, we all take hold**  
(The two dragons fired their attacks at the Warrior and Beast-Warrior, which they avoided and charged at the two dragons. Silhouettes of the four's determined faces appeared)_

 ** _Of the map to the future, which begins to shine  
_** _(A boy who looks just like Yuya but in white drove into the stadium, glaring at a shadow figure on the other side of the stadium as he drove closer to him)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(The You Show group looked up at the camera from the stadium within)_

* * *

After Seth's duel, everyone went to the hospital room where Sora was resting, all worried for the boy.

"Shun did this?" Qing asked. Bella was catching her up on what happened in everyone else's duels as they got their friends drinks.

"Yeah. And not only that, they even said something about being in a 'hunting game'," she added. "You don't think that means..."

"I'm afraid it does. Sora... was actually an enemy."

"What do we do?" Utopia asked, appearing behind the girls.

Qing placed a finger under her chin, wondering what to do. "I should probably speak with Shun and the others about this. Otherwise they would hold a grudge against us when we never knew about Sora being from another dimension. Not only that, since Reiji already knew about there being other dimensions, I should also confront him about what happened during that duel."

Bella nodded in agreement to the plan. "Then I'll bring the drinks to the others and cover you. In the meantime, you go find them."

Qing also nodded and gave her the drinks. "I owe you one, Bella." She then took off to find the three Xyz Duelists and Reiji.

* * *

Qing arrived at the doorstep of LDS, hoping to see Reiji in his office. Instead, she was told by the receptionist that, since she didn't have any kind of appointment with him, she had to schedule for one.

"You can't be serious!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry. But those are the rules," the receptionist tried to reason.

"Can't you call him? Tell him Qing Jungle is looking for him. It's important!"

The receptionist tried to reason with her, when Reiji approached them. "Is there a problem?"

The two girls looked at him. "Reiji!" Qing gasped. "We need to talk!"

"About what?" he asked. When he saw her looking at her surroundings, he understood what it was about. "I see. Come with me to my office." He then started to walk away, Qing slightly reluctantly following after him.

* * *

The two arrived in Reiji's office and took a seat.

"So, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" Reiji asked.

"What happened back there?" Qing asked back. "In Shun's duel against Sora. What happened? I wasn't here when it happened and would like to know what happened back there."

"Shun defeated Sora and advanced to the next round. That's all you need to know."

"Like hell! Reiji, you know the truth about me. So tell me, is Shiunin Sora not from this dimension? And if not, then this 'hunting game' that Bella told me about, was that what happened in the Xyz Dimension?! For Sora to be here, does that mean that Standard is the next target?!"

"And why do you care?" came a voice behind them. Qing turned behind her and saw Azuma standing by the door. "This isn't your home. Why would you care about what happens here?" Azuma noticed Qing's shocked look. "Reiji told me and Shun about you. The reason why we care is because Academia is our enemy. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,' they say. Did they do anything to your home?"

"Even if they hadn't laid a finger on my home, I will still help fight! I have friends here! I refuse to let them die by the hands of someone so evil!"

' _Even if the enemy is actually someone I admired from the show,_ ' Qing mentally added, thinking about some of the GX characters she likes.

A small smile was formed on Azuma's face. "You are a lot like my sister now. She did a lot of heroic things herself back home before Academia showed up. Though even then, she still did some heroic things." She walked up to Qing and held a hand out. "I'm glad to team up with you against Academia."

The otherworldly duelist looked down at the hand then at the girl before her. A smile was put on her face and she accepted the handshake. Just as she was about to make contact, something unusual happened.

"Am I... sleepy?" she wondered out loud as she hit the ground. The last thing she saw before passing out was a worried Azuma and Reiji huddling around her. Their lips moved, but she didn't hear what they said and blacked out.

* * *

 ** _*DREAM*_**

"...oir... Noir... Noir!"

Eyes shot wide open as the voice suddenly got loud and clear. Qing, or Noir, looked to the side and saw Yuzu, or Ruri, by the door of what seemed to be Noir's room. By the look of the scenery out the window, it was quite late.

"Ruri. What's wrong?" Noir asked, as she got up from her seat.

"Did you fall asleep again?" Ruri asked back. "You were supposed to get some water with me."

Noir yawned, seemingly tired. "I guess I fell asleep while doing some research. Sorry, Ruri."

The Yuzu-lookalike simply smiled and said, "Just don't let it happen again. Oh! I almost forgot. My brother is looking for you."

Hearing that made Noir blush a bit, recalling their first kiss some time ago. "I-I see. Where is he now?"

"He said at your usual spot." It was then Ruri had a teasing grin on her face. "Hey, hey. Did you two by any chance... did 'it'?"

Noir blushed even darker than before and stuttered, "N-N-N-No we didn't! We didn't do that at all!"

"Oh? So you two never kissed yet?" The 'Pokemon' Duelist looked at her wide-eyes and in confusion. "That's weird. Considering how close you two are, I assumed you both kissed. Or did you think... I was referring to something else~?"

"Can you just get out so I could change already?!" Noir demanded as she threw a pillow at the girl before her, only for the female Kurosaki to avoid the hit.

"In any case, have fun~" Ruri took her leave.

Noir sighed in mental exhaustion, thinking to herself, ' _How is someone so kind so teasing? And how did she even find out about my relationship with her brother?_ '

"One more thing," Ruri spoke as she poked her head in Noir's room. "When's the wedding~?" She quickly left as Noir threw a ball, aiming for her face.

"Stay out of my love life!" the embarrassed girl yelled.

* * *

Later, Noir, dressed in her Resistance outfit, which consisted of a white shirt, blue pants, brown boots, red scarf, and a green vest, arrived at her and Shun's usual spot. She also brought a violin case, for whatever reason. Their usual spot was the spot where they both confessed their feelings for each other. Shun sat on a bench, waiting for her. He looked up and saw his girlfriend running to him.

"You're a little late," he stated.

"Sorry. I stayed up way too late last night," Noir apologized.

"It's fine. I didn't wait that long anyway." Shun stood from his spot. "So you're ready for today?"

"Sure but... Where are we going? And why did you ask me to bring my violin?"

"That's a secret. Now let's go!" Shun grabbed her hand and dragged her to where he was taking her.

* * *

When they were close to their destination, Shun requested Noir to cover her eyes for the rest of the way. This made her wonder why, considering their home was destroyed by their enemies. Regardless of that fact, Noir did as Shun asked and closed her eyes.

"Okay. Now open them," her boyfriend told her.

Noir slowly opened her eyes and was a bit shocked and surprised at the sight before her. They were somewhere deep in a forest and there were a lot of fireflies flying around them, as well as some melodic sounds of crickets chirping. Mixing the scene with the moonlight, it was the first time Noir had seen something so calming, peaceful and beautiful since the invasion began.

"It's beautiful," Noir muttered.

"Right?" Shun asked.

"How'd you find this place?"

"While we were separated, escaping from an Academia assault, I stumbled upon this area. I couldn't help but think of how nice it seemed. Kind of reminds me of our home before the invasion happened."

Noir couldn't help but agree to that statement. "Yeah. It does, doesn't it?" Memories of their peaceful time rushed through her head. This adding all the stress caused by the invasion was enough to have her shed some tears. Shun noticed this and tried to wipe them away.

Noir flinched slightly at his touch and tried to wipe the tears away herself with her free hand. "S-Sorry. I don't know where these came from."

The 'Raidraptor' duelist grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. Noir eventually melted into the kiss, dropping her instrument in the process. As they pulled apart, he said, "I promise. We will stop this invasion and go back to our normal life. When that happens, I will take you out on a proper date, Noir. And you can play your violin in peace again."

"Shun..." The two Xyz duelists closed the distance between their lips once more. As they were kissing, Shun slowly raised his hand. All of a sudden, the scene froze and became black with white outlines.

* * *

 _ ***TIMESKIP***_

Noir was running as fast as she could. It wasn't as a game, and there was no invasion. She was running for her life from her pursuer. She looked behind her and saw the purple cloaked person still chasing her. Earlier, she was coming back from her patrol when that person appeared and showed her something she couldn't believe.

Noir turned a corner and found herself at a dead end. She looked behind her and saw the pursuer standing before her, not at all exhausted from the run.

"No where to go," she spoke. "How about we put an end to this chase?" With an evil, sadistic smile, she activated her duel disk. By the design, the duelist before her was from Academia.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Noir declared, activating her own duel disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Noir: 4000 LP  
Pursuer: 4000 LP**

"Seeing as you're the prey, I'll let you go first," the pursuer said.

"You'll regret that. I summon the Starter Pokemon, Charmander!" Noir's orange lizard appeared on the field.

 **Starter Pokemon, Charmander: Level 4/FIRE/Reptile/1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next I activate the Magic Card, Dual Summon! This allows me to summon again this turn! So through this effect, I summon the **_Starter Pokemon, Chimchar_**!" Next to her lizard was an orange chimp, whose butt was on fire, not that it minded.

 **Starter Pokemon, Chimchar: Level 4/FIRE/Beast/1600 ATK/1300 DEF**

 _ **(Starter Pokemon, Chimchar: Effect Monster: When this card is summoned, you may inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for each FIRE 'Pokemon' monster you control)**_

"And I activate Chimchar's effect! When this card is summoned, for each FIRE 'Pokemon' monster I control, I am able to inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent! There are two FIRE 'Pokemon' monsters, so that's 800 points of damage! **Ember!** " The monkey-like monster fired fire bullets from its mouth at the pursuer, decreasing her Life Points.

 **Noir: 4000 LP  
Pursuer: 3200 LP**

"Next, I release both Charmander and Chimchar to Special Summon out their evolved forms! Come! Evolved Starter Pokemon, Charmeleon! And the same, _**Monferno**_!" The two monsters changed into their stronger forms, the monkey now having a tail, with a flame lit on the end.

 **Evolved Starter Pokemon, Charmeleon: Level 6/FIRE/Reptile/2200 ATK/2000 DEF**

 **Evolved Starter Pokemon, Monferno: Level 6/FIRE/Beast/2500 ATK/2100 DEF**

 _ **(Evolved Starter Pokemon, Monferno: Effect Monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by releasing one 'Starter Pokemon, Chimchar'. When this card is summoned this way, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each 'Pokemon' monster you control.)**_

"I activate Monferno's summon effect! When Special Summoned by its own effect, I inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent for each 'Pokemon' monster I control! Again, there's two, so that's 1000 points of damage! **Flame Wheel!** " The newly evolved monkey spun, flames coming out of his mouth as he charged at the pursuer and inflicted more damage.

 **Noir: 4000 LP  
Pursuer: 2200 LP**

"I'm not done yet! I overlay the Level 6 Charmeleon and Monferno! With them I build an overlay network! Created from the DNA of the original, take down those who dare subjugates you! XYZ SUMMON! Be born, Rank 6, _**Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo!**_ " A grey humanoid creature with a purple tail appeared with two orbs of light circling around it.

 **Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo: Rank 6/DARK/Fiend/2700 ATK/2500 DEF**

 _ **(Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo: Xyz Monster: 2 Level 6 monsters: Once per turn, when your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), you may detach one Overlay Unit; destroy that monster(s) and inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for each of their level.)**_

"I end my turn with one card face-down!" Noir ended.

"What a weak start," Noir's opponent commented.

"If it's weak, then how about you try and take me out this turn?!" she challenged.

"Ah, and we have some spunk, don't we? Then don't mind if I do. Draw!" The pursuer drew her next card. "I will assume that you're going all out. In that case, so will I. I activate the Magic Card, Fusion! With this card I will fuse _**Dragon Man Digimon, Slayerdramon**_ with _**Machine Dragon Digimon, Breakdramon**_! Slayer of dragons! Destroyer of dragons! Combine your power and crush all who is beneath you! FUSION SUMMON! Appear now! Great holy dragon! _**Holy Knight Digimon, Examon**_!" A dragon warrior in white armor with a flaming sword appeared with a living backhoe-like monster with drills. The two monsters fused and a red dragon with large, red, torn wings and red gems on its body appeared, a gigantic black lance-like gun in its hand.

 **Holy Knight Digimon, Examon: Level 8/DARK/Dragon/3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

 _ **(Dragon Man Digimon, Slayerdramon: Effect Monster: When this card attacks, activate one of these effects:**_

 _ **When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK  
When this card destroys a monster by battle, destroy one monster your opponent controls  
When this card attacks, it is unaffected by opponent's card effects**_

 _ **If this card was used as a Fusion Material to summon a 'Digimon' Fusion Monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects)**_

 _ **(Machine Dragon Digimon, Breakdramon: Effect Monster: This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. If this card was used as a Fusion Material to summon a 'Digimon' Fusion Monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle.)**_

 _ **(Holy Knight Digimon, Examon: Fusion Monster: "Dragon Man Digimon, Slayerdramon" + "Machine Dragon Digimon, Breakdramon": When this card attacks a non-Fusion Monster, increase this card's ATK by 1000 until the end of the Damage Step. When this card attacks, you may banish one 'Digimon' monster from your Graveyard; this monster gains that monster's effect until the End Phase.)**_

"At this time, I activate Mewtwo's effect! When my opponent Special Summons a monster, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can destroy that monster and inflict 200 points of damage to my opponent for each of that monster's Level! **Psystrike!** " One of Mewtwo's units changed into a force field that seems to be protecting him. The shield expanded and hit the Fusion monster, causing an explosion to occur.

"Yes!" Noir cheered. Her expression changed as the smoke cleared. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Examon was still on the field. "But how?"

"Slayerdramon's effect. When used as a Fusion Material to summon a 'Digimon' Fusion Monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects," the pursuer explained, the smirk still on her face. Noir gritted her teeth at the additional effect. "Now then, with that said, let's end this duel. Battle! I attack Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo with Holy Knight Digimon, Examon! **Avalon's Gate!** "

"I won't let that happen! I activate the Instant Magic, _**Rank-Up-Magic Legend Evolution**_! By using a 'Pokemon' Xyz Monster I control as an Overlay Unit, along with its other units, I can Xyz Summon a 'Legendary Pokemon' Xyz Monster whose Rank is one higher than it! Descend from the ozone layer and bring our enemies far pass the heavens above! RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE! Appear now! Rank 7! _**Legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza**_!" A green dragon with a serpentine body appeared on the field, two orbs circling around it.

 **Legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza: Level 7/WIND/Dragon/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 _ **(Legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza: Xyz Monster: 2 Level 7 monsters: When this card battles an opponent's monster while having an Overlay Unit, inflict twice the Battle to your opponent. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you may detach one Overlay Unit from this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.)**_

"With our monster having the same ATK, there's no way you would dare attack!" Noir said.

The smirk never left her pursuer's face. If anything, it just grew as she excitedly claimed, "I wonder about that! Kill that monster, Examon! " The monster agreed with his master and continued his assault, much to the Xyz Duelist's shock.

"You're going to suicide?!"

"At this time, I activate both of Examon's effects! First, when he battles a non-Fusion Monster, he gains 1000 ATK! **Ambrosius of Demise!** " Noir gasped in shock as energy seemed to be gathering at the tip of Examon's lance-gun.

 **Holy Knight Digimon, Examon: 3000 + 1000 = 4000 ATK**

"And as for his other effect, when he battles, I can banish a 'Digimon' monster from my Graveyard so he can gain that monster's effects! Serve your master, Slayerdramon!" The spirit of the said monster appeared and fused with the weapon.

' _Slayerdramon has an additional effect?!_ ' Noir wondered, as Examon fired his attack at Rayquaza, destroying it.

 **Noir: 3000 LP  
Pursuer: 2200 LP**

"And now I activate Slayerdramon's stolen effect! When Examon destroys an opponent's monster by battle, he can inflict damage to my opponent equal to that monster's ATK! _**Draconic Impact!**_ " Noir widened her eyes even more in great fear as Examon flew sky high. She attempted to make a run for it, when the Fusion Monster was already diving at max speed.

* * *

 _ ***END OF DREAM***_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAHHHH!" Qing woke up screaming, scrambling back, as if to move away from something. Her eyes were dilated and she was breathing heavily.

"Wha-... What was that dream?" she wondered out loud. She felt something touching her shoulder and smacked it away, screaming in fear. Once her senses were cleared, she saw, sitting by her bedside, were Shun and Azuma.

"H-Hey... What's wrong?" the latter Xyz user dared to ask.

Instead of answering, Qing jumped on them, arms wrapped around the two. Shun and Azuma noticed how badly she was shaking and decided to comfort her instead of questioning her.

After she was calmed down, Qing sat back on the bed, pillow supporting her back.

"What happened back there? You just passed out," Azuma asked.

"I... I don't know... " Qing answered. "That never happened to me before."

"Then what about that scream? Did you have a nightmare?" Shun asked.

Qing's eyes widened in slight fear as she remembered the duel she, or Noir, had. She shook her head and tried to think of something else. She thought of something, just not what she wanted to think. "YOU!" she pointed accusingly at Shun, giving him a huge shock.

"Wh-What?!" he demanded.

It was quiet between them. Qing didn't know if Azuma knew yet, even though it seemed Ruri somehow did.

"Azuma. Can you please leave for a minute?" she asked the female Xyz duelist. Azuma was about to ask why, when she saw a smile on Qing's face that seemed a bit too nice.

"Y-Yes ma'am," she squeaked, taking her leave.

As soon as she left and closed the door behind her, Qing, increasing Shun's shock, jumped on him and shook him, shouting, "What the hell were you thinking?! I know you two are in a relationship, but unless if I mistook that, that's going way too far and way too fast! I am glad I didn't see all of it! Rather I'm glad I barely saw the beginning and just skipped the rest of it! So tell me, you damn Raidraptor Duelist of the Xyz Dimension! What were you thinking?!"

Shun was getting crazy dizzy from all the shaking. "W-Wait! Stop! Stop!"

After a few minutes of the shaking and yelling, Qing finally released Shun, allowing the poor duelist to recover from the shake fest.

"Anyway, I think I have some information about Noir," the otherworldly duelist spoke. "I'm not sure if you know this yet, but it's better than nothing. Noir might've been kidnapped by Academia, as you said. The duelist... Actually, I haven't seen the face. It was female, though. And her deck was a 'Digimon' deck. They both dueled, but, even though it was only the first turn... That Fusion Duelist defeated Noir."

Shun, fully recovered from the dizziness, widened his eyes in shock. "What... did you say? Noir... Noir was defeated in one turn!"

"Yeah. Which means that the duelist must be someone close to Academia's leader. And what's more was that she enjoyed seeing her so frightened. Just from seeing her power, Noir was scared."

Shun looked down, sadly narrowing his eyes. "She was telling the truth..." he muttered.

Qing looked up at him. "Who was?"

"Azuma. She saw that duel. Or at least, she arrived in time to see the end of it. She said she tried to stop that Academia duelist from taking Noir away, but I didn't believe her. I thought she chickened out of the fight, that she cared more about herself than her own sister. Guess I should've believed her."

Qing placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. After all, you love Noir. Of course you'll be heartbroken if someone you love was taken away from you. And sometimes the only way to ease the pain is to take the anger out on someone. Just make it up to her when you have the chance, okay?"

Shun nodded and got up from his seat. "Thanks again for the info."

"You don't need to thank me. After all, all I did was my part of the promise."

"I know. But thanks anyway." He took his leave. "Sleep well."

Qing lied back down on the bed she was on, wondering about the Fusion Duelist. ' _Why?_ ' she thought. ' _While Noir was running from her before the duel, why did she looked shocked? Can it be that... the pursuer is...?_ '


	22. Tag Team Duel

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to a new chapter of Yugioh Arc V N' Nature! And considering how the story is going, I have half the mind to change the title. Speaking of changes, though it is of no great concern, due to various reasons, there's a small change in the opening in one of the scenes. But like I said, it's a small change that is of no concern to the story as a whole. For those of you who may be wondering why I decided to change that opening scene, well if I knew that the duel would turn out like this, there wouldn't be any need for the change. And another thing, due to how I want the duels to be more exciting, I may have change the second round of the tournament somewhat. I've told a couple of you about it, and now you will see how I changed the said part of the tourny exactly.**

 **Now, with that said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 _ **(Instrumental)**  
(Pendulum Summon Process began as five different colored lights shot out of it. A portrait of Yuya, Timegazer Magician, Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared. Portrait changed to Yuzu with her 'Melodious' monsters by her side. Portrait then changed to Bella with her Pirates and Utopia behind her. Portrait then changed to Seth on a black and purple dragon. Portrait then changed to Qing with her six ace monsters around her)_

 ** _YO HO - let loose, of the rudder hard to port  
_** _(Title appeared on the screen with the stadium as the background)_ _  
_ _ **YO HO- helter skelter, the best kind of life**  
(Shuzo, Yoko and the kids cheered for the teens of You Show as they waved to the audience)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(Many Duel Schools and their students were shown)_

 ** _When the sun goes down, we'll have a farewell bash  
_** _(Camera zoomed in on Shun's serious face, Azuma looked at him worried and tried to reach out to him._ _Scene changed as Bella took Azuma's place and was playing keep away with her brother, their friends watching)_ _  
_ ** _Don't be sad  
_** _(_ _Yuto watched them fool around from a distance_ _)  
_ ** _If we make it  
_** _(Reiji was in the control room, watching everything happening in Maiami City)  
_ ** _We'll meet again someday  
_** _(Yuya activated his Duel Disk and got into his dueling pose)_

 ** _We'll set off straight through the headwind  
_** _(Yuya was dueling against Sawatari, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vs Mayosenju Daibakaze)_ ** _  
_** ** _Tears... Tears... Until none are left, a man's gotta be strong_** _  
(Yuzu dueled Masumi, Fusion vs Fusion. Scene changed to Seth and Azuma teaming up against a Hokai' Duelist and a 'Kozmo' duelist)_

 ** _Friends... Friends... Someday we will laugh_** ** _  
_** _(Bella and Qing were on Emperor of Hope, Utopia and Bujinki Amaterasu and were dueling Angel and one of her fellow orphans their age, the latter two on their aces, Light End Dragon and Digital Bug Rhinosebus)  
_ _ **As if we have to make sure these bonds are firm and now, we all take hold**  
(The two dragons fired their attacks at the Warrior and Beast-Warrior, which they avoided and charged at the two dragons. Silhouettes of the four's determined faces appeared)_

 ** _Of the map to the future, which begins to shine  
_** _(A boy who looks just like Yuya but in white drove into the stadium, glaring at a shadow figure on the other side of the stadium as he drove closer to him)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(The You Show group looked up at the camera from the stadium within)_

* * *

The next day, Qing was at the center of the stadium with all the other Junior Youth duelists who passed their first round, Bella by her side. As she looked around, she saw that Yuya was missing.

"Where's Yuya? I thought he passed the first round," she asked Bella.

"He did. But there was an incident last night and Yuya was involved in it," she replied.

"Huh? You serious?"

"Yeah. And since then, he hasn't woken up."

"I see."

Just then, Nico Smiley appeared and announced. "Everyone! Sorry for the wait! And now it is time to start the next round of the Junior Youth Championship! It is time for... the Tag Team Match!"

Everyone was shocked and confused at the next match.

"Tag Team Match?" Qing repeated.

"But it's usually single matches," Seth said.

"True as it may be, we've received a message late last night from the president of LDS stating that we will be having a Tag Duel for the second round," Nico Smiley explained.

"Did you hear anything about this, Qing?" Bella asked in a whispered tone.

"No. I heard nothing about this from him," she replied.

"Before we start, allow me to explain how the Tag Duel will be processed for this round! The field and the Graveyard are shared! So whatever monster a duelist will summon, they can use their partner's monster as materials for that monster's summon! Not only that, they can also use their partner's monsters to attack or switch their battle positions! And if they'd like to add a card from their Graveyard to their hand, they can add their partner's card to their hand just that easily!"

"But wait! That's a huge disadvantage for Gongenzaka!" Seth questioned.

"I guess that depends on my partner," the Steadfast duelist said.

Ignoring the statements, Nico continued the explanation. "However, even though the two duelists can share their Graveyard and cards on their field, that doesn't mean they can look at each other's hand. Even Tag Duels have a line that must not be crossed."

"In other words, you need to have a good connection with your partner to win," Qing muttered.

"Unlike in the first round, the duelists facing each other will be selected at random, as well as their partner! Now then, with that being said, let's see who will be facing and teaming up with who!" The big screen changed, showing four different duelists. The pictures of those duelists changed faces, stating that the selection process has begun. Eventually, the change came to a stop, revealing four duelists from four different duel schools will be starting first.

"Will the duelists selected please step on down?! Everyone else may leave the field and wait for your turn!" Nico said.

As most of the duelists left the field, Qing quickly ran off, much to her friends' confusion as they called for her.

* * *

She arrived at her destination, which was none other than the control room, where Reiji was watching the Tag Duel with Reira and his mother by his side.

"Reiji!" she called, much to the surprise of many in the room. "A Tag Duel? What's with the sudden change? I thought the duels are all one-on-one duels."

"Hey! You can't be here!" Nakajima exclaimed.

"It's fine," Reiji told him. "I understand your confusion, Qing. But the truth is, I don't know myself."

Hearing that shocked her. "What do you mean?"

"Nico Smiley claimed to received a message from us that the second round should be done as a Tag Duel, but no one sent such message."

"So someone snuck in?"

"We checked the security cameras, and there were no signs of a break in," Nakajima explained.

"Then a hacker?" Qing then guessed.

"We're looking into it right now," Reiji said. He then noticed the first Tag Duel match was almost over. "Although, even if we do find the hacker, it wouldn't make a difference. Look at the audience." Qing looked at one of the screens and saw the crowd cheering on the background.

"Even if we do find the culprit, it's too late to change the rules back because of how excited everyone is," she said in an understanding tone.

"Exactly. By the way, I believe it's your turn soon." Qing looked at some of the other screens in confusion and saw what he meant. Some time during their conversation, the first tag duel had ended and the selection for the duelists in the next round had begun. As though Reiji had predicted it, Qing was in the next duel, with Bella as her partner. Their opponents were Angel and someone Qing didn't recognize.

"Already?!" she gasped.

"You don't have to get out the way you came. There's a short cut through the door on the left. After that take the first elevator on the right and hit the lobby button. You'll be near the stage in no time," Reiji instructed. However...

"Um... She's already gone..." Nakajima informed. The president of LDS turned and saw that Qing had, indeed, already left.

"Oh my."

* * *

Back at the stadium, the duelists for the second round of the Tag Team Match had arrived. Well, most of them.

"Hm? It seems we're missing one member," Nico Smiley said. Everyone else was confused as to where the fourth and last duelist was.

"Where's Qing-neechan?" Tatsuya asked.

"It's not like her to be late," Ayu said.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom," Futoshi guessed.

"That's a possibility," Kai agreed.

"Maybe I should go look for her," Seth said.

"But wait, if you do and they call off the match, what if you're going next?" Yuzu pointed out. Seth grimaced at the fact.

Down at the battlefield, Angel was speaking with her partner in a whispered tone. "I was wondering if you actually did what I asked you to do earlier, Sligo. Glad to see you actually managed to do it," she whispered.

"Of course, Angel-sama," he replied. "Everything we do is to bring one of our own back to the light, after all."

"That's right. But still, to make her forfeit like this. Not what I had in mind, but knowing her, she might still want to duel. And still lose. And delaying our duel is actually a good idea. Least the others will keep Qing busy. After that last duel, I'd rather have her out of the tournament."

On the other side, Bella looked around in the audience section, wondering where Qing was. ' _Come on Qing. Where are you? At this rate, you might get disqualified and I either have to duel them alone or be disqualified as well,_ ' she thought.

"If Qing Jungle doesn't arrive soon, Bella has the choice of starting the duel without her partner or forfeit," Nico Smiley said.

The audience were all getting anxious, either wondering where Qing was or just wanted to see more duels.

Bella saw she had no choice, especially since she couldn't handle the pressure from some of the audience's impatient eyes. "I'll duel without my partner," she announced, much to her duel school's shock.

"Bella-neechan?!" the kids gasped.

Angle and her partner smirked at those words.

Nico sighed, reluctantly agreeing with her choice. "In that case, let's start the two-on-one duel! Action Field-!"

"WAIT!" came a familiar voice. Everyone looked at the path where Bella came from and saw a running Qing making her way to the field. "Bella's partner, Qing Jungle, is he-!" She tripped on something and rolled the rest of the way to Bella's side. She came to a stop, lying on her face. Everyone laughed at her 'grand entrance'.

"Um... Are you okay, Qing?" Bella asked.

"Ow... Somewhat..." she replied, getting back up on her feet as she rubbed her nose.

"Well now. Since Qing Jungle of the You Show Duel School had arrived just in time for the duel, let's officially start the Tag Duel! On the right, both from Heaven Duel School, are Angel and Sligo! On the left, both from You Show Duel School, are Bella and Qing!" The crowd went wild at the introduction. "Let's see what this duel's field is! Action Field on! Field Magic, Internet World!" The field became cybernetic, almost as though they were in a virtual world.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Angel began.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Bella followed.

"They storm through the field!" Sligo followed after her.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" Qing ended.

"Action... DUEL!" all four exclaimed.

 **Angel and Sligo: 4000 LP**  
 **Bella and Qing: 4000 LP**

"I'll start first!" Angel said. "I activate the Magic Card, Terraforming! This allows me to add a Field Magic card from my deck to my hand! I add the Field Magic, PSY-Frame Circuit and activate it!" Angel added the said card to her hand. The moment she added it, she activated the card... with no change occurring on the field. "I will set two cards face-down and activate the Magic Card, Foolish Burial! This card allows me to send a monster card from my deck to the Graveyard! The monster I'm sending is PSY-Frame Multi-Threader! I end my turn!"

' _'PSY-Frame'? I've never heard of that_ _deck,_ ' Qing thought. ' _And not only that, but no monsters? She must have set up a good defense with those two face down cards. Either that or she will send our attacks back at us with them. We have to take caution._ '

"I'll go next!" Bella said, snapping Qing out of her thoughts as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Straw Hat Pirate Brook!" A skeletal monster who seemed well dressed with a cane in his hand appeared on the field.

 **Straw Hat Pirate Brook: Level 4/DARK/Zombie/2000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Good afternoon! Yohohohoho!" he greeted.

"Battle! I'll have Brook attack the player directly!" Bella declared.

"Understood."

"I wonder if that will pass," Angel said, to their confusion. "From my hand, I activate PSY-Framegear Beta's effect! When my opponent declares an attack while I have no monsters, I can Special Summon this card and, from my deck, hand or Graveyard, Special Summon one 'PSY-Frame Driver'! However, in my Graveyard, PSY-Frame Multi-Threader is treated as Driver! Now appear!" Two monsters, one that looked somewhat like mechanical wings brought together by green electricity and one that looked like a female cyborg, appeared on her field.

 **PSY-Framegear Beta: Level 1/LIGHT/Psychic/700 ATK/0 DEF**

 **PSY-Frame Multi-Threader: Level 6/LIGHT/Psychic/0 ATK/2500 DEF**

"And after that with Beta's effect, the monster that's attacking is destroyed and the Battle Phase ends!" The lower level monster attached itself onto Brook and gave him a nasty shock, forcing him to leave the field.

"Brook!" Bella cried out in worry.

"Don't worry, Bella!" Qing called. "We may have lost Brook and they may have monsters on their field now, but they're both in Defense Mode! If we do this right, we can take out those monsters and prevent them from summoning out something strong!"

"That's what you think," Angel calmly stated. "Because a 'PSY-Frame' monster has been summoned onto my field, I activate the effect of PSY-Frame Circuit! After they were summoned, I am able to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using only 'PSY-Frame' monsters I control! And it just so happens that Beta is a Tuner!" Hearing that shocked Bella and Qing, as the field started to glow. "I tune my level 6 PSY-Frame Multi-Threader with my Level 1 PSY-Framegear Beta! Gain the power of the cybernetics and reveal yourself to the world! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 7, PSY-Framelord Zeta!" Now on her field was a lightly-armored monster, generating green electricity.

 **PSY-Framelord Zeta: Level 7/LIGHT/Psychic/2500 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Now what is this?! Even though it's the opponent's turn, Angel had performed a magnificent Synchro Summon!" Nico Smiley announced, as the crowds cheered at the monster's appearance.

"I take back what I said," Qing muttered.

"It's okay, Qing," her partner assured. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Sligo drew his next card. "I activate the Continuous Magic, Stumbling! Next I summon Digital Bug Centibit!"

 **Digital Bug Centibit: Level 3/LIGHT/Insect/1500 ATK/500 DEF**

"Because a monster was summoned, Stumbling's effect activates! Centibit is changed to Defense Mode!" The recently summoned monster had a blue aura around it as it bowed down.

"He changed his monster's battle position?" Bella questioned.

"I would understand if it's our monsters but why his own? It couldn't be for defense, could it? Not with how low its DEF is," Qing guessed.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you! Centibit's effect activate! When he's switched from Attack to Defense Mode, I can Special Summon one Level 3 Insect-type monster from my deck!" Sligo said, much to their shock.

"A Special Summon from the deck?!"

"So that's what it was for!"

"I Special Summon Digital Bug LEDybug!" A ladybug-like monster made of computer components appeared on the field next to the centipede.

 **Digital Bug LEDybug: Level 3/LIGHT/Insect/500 ATK/0 DEF**

"Because of Stumbling's effect, LEDybug is also switched to Defense Mode! And because it was switched from Attack to Defense Mode, its effect activates! I can add one Level 3 Insect-type monster from my deck to my hand! I add Howling Insect to my hand!" He revealed the card before adding it to his hand. His next move surprised everyone to no end. "And now I overlay my Level 3 Centibit and LEDybug! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Tear down and devour the virus that stands before you! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 3, Digital Bug Scaradiator!" A scarab beetle-like bug made of computer components with what seemed like a fan attacked to its feet appeared on the field, with two orbs circling around it.

 **Digital Bug Scaradiator: Rank 3/LIGHT/Insect/1800 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Now what's this?! It seems the Heaven's School is also teaching their students various of summoning methods like LDS and You Show!" Nico announced.

"Due to Stumbling's effect, my monster is still in Defense Mode. But that's okay. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Qing said, as she placed her hand on her deck.

' _Stumbling huh? One of the most annoying cards there are. No matter how a monster is summoned, unless if they're unaffected by the effects of Spell cards, they practically have to wait a turn before attacking, if they ever get the chance to,_ ' she thought. ' _But thankfully, I'm using a deck that's more annoying than that card._ '

"Draw!" She drew her sixth card. "I activate the Magic card, Foolish Burial! You know what it does. Through this effect, I send Bujingi Murakumo from my deck to the Graveyard!" She sent the declared card to the Graveyard. "Next I summon Bujin Yamato!" A red armored monster appeared on the field.

 **Bujin Yamato: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/1800 ATK/200 DEF**

Because of Stumbling, however, he was put into Defense Mode.

"You ready, Yamato?" she asked her monster in a whispered tone.

"Whenever you are, milady," he answered.

"In that case, from my Graveyard, I activate Bujingi Murakumo's effect! If I control a Beast-Warrior 'Bujin' monster, I can banish him to destroy one face-up card my opponent controls! And of course, I'm going to destroy Stumbling!" The spirit of Murakumo appeared and destroyed its target.

"However, what's the point in doing that when you have no monster to attack with?" Sligo reminded.

"I know that. But who said I was done? Because a 'Bujin' monster from my Graveyard was banished, I can Special Summon Bujin Arasuda from my hand!" A yellow version of Yamato appeared on the field.

 **Bujin Arasuda: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/1600 ATK/1900 DEF**

"Now you have two of us to go through!" Arasuda said.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn! And at this time, Yamato's effect activates! I can add one 'Bujin' monster from my deck to my hand and send one card from my deck to my hand! I add Bujingi Okitsu to my hand and send Bujingi Ikuta to my Graveyard! At the same time, Arasuda's effect activates! If a 'Bujin' card was added from my deck to my hand except by draws, I can draw one card and discard one card." Qing drew her card. "I discard Okitsu." She ended her turn by sending the card she just added to the Graveyard.

"My turn! Draw!" Angel drew her next card. "First I'll switch Sligo's Scaradiator back to Attack Mode. Then I activate the Trap card, Battle Teleportation! If I control only one face-up Psychic-type monster, that monster can attack directly this turn!" That information surprised the You Show duelists. "Battle! I'll have Zeta attack directly! **Zeta Thunder!** "

The moment she declared an attack, both Bella and Qing rushed as fast as they could to an Action card. Both spotted a card on either a bush or a tree and reached for them. However, for some reason, the moment they were about to even touch the cards, they went though them, as though the cards were just normal holograms

' _What?!_ ' Qing gasped.

' _The Action card!_ ' Bella thought.

Before they knew it, Zeta finished charging up its electrical attack and fired at the two girls.

 **Angel and Sligo: 4000 LP**  
 **Bella and Qing: 1500 LP**

"Since we took Battle Damage, I activate the Trap card, Damage Gate!" Bella said. "This allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard whose ATK is less than or equal to the amount of damage we took! Return to us, Brook!" The undead pirate returned to the field.

"I've returned," Brook said.

Angel narrowed her eyes at the play. "In that case I'll have Scaradiator attack Yamato! **Scarab Charge**!" The Insect-type Xyz monster charged at its target.

"From my hand, I activate Bujingi Yata's effect! When a Beast-Warrior 'Bujin' monster I control is targeted for an attack, by sending this card to the Graveyard, that attack is negated and my opponent takes damage equal to half the attacker's ATK!" The blue, armored, crow-like monster appeared in between Yamato and Scaradiator, a mirror in its beak. The Xyz Monster crashed into the Winged-Beast, sending shards right at Angel and Sligo.

 **Angel and Sligo: 3100 LP**  
 **Bella and Qing: 1500 LP**

"Normally at the end of the Battle Phase, the monster affected by Battle Teleportation will go to the opponent's field. But I'm not dumb enough to do that. I activate my continuous trap, PSY-Frame Accelerator!" Angel continued. "With this card's effect, once per turn, I can pay 500 Life Points to target one 'PSY-Frame' monster I control and banish it!" Angel's monster left the field using a portal.

 **Angel and Sligo: 2600 LP**  
 **Bella and Qing: 1500 LP**

"Next, when a 'PSY-Frame' monster leaves the field, with Accelerator's second effect, I Special Summon PSY-Framegear Gamma!" An equipment-like monster, one that looked like a helmet and shoulder guards coming together by green electricity, appeared.

 **PSY-Framegear Gamma: Level 2/LIGHT/Psychic/1000 ATK/0 DEF**

"And now, if a 'PSY-Frame' Tuner Monster has been Special Summoned onto my field, I can Special Summon Multi-Threader back from my Graveyard!" The Level 6 monster that was used for Zeta's summon returned.

"What a play! Not only did she prevent her monster from turning against her, Angel also summoned out more monsters in its place! However..." Nico trailed off.

"Both are in Attack Position, but besides destroying Yamato, they won't be able to do much else," Bella said.

"True as it may be, I've a feeling this isn't the end of her turn yet," Qing said.

"Oh? Well, don't you catch on fast. That's right, this isn't the end of my turn yet," Angel confirmed. "Through PSY-Frame Circuit's effect, since a 'PSY-Frame' monster was Special Summoned onto my field, I can perform a Synchro Summon! I will turn my level 6 Multi-Threader with my Level 2 Gamma! Surge, my black mist of vengeance! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come, Mental Sphere Demon!" Appearing now before them was a monster bulky, skeletal monster with green muscles and wings, and yellow claws and spikes.

 **Mental Sphere Demon: Level 8/DARK/Psychic/2700 ATK/2300 DEF**

' _That's not good!_ ' Qing thought, looking around the area. ' _Have to get an Action Card! Over there!_ ' She spotted a card right on the floor by a fountain and ran to it.

"It's still my Battle Phase. Thought Ruler Archfiend, obliterate that skeleton! **Absolute Absorption!** " The newly summoned monster flew towards the panicking pirate.

"Huh?! But I was just revived!" he complained, as he started to run away from the attack.

Meanwhile, Qing was running to the Action card. "This time for sure!" she muttered, as she slid over to the card. Unfortunately, for some reason, just as she was about to touch it, the Action Card disappeared on her again.

' _Again?!_ ' she thought in disbelief, before resorting to her plan b.

"From my Graveyard, I activate Bujingi Ikuta's effect! While it's in my Graveyard and I control a Beast-Warrior 'Bujin' monster, I can banish it to switch a monster my opponent controls to Defense Mode! Also, its DEF is reduced to zero!" Qing countered. Her boar-like Beast-type monster that she discarded appeared and charged right through Mental Sphere Demon's chest, forcing it to lose its will to fight.

 **Mental Sphere Demon: 2300 -} 0 DEF**

"Nice going, Qing!" Bella complimented.

"You saved my butt, Qing. Oh, but I'm a skeleton, so I don't really have a butt. Yohohoho," Brook thanked.

Qing sent them a thumbs up in response.

"So, you still have some tricks up your sleeve. Well, that's fine with me. I end my turn," Angel ended.

In the audience, everyone was confused as to why she didn't get the card.

"Why didn't she get the card?" Shuzo questioned.

"A feint maybe?" Gongenzaka guessed.

"Hmm... Something's odd about this duel..." Yuzu said.

"You think so too?" Seth asked, also feeling something off about the duel.

"My turn. Draw!" Bella drew her next card. "I summon Straw Hat Pirate, Robin!" The mature female pirate appeared on the field.

 **Straw Hat Pirate, Robin: Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/2200 ATK/1500 DEF**

"I switch Qing's monsters to Attack Mode!" The blue aura around Yamato and Arasuda had diminished. "Battle! Robin can attack my opponent directly! Go! **Dos Fleur: Slap!** "

"Well, you heard our duelist," she sighed, crossing her arms. Arms appeared on Angel and Sligo's body as they were suddenly slapped silly.

 **Angel and Sligo: 1500 LP**  
 **Bella and Qing: 1500 LP**

in the audience, the You Show team cheered at the turnaround, especially the kids.

"All right! Their Life Points are the same!" Tatsuya cheered.

"Just a little bit more!" Ayu said.

"I'm shivering with anxiety!" Futoshi happily exclaimed.

"Go, Bella-neechan! Qing-neechan!" Kai shouted.

"The Battle Damage inflicted through her effect is halved. But we're not done yet! Brook! Attack their Xyz Monster!" Bella continued.

"Leave it to me," he nodded, placing a hand on his sword's hilt.

As he charged in to attack Scaradiator, Sligo leapt up to an Action card on a lamppost. Unlike when Bella and Qing tried to get their card, this one didn't disappear on the 'Digital Bug' duelist. "Action Magic, _**Virus Attack**_! This destroys a monster on the field and deal damage to the owner equal to its ATK!"

' _The Action Card didn't disappear on him?_ ' Qing wondered, as the Xyz Monster changed back to Attack Mode.

 _ **(Virus Attack: Action Magic: Destroy one monster on the field. The owner of that monster takes damage equal to its ATK.)**_

"I won't let that happen! Trap Card, open! Wonder Xyz! With this card, I can immediately perform an Xyz Summon, even if it's during the Battle Phase!" Hearing such effect surprised Angel, Sligo and many in the audience. "I overlay my Level 4 Brook and Robin to build the Overlay Network! Formed from the light of hope, to protect those it cherish with its golden blades! XYZ SUMMON! Appear now, Rank 4! Emperor of Hope, Utopia!" Bella's ace monster appeared on the field.

 **Emperor of Hope, Utopia: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/2500 ATK/2000 DEF**

"I'm here, Bella!" he shouted.

"Everyone! Did you see what I just say?! If I didn't know any better, I'd say we're watching the final round of the tournament altogether! Sakaki Bella of the You Show Duel School performed an Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase!" Nico announced in an excited tone.

"Let's try this again. Utopia! Attack Scaradiator! **Hope Blade Cutter!** " Bella ordered.

"Right!" Her ace monster charged at the opposing Xyz Monster.

"Action Magic activate!" Angel called, activating an Action card. "Battle Lock! So to say, you can't declare anymore attacks this turn." Chains appeared around Qing and Bella's monsters, preventing them from declaring anymore attacks.

Bella gritted her teeth at the sudden change. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

' _What's going on? When Bella and I tried to get an Action card, we went through them, yet when they went to get the card, they were able to get them,_ ' Qing mentally questioned. Her eyes widened in slight realization. ' _Can it be?!_ '

"My turn! Draw!" Sligo drew his next card. "I activate Scaradiator's effect! By detaching two overlay units, a monster my opponent controls is switched to Defense Mode! Utopia! That means you!" Utopia had a blue aura surrounding him. "Next, I activate the Trap Card, Curse of Anubis! All Effect monsters on the field is switched to Defense Mode with their DEF dropped to zero. And since it specifically said Effect monsters, Scaradiator is not affected!" All the monsters on Qing and Bella's field swapped to defense mode.

 **Bujin Yamato: 200 -} 0 DEF**

 **Bujin Arasuda: 1900 ATK -} 0 DEF**

"I switch Mental Sphere Demon to Attack Mode. Now battle! I'll have Scaradiator attack Yamato!" Sligo's lone monster charged at one of Qing's monster.

"I activate Utopia's effect! By detaching one of his overlay unit, I can negate a monster's attack and save Yamato!" Bella countered, as Utopia tossed one of his two units to Yamato, only for the orb to be destroyed. "What?!"

"It's no use. When a monster is affected by Scaradiator's effect, that monster's effects are negated," the 'Digital Bug' duelist explained.

Qing went to look for an Action Card. She spotted one and went towards it. As she ran, she glanced at her opponents and saw Sligo pressing something on his duel disk. Looking back at the Action card, she saw the card seemed somewhat faded somehow.

' _I knew it!_ ' she thought, as she dove to the card, only to go through it and got her monster got destroyed.

"With a monster destroyed by battle, LEDybug's effect activates!" Sligo continued.

"A monster effect from being an Overlay Unit?!" Bella questioned.

"When the monster that used it for its Xyz Summon destroys a monster by battle, I draw a card!" He drew a card. "Not only that, but any monster that Scaradiator destroys in battle becomes its new Xyz Material!"

"That monster takes the opponent's monster as an Overlay Unit?!" Qing gasped, as Yamato appeared back before her and was slowly turning into an Overlay Unit.

"Milady... My apologies..." he said with a strained voice, as he was taken away.

But Sligo wasn't done there. "And also, when Centibit's used to summon an Xyz Summon, the summoned monster can attack all of my opponent's Defense Position Monster!" Both girls gasped as they heard that. Bella rushed to find an Action card, as did Angel and Sligo.

"Now then, let's attack Arasuda next!" At that command, Scaradiator charged at his new target.

"Aaahhh! Q-Qing!" Arasuda shouted in a panicked tone.

"Trap card, Bujinfidel!" Qing attempted to counter.

At that time, Angel found an Action card on a machine. "Action Magic, _**Error**_! When a Spell or Trap card is activated, that card's effect is negated and is destroyed!" Static appeared around Qing's card before it left the field.

 _ **(Error: Action Magic: When a Spell or Trap card is activate, negate the effect and destroy that card.)**_

Bella spotted an Action card on a bench. "Over there!" Of course, like the other times, the card was transparent and Arasuda got destroyed. The explosion that was caused upon his destruction blew the card away, making it seem as though Bella missed the card.

"Now that Arasuda is destroyed, he's added to my monster as a material and I get to draw a card!" As Sligo drew a card, a new overlay unit appeared around the Insect-type Xyz monster.

"But even if you attack with Mental Sphere Demon, I still have Utopia! You can't really end us this turn!" Bella said.

"Oh we can't, can we?" Angel said with a smirk.

"Trap Card, Planck Scale! This turn, Rank 3 monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF!" Sligo said, activating his remaining face-down card. Said card gave his monster more power.

 **Digital Bug Scaradiator: 1800 + 500 = 2300 ATK/1400 + 500 = 1900 DEF**

"Oh no!" And it was back to running for Bella.

"Now then Scaradiator, take her Utopia!" Sligo's monster went in to attack the last Defense Position monster.

Bella kept running for an Action card. As she did, she couldn't help but notice how Qing was just standing in place. ' _What's she doing?!_ ' she wondered.

She wasn't the only one to question that. Everyone in the audience questioned why Qing wasn't helping Bella looking for a card to protect Utopia, especially since they are from the same school.

The 'Pirate' duelist wasn't able to find a card and witnessed her monster getting destroyed, causing a huge explosion.

"Bella!" Utopia cried out, as he was taken away from his duelist.

"Utopia!" she cried back.

"Now you're wide open," Angel said with a smirk. "This is what happens when you side with the wrong people, Bella. Mental Sphere Demon! End this duel!" Her Psychic-type monster charged up an attack and fired it at the defenseless duelist.

"Bella-neechan!" the kids cried out.

"Bella!" Yoko also cried out.

The attack hit, an explosion occurred from the attack. Everyone was speechless at the outcome. But more than that, they couldn't believe Qing, one of the duelists they were cheering for, left her partner to her fate, which also resulted in her own loss.

"The duel's not over yet!" they heard. Looking towards the source, they saw Qing on the back of a big fox-like monster, with Bella behind her.

"What?! How?!" Angel gasped.

"I activated Bujingi Okitsu's effect from my Graveyard. By banishing it and sending a 'Bujin' card from my hand to the Graveyard, I am able to reduce the Battle Damage to zero," Qing reasoned.

"But you had zero cards in your hand! And Bella's deck is nothing but pirates!"

"Did you forget that I had two cards set?" Angel and her partner widened their eyes at that question. "I activated my other Trap card, Jar of Greed. With it, I can draw one card from my deck. And luckily and thankfully, I drew a 'Bujin' monster. Bujin Mikazuchi that is."

"But when did you have time?!" Sligo demanded.

"When Utopia was destroyed. I had to have some sort of distraction." With the tone she was using, everyone couldn't believe Qing was so cold, to use her partner's monster as a sacrifice.

"Qing?" Even Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Despite that, Angel and Sligo were laughing for some reason. "Nice try, but that means nothing!" the latter claimed. "I activate the Instant Magic, Bug Signal! Using an Insect-type Xyz monster I control, I can use it as an Xyz Material to summon an Insect-type Xyz Monster who's two ranks higher than it! Of course, I'll be using Scaradiator! Blow away the virus and gain the power of your subjects! RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE! Appear now, Rank 5! Digital Bug Corebage!" The beetle left the field and, in its place, is a moth-like monster with digital components.

 **Digital Bug Corebage: Rank 5/LIGHT/Insect/2200 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Now what is this?! Sligo summoned out another Xyz Monster, using his previous monster as a material!" Nico shouted. "At this rate, unless if Qing and Bella gets an Action card, they will definitely lose this duel!"

"Not like we can anyway," Qing muttered, low enough for only Bella to hear.

"Corebage! Finish this duel!" The newly summoned Xyz Monster shot its proboscis at the two duelists.

"Bella. Hang on." The 'Pirate' duelist looked at her partner in confusion. The next thing she knew, Okitsu leapt over the attack.

"What?!" Angel gasped.

"Maybe I didn't make it clear enough. Because of Okitsu's effect, we won't be taking any more Battle Damage this turn," Qing cleared.

Sligo gritted his teeth and looked down. "Sorry, Angel-sama," he muttered an apology.

"Not your fault. That girl is more stubborn than Bella. Unfortunately for her, though, you still have that monster," the 'PSY-Frame' Duelist said.

A smile formed on the male Heaven Duelist's face as he caught on to what she meant. "From my Extra Deck, I activate Digital Bug Rhinosebus' effect! By detaching two Overlay Units from a Rank 5 or 6 Insect-type Xyz Monster, I can Xyz Summon him using that monster as its Overlay Unit!" Most people gasped in shock as they witnessed his monster's next evolution. "Tear down any virus that comes your way! RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE! Rank 7, Digital Bug Rhinosebus!" Now in the place of the moth was a rhinoceros beetle, made of digital components.

 **Digital Bug Rhinosebus: Rank 7/LIGHT/Insect/2600 ATK/2200 DEF**

"Another Rank-Up!" Nico shouted in excitement.

"I'll end my turn!" Sligo ended.

At that moment, Okitsu disappeared and Qing and Bella landed behind . The latter of the two was about to look for an Action Card when Qing whispered, "Wait, Bella. We can't look for Action Cards anymore."

Hearing that shocked her. "What are you saying?! You mean you're-!"

"No, listen." Qing placed a hand over Bella's mouth. "Didn't you find it weird how the cards are only transparent to us, yet Angel and Sligo can easily get them?" She noticed the look of realization in Bella's eyes. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say? We have to rely on our own strength in this duel."

"You say that but, how when they can still use Action Cards themselves?" the 'Pirate' duelist asked in a whispered tone.

Qing was in thought for a moment. "Okay. Here's the plan."

"Umm... Excuse me, you two. Although you can form a strategy and not showing each other's hand, though one of you don't have a hand, do mind the time limit you have," Nico reminded.

As he said that, Qing just finished telling Bella the plan she came up with. "Can you do it?"

A smirk formed on Bella's face. "Who do you think you're asking? Leave it to me!" Bella rushed off somewhere.

"Abandoning your partner? That's a new one," Angel stated.

"I wonder if it's really abandoning. Draw!" Qing drew her next card. "Okay everyone! Are you ready to see some entertainment?!" At that question, right after what seemed like a disagreement between partners, some in the audience had mixed feelings. The rest all cheered at the question. "Okay then! I activate the Magic card, Pot of Greed! I can draw two cards with this card's effect!" A green pot with a wicked smile appeared. Two cards shot out of it and fell into Qing's hands. "Perfect. I activate the Magic card, Bujinunity! This card can only be activate if I have no cards on the field and at least one card in my hand! First, I shuffle all Beast-Warrior-type 'Bujin' monster from my Graveyard back into my deck and send my whole hand to the Graveyard to add up to three Beast-Warrior 'Bujin' monsters with different names from my deck to my hand!"

"What Beast-Warrior?! The two materials I detached when I summoned Rhinosebus were Centibit and LEDybug!" Sligo said.

"Mikazuchi is a Beast-Warrior monster!" At those words, he and Angel were shocked that Qing actually still had something to play, as she sent the blue Beast-Warrior 'Bujin' monster back into her deck. "And now, I add Yamato, Arasuda and Hirume from my deck to my hand!" She added the three cards to her hand. "And now, I summon! Come, Bujin Yamato!" Another copy of Yamato appeared on the field.

"And it's gone!" Sligo declared. "I activate Rhinosebus' effect! Once per turn during either player's turn, by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can destroy a monster on my opponent's field with the highest DEF! The only monster you have is Yamato, so say goodbye!" The Xyz Monster fired a laser at his target. The attack hit, caused another explosion to form.

"And now you're completely defenseless," Angel said with a smirk. "Bella left you. You're all alone."

The whole audience went silent at those words. They knew she was right. Qing wasn't going to win this duel, not without her partner.

"Who said I was alone?" Qing asked, unnerved by the situation. The smoke cleared, revealing Yamato, much to Angel and Sligo's shock. "When a Beast-Warrior 'Bujin' monster on my field is to be destroyed, I can banish Bujingi Sagusa from my Graveyard to prevent its destruction!" A small rabbit-like 'Bujin' Beast-type monster appeared by Yamato's side before it took its leave.

"You chose a horrible timing for that effect," Yamato stated.

"You still have something?!" Angel gasped.

"And since a 'Bujin' monster in my Graveyard was banished, I Special Summon Bujin Arasuda from my hand!" Also returning to the field was Arasuda. "Next, by banishing one 'Bujin' monster from my Graveyard, like Bujin Yamato that you've returned when you used Rhinosebus' effect, I can Special Summon Bujin Hirume from my hand!" The Yamato that was summoned earlier appeared back on the field. The moment he returned, he started to glow and change shape. His color changed to white and he became somewhat feminine looking.

 **Bujin Hirume: Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/2000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"And now... It's time to start... the real duel! I will overlay my Level 4 Yamato, Arasuda and Hirume!" Everyone was surprised to hear those words. "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network! Goddess of the sun, shine your bright light onto this world! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 4, Bujinki Amaterasu!" A purple, empress-like monster with some black armor and a sword in hand appeared on the field.

 **Bujinki Amaterasu: Rank 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/2600 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Oh my god! Qing has summoned out a magnificent Xyz Monster~!" Nico shouted through his mic.

"Amaterasu's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a one of my Level 4 or lower banished monsters! Return to me, Yamato!" One of Amaterasu's orbs left her and took form into Bujin Yamato in Attack Mode.

"All right! Now Qing has two monsters on the field!" Ayu cheered.

"She can turn this around now!" Futoshi said.

"I end my turn!" Qing instead ended. "At this time, Yamato's effect activates! Considering I have no cards in my hand, I'll just send Bujingi Tsumugari from my deck to the Graveyard."

"Huh? She's not attacking?" Yuzu questioned.

"How can she? When her monsters' ATK aren't enough to destroy Angel and Sligo's?" Gongenzaka pointed out.

Hearing that Qing ended her turn without doing anything else, Angel couldn't help but chuckle. "And here I was, worrying that you were going to at least take out one of our monsters." The current 'Bujin' duelist stayed silent at those words. "It's all over for you. And Bella will realize how wrong she was to choose you You Show. Draw!" Angel drew her next card. "I activate my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" She drew more cards. "Next I activate the Instant Magic, Emergency Teleport! With it, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic-type monster from my hand or deck! From my deck, I Special Summon the tuner monster, Krebons from my Deck!" A purple jester-like monster appeared on the field.

 **Krebons: Level 2/DARK/Psychic/1200 ATK/400 DEF**

"Next I activate the Magic card, _**Psi-Merge**_! By banishing a Psychic-type monster from my Graveyard, a monster on my field either has its Level increased or decreased by the level of that monster and its Attribute becomes the same as that monster! I will banish PSY-Framegear Gamma and decrease Mental Sphere Demon's level by 2 and change his Attribute to Light!" A spirit of Gamma appeared and merged with Angel's Synchro Monster.

 **Mental Sphere Demon: Level 8 - 2 = 6/LIGHT -} DARK**

 _ **(Psi-Merge: Normal Magic: Target one monster you control. Banish one Psychic-type monster in your Graveyard. The targeted monster gains or loses Level equal to the banished monster's level and its Attribute becomes the same as the banished monster's.)**_

"And now I'll tune my Level 6 Mental Sphere Demon with my Level 2 Krebons! Drop down from heaven! Shine your light on the fools who dare oppose you! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 8, Light End Dragon!" Angel's monsters performed a Synchro Summon. Appearing now on her field was a white dragon, one that seemed somewhat similar to an angel.

 **Light End Dragon: Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/2600 ATK/2100 DEF**

"Light End Dragon..." Qing muttered, well aware of what the dragon can do. She then took off at a direction, in search for an Action Card. As she ran, she kept her eyes on Sligo. She saw the boy pressing a button on his Duel Disk, when he had no set cards on his field. "NOW, BELLA!"

"YAHOO!" The 'Pirate' Duelist suddenly dropped in on the 'Digital Bug' Duelist.

"Oof!" The guy was now lying on his front, with Bella on his back.

"Thought you could get away with it again, did you?" Bella asked.

This action surprised many in the audience.

"What's going on here?! Bella just dropped in on Sligo, literally!" Nico exclaimed.

"Trying to look at your opponent's hand? I'd never thought you'd stoop so low, Bella," Angel said.

"Funny, coming from you. When you have this duel in your palms. Or rather, your partner's duel disk!" Qing said.

All attention were on Sligo's Duel Disk. To their shock, rather than the duelists' field, on his duel disk was a map of the Action field.

"What-?! What is-?!" Nico stuttered.

"A map of the Duel Field?" Ayu asked.

"But why does he have it on his Duel Disk?" Futoshi followed.

Kai caught on to what Bella and Qing were thinking. "That guy's cheating!" The rest of You Show, minus his brother, looked at him in confusion.

Back on the field, Bella hovered a finger above Sligo's duel disk. "What's this?"

"Wait, don't!" the male duelist cried out. It was too late, though. Bella pressed something on the duel disk and a hologram of an Action card appeared right next to them.

"An Action card?!" Yuzu gasped.

"I see. So that's how it is," Gongenzaka said.

"That explains why Qing and Bella had a hard time getting the cards," Seth agreed.

"Now what is this?! This whole time, Angel and Sligo were cheating in this duel?!" Nico questioned. "I can't believe this!"

"I was wondering why Bella and I weren't able to get any Action cards. At first, I thought there was some kind of glitch, yet you two were able to get some Action Cards. Imagine my surprise when, as I ran to an Action card, I looked your way and saw Sligo on his Duel Disk. Then I looked back at the Action Card and saw it seemed a bit faded," Qing explained.

At that explanation, everyone in the audience were all shouting at Angel and Sligo, saying how low they were to cheat in the duel. Some even claimed that they and the rest of Heaven Duel School may had also cheated in the previous round. Angel gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at their words.

"Why did you resort to these methods, Angel?" Bella asked, getting off of Sligo. "You've never stooped so low before. So why in this duel?"

"Isn't it obvious?! All my life, all our lives, all of us in the Heaven Duel School have had a hard life before the school existed. We all had to deal with constant bullying, especially from some students in LDS! All saying that we can never be good duelists or that life is wasted on us! All because we're orphans! There was one time where an adult, more specifically that shorty mayor candidate, was so proud of his son's actions towards us! Saying that we orphans shouldn't even stay in Maiami City! That we're better off left in the dumps! He even said once he becomes mayor, he'll make sure all orphans will leave this town, save it from our germs!" Qing felt her anger rise when she had one thought of who Angel was talking about. "It was then Heaven Duel School was formed. A safe haven for orphans and a way to get back at those bullies for treating us like dirt, when we're just as human as they are! Did you really think this is the first time we had to cheat? You think we're the only ones in the wrong during a duel?! Those bastards dared take some of the innocent orphans as hostage whenever we dueled! How hard do you think it was for us to teach them a lesson when they had to resort to cheap tactics?!"

As she blurted out those words, everyone in the audience started to feel some sympathy for the girl.

"You think we cheat because we want to? We did it because we had to! This tournament? It's different. We didn't have to cheat. The only reason we had to resort to it now is because of you Bella. You were the kids' shining beacon. You were the only one who dared help us when no one else could. That's why I kept trying to get you to leave the Sakaki. I'm practically the only one in that school, in that group of orphans, who has the strength to protect them all from those bastard bullies. But you? I saw what you can do. I saw you defend some of them. They looked up to you as a hero, as a sister. And I promised I'd get you to join us."

Qing sighed as Angel finished explaining. "So that's it..."

Everyone else was also silent. No one knew what to say to those words. They knew it was wrong to cheat in a duel, and they wanted to be mad at Heaven Duel School for always cheating in duels, but to think it was because they had to rather than want to. Not only that, but for some, their expectations for LDS fell.

"So. What's your next move?" Qing spoke, much to their confusion.

"W-W-Wait a second! You're still going to continue the duel?!" Nico asked. "Even though you know they were cheating this whole time."

"After hearing their reason? Besides, it's not like they really wanted to cheat anyway, right?"

"Of course not! We just... We just wanted Bella-san to join our school. And stop LDS from picking on us," Sligo said.

"Well, that's reason enough for me. Besides, we still have a duel to finish, don't we? It'll be a bit rude if we just stop the duel mid-way. Let's finish this duel. Then after that, we'll talk to Reiji, see what he'll do about your situation and Heaven Duel School as a whole. If he tries to disband the school, I'll see what I can do to stop him from doing that."

Hearing that offer surprised Angel and Sligo. "You'll... You'll help us?"

"I'm not one to just turn my back on kids. Especially not orphans."

A small smile formed on Angel's face. The girl noticed a smile about to form and quickly hid it. "W-Well... If you insist." Focusing back on the duel, Angel declared her next move. "I activate Rhinosebus' effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can destroy monsters my opponent controls with the highest DEF! Say goodbye to Amaterasu!" At that declaration, both Qing and Bella ran in search for an Action card. "Battle! I'll have Rhinosebus attack Yamato!"

Seeing they wouldn't reach an Action card soon, Qing exclaimed, "I activate Tsumugari's effect from my Graveyard! If a Beast-Warrior 'Bujin' monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can banish it to have the monster gain ATK equal to the monster it battles!" A sinyou appeared and merged with Yamato, giving him extra power.

"What?!" Angel and Sligo gasped.

 **Bujin Yamato: 1800 + 2600 = 4400 ATK**

Both tried to find an Action card themselves, but were too late, for both monsters engaged in battle, resulting in Yamato's win.

 **Angel and Sligo: 600 LP**  
 **Bella and Qing: 1500 LP**

"Luckily for you, battle damage inflicted in that one battle is halved and the boost only lasts for that one turn."

 **Bujin Yamato: 4400 - 2600 = 1800 ATK**

"But you won't last long in this battle! Go! Light End Dragon! **Heavenly Ending Light!** " Angel's Dragon-type monster raised its wings as light magic gathered in its mouth. "And with Light End Dragon's effect, once she engages in a battle, by paying 500 of her ATK and DEF, her opponent loses 1500 ATK and DEF! **Heaven's Judgement!** " As Light End Dragon's wings glowed, Yamato felt his power getting drained from his opponent.

"Qing! You and your partner have to hurry!" he shouted.

"Trying!" she shouted back.

"Action Magic, Detour!" Bella shouted. "This negates the effect of a monster and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent!" The light on Light End's wings died down and Yamato didn't feel his power being taken.

 **Angel and Sligo: 100 LP**  
 **Bella and Qing: 1500 LP**

"However, you can't save that monster from battle!" Angel said, as her monster fired its attack and struck Yamato.

 **Angel and Sligo: 100 LP**  
 **Bella and Qing: 700 LP**

"I end my turn!" As she ended her turn, Angel and Sligo went to find Action cards.

"My turn! Draw!" Bella drew her next card. "Yes! I activate the Magic card, Reincarnation of the Dead! By discarding one card, I can return one monster in my Graveyard back to my hand! I'll discard A Hero Emerges to bring Emperor of Hope, Utopia back to my hand. Or in this case, my Extra Deck!" Bella returned her ace monster back to her deck. "And now, I activate my Trap card, Master Piece! This card allows me to perform an Xyz Summon with two monsters in my Graveyard! I will overlay the Level 4 Brook and Robin to build the Overlay Network again! Formed from the light of hope, to protect those it cherish with its golden blades! XYZ SUMMON! Return to my field, Rank 4! Emperor of Hope, Utopia!" The Xyz Monster in white, shining armor returned.

Everyone cheered at the comeback summon. "It's back! Bella's ace monster!"

The moment it appeared, Bella found and snatched an Action card. "Action Magic, Zero Penalty! This reduces a monster's ATK to 0!" Utopia was suddenly on his knees, weakened by the card's effect.

 **Emperor of Hope, Utopia: 2500 -} 0 ATK**

"Now it's over for you!" Angel declared.

"Not quite," Bella corrected. "The fun has just begun! I activate the Magic card, Rank-Up-Magic Pirate Soul! With this, I am going to have Utopia evolve to his next level!" A portal appeared and Utopia jumped in it. "Formed from the light of freedom, with a soul bigger than the sea itself! Ascend now! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 5, Pirate King, Utopia!" Bella's ace monster evolved into his pirate version.

 **Pirate King, Utopia: Rank 5/LIGHT/Warrior/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Now to end this duel!" the Xyz Monster claimed.

"Right! Battle! Utopia! Attack Light End-!"

"Action Magic, Miracle Fire!" Sligo interrupted. "This allows me to use the effect of an Action Magic that was used this turn! I'm using Zero Penalty on Utopia!"

"Think again!" Qing shouted, taking an Action card from a fence. "Action Magic, No Action! Miracle Fire's effect is negated!"

Angel and Sligo gasped, as the latter's card backfired on him.

"Thanks, Qing!" Bella thanked.

"Let's finish this together!" Qing said.

With a nod, both girls shouted, "Utopia! Attack Light End Dragon! **Raging Utopic Wave!** " Utopia raised his swords and charged at his opponent. "Next, Utopia's effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, the opponent cannot activate cards and effects until the end of the Damage Step! **Raging Sea!** " A huge wave appeared and washed away the close-by Action Cards. Utopia then went and cut Light End in half, ending the duel.

 **Angel and Sligo: 000 LP  
** **Bella and Qing: 700 LP**

 **WINNER: BELLA AND QING!**

"And that ends it! Despite the disadvantage earlier, both Qing and Bella defeated Angel and Sligo and passed the Tag Team Match!" Nico exclaimed. The audience cheered at the results, as the field returned to normal.

Bella and Qing approached their opponents.

"How do you guys feel?" Qing asked.

Angel was silent for a moment, before a small smile formed. "Justified."

"Ready to see Reiji?" Qing offered a hand.

The 'PSY-Frame' duelist accepted it and got up. "Yeah." She turned to Sligo. "Sligo, gather the rest of the orphans. And tell them to meet me outside the stadium."

"You don't know if he'll take down Heaven School," Bella told her.

"True. But it can't help to be prepared."

Bella stayed silent, knowing that Angel really cared about the orphans. That, and what she said back in the duel were true; she had helped a couple of orphans from bullies who were from LDS. Not only that, she saw a couple of orphans getting ganged up on by some LDS students during a duel. Likewise, she was aware of how the LDS has cameras around the whole town and hoped Reiji goes easy on the Heaven Duel School for what they had done.

"I'll come with you guys," she then said. "Someone has to vouch for Heaven Duel School's actions."

The two girls nodded and walked to the operating room where Reiji was.


	23. Another Vision

**A/N: Hello, hello, readers~! It has been a very, VERY! long time since I last updated this, I am quite aware of that. But can you blame me?! I have other stories to do! Plus, my imagination just wants to take over and choose what stories to update first! I really, really wanted to update this, believe me! But hey, at least I updated it before the year ended. That's something, right?**

 **So then, with that said, onwards to the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _*OPENING*_**

 _ **(Instrumental)**  
(Pendulum Summon Process began as five different colored lights shot out of it. A portrait of Yuya, Timegazer Magician, Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared. Portrait changed to Yuzu with her 'Melodious' monsters by her side. Portrait then changed to Bella with her Pirates and Utopia behind her. Portrait then changed to Seth on a black and purple dragon. Portrait then changed to Qing with her six ace monsters around her)_

 ** _YO HO - let loose, of the rudder hard to port  
_** _(Title appeared on the screen with the stadium as the background)_ _  
_ _ **YO HO- helter skelter, the best kind of life**  
(Shuzo, Yoko and the kids cheered for the teens of You Show as they waved to the audience)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(Many Duel Schools and their students were shown)_

 ** _When the sun goes down, we'll have a farewell bash  
_** _(Camera zoomed in on Shun's serious face, Azuma looked at him worried and tried to reach out to him._ _Scene changed as Bella took Azuma's place and was playing keep away with her brother, their friends watching)_ _  
_ ** _Don't be sad  
_** _(_ _Yuto watched them fool around from a distance_ _)  
_ ** _If we make it  
_** _(Reiji was in the control room, watching everything happening in Maiami City)  
_ ** _We'll meet again someday  
_** _(Yuya activated his Duel Disk and got into his dueling pose)_

 ** _We'll set off straight through the headwind  
_** _(Yuya was dueling against Sawatari, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vs Mayosenju Daibakaze)_ ** _  
_** ** _Tears... Tears... Until none are left, a man's gotta be strong_** _  
(Yuzu dueled Masumi, Fusion vs Fusion. Scene changed to Seth and Azuma teaming up against a Hokai' Duelist and a 'Kozmo' duelist)_

 ** _Friends... Friends... Someday we will laugh_** ** _  
_** _(Bella and Qing were on Emperor of Hope, Utopia and Bujinki Amaterasu and were dueling Angel and one of her fellow orphans their age, the latter two on their aces, Light End Dragon and Digital Bug Rhinosebus)  
_ _ **As if we have to make sure these bonds are firm and now, we all take hold**  
(The two dragons fired their attacks at the Warrior and Beast-Warrior, which they avoided and charged at the two dragons. Silhouettes of the four's determined faces appeared)_

 ** _Of the map to the future, which begins to shine  
_** _(A boy who looks just like Yuya but in white drove into the stadium, glaring at a shadow figure on the other side of the stadium as he drove closer to him)_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _  
(The You Show group looked up at the camera from the stadium within)_

* * *

After the duel against Angel and Sligo, Bella and Qing went with the former to Reiji and ask that he doesn't take down the school. The two females of You Show even went as far as to bow to have him reconsider the option. Of course, his mother had said otherwise, wanting justice to be placed on the cheating school. Hearing this, Qing retaliated, stating that if they had discipline their students better, the school wouldn't have to resort to the actions. And that is what brought us to this scene.

"Cheating is cheating, no matter what the reason! And as such, it is a disgrace for a duelist!" Henrietta said.

"Oh that's funny, coming from you! Especially considering your students used cheap and lowly tactics to win their duels!" Qing retorted.

"Oh please. You expect me to believe that students from our honorable school resorted to poor methods like that?"

"Well, how about we ask the witnesses, then? Including half of the students in our school, who were taken as hostages by that Bakatori and his group so the said stupid bird can take Yuya's Pendulum cards! And it happened right in your school! So unless if you people are stupid or poor enough to not install security cameras in every room in LDS, I say we have a big enough proof there!"

"How dare you make such a claim?!"

"How dare you try to act innocent?!"

Those watching the argument couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene.

"She's quite the guardian angel, isn't she?" Angel asked.

"Kind of like you," Bella agreed.

Reiji sighed and put an end to the fight. "Alright, that's enough!" Henrietta and Qing stopped arguing at his voice. "Mother, though you are right, that their school should be taken down, it is also our fault." His mother was surprised to hear him take the You Show's side. "I have seen some of our students take lowly actions against duelists. If I were to take down Heavens Duel School, I should also take down LDS. Besides, Qing and Angel had already justified their actions."

The three female duelists liked where the situation was going. "So then...?" Angel trailed off.

"I will keep a close eye on my duelists from here on out. So long as you promise to not resort to cheating again, I will leave your school be," he promised.

Henrietta couldn't believe what she heard while Qing, Bella and Angel smiled happily at the condition. "Yes, sir!" the Heavens duelist nodded.

"Isn't that great, Angel?" Bella asked.

"Yeah!"

Reiji looked back to the big screen, hiding a small smile that was forming on his face. "Now then, I believe you have some friends waiting for you outside the stadium." The girls nodded and left the room.

Henrietta wasn't amused by the action. "Reiji, are you sure about this? For all we know, those kids-"

"-were right about many things," he cut her off. "It was our students that started their cheating methods. And as such, as long as I keep my end of the promise, I am sure they will keep their end."

"But still..."

"I especially trust Qing." Henrietta was surprised to hear that. "Out of all duelists I've seen, she's a true and just duelist. That is why she is my first Lancer. If she trusts that Heavens Duels School won't resort to cheating again, then I, too, shall trust them."

The chairwoman raised a brow at his words. "Reiji... By any chance, are you...?"

"Now then, we have to search for other members," Reiji cut her off once more.

* * *

With the female duelists, they were on their way to the entrance to tell the rest of the orphans the news.

"Qing," came Shun's voice. The girl turned and saw the 'Raid Raptors' duelist approaching them. "I want to talk to you about something. Come." Without waiting for a reply, Shun dragged the multi-deck duelist away, ignoring Bella and Angel's calls.

"Okay. Do I want to know why you want to talk to me now?" she dared to ask, once they were out of sight.

"Any news?" he asked back. Seeing the confused look on her face, Shun sighed. "I mean... about Noir."

A frown then formed and Qing rubbed the back of her head. Of course he would ask about that. Why wouldn't he, when she's the only person who may know what happened to his beloved?

"None yet," she answered. Noticing the frown on his face, Qing added, "I'm trying here, I really am. But my dreams don't just come when I want to."

"I know you are," Shun said. "It's just... It's been a long time since I last saw her. I'm just worried about what happened to her. Is Noir safe? Is she trying to escape? Did those Academia bastards do something to her?"

Qing sighed at his worry. "Do you trust her?"

Confused at her question, he replied, "Of course I trust her."

"Do you believe she's dead or alive?"

"Alive of course! At least, I want to believe that."

"Then... stop worrying about her." Shun looked at the multi-deck duelist in confusion. "Assuming you trust her enough to believe she is still alive, then there's your answer. She must still be alive. Nothing happened to her, nothing bad at least. Just keep believing that Noir is still okay, and who knows? She might be waiting for her dark, avian knight in shining armor to save her."

The 'Raid Raptors' duelist blushed at the last statement.

"Now then, I don't know about you, but I'm-" Qing stopped there as she suddenly felt sleepy. Her vision started to blur, and she felt her legs a little wobbly. "What...?" She heard Shun calling to her, but his voice was so distorted, she couldn't understand a word he said. And the next she knew, she blacked out.

* * *

When Qing opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the complete change in scenery. She wasn't at a hospital bed, and she was in a fancy looking room.

' _What the...?_ ' was all she could think, as the door slammed open, and a girl her age with orange hair in a one-sided ponytail entered the room.

"Shiro! You were still sleeping?!" she asked. "How can you sleep on a day like this?! Hurry up and get ready!"

"Get ready? For what?" Qing, or Shiro as she was called in this memory, dared ask back.

"For what?! Are you still in dreamland?! Today's our concert! We can't keep the fans waiting!" Next thing Shiro knew, she was dragged out of bed and into the bathroom, as the girl rushed her to wash up and change into a uniform fit for an idol.

Shiro looked into the mirror and saw that she was neither Qing nor Noir after all. She had long, snow white hair that ended around her waist and her eyes were yellow. She may not know what Noir looked like, but she definitely knew the person she was seeing wasn't her.

The second Shiro stepped out of the bathroom in her white idol uniform, the girl who rushed her dragged Shiro out of the house they were in and in a limo.

"Someone finally woke up." Shiro looked up and saw there were five other girls with them, all around her age.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Yeah, not fully," one of the girls said, making everyone else laugh. "But then again, it wouldn't be Shiro to be fully awake in the morning."

Shiro just chuckled along with them. "Yeah, I guess so. But really, why are we up in the morning?"

"We have a concert in the City. The one where we plan to announce the Friendship Cup," another one of Shiro's friends reminded.

At the sound of what may be a tournament, Shiro seemed to have remembered the event to be held. "Oh yeah, that! I can't believe I forgot about it."

"You forget a lot of things, and yet you always remember the lyrics and dance moves," another idol said.

Shiro giggled at the fact.

* * *

A couple hours later, they arrived at a stadium and rushed inside through the back door, to avoid the fans at the front.

"We got a few minutes!" one of the idols said, as they rushed to the stage.

Once they arrived, the girls immediately went into position.

"Starting with our opening, leader?" the idol who woke Shiro asked.

"Like no other!" Shiro herself replied, as she turned on her microphone headset.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is time. Please welcome... Symphonic Girls!" announced a voice in the loudspeaker, signaling the music began.

 _(Insert: Aitakatta)_

The curtains rose and the huge audience before them all cheered. Shiro and her idol friends all danced and sang to the song. As she sang, Shiro couldn't help but notice a cloaked figure standing by the door. Though the face was covered by the hood, she could somehow tell that the person was staring at her. Not her friends, not the show, just her. Almost as though the person was there for her, and not in a fan way either.

The figure lifted his head a little, revealing a scary smirk. "I found you~" she spoke.

* * *

At those words, the scene suddenly changed. Shiro found herself in an area quite similar to the Xyz Dimension at night, running away from something. No, from someone.

She made a turn to the alley and regretted it, for there was a dead end there.

"I'm getting quite tired of this game," came a voice behind her. "Let's play a different game." Shiro turned and saw her cloaked pursuer approaching her, a duel disk in hand. "Well? What do you say?" Seeing that smirk on her face, Shiro remembered of the duel she had as Noir against her and was immediately frightened. Despite this, she took out her own duel disk and activated it.

"DUEL!" both shouted.

 **Shiro: 4000 LP**  
 **Pursuer: 4000 LP**

"Allow me," the cloaked duelist insisted. "Let me see... I suppose I'll start with activating the Magic Card, _**Digital Gate.**_ If I control no monsters, I can summon out a Level 4 or lower 'Digimon' monster from my deck. I'll summon out _**Cyborg Digimon, Commandramon.**_ " A digital, dinosaur-like monster in commando clothes with a gun in its hand appeared through a digitalized portal.

 **Cyborg Digimon, Commandramon: Level 3/DARK/Machine/1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

 _ **(Cyborg Digimon, Commandramon: Effect Monster: If this card is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

"And now I tribute Commandramon to Advance Summon _**Cyborg Digimon, Sealsdramon**_." The dino glowed, as he started to grow bigger and was getting covered in armor. What was once his gun was now an assassin knife.

 **Cyborg Digimon, Sealsdramon: Level 5/DARK/Machine/2000 ATK/1500 DEF**

 _ **(Cyborg Digimon, Sealsdramon: Effect Monster: If effect damage is dealt while this card is face-up on the field, your opponent takes damage equal to the damage dealt.)**_

"Commandramon's effect. When he leaves the field, my opponent takes 500 points of damage," the cloaked duelist said.

"What?!" Shiro gasped, as a grenade was tossed to her. She brought her arms up and the grenade exploded, sending her flying back to the wall behind her.

 **Shiro: 3500 LP**  
 **Pursuer: 4000 LP**

"And Sealsdramon's effect. When effect damage is dealt, my opponent takes that damage again." Shiro looked up and saw her pursuer's monster toss its knife her way. She ducked, and the weapon was jabbed deep in the wall.

 **Shiro: 3000 LP**  
 **Pursuer: 4000 LP**

The idol was shocked to see the actual crack in the wall.

"And now I will set one card face down and end my turn." She looked up and saw her opponent setting one card on the field.

Shiro shakily got back up and started her turn. "Draw!" she drew her sixth card. "I summon out the Tuner Monster, _**Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee**_!" A blonde mermaid in cute, pink clothes and pink flowers on her head appeared on the field.

 **Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee: Level 2/WATER/Tuner/Aqua/1400 ATK/1000 DEF**

 _ **(Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee: Effect Tuner: When this card is Normal Summoned, if you control no other monsters, you may Normal Summon a 'Duo' monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set.)**_

"With Suwannee's effect, if she's the only monster I control, I can summon out a 'Duo' monster in addition to my Normal Summon/Set! I summon out _**Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl**_ _ **!**_ " A green-finned, teen mermaid in a white, summer dress appeared next to the Tuner monster.

 **Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl** **: Level 4/WATER/Aqua/1600 ATK/1300 DEF**

 _ **(Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl: Effect Monster: If this card was returned to the hand from the field, you may draw one card.)**_

"And now I tune my Level 4 Sheryl with my Level 2 Suwannee!" The Synchro Summon process began, as the latter monster became three green rings for the former monster to pass through. "The legend of the ultimate begins now! Set the stage! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 6! _**Duo True Sister, Meer!**_ " A yellow-finned, pink-haired mermaid in a cute, pink dress appeared on the field.

 **Duo True Sister, Meer: Level 6/WATER/Aqua/2400 ATK/1600 DEF**

 _ **(Duo True Sister, Meer: Synchro Monster: 1 WATER Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner 'Duo' monster: If this card was used to Synchro Summon a 'Duo' Synchro Monster, that monster's ATK becomes doubled until the End Phase of your turn, and gains this effect:**_

 _ **After the Damage Step, if this card battled your opponent's monster with the highest ATK, you may return all WATER monsters you control to your hand besides this card. Then Special Summon up to two 'Duo' monsters from your hand to your field.)**_

"Next I activate the Instant Magic, **_Idol Stage_**! If I control an Aqua-type Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Duo' monster from my deck! Come, _**Duo Pretty Horn, Ural!**_ " A huge clam appeared. It opened up and revealed a mermaid in a white dress with ram-like horns sitting in it.

 **Duo Pretty Horn, Ural: Level 3/WATER/Aqua/1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

 _ **(Idol Stage: Normal Magic: If you control an Aqua-type Synchro Monster, you can special summon one Level 4 or lower 'Duo' monster from your deck.)**_

 _ **(Duo Pretty Horn, Ural: When this card is summoned while you control a 'Duo' Synchro Monster, you may draw one card.)**_

"Ural's effect! If there's a 'Duo' Synchro Monster on the field when she was summoned, I draw a card!" Shiro drew her next card, bringing her hand to four. "Battle! I'll attack Sealsdramon with Meer! **Legacy Voice!** " Shiro's monster sang into the mic, sending shockwaves to her target and destroyed him. "And from my hand, I activate _**Duo Grampus Turn, Shannon's**_ effect! If damage is to be dealt besides direct battle damage, by sending to the graveyard, the damage is doubled!" The soundwaves from the mic increased as it reduced the cloaked duelist's Life Points.

 **Shiro: 3000 LP**  
 **Pursuer: 3200 LP**

 _ **(Duo Grampus Turn, Shannon: Effect Monster: If damage that is not caused by direct attacks is to be dealt, you may discard this card from your hand and double that damage.)**_

"Now I'll attack with Ural! **Light Sea** **Shock!** " Black lightning was shot out of Ural's weapon and struck her opponent, who seemed unfazed by the direct damage.

 **Shiro: 3000 LP**  
 **Pursuer: 1700 LP**

"From my hand, I activate _**Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga's**_ effect! I can discard her from my hand to let a non-Synchro 'Duo' monster I control attack once more! Once more, Ural! **Light Sea** **Shock!** " Her monster shot out another lightning at the 'Digimon' duelist.

 **Shiro: 3000 LP**  
 **Pursuer: 200 LP**

 ** _(Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga: Effect Monster: After a non-synchro 'Duo' monster attacked, you may discard this card from your hand; that monster can attack again.)_**

"I end my turn with one card face-down." Shiro set a card on the field, leaving her hand down to one.

Before she started her turn, the cloaked duelist's shoulders were shaking. At first Shiro thought it was due to the huge difference in Life Points and that she had no monsters on the field, but that changed with she heard laughter.

"Chehahahahahahaha! Oh god. In the end, it's all the same! There was never a chance to change it. I even went easy on you to give you a chance, but you failed to take it!" Shiro was getting more and more confused with each word coming out of her opponent's mouth.

"What are you saying?" she dared ask.

"What am I saying? I'm saying this duel was over before we even started!" Shiro gasped at those words, as her pursuer drew her card. "DRAW! I activate the Magic card, Fusion! With this card's effect, I fuse _**Demon Beast Digimon, DeadlyAxemon**_ and _**Undead Digimon, SkullKnightmon**_! Running Lightning! Cunning Knight! Exchange your cups of brotherhood and become a force to be reckon with! FUSION SUMMON! Now come forth! The nobel of darkness! _**Dark Knight Digimon, DarkKnightmon**_!" An armored demon-like monster and a short, fully armored knight with lances as arms appeared and fused together to form a large, black armored, knightly monster.

 **Dark Knight Digimon, DarkKnightmon: Level 8/DARK/Warrior/3000 ATK/2800 DEF**

 _ **(Demon Beast Digimon, DeadlyAxemon: Effect Monster: This card can attack your opponent directly. Battle Damage inflicted this way is halved, unless if 'Undead Digimon, SkullKnightmon' is on the field. Once per turn, if 'Undead Digimon, SkullKnightmon' is on your field, you may equip this card to that target or you can unequip this card and Special Summon it to your side of the field. Once per turn, while equipped to 'Undead Digimon, SkullKnightmon', you can activate one of these effects:**_

 _ **If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, whose DEF is lower than its ATK, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.  
Destroy one monster on the field and inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent times that monster's level  
**_ _ **The equipped monster can attack your opponent directly.**_

 _ **If this card in the Graveyard is banished by the effect of a 'Digimon' card, you may equip it to a monster on the field.)**_

 _ **(Undead Digimon, SkullKnightmon: Effect Monster: If this card battles a monster whose ATK is higher than it, and 'Demon Beast Digimon, DeadlyAxemon' is on the field, during damage calculation, this card gains 1000 ATK. If this card in the Graveyard is banished, you may target one monster your opponent controls; that monster loses half its ATK and DEF.)**_

 _ **(Dark Knight Digimon, DarkKnightmon: Fusion Monster: 'Demon Beast Digimon, DeadlyAxemon' + 'Undead Digimon, SkullKnightmon': This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects if you control another 'Digimon' monster. After this card attacks, you may pay half your Life Points, banish one 'Digimon' monster in your Graveyard and destroy one monster you control; this card can attack again.)**_

"What is that monster?!" Shiro asked in shock and fear.

"Meet your end," the cloaked duelist simply answered. "Trap Card open! _**Dark Digital Gate!**_ If I have less Life Points than my opponent, for every 1000 points, I reveal at the top card of my deck! If the card is a monster, I can Special Summon it. Everything else goes to the Graveyard and I take 500 points of damage!"

 ** _(Dark Digital Gate: Normal Trap: If you have less Life Points than your opponent, reveal the top card of your deck for every 1000 points. If the revealed card is a monster, Special Summon it. If not, send it to the Graveyard and take 500 points of damage.)_**

"But wait, you only have 200 Life Points left! If you draw a Magic or a Trap card, you'll lose!" Shiro reminded.

"I thought I told you. This duel was over before it even began! Since the difference between us is more than 2000, I reveal two cards!" The 'Digimon' duelist drew her two cards and smirked. She revealed them and, to Shiro's surprise, they were both monster cards. " _ **Mythical Animal Digimon, Harpymon**_ and _**Ghost Digimon, Raremon**_! I Special Summon them both to the field!" A white harpy and an acidic monster appeared by DarkKnightmon's side.

 **Mythical Animal Digimon, Harpymon: Level 5/WIND/Winged Beast/2100 ATK/1800 DEF**

 **Ghost Digimon, Raremon: Level 4/DARK/Zombie/1900 ATK/1500 DEF**

 _ **(Mythical Animal Digimon, Harpymon: Effect Monster: If this card attacks a DEF position monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only and inflicts piercing battle damage to your opponent)**_

 _ **(Ghost Digimon, Raremon: Effect Monster: When this card is summoned, switch the battle position of all monsters your opponent controls to Defense Mode.)**_

"Raremon's effect! When he's summoned, all your monsters are forced to be in Defense Mode! **Stinking Gas!** " The Zombie-type monster breathed out its great, revolting breath, forcing Shiro and her monsters to cover their nose and mouth in agony. The 'Duo' monsters had blue aura around them, forcing them in defense. "Now let's battle. Harpymon! Attack Ural! **Wind Seeker**!" The WIND 'Digimon' monster flapped her wings hard, enough to release a strong gust of wind. "When Harpymon attacks a Defense Position monster, she gains 500 ATK and inflicts piercing damage!"

 **Mythical Animal Digimon, Harpymon: 2100 + 500 = 2600 ATK**

 **Shiro: 1600 LP**  
 **Pursuer: 200 LP**

 **Mythical Animal Digimon, Harpymon: 2600 - 500 = 2100 ATK**

"From my hand, I activate the Tuner Monster, _**Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda's** _ effect! When I take Battle Damage, I can discard her and gain Life Points equal to the damage I took! **Summer Treatment!** " A fruity drink appeared in Shiro's hand. The idol took a sip and recovered her lost Life Points.

 **Shiro: 3000 LP**  
 **Pursuer: 200 LP**

 ** _(Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda: Effect Tuner: When you take Battle Damage, you may discard this card from your hand; gain Life Points equal to the Damage you took.)_**

"That doesn't matter. Raremon! Get rid of her remaining monster! **Breath of Decay**!" This time, Raremon spat out acid from his mouth at Shiro's Synchro Monster and destroyed her. "Now for the finisher! DarkKnightmon! Direct Attack! **Twin Spear!** " The cloaked duelists's Fusion Monster charged in for the finisher.

"Trap card open! _**Idol's Resonance!**_ " Shiro countered. "When my opponent's monster declares a direct attack, I banish one Tuner Monster and one non-tuner monster from my Graveyard to Synchro Summon a WATER Aqua-type Synchro Monster! The monsters I will banish are Level 6 Duo True Sister, Meer and the Level 2, Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda! Grabbing the attention of others with only a look in the eyes, appear now and attract the crowd to the light! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now, Level 8! The most famous and popular idol! _**Duo Temptation, Reit**_!" A gorgeous mermaid in white dress appeared on the field.

 **Duo Temptation, Reit: Level 8/WATER/Aqua/3000 ATK/2700 DEF**

 _ **(Idol's Resonance: Normal Trap: When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack, you may banish two monsters in your Graveyard, one Tuner and one non-Tuner. Special Summon out one WATER Aqua-type Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level equals the total Levels of those banished monsters. This summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)**_

 ** _(Duo Temptation, Reit: Synchro Monster: 1 Tuner 'Duo' monster and 1 or more non-tuner monster: Once per turn, after this card attacked a monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK, you may discard up to two cards from your hand to the Graveyard. If the two cards discarded have the same name, you may banish them instead and this card can make an additional attack this turn.)_**

"And now, I activate Meer's effect! Because she was used to Synchro Summon out Reit, until the end of my turn, Reit's ATK becomes doubled!" Shiro added on, as her monster began to glow brightly from the additional ATK gain.

 **Duo Temptation, Reit: 3000 x 2 = 6000 ATK**

"With this, even if you somehow can make another attack, you can't reduce my Life Points any further!" Shiro was confident that she would win, especially with how high her ace monster's ATK was.

For some reason though, the smirk her opponent had didn't leave her face. "I thought I told you. This duel was already over," she simply said. "DarkKnightmon's effect! After he attacks, I pay half my Life Points to banish one of my 'Digimon' monsters in my Graveyard!" He took out Skullknightmon from the Graveyard. "Then I destroy one monster I control and he can attack again! Begone, Raremon! **Treason Vortex** **!** " Her Fusion Monster jabbed his weapon down on his own comrade so brutally, in which Shiro couldn't believe.

 **Shiro: 3000 LP**  
 **Pursuer: 100 LP**

"How could you do that?! Hologram or not, cards have feelings too!" she told her.

"I know. And honestly, it makes me sick... Sick to see how naive you people can be~" the pursuer said. "DarkKnightmon! Destroy that monster! **Twin Spear!** " The Fusion Monster charged at Reit, to Shiro's shock.

"Are you crazy?! Her ATK points are-!"

"Not at all higher than DarkKnightmon's! SkullKnightmon's effect! If he is ever banished from the Graveyard, a monster my opponent controls loses half its ATK and DEF!" The idol gasped as a spirit of SkullKnightmon appeared and passed through Reit, gradually reducing her power.

 **Duo Temptation, Reit: 6000 / 2 = 3000 ATK/2700 / 2 = 1350 DEF**

"However, their ATK power are still the same!" Shiro told the cloaked duelist.

"DarkKnightmon cannot be destroyed by battle!" The idol looked on in shock as the two monsters get in a one-sided clash. Not long after, Reit was stabbed in the chest by DarkKnightmon's spear and exploded. The explosion was so strong and powerful, it blew Shiro away and into the wall behind her, leaving a light hold shaped as her in it.

Shiro weakly looked up and saw DarkKnightmon killing off another one of his allies, gaining another chance to attack her... directly. Shiro just watched in fear as the knight advanced forward, his spear engulfed in darkness. She wanted to run, but couldn't and only watched as the monster raised his weapon high in the air. After what seemed like an eternity, the monster slammed it down on her.

* * *

Qing woke up with a huge gasp, sweating horribly from the vision. Shun and Azuma were by her side.

"You're up! What did you see?! Was it Noir?!" he immediately asked.

"Shun, I don't think it's a good idea to ask about that," Azuma told him. Qing looked at her in slight confusion, in which the Xyz duelist caught on. "I heard you passed out and rushed as fast as I could. What happened? Was it another vision of Noir?!"

Qing placed a hand on her head, thinking back to the vision she had. Instead of her Xyz counterpart, she had a vision of another counterpart of her's. She didn't know how to tell them that she didn't see Noir.

"Something bad happened to her, didn't it?" Azuma guessed.

"I... I don't know," she answered.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? You're our only link to her! The only reason why you passed out was because something happened to her, right?!" Shun demanded.

"I don't know because...! Because this vision wasn't about her," Qing said at last.

Shun and Azuma were shocked at those words.

"What do you mean?" the latter asked.

"Exactly what I mean. The vision I had... it wasn't about her. I was in someone else's body. Someone with my face, someone who is an idol. And that person... was being chased by the same person who took Noir," Qing explained.

The Xyz duelists with her were even more shocked to hear that there was another person whose face was like Qing and Noir. But if that were true...

"The Synchro Dimension..." Shun muttered. Qing looked at him in confusion, in which he noticed. "I'm sure Reiji told you. About how there are different dimensions out there. There's a Synchro Dimension."

Now she looked at him in disbelief. "Synchro? What's next? Ritual Dimension?"

"Not sure if that one exists. But if what you're saying is true, then that means your vision doesn't just go to my sister, but to dimension counterparts of you," Azuma said.

"But how am I able to get these visions? And if that's true, would that mean there's a Fusion version of me?"

"It's possible. And if that's true, we can use it to our advantage." The girls looked at Shun in confusion. "If you are able to connect with your Fusion counterpart, we should be able to find out where Noir, Ruri, and that Synchro user are in the Fusion Dimension. And if there's a chance that you'll see the future, we can also figure out what Academia will be planning in due time."

Qing thought over what he said and found it to be true. If she could somehow harness this ability of her's, she could find out where Noir, Ruri and Shiro are, as well as figure out why her counterparts are taken and what Academia has in store. She looked to the side and noticed Azuma seemed quite bothered by something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh. It's just..." Azuma wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words.

"You can tell us what's on your mind. We're all friends here."

It took the female Xyz duelist several seconds to speak out her thoughts. "I just wonder... what if the Fusion you is the enemy?"

"And why is that a problem?" Shun asked.

"Well... It's something that Noir said some time ago, before she was taken. She often spoke about how she had weird dreams of being someone else. Someone who looks like her, but at the same time isn't her. Usually those dreams would last a few days at most, but they were reoccurring dreams. They had been happening every night and she remembers every second of them." To Qing specifically, she asked, "You said your Synchro counterpart is an idol right? She had dreams of being on stage and singing out lots of songs to a big crowd, with six other girls by her side."

Qing's eyes widened at those words. She did say the Synchro her was an idol, but nothing about her group. And if that were true... "Are you saying that... if the Fusion me is the enemy, and she also has visions..."

"Would she know that we're on to her now?" The three went silent at the question, unsure as to how to answer that.

"I'm sure you're overthinking it," Shun said. "Even if what you said is true, if Qing can see the past, Noir can... probably see the present, there's the future. There's a chance her Synchro counterpart has that vision."

"But what if the Fusion her has it?" Azuma asked once more. Shun was uncertain if he should answer.

"It doesn't matter if she does or doesn't have it. If Noir and I couldn't control these visions, then there's a low possibility that the Fusion me can," Qing said with confidence. "We just have to hope for the best. That's all we can do."

The two Xyz users had small smiles on their faces and nodded in agreement to her words.

"So, besides that... What happened while I was having my vision?" the multi-deck user asked, wanting to change the subject.

"With your school, nothing yet. Tomorrow I'll be having my duel with that ninja in your school as my teammate," Azuma said.

"Seth? He's a good guy. I dueled you both and from what I can tell, you two will get along well, for sure."

Bella's counterpart nodded at those words.

"We should get going," Shun said. "If we linger here any longer, people will jump to unnecessary conclusions."

The girls nodded in agreement and the Xyz duelists left the room, leaving Qing alone in bed.

As she lied there, she couldn't help but wonder about what Azuma said. ' _If Fusion me is the enemy... I hope I'm right that she can't control this power. In fact, I hope she doesn't,_ ' she thought. ' _If I'm wrong, though... No. I can't think that. But... even if she can't see the future, what would she be able to see? There's past, present and future. It couldn't be different worlds, could it? No, the fact that I see the past of my other counterparts says that that is out. So then what?_ ' Qing thought back to the vision she had, how that cloaked figure was able to easily predict her win. ' _I really hope that duelist in the cloak isn't really her and just someone who was told she would win. Otherwise..._ '

"I can't think about it now. I should get some sleep," she muttered, closing her eyes and embraced real sleep.


End file.
